help me to heal
by crazyaboutcullen
Summary: Robert pattinson has lost himself in the world of fame, alcohol and women.what happens when a simple girl enters is life and helps him to find himself again. reads alot better than the description.
1. Chapter 1

I hear my phone ringing angrily on my bed side table. I roll over, only slightly aware that it is in fact morning despite the darkness still in my room. I glance at the alarm clock and see that it is 8.13. God damn it! So much for my lie in! I had no plans of rejoining the living until at least 10. Still not entirely back with the real world I answer my phone without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" my voice is still thick with sleep.

"Charlie! I'm sorry to ring you this early hun...I need a huuuge favour". Obviously my boss, Jazz, is an early riser. The bar doesn't even open for another 11 hours.

"Jazz, do you really think it's a good idea asking for a favour bearing in mind you have just woken me up from a very pleasant dream?" I try to add a slightly pissed of tone to my voice but I don't pull it off. Jazz has been my friend and boss for a very long time and he knows it too.

He laughs his warming laugh "dreaming about me again Charlie...now what have I told you...it would never work babe!"

Deciding it's too early to play along with his flirty and harmless banter I encourage the call along. "What can I do for you jazz?" "I know you worked last night and it's you day off today but-"

I cut him short..."you have to be kidding...who called in sick?"

"Beth...said that she has been signed off by the docs for 3 weeks...doctor note and all. Please Charlie". I sigh loudly. "Before you say no...let me beg, gracefully of course....please, please. It's going to be quiet, there won't be that much for you to do, just covering the bar. I'll even throw in a cup of coffee". "Fine. What time do you want me there...6?"

"Um better make it 5..." his pause alerts me that I have been done over.

"Its open mic night isn't!"

"Thanks Charlie. I knew I could count on you. See you at 5". And before I could protest he had hung up.

"Damn you to hell and back!" I shout throwing my phone on the bed. A gesture that I admit is very childlike but somehow comforting. Deciding that I should make the most of what time I still had free, I drag myself out of bed and head towards the bathroom. One quick glance in the mirror and I see that it might take me a while to make myself at least half presentable. My usually smooth brown hair is completely out of control and my eyes don't have the sparkle they usually do. I can see that it is going to take more that a shower to fix this mess. A strong, make that a very strong cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin is defiantly called for. I step into the shower allowing the hot water to wake me up. I step out, wrap a towel around me and begin to get to work. After a long hour I look somewhat more human. Not completely how I usually look but it will have to do...I can practically here the coffee calling me.

RPOV

Walking down the road with my iPod blaring into my head phones, I try and forget the colossus rant my mum had thrown at me this morning. We were always close when I was growing up but recently, since filming harry potter things had changed. Her comments regarding my not so welcome company from the previous night was probably not the best way to start our morning. A question that has been coming up more and more recently from my mum raised its ugly head again. "When are you going to slow down Robert?"- I hate the way she calls me Robert; I know then that she is not happy. "I understand that you are young, and trying to enjoy yourself, especially since you got that new role...but a different girl, again? I know that when Melissa left-"It is at this point that I decided to leave. I couldn't deal with another lecture, even though I know she is right. I was rarely at home anymore, which mum believed was half of the problem. From meetings with my manager and auditions, flying here and there, I don't have as much free time as I used to. I am barely beginning to understand what this lifestyle holds for me and if I even want it. The last thing I need is her keeping on. She was the one who encouraged me to following acting instead of music. She would just have to learn to live with the early mornings, the late nights, the constant phone calls to and from my agent and of course, the occasional extra body for breakfast. This was for her and the rest of the family. I can feel that my anger is just building more and more so I turn down the next road and head towards the coffee shop. Coffee has always been a great hangover cure and I hope it will erase my memory of waking up next to a young and not so beautiful girl. What was I thinking? I don't remember much about last night. Yesterday I finally got the call I had been waiting for. I had got the role I auditioned for last month. I wasn't going to go for it initially, but Mark my agent, would not let this one go. I'm glad he pushed me to be honest. The script was a lot deeper than I thought it would be. I hadn't read anything like it in any of my other auditions. I left this audition with the feeling that I just had to get that role. There was a drawback however. How on earth was I going to play this character? I shake my head and try not to think about it. I will deal with it when I need to. The first script reading will be next week where my worries can begin. For now I can enjoy what free time I have. And last night was just the beginning. After many phone calls, the cast and director decided to go out and celebrate. It was a messy night. A lot of alcohol, cigarettes, and drunken women. Usually this would have been my ideal combination for a good night but once I woke up, my arm having gone numb from the girl leant on it, I feel nothing but empty. Mum was right. This has to change. Starting today. I'm soon brought out of myself wallowing when I walk straight into someone. All I see is a very unhappy and coffee soaked young lady now sat on the floor. "As if this day couldn't get any worse" the girl mumbled to herself. She looks up at me. I smile my most sorry looking expression but it soon turns into a full genuine grin. I think to myself "as if this day could get any better".

CPOV

Coffee and muffin in hand begin to feel more human. I open the door of the coffee shop, carefully balancing my coffee (milk, no sugar) and begin to walk back to my humble one bed flat. I begin to list what I need to do with the rest of my day. I really need to put on a load of washing. I'm slowly beginning to run out of clean clothes. Oh, and I must call Hannah. It's been way too long since I spoke to her last. Some best friend I am! Getting some food in might be a good idea too... The next thing I know I'm on my arse with my coffee all over me. Good thing the coffee place never makes their coffees too hot! I sit there for a few a seconds slightly sulking at my bad luck. It always happens to me!

"As if this day couldn't get any worse" I mumble to myself.

I look up at the traitor ready to give him a mouthful but his smile leaves me almost as breathless as when he knocked into me. He nervously runs his hand through his hair before holding out his hand to help me up. I think I can see him trying to stifle his laughter. This really is not funny. My coffee...the one fix that would make me feel better.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" his voice is smooth and soft and full of regret.

I finally catch my breath and smile.

"Uh...yeah I think so. Oh my coffee."

My voice sounds strangely sad about the unfortunate outcome of my coffee, like a lament for a lost loved one. I was really looking forward to it. I take his warm hand in mine as he helps me up.

"My god, I really need to start looking where I'm going" he chuckles slightly. Now standing, I see him blush but his eyes look directly into mine.

"Please let my buy you another coffee. I'm Rob by the way."

Only now do I really look at him. His brown hair is a complete mess, almost as bad as mine was this morning, yet he manages to pull off the look. His huge smile reaches his greeny-grey eyes and I suddenly feel very self conscious in his presence.

"No its okay" I say looking away from him, feeling the heat begin to hit my cheeks. "I really should just go home. It seems that I woke up cursed this morning. I wouldn't get too close, if I was you. It might be contagious" I say half believing it myself. No point in making his day cursed too.

His bellowing laugh makes me look up at him suddenly. I try and glare at him but end up falling into fits of laughter myself. My sides hurting from my random outburst, I finally introduce myself.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a really bad morning. I'm Charlie by the way".

"Well Charlie my day seems to be getting better".

I frown, not understanding how my misfortune with the coffee could make his day better. His brief confidence seems to disappear, now becoming lost in his thoughts. I stand there, unsure as to whether I should leave or wait for him to come back from his time with the fairies. I decide to wait. Something about this man draws me in. His face is somewhat familiar, but I can't place how I know him. He brings me back from my visit to the fairies.

"Charlie...I don't usually do this..." he runs his hand through his hair again.

My eyes drift down slowly to his light grey sweater. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, showing off his smooth skin. My eyes come back to his sweater, which clearly conceals a very toned body. God he's hot. Focus Charlie! I force myself to look at his face. This takes more will power than i thought.

"Well...since you won't let me buy you a coffee, maybe you would let me buy you a drink. Sometime, if you want to? And I promise not to throw it all over you this time".

His crooked smile stirs something in me. I pause for a few short seconds and think to myself...what's the worst that could happen? After not much deliberation, I reach into my bag and pull out a pen. Not knowing where my sudden confidence has come from, I softly take his hand and begin to write my number down. I chuckle to myself as I do this and realise how cliché it is; like something you would see in the movies. Only we're not in the movies and for some reason, unknown to me, he wants to see me again. I heart picks up pace at this thought. _Shhh_ I tell it mentally. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest! I take a deep breath before speaking again and suddenly feel light headed. _Get yourself together Charlie...he's just a man!_

"Okay, so that is my phone number. Just let me know when and where, and I'll see if I'm free".

Don't want to seem too keen. I allow myself one more glance of his toned body, and the amazing smile that has now graced his face before I turn and leave. I find it extremely difficult to walk away looking sexy, being covered in cold coffee and all, but I hope it is enough that he would call me soon. I smile to myself and think that my day may have just got a lot better.

RPOV

I can't help but smile as I get my coffee and begin to head home. The look of Charlie sat on the floor, covered in her coffee will definitely get me through my day. Who would have thought someone could look so amazingly sexy covered head to toe with coffee. I laugh out loud, surprised slightly at the ease of my laugh. It's something that has been missing in action for a long time. I get to the front door of my mum's house and hesitate, my handing hovering over the handle. I realise that I do not want to go inside. I can picture the next round of our discussion and how it would end...my mum looking at me, her face covered with disappointment...me, shouting at her that she doesn't understand...me leaving the house heading towards the nearest pub and drowning myself with stupid amounts of alcohol. I do not want to head there again and have the same problem tomorrow morning. As if someone was hearing my thoughts, my phone rings, breaking me out of myself hating mood. The caller id says Kellan. Kellan is another actor that I will be working with on this new movie. We had clicked straight away last night, when we first met. Kellan is what I would class as a typical lad. His jokes are crude and his behaviour often matched that, but my god, he is the funniest person I have met in a long time. I answer the phone eagerly, hoping that he would bring me back to my earlier happy mood.

"Kellan! What can I do for?" I realise that my voice is slightly off.

"Well Rob, I just missed you so much that I had to ring!" his laughter echoed down the phone.

"I leave you for a few hours and you miss me already! I guess it's a good thing that we are filming for long time. What would you do without me!?" I find it so easy to fit in with his crazy banter.

"I would have to surround myself with lots of hot women just so I don't think about you! Hey, that's not a bad idea. What you up to tonight? We are still celebrating after all!"

"Not much sadly". I realise how pathetic I sound. Another night out is exactly what I need. "What time?"

"WOOOO! I'll text you the details. See you later bud!"

I dread to think where we will end up. Some of the stories Kellan was telling me last night would have most people frozen with shock. The bars that could barely be described as a bar and more like a person's run down flat that needed more than a lick of paint to make it livable! I made a promise to myself there and then that I would have to show Kellan what a decent bar looks like. Kellan had never been to the UK until now, just like most of the other cast. I heard that Catherine, the director, had insisted on coming to England. I have to say I was slightly disappointed that I wasn't going to be flown to some other exotic location. I say the term 'exotic' loosely. The first time I went on set for harry potter I was majorly shocked. A big warehouse with a massive blue screen used for CGI. So much for the world of fantasy. The outcome was obviously much better than I could have imagined.

A few minutes later my phone beeps. God Kellan was keen! I flip open my phone to see what hell hole he would be subjecting me to this evening. Somewhere called 'The furnace'. I rack my brains, trying to work out if I have ever been there before. The name doesn't ring a bell, but then a lot of the other places I have stumbled out of I wouldn't be able to name. The directions seem simple enough. I decide to text the other cast members I met last night. Kristen I had already met at my audition. She seems very laid back and fairly quiet. After I left the audition, I thought about how we would interact on screen if I got the role. There was definitely some chemistry in the audition but there was something about here that had me concerned. I eventually shook the doubt out of my head. We are all professionals so I knew that when it came to filming, nothing but the longing and passion that our characters had for one another would show. I type my message and hit the send button to a number of people. As I do this I see Charlie's number. Would it be too soon to call her? I only met about an hour ago. But the idea of hearing her voice and making her laugh fills me with a warm feeling that I cannot describe. It only takes a few seconds for me to make up my mind. I save her number in my phone book, knowing that I would kick myself if I washed it off of my hand without saving it. A deep breath is needed before I hit the dial button. As the phone rings, I'm shocked to feel nervous. What was it about this girl that my stomach doing somersaults? After the fourth ring, she answers.

"Hello?" she answers sounds slightly wary about who is on the other line. I suddenly panic and wonder if she is even going to remember me. Come on Pattinson! It's only been an hour!

"Hello?" she asks again. Speak you bumbling idiot!

"Oh hi...um...is this Charlie?"

"Um yes...who is this?" all I can see in my head is the image of her walking away. The jeans she wore hugged in all the right places and her white, strappy top makes her look casual but so hot.

"It's Rob. From earlier. The one who stupidly wasn't watching where he was going and threw your coffee all over you".

"Oh hey!" is it just me or does she seem excited?

"So I was wondering...well..." I run my free hand through my hair. God I'm nervous! I chuckle to myself, hoping that she hadn't heard me. "Well I thought, if your aren't busy of course, maybe you would like to meet up later. Me and few of my mates are meant to be meeting in this bar later. I can buy you that drink I promised".

There is a long pause. I begin to think that she might have hung up on me where I hear her bang into something.

"Ouch...crap...hello? You still there?"

I laugh out loud this time. So she is one of those clumsy types. Cute.

"Are you okay?" I actually feel worried for her. I hope, only in a very small way that she is in fact injured and needs me to come over to where ever she is and help.

"Oh yeah...fine. I'm really sorry but I have to work. "

"Oh". I can't help feeling disappointed.

"Well I might be able to get off early. It's meant to be really quiet anyway. Leave it with me. I can call you if I manage to get away?"

I can't help but smile. "That would be great. I'll speak to you later, I hope".

"Okay. Bye Rob".

The rest of the day was spent wondering when I would hear from her or whether I was going to see her again. She seemed happy to meet up but I can't help but feel that maybe her having to work was just a nice way of saying no. I really hope that I'm wrong.

CPOV

I have to sit down on my bed after almost tripping and throwing myself head first towards the wardrobe. Luckily I think I managed to get away pretty unscathed. Just a small graze on my arm. I've known this guy for an hour and already he has me falling over myself when I speak to him. I really need to get a grip! I'm actually beginning to feel rather bitter toward Jazz for getting me to work tonight. He owes me big time. Sighing heavily, I resound myself to the endless list of things I have to do today before heading to the bar. The only thing that will keep me going is the small chance of me seeing rob later. My phone goes off again and I jump and am sadly mistaken that I thought it was Rob calling back. The phone seems to get more and more impatient the longer I leave it unanswered. Eventually it stops ringing. I look down at the screen feeling a little sick. _1 missed call from Jack_. Not tonight...not any other night for that matter. Tonight I'm going to let my hair down and go wild!

----------------------------------------

I never really make much of an effort to look good at work. After all, most of the people who drink there have been drinking there for years. But tonight, with the small possibility of seeing rob; I made more of an effort. Actually that is a bit of an understatement. It took me a total of three hours and forty minutes to get myself ready. From the numerous outfit changes to the endless task of fixing my thick hair, I finally left my flat wearing my skinny jeans and a sky blue silk top that wraps around the neck and then the bottom, leaving my back exposed. My hair set in loose curls, all completed with a pair of black heels. Admittedly, the heels are probably not the best shoes to be wearing behind the bar, but even if I do say so myself, I look good.

Leaving the flat fifteen minutes later than I should have, I pick up my pace, hoping to get to the bar on time. It's quite a warm evening even though it is April. The weather man suggested taking an umbrella but how often are they right?! The warm air has put me surprisingly in a good mood considering that it is open mic night. It was an idea of Jazz's to start it. In his opinion, there was nowhere for amateur singer/songwriters to perform. I had to remind him that we were in London. All you have to do is pick a street and you can almost be certain there will be a bar with an open mic. Credit to Jazz though; it was a success to begin with. The bar has a pleasant and welcoming atmosphere, the type of place where you know that you would find a happy face to talk to. And it brought in the crowds. People who were keen to listen to upcoming artists and appreciate the music. Most of the recent open mic nights haven't been as successful. It went from having some really good performers to having people who would fit in better belting out some sorry tune in a tacky karaoke bar. A lot of the 'performers' struggle to stand up straight let alone remember the words to their favourite song. I wonder what songs will be murdered tonight as I walk through the front door and head to find Jazz. He needed to know how much he owed me!

"And there she is! My little life saver! I will make it up to you" Jazz shouted across the bar. I see that he is already beginning to set up for the evening's events, clearly excited that the next big thing could walk through his doors.

"Your damn right you will" I reply, not trying to hide the sour tone to my voice.

"Oh Hun, you know you love to spend time with me! No point in denying it. It's not like you would have had anything else to do other curling up on the sofa in your pj's, with a bottle of white wine and watch city of angels...again".

I have to smile at how well Jazz knows me. Quite often he has called me up on a Thursday night and dragged my sorry arse away from Nicholas cage and join him for a drink. How wrong was he this time though.

"Actually, Jazz..." my voice is embarrassingly too high, giving away my excitement. "I did have plans. I was meeting a friend". I don't think that Rob technically qualifies as a friend just yet as I know absolutely nothing about him. Not that Jazz needs to know that.

"A friend other than me? I'm curious. Who is it?" Jazz asked almost bouncing where he stood. He knew that there was gossip and I was way too excited to try and hide it. I gave him a very quick edition of what had happened this morning with rob and how I ended up with my coffee all over me and my number written on him. I suddenly become very self conscious as Jazz just stands and stares at me. Slowly a huge grin spreads across his face, making him look 25 rather than 45. I feel my cheeks getting hot so I look away quickly to disguise it. However, Jazz does not miss a thing.

"My god...you really like him don't you? Trust you to meet your dream man covered in coffee. Only in London!"

"Whoa, hang on a sec. I think you're getting ahead of yourself. I met him once and spoke to him for no more than 5 minutes. Not at any point did I say he was my dream man so I have no idea where you got that one from. I mean, he's hot, there's no denying that..."I look up at Jazz, his eyes hinting at the fact that I am rambling.

"Breath Charlie!" he chuckles. "He's done a number on you, this one. Well he can't be any worse than Jack".

"Oh please do not mention his name!" I groan, my hands covering my now shaking head. "He tried ringing earlier" I say quietly. I can feel my eyes begin to water and it takes all of my effort to keep them from spilling over.

"I hope you told him to go fuck himself. Who does he think he is?! After what he did to you!"

"I know, I know" my voice almost giving away how upset I am. "I didn't speak to him. I just let the phone ring".

"Do you know what you need? A stiff drink and a strong man...okay you might have to wait for the strong man part. Maybe that's where Rob comes in?" he swooned when he said Robs name, just like a teenage girl with a crush. His attempt to make me smile has worked.

I look up and quietly say "thank you Jazz".

"For what?" he asked sounding a bit confused.

"For listening".

"Oh you soppy cow, come here". I move over to him for one of his fatherly hugs. Before the tears can begin to flow he grabs my hand and shouts "TO THE BAR!"

The night began quietly as usual. After many drinks with Jazz I begin to think that tonight might actually be fun. The first few singers to grace the small, yet charming stage were what you would call average. To my surprise, it doesn't take long for the bar to get busy. Lots of new and fresh faces line the bar waiting to be served. It doesn't take much to get swept up in the excitable atmosphere. I feel my phone, now placed in my jeans pocket, vibrating. A quick glance at it I see that I have had seven missed calls from Jack. When will he get the message? The sick feeling returns in the pit of my stomach, threatening to take over. I'm soon brought out of my thoughts and discomfort but the crowd demanding more drinks. Most of the tables had been filled long before now, making the bar seem very crowded. I love when the bar is like this. It is how a good bar should be. Time passes quickly, never giving me a chance to stop, let alone worry about my unwanted caller.

"Have a drink on me, lovely. Looks like you need one" some man who I have never seen before offers. One of the perks of working a busy bar is the amount of drinks you get bought.

"Thank you, I could really do with one actually".

Just as I begin to pour myself a vodka and coke I hear Jazz take the mic. Jazz was never one to perform. I had heard him singing on many occasions when he thought no one was listening. I love him like a brother, but I would not want to put these customers through that! I finish pouring my drink and drink it eagerly. I didn't realise how thirsty I was.

"Hello! Welcome to open mic night here at the furnace. I hope you are all having a great time. If not, then get yourself to the bar and get another drink! Now I see a lot of new faces in here tonight and I don't I have a treat for you!" A slight glance in my directions gives away what Jazz has planned.

Oh crap! Not again.

"The next artist is a very good friend of mine, very talented and gorgeous! You might recognise her..."

Here we go...

"She has been serving you drinks all night. Please welcome to the stage Charlie Bennett"! Suddenly he was pointing to where I stood and most of the heads in the bar to look at me. My cheeks automatically burn. Even though the bar is filled with cheers and words of encouragement, my earlier confidence takes a nose dive right into the floor. I'm going to kill Jazz when I get my hands on him.

My heart feels like it is about to jump out of my rib cage as I slowly, and resentfully, walk towards the stage. I step up the small ledge, wipe my now clammy hands on my jeans and pick up the guitar that has been left. I throw a quick glare directly at Jazz that is simple answered by the grin on his face. After many deep breaths I begin to play.

RPOV

I mentally make sure I have everything I need before heading to meet Kellan. Kristen texted about an hour ago with her apologises about not coming out tonight. Something about getting a head start on learning her lines. I wish I was that dedicated! At least I am not the only one not being responsible. Ashley called, sounding way too excited about going out again. Had she not been listening to Kellan's 'favourite' hang outs!? I have a feeling that I'm going to get on well with Ashley. Her energy is what kept most of us going last night when we had all but given in and gone home.

Happy that I have not left anything behind, I jump in back seat of the taxi.

"Where to mate?"

"Um I hope you know where this place is cause I have no idea...The Furnace?"

"Yeah I know it. No problem".

It doesn't take long to get there. I almost feel embarrassed at how close it was. I could have easily walked there if I had known where it was. I promise myself, to make up for the beer that I would be drinking, that I would walk back. As long as I could still walk, that was. If Kellan has anything to do with it, I imagine I will be crawling home or end up wake up in a hedge! I know that Mark would not be happy if that photo ended up in tomorrow's newspaper.

As I step out of the taxi I see that Kellan and Ashley are already outside waiting for me. The sound of a song coming to an end can be heard from the bar. This place didn't look half bad, not that I would ever admit it to Kellan. It is the sort of place I would have chosen to drink in myself. Not too classy but low key and dark enough to keep three actors identities hidden. Before I can say a word Ashley throws her arms around my chest, being too short to reach any higher.

"Rob! It's really good to see you again!"

"Uh...can't...breathe...!" I half joke. She lets go, quickly followed by a playful punch on my arm.

"I know you missed me!" Ashley chuckled as she linked her arm through mine.

"What is it with you guys? Only a few hours ago, Kellan was practically declaring his love for me and now you missing me!" speaking with as much of a serious tone as I could manage.

It was Kellan's turn to join in. "well Rob, you're just so god damn sexy!" and that did it. My serious face had now completely shattered as we all laughed, my sides beginning to hurt at Kellan's comment. After a few seconds, I compose myself enough to speak.

"So this is the dump you're subjecting me to!?"

"What do you mean dump? I think it's cute!" Ashley retaliated.

The sounds from the bar die down as another voice echoes over the mic.

"Hello! Welcome to open mic night here at the furnace. I hope you are all having a great time. If not, then get yourself to the bar and get another drink! Now I see a lot of new faces in here tonight and I don't I have a treat for you!"

I try and ignore what the guy is saying and finally pay for my taxi, the driver having waited patiently for his money. I give him a tip, as I know that most London cabbies have as much patience as child on Christmas day.

The next song starts up in the bar as the taxi drives away.

"So are you ready?" Kellan asked with not as much patience as the driver.

Just as I was about to reply I'm stopped dead in my tracks by the most angelic voice I had heard in a long time.

"Wow, she's good. Maybe we should go inside and get a drink or would you rather stand outside all night?" Ashley's voice dripped with sarcasm, a tone that you wouldn't expect from someone so small.

"Yeah alright" I laugh, still mesmerized by the unknown voice.

Kellan opens the door and we all go inside. I'm slightly shocked at how busy the place is. It looks so small from the outside. You wouldn't think that it could hold this many people. At a quick glance I can see there is no hope of getting a table and begin to head for the bar.

"Rob, what you having?" Kellan asks as we push our way to the front of the bar.

"Just a beer, thanks mate". After I answered him I turned to look for the first time, my eyes having adjusted to the dark room, at who was singing. I froze where I stood, hardly able to believe my eyes.

"No-fucking-way".


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

I leave the stage whilst the crowd are still cheering, happy that my version of the Foo Fighter's 'Hero' was a success. I'm met by Jazz with a freshly poured vodka and coke. He pulls me into a hug and squeezes my shoulders slightly. "Hun you were great as always. You really should sing more often".

"Thank you, but you really have to stop putting me on the spot like that. I thought I was going to have heart attack when you called me up". I glance quickly at my watch and see that it is now 9.45. "So can I finish now? Looks like you have the place under control".

"Yeah I suppose it's alright. Stay and have a drink though. Relax for a bit".

I sigh softly. "Okay but not for long". I have other plans I think to myself.

I begin to make my way through the crowd, though it's extreme hard. When did it get so busy? I push my way towards the staff room to get my things when suddenly a not so sober man knocks into, sending my drink all over some guys back.

"Hey watch it!" I call to him over the music that has started up again. I turn to apologise quickly to the poor man whose shirt is now ruined. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry". I can feel my cheeks beginning to burn, not for the first time tonight. As the man turns around I can't but help hide my excitement when I see who it is. "Rob! What are you doing here?" I ask, happy to see him.

"So is this payback for earlier?" he joked pointing to his soaked shirt.

I laugh in response and am surprised when he pulls me in to a hug. The whole room seemed to disappear at that moment, feeling like there was no one else there but me and him. The warmth of his skin radiates onto my own as his hands hover lightly over my bare back. I take a moment to take him in. God he smells good. All too soon, he begins to pull away. His head stays bent towards mine as he tries to speak over the music. My heart jumps, reacting to the close proximity of his body and mine, as he speaks into my ear. "So of all the places to drink in London, I find you here. Would you like to join me for that drink?" I look at him, finding it hard not looking like a complete idiot, grinning ear to ear. "Yeah I'd like that". The smile he returned would stop anyone girl in their tracks. Slightly crooked, but completely sincere and utterly breathe taking.

He takes my hand, taking the lead as he pushes his way to the bar. He orders our drinks and insists on paying. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I had been bought lots of drinks by various customers that still need to be consumed. They could be saved for another night. He leans in again and asks "do you want to go outside so we can actually hear each other?" I nod in response. This time I take the lead and show him to the tables that are in the beer garden.

The first thing I notice is how close he sits next to me, one leg either side of the bench so he is facing me fully. I have to remind myself not to let my imagination run wild. We fall into conversation and I surprised at how easy it is to talk to him. It feels like we have known each other for weeks and not like that we had met only earlier today. It turns out we actually have a lot in common. "That was a Foo Fighters song you were singing, right?" he asks then taking a swig from his pint.

"Yeah, are you a fan?"

"Well I thought you were great. I would definitely buy your album". His eyes meet mine, wide with amusement.

"Not me" I laugh, pushing his chest slightly.

"Yeah I do like them. They're great live."

"You've seen them live?" I ask shocked. They are the one band who I would love to see perform. The closest I have ever come is turning up my cd player as loud as it can go and playing their live concert. Not quite the same, I know.

"Yeah I did. A couple of months back in new York".

"Okay, I am officially jealous!" I realise that I haven't touched my drink since being out here, knowing that my attention has only been focused on one thing, so I take a few seconds to drink.

I feel him watching me as I do this and suddenly become very paranoid. My expression questions him before I speak. "What?" he just smiles and keeps watching, his eyes never leaving my face. "What?" I ask again, the wind blowing a strand of my hair across my face. Before I have the chance to move it away, his fingers are there. He pushes it back behind my ear slowly and softly. "Well I was just thinking how amazing you look". I blush instantly, a nervous laugh escaping my lips. His eyes hold mine as if under some kind of spell. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, I just remember being interrupted, too soon in my opinion, by a gorgeous girl and her male friend. "Rob! There you are!"

RPOV

Charlie takes her time, sipping slowing at her drink. I don't know what it is about her but I find myself unable to look away. I remember how she looked the first time I saw her, only hours ago, and how she looked so free on stage this evening. I don't realise I'm staring until she breaks my attention away from her piercing blue eyes. "What?" she asks. I'm smile, her not knowing how good she looks. "What?" A stand of hair fly's loose, crossing her face. Without thinking I reach towards her, taking her hair softly in between my fingers and place it back so I can see her eyes again. Before I can stop myself the words slip out "well I was just thinking how amazing you look". Oh that was smooth Pattinson, real smooth. Yeah right! I look deeper into her eyes, trying to read her reaction and know that I could happily wake up to see them every morning, looking at me the way they are now. "Rob! There you are!" Damn you Ashley Greene!

"Hey". Already I can see Kellan giving Charlie the once over, his eyes lighting up as he looks her up and down. I don't blame him. There wouldn't be a guy in the whole bar that wasn't looking at her earlier. "Charlie, this is Kellan, and Ashley. Guys this is Charlie". I see Kellan giving me a questioning look before he extends his hand to shake hers. "It's nice to meet you Charlie. Loved the song by the way". Charlie takes his hand, not seeming phased by Kellan's confidence. "Hi, nice to meet you" she replies just as confident.

"You were really good. Ever thought about singing professionally?" Ashley questioned her as Kellan's glare questioned me still.

"Thank you. Um...no I wouldn't be able to do it professionally. Really. Think I'll just stick to small and smokey bars". Charlie's embarrassment at Ashley's compliant was adorable. She really didn't realise who good she was.

Ashley and Kellan decided to join us and we all spent most of the night talking, taking it in turns going to the bar. Towards the end of the night, the beer garden got considerably busier, with people coming out side to smoke. Only then did I get cravings for one myself. I stand up and search my pockets for my packet and lighter. I made sure that I sat a little bit closer to Charlie when I sat back down. I offered her one, though I was not sure why I was surprised when she accepted. I light my cigarette as she puts hers to her lips. I shield the flame and move to light hers, noting how soft her hands were when she cupped them over mine to stop the flame going out. I spend the next few minutes watching her as she interacts with Ashley and Kellan. Looking like she had known them for years, she threw her head back as she laughed at one of Kellan's many jokes. "That was awful! Where did you hear than one?" Charlie asked, barely able to get the words out between giggles.

"It's one of Robs I think!" Kellan was as bad as Charlie, his loud laugh bringing me back to the table.

I turn and see Charlie questioning me with her eyes, her body almost shaking as she tries to stifle a laugh. She turns her head to look at Kellan, and that does it. They both fall into fits of laughter and tears beginning to run down both of their cheeks.

"Time for another drink! Kellan, can you give me a hand?" Ashley was not subtle as she thought she was being by taking Kellan away and giving me a moment alone with Charlie. I thanked her silently, none the less.

Not long after they leave the table I see Charlie beginning to shiver. I move close again so she is sat in between my legs, her back lent against my chest. I place my hands on her arms, moving them up and down quickly to create friction. "You're covered in goose bumps!" I chuckle. "Mmmm" was all the response I got. She pushed herself a little further into my arms and I wrap them around her shoulders. "You and Kellan seem to get on", I remark as she slowly stops shaking from the cold air. "Yeah he's really funny. He reminds me of my brother, Alex. His jokes are almost as bad as Kellans!" I smile and think about how different tonight was in comparison to last night. The main difference was instead of me being pissed out of my head and hanging off a leggy blonde who was just as drunk as me, I'm now here, sober, and wrapped up with an amazing girl who I knew nothing about. How things can change in 24 hours! I'm brought out of my thoughts and Charlie jumps out of my arms at exactly the same time by an argument that has started in the bar. I hold Charlie's hand, hoping that she wouldn't go in, but in a blink of an eye, she is in work mode again and heading towards the scuffle. I follow quickly, ready to help, if needed. I'm shocked to see Kellan being held back by Ashley and some unknown person and another man being held back Charlie's boss. Charlie stops dead in her tracks. "Kellan, what the hell happened man?" I ask him quickly. "This asshole just started on me for no reason, that's what happened". "This asshole has a name you know" the guy slurred, obviously wired on too much alcohol. He was finding it difficult to stand. "And what would that be?" I ask with a slight sourness to my voice.

I'm surprised when it is Charlie who answers my question. She turns to me, for some reason, looking slightly scared.

"Jack...his name is Jack".


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

Seeing jack standing there in bar felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach. I can feel the colour drain from my face and find it difficult to breath. My mind betrays me and relieves a memory I would have rather forgotten...

6 months ago...

I'm sat alone in jack's apartment, waiting for him to come home. He had decided that on the one day I managed to get off from the bar, he would rather go out drinking with his mates than spend it with me. I admit that I was pretty pissed off when he first told me that he was going out, but after promising to be back no later than ten, I gave in. looking at the clock that sits on his mantle piece I can see that he has broken yet another promise. When he finally got himself home, it was gone midnight. I could hear him stumbling up the stairs, cursing when he couldn't get the door to open. He was drunk and I really couldn't be bothered with another argument so I grab my coat that I sat on the back on his leather recliner and put on my shoes. I open the door to see him looking surprised that I was still here. A laugh escapes him before the lies start falling out of his mouth.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I...um...it was Gary. He lost his...um...his phone and we had to go back to the other bars to find it I didn't realise what time it was".

"And what happened to your phone, jack? Did you lose it too? I called you like eight times".

"Oh well my battery must have died. Come here". He slurred as he tried to pull me in to him.

"You're drunk and I'm tired so I'm going home. This has to stop".

I try and step out of the door, but his alcohol stenched body doesn't move. He pulls me in close again, his strength outweighing mine and whispers in my ear. "You can always stay here. It's been awhile". I flinch slightly as his words only make me feel sick. It shouldn't be like this.

"I'm doing not anything with you while you're in this state, jack. Move!" I shout as him, too tired and bored to deal with him. I move past him but he pushes me against the wall. "Oh come on! Since when did you become a frigid bitch?"

"NO JACK. BACK OFF!" I yell at him. Before I know what's happened, his hand makes contact with me face, my face now burning.

The memory of the pain brings me back to the bar. I look at Jazz and he immediately sees what I have just relived. I position myself behind Rob, feeling a lot safer there than where I was. Just being in the same room as Jack has me wanting to run a mile. Rob, seeing me move behind him, turns and looks at me questioningly. I can't bring myself to look at him, afraid that my tears will betray me. Then, ever so softly, I feel him take my hand, a gesture that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Well Jack, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to be going". I don't know how he managed to stay so polite, but Rob was nothing but a gentleman. I feel him put his arm around my shoulder and lean in to whisper in my ear "just play along" before he pulls back and flashes me a cheeky smile that I could never tire of seeing. "Babes, we really need to get going. Why don't you go and get you're things and then we'll go back to mine". I look at him slightly puzzled but quickly catch up in the game he wants Jack to witness. "Okay sexy, I won't be long" I say, playing along. Before I head to the staff room he places a soft kiss on my forehead. I have to really focus on how to walk as I went and picked up my bag. When I came back I could see that Jack was beyond angry, his body shaking slightly from the pent up rage. Rob takes my hand again. "Shall we?" he asks, his eyes sparkling.

He guides me through the crowd that had gathered to see our performance and holds the door open for me. The cold air feels good on my skin but it does nothing to calm me. I let go of his hand, storm over to the wall on the opposite side of the road and plant myself there. I search through my bag and pull out my cigarettes. Taking one out, I put them back and try to hunt down my lighter. There only thing I needed right now was to have a cigarette. I finally find my lighter as Rob, Kellan and Ashley join me. The lighter won't light, and I feel myself beginning to lose it. I keep flicking the top of the lighter. "Why won't you light?" I say more to myself than the others. Frustrated, I throw my lighter on the floor. A few seconds later Rob is sitting next to me, holding out his lighter that held its flame. I inhale the lit cigarette and see that my hands are shaking.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked looking extremely concerned.

"Who was that arsehole?" Kellan followed promptly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. And that arsehole so no one you need to worry about. I'm sorry he started on you Kellan". My voice is sounding thick as I try to hold back the tears. What the hell was he doing here? I was hoping that he would have got the message when I didn't answer my phone to him earlier.

"Hey, don't worry about it mate".

"I'm really sorry, guys. I hope I didn't ruin your night". I was suddenly worried about what they must think of me. Not exactly the best first impression. It slowly dawned on me what Rob must think off me. I was someone with way too much baggage that turned me into an emotional wreck. I wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see me again. The only small amount of hope I have left is that he is still sat beside me.

"Don't be silly, Charlie. We've had a great night. It seems that nights out with you are full of excitement and drama! What more could we want. Hey, you never know, next time we might see you hit a guy!" Ashley laughed.

Kellan also laughed in response. "Now that I would pay to see!"

I couldn't help but laugh at their attempts to make me feel better, and strangely it seemed to work. "So there will be a next time? I thought that scene in there would have made you think I was a right psycho", I half joked. I wasn't really sure that I wanted to know what they really thought. My night had been embarrassing enough already.

"Well you are a little nuts but what's so good about being normal anyway!" kellan said playfully.

"Thank you" I replied, happy that they had decided to stick around. For the first time since the incident inside, Rob spoke, his eyes looking sad.

"Charlie, did you want me to flag you a taxi or walk you home?" his voice showing an edge of concern.

"No that's okay. I don't live that far away. It won't take me ten minutes to walk back".

"I think it would be a good idea if Rob did walk you back. Jack has just come out". Ashley suggested.

My head snapped up quickly to see Jack stumbling out of the bar, a sight that I had seen too many times. Ashley was right though. I didn't really want to walk back by myself, in case there was a small chance of Jack trying to talk to me.

"Good idea" I said, trying to hide my excitement that our night was completely over.

"It was really nice meeting you Charlie. We will have to do this again. And soon", Kellan said as he hugged me good bye.

"Bye Charlie". Ashley was next, giving me a kiss on the cheek before her and Kellan began walking away. Rob and I also began walking back to my flat. I became aware then that this was the first time we had really been alone the whole night, without some sort of interruption. And in that moment, I became extremely nervous.

RPOV

Still perplexed by the scene that has just played out in front of me; I sit next to Charlie on the wall. I look at her for a brief moment and I can't believe that someone so beautiful could hold that much hurt and confusion in her eyes. I can't help but feel sad about the atmosphere when she was sat in my arms had taken such a nose dive. Things seemed to be going really well and he had to turn up. I don't even know the guy but I'm filled with anger when I think about him. What ever happened between them had obviously not ended well. He had really done a number on her. I'm sure she didn't want to talk about it, but I decided to give her the opportunity to talk.

"Charlie, did you want me to flag you a taxi or walk you home?" I asked hoping that she would take me up on the latter option.

"No that's okay. I don't live that far away. It won't take me ten minutes to walk back". My heart sank a little when she replied.

I look towards the pub doors, as the sound from inside floats out. My hands ball up into fists when I see him walk out. Why would she ever going for an arse like him? At one point, I thought he had seen Charlie and was making his way over to us, but luckily...for him, he didn't. Ashley looks at me and follows where my glare is directed.

"I think it would be a good idea if Rob did walk you back. Jack has just come out" she suggests to Charlie. One thing I have noticed about Ashley in the last two nights, it how observant she is. That's twice now that she has helped me with Charlie.

"Good idea", Charlie finally responded.

After saying their goodbyes, Ashley and Kellan heading away from us to get a taxi. Without talking we both get up and I follow her as she leads me back to where she lived. The silence between us is killing me. We had so much to talk about earlier and now nothing. I panic, thinking that maybe she was annoyed with me because I had stepped in and practically called myself her boyfriend in front of her ex. I've lost count how many times I have put my foot in it. I needed to know what she was thinking.

"Charlie?" I ask softly, not looking at her. "Are you okay?"

She waits a few seconds before she answers. "Yeah I'm okay. Thank you for helping out back there. I didn't know what to do when I saw him stood there. My legs just froze. I'm sorry if it put you in an awkward situation. I know this wasn't really the best night ever. I'm sure it was not what you were expecting...and I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to see me again-"

"Charlie". I tried to stop her mid sentence. She had it all wrong. But she continued.

"In fact, you don't have to walk me home if you don't want to". Her voice was beginning to sound like she was unsuccessfully fighting back the tears. Not once did she look at me through her rant, which made me even sure that she was crying. I walk in front of her and hold her shoulders to stop her. I really need her to look at me. I place my hands carefully on either side of her face and tilt her head so I can see her. I was right, she was crying. I brush her tears that are flowing freely away with my thumb.

"Stop Charlie and listen to me will you". She seems a bit shocked at my forceful tone. I soften my voice and say "I have had a great night with you, even with that dickhead turning up". She laughs a little at my insult. "Now I don't know what he Jack has done to you, and I'm not sure if I want to know, cause it will only make me more angry with him. But you need to let it go. I don't like seeing anyone this upset, especially over some guy. And as for me never wanting to see you again, well that's ridiculous! How could I stay away?" I feel myself blush a little, feeling like I may have said too much. Charlie's face goes completely blank and I instantly begin to regret saying that last part. I wait, hoping that she will say something. I try to prompt her by saying "Charlie, please say something. Tell me to piss off, if you want but say something".

She smiled sweetly and threw her arms around my neck. I breathe a sigh of relief and pull her in closer. All I wanted to do in that moment was kiss her, but after what I saw tonight with Jack, I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. No matter how much I wanted to.

I reluctantly pull away from her, afraid that if I don't, I would do something that she might regret. I loved spending time with her and I didn't want that to change by a stupid mistake.

"Let's get you home". I say softly. I think I see a glance of disappointment but I couldn't be sure that I was seeing what I wanted to see and not what was really there. We get to her door five minutes later and after a quick hug I walk away. It was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I wake the next, hearing my phone ringing again. A serious case of déjà vu washes over. Even more so when I see that it is Jazz waking me up again. I answer the phone, cursing Jazz for being up so early. "Jazz, I swear to god if you're calling to ask me to work again, I'm going to fly off the handle".

"Well good morning to you as well!" he laughs out loud, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Actually I was calling you to let you know that I'm giving you the day off. Just my way of saying thanks for last night".

"Oh", is all I can say in response, feeling guilty about being such a bitch. "Sorry Jazz, I didn't get much sleep last night".

"Is that right! You dirty stop out. I take it Rob is still there then. He's a looker, by the way!"

"No Jazz" disappointed that that was not the case. "Rob walked me home, like a gentleman and then left. Nothing happened".

"Oh", he replied, repeating my earlier response to him. "Well that isn't exciting at all! I was hoping for all the gossip this morning!" Making me jump, there is a knock at the door. "Shit".

"What are you okay?" Jazz asked hurriedly, sounding worried.

"I'm fine, there's someone at the door, hold on a sec". I step over my clothes from last night that now lie on the floor and head towards the door. Opening it, I get the shock of my life. Rob was standing there looking amazing dressed in jeans, a light blue shirt and a black beanie covering his wild hair. In his hands were two cups of coffee. They smelt great.

"I really hope this isn't completely inappropriate, but I figured you like having a coffee first thing cause you were out and about early yesterday. And I also thought you'd might like some company cause drinking coffee on your own isn't fun. And..." a rush of colour graces his cheeks. "And...I really wanted to see you again. So here I am".

I place the phone back to my ear to speak to Jazz but unable to take my eyes off of the gold like figure standing in my door way.

"Um Jazz. I have to go. I'll speak to you later. And thanks for the day off". Rob stood in the door way patiently waiting for me to take the coffee. A smile played on his lips.

"No wait! Is that Rob I can hear! He's at your door? Let me-"

I hang up on him, still dazed at the sight of my morning visitor.

"Hey", was all I could say. If it hadn't been for Jazz waking me up, I would have sworn I was still dreaming.

"Hi...so...um, can I come in?"

"Oh my god, yeah sure. Sorry. Still not awake yet", I reply, embarrassed at not inviting him in.

As he stepped through my door and into the living room, the same cheeky smile graced his lips.

"What?" I asked, become paranoid again. What is it about him that makes me feel like I'm losing it every time he looks at me? I really need to get a grip on reality!

"Nothing" he said, holding back his laughter. "I just really like you pyjama's". I look down and realise that I'm wearing the ones that say "sex is great, but chocolate is better". My face turns red instantly.

"Well I don't agree with it", he said handing me my coffee.

"I think hundreds of other women would agree with it", I came back laughing. I sip my coffee, savouring the first mouthful. "Thank you, I really needed this".

I watch him as he makes his way to my bedroom, my heart picking up in pace. What was he doing? After a quick glance around the room, he sits himself on my bed. It was a sight that made me choke on my coffee.

"So I have a favour to ask you. My cousin is in town for the day and my mum won't get off my case about it. I just don't have the strength to take a fourteen year old girl clothes shopping. You can say no if you want to, I know it's asking a bit much considering we only met yesterday, but would you mind helping me out? I asked Ashley and she said she would only do it if I could persuade you to go too". He seemed nervous about asking me, his hand flying up to his head and through his hair. He looked up and flashed me the most amazing smile.

"Um...sure okay. What time do I need to be ready?" I wasn't really sure why I agreed to it, but seeing Rob sat on my bed, I couldn't say no.

"In fifteen minutes", he looked at me sheepishly. "I kinda already booked a taxi and Ashley and Grace are on their way over now".

"You have to be kidding me! Um...make yourself at home Rob", I called back to him as I started running to the bathroom to sort myself out. I could hear him laughing to himself through the door.

After a mad dash, running in and out of the bathroom on many occasions, I was finally ready to go when the taxi pulled up. The whole time Rob's eyes never left me. I practically grabbed the first outfit I found and threw it on. Instead of my embarrassing pj's I was now wearing a pair of close fitting jeans, a white top with a black motorbike on it and my favourite pair of converse shoes. My hair was thrown back into a messy bun and the makeup was very minimal. Considering I almost fell over four times, more or less taking my coffee with me, I looked pretty good.

"Okay, ready", I said to Rob, out of breathe from rushing around. Again, I was greeted by that same smile.

"Wow. That was impressive!" he chuckled, waving his hand to emphasise my routine. "Well let's go".

I grab my bag but decide to leave my coat, as it seems to be a nice looking day. No dark clouds from what I could tell. I went to pick up my black purse that I had left on my kitchen counter, but Robs hand stopped me quickly. "You won't need that, love". My heart felt like it just did a somersault. Did he just call me love? "If you're giving up your day off to take my cousin out, the least I can do is pay for everything". He pushed me out of the door, I'm guessing, to stop me from changing my mind, going back and picking up my purse. Sure enough, outside the taxi was waiting, Ashley and a very pretty young girl sat in the back. Rob opens the door for me and signals to get in. I slide in, saying a quick hello to the girls, before turning my attention back to Rob. He had already shut the door and I realised then that he had no intention of joining us. My heart sank so far down; I swear it hit my toes.

"Thank you again Charlie. I owe you big time! See you later. Ash, I'll sort out the money later okay! Bye grace, Have fun." Before I knew it the taxi had started to drive off. My initial excitement of spending the day with Rob had suddenly melted away like an ice cube placed into a fire. I couldn't hide my disappointment and the look between Ashley and Grace confirmed that it didn't go unnoticed. I shift my mood back quickly, knowing that Rob did owe me, meaning I would be seeing him again.

"Hi, I'm Charlie" I say smiling at Grace.

"Hey Charlie, it's really nice to meet you. Especially since Rob would not shut up about you!" she said, her voice rising slightly which I put down to the excitement of our shopping trip.

"All good I hope?" Okay, so now I was digging. After our awkward moment last night, I had no idea what Rob thought of me.

"Yes mostly" she chuckled.

Our shopping trip began without a hitch. It had been so long since I had been shopping in the centre of London but the buzz of the streets put me in a good mood. Grace was having a great time. In 2 hours she had managed to buy eight tops, three pairs of jeans, one pair of shoes and plenty of jewellery to go with them. I could see why Rob might have found this experience scary. His cousin was a demon when she was let lose. I later found out from Ashley that Rob had given her his credit card to pay for anything that grace wanted. For the first time since we had met, I began to wonder about what sort of work Rob did. I was going to ask Ashley but she was quickly distracted by her phone which was now ringing from her bag. I made a mental note to ask him next time I saw him. Whilst she spoke on the phone, I stood in front of a small shop with the most gorgeous dress I had ever seen in its window. It wasn't a flashy dress that you would see on the red carpet but it was certainly something. The material was thin in texture and light, its hem floating like a feather as the fan hit it. It was a deep blue colour, had thin straps at the top. Its waist was brought in tight and fanned out at the bottom. It was in one word perfect. I arch my head to look at the price tag. £500. It would take me almost a month of not eating to save that sort of money. One day, I think to myself. I turn to see where Ashley had gotten to, surprised to see her right in front of me, looking at the same dress.

"Wow" was all she said. "Yeah" was all I replied. We were both silenced by the beauty of the dress.

"Can you go and find Grace for me. I think she went in to that hop over there, I'll meet you at the coffee stand we saw on the corner".

"Sure, no problem". I reply heading off towards a shop whose window was packed with trendy clothes. I can see why Grace had headed here. The clothes here matched her style exactly, not quite indie or Goth, but a mixture of the too. Her jet black hair and pale skin would make any of these clothes look great on her. I finally find her gazing at a necklace. After she had given Robs credit card another work out, we headed back towards the coffee cart. We talk easily; just like how I and Rob had the first night we met, about some of Robs most embarrassing moments. He had quite a few, according to Grace, but one story in particular caught my attention.

"It was when he was about nine years old. My mum had gone upstairs to call him down for dinner when she heard a lot of giggling coming from his room. The giggles were from girls. My mum panicked, thinking that he had snuck girls into his room without his mum knowing but when she opened the door she saw what all of the commotion was about. Rob's sisters had dressed him up in their clothes. Not only that but they had done his make up and put his hair in pig tails. The worst part was that he was strutting up and down the room in a pair of his mum's high heels, a smile plastered across his face", she recalled, trying not to fall over laughing. By the time we reached the coffee cart, my sides were aching and Grace had tears streaming down her face. "I will defiantly use that one on Rob later" I chuckled to myself, eager to see his face when he hears what horror stories his slightly evil cousin had told me. Ashley is already at the cart, coffee in her hand. She looks at us both curious as to what has got us in the state we were in. "did I miss something?" she asked, still confused. I had to tell the story this time as Grace couldn't get her words out, laughing so much that she found it hard to breathe.

"Did you get what you needed to get?" I asked Ashley after the story was over. A sly smile crept to her lips. "Yeah, I did. You guys hungry?"

RPOV

My meeting with Catharine had gone well. Mark was there too explaining the process of how the casting list was going to be revealed, later this week.

"Rob, you do realise how big this book is in America with the teenage girls. Well not just teenage girls. There are a lot of older women who read the books too. The potential Fan bas could be massive!" Mark energy and enthusiasm was normally contagious but for the first time since I had been to the audition, I just didn't feel the same as Mark. I was unsure whether this film was going to be as good as it was hyped up to be.

"Rob" I turn my head toward Catherine. "I know this could be really scary but it could also be the biggest moment in your life. I picked you for the role because I know that you will make the perfect Edward Cullen".

"If this film isn't successful and that a big if, then it could be just another one of those films that you add to your portfolio and put it down to a bad decision" mark began. I caught the glare that was shot at him from Catherine's eyes. In her mind this film was going to be huge, regardless.

"But more than likely this is going to be the turning point of your career; it will put you on the map buddy!"

I sighed slightly and replied "you're right. This is going to be great". I force a smile and hope that my acting skills have fooled them. It seemed to have worked. Maybe I can do this? At the point Charlie came into my thoughts. She didn't know about my chosen career.

It was after this meeting that I realised there was a lot of pressure on me to get this character right. I had been given a copy of the four books that completed the saga. The first film is based on the first book but there is the possibility of the other three books being turned into films if the first was a success. It could mean that I would be working for almost five years in total. The idea throws me. I find it hard to see myself in five days time let alone five years. The contracts had been signed so really there was nothing I could do but become Edward Cullen. My thoughts turn to Charlie. She hadn't asked me any questions about my career and the opportunity never came up to tell her that I had a rehearsal next week and then filming started the following month. I would be in Portland for more than 6 months. My heart twinges at the thought of not seeing her for that length of time. I have two options. One- I break away now before either of us get too involved, a clean break and we can both forget we had ever met. Ouch! The reaction my chest has every time I think about never seeing her again tells me that there has to be another option. Option two- I tell her who I am, what I do and leave her to decide whether she wants to be a part of my soon –to- be crazy life. My chest doesn't spasm at this thought and I know that this is the better idea out of the two. I don't know how she feels for me but every time I think about her, I find it hard to breathe. These feelings had to mean something. But could I throw Charlie into this crazy circus that my life could turn into? I have to tell her soon. I grab my phone, an idea suddenly coming to me and dial Ashley's number. It only takes her two rings to pick up.

"Ashley, hi, how's the shopping trip going?" I ask.

"Yeah it's going great. You won't have much more than a melted piece of plastic by the time Grace is finished with your credit card" she joked, only I knew that that was probably closer to the truth than she realised.

"Well as long as she's having a good time. Ashley, I have a favour to ask".

After I explain to Ashley what I had planned, she said that she would get to work and then hung up. I knew that I could count on her to help me. I have a few hours to prepare everything and plenty of things I needed to do. I work out that I need to be back here by four. Ashley assured me that she would not be back until six. I pull my black jumper on and grab my sunglasses. I call for a taxi and head for the one person who I knew could help me the most.


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

The shopping trip has really taken it out of me. I managed to persuade Ashley to let me the mayhem that is Grace, and relax at my flat. I decided to take a shower, feeling that the London air had left my skin feeling weird. I step under the shower that gives me the much needed release and slowly my muscles begin to relax. I spend more than 45 minutes under the constant spray of water. I take my time, religiously washing my hair with shampoo, conditioner then an intensive conditioner. I shave my legs then turn off the shower. Wrapping a towel around me, I hear my phone go off in the other room. I rush to answer it but miss the call. It was from Rob. I curse myself for staying in the shower too long. I go to call him back but for some reason I hesitate. Maybe I should make him wait for a bit. Seconds later, my phone beeps, signalling that I have a new voice mail. My fingers quickly hit the dial button and wait to hear his amazing voice. And it sounded even better than I remembered it!

"_Um...hi Charlie, it's rob. So I'm kindda glad that I got your voice mail, at least then you can't argue with me"._

Okay, now I'm worried...

"_In about five minutes there is going to be knock at your door. Please accept what is there. Then at 7 a car will be outside to pick you up. I really hope you don't have plans tonight, cause um, well, I'll look like a bit of an idiot. Gotta go love. Bye"._

I fall back slowly on my bed and try to work out what the hell that voicemail was about? "What is he upto?" I say out loud, more than curious as to what the night has install for me. Bang on time, the awaited knock arrives. I practically run to answer my door, still wrapped in my towel. I pull the door open to see no one there. On the floor is a black shopping bag. I frown and look down the corridor to see who had left it there. I pick it up and walk back to my bed and slowly open my mysterious package. A gasp escapes me when I realise what it is. The dress I had seen earlier was now in my hands. At the bottom of the bag was a note. It read "my love, I know you're going to look amazing. Looking forward to seeing you, Rob xoxo".

Tears sting my eyes. It was such an unbelievably sweet gesture. Only when butterflies entered my stomach did I realise how nervous I was. I take my time getting ready, seeing that I have more than an hour before the car would be picking me up. I curl my hair and clip it loosely, knowing that it would look nice with my new dress. My make up doesn't take very long, but I spend the most of time on my eyes, as in my opinion, they were my best feature. Putting on the dress was the finishing touch. I stared in the mirror as the person in front of me, who looked more like a celebrity, grinned back with a wide smile. I hadn't been this happy in ages.

Before I know it, I'm in the car being driven to an unknown location. In the back seat of the car waiting for me was a single red rose. My heart melted.

"Here we go miss" the driver finally announced about 10 minutes of driving.

"Thank you so much", I say, the nerves making my voice shake slightly.

I step out of the car and see a lovely looking house. I knew that London had some amazing houses but this was something else. The small garden in the front was covered in the most amazing flowers and bushes I had ever seen. Someone obviously took pride in their gardening skills. I on the other hand couldn't keep a house plant alive for a week! I walk up to the white door, my breath becoming uneven. I hesitate by the door unsure whether to knock or phone Rob, but before I went into full panic mode he opened the door.

"Hi" I say shyly, a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Wow", he replied, his eyes looking my up and down, taking me in. "well that was definitely the best £500 I have ever spent". "You really shouldn't have bought me this. Thank you". He pulls me in for a hug; his face buried in my hair that sat on my shoulders. I hear him inhale and he breathes into my neck "you smell amazing" this send shivers through my whole body. How does he do it? Make me feel like at any moment my legs are going to give way? He pulls away and his hand flies up to his head and through his hair "If you haven't guessed already, I think you look amazing". His smile was the one thing that I had been missing all day. He invites me in, touching the small of my back as he leads me though the living room. I look around and see many photos of Rob and who I resume to be his sisters, around the walls. The decor is simple but very homely. The room is big, with a wide bay window, allowing the fading light through. The floor is carpeted with a cream carpet, complimented by magnolia walls. The main feature of the room is the massive open fire place. I had never seen anything like it before. Sat on the mantle of the fire place was a photo of rob that had been taken by the sea, the wind sending his hair flying in all directions. It was such a natural photo, his crooked smile lighting up the picture. Mesmerized by the photo, I barely notice that Rob is now sat on the sofa watching me. Coming to I say "your home is lovely", trying to hide my embarrassment of ogling at his photo. I had the real thing in front of me so I vowed to give him my whole attention.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked. Is it me or is he nervous too?

"Yes please, anything would be great". I urge my mind to behave itself as I see him walking away, taking a quick glance at his bum_. I would love to sink my teeth into that_!

A few minutes later he comes back in with a glass of wine for me and a beer for him. I sip the wine slowly and smile. "This is my favourite wine!" I laugh.

"Really? I picked well then?" he asks laughing as well.

"Yes you picked really well", I replied patting him on the head jokingly.

"Now I have a million and one things to do in the kitchen, so make you at home".

"Do you want a hand with anything?" I ask being polite.

"No definitely not. I owe you, remember", his cheeky grin returning to his lips. He walked out to the kitchen and I decided to take a look around the rest of his house. It took me more than half an hour to do the whole tour. Throughout I could hear lots of banging and obscenities coming from the kitchen but not at any point would Rob let me in. just an s I was making my may back down the stairs, he came into view.

"Dinner is ready, my lady", he said doing a great impersonation of a restaurant waiter. I follow him to find the most breath taking place to eat. Now out in the garden I can see that he had been extremely busy. Dotted all around the garden were small blue lights. At the back of the garden was a large water feature cascading softly, setting the scene. The table had been set with another rose sat in a vase. Three candles have been lit so we could see. I paused, completely taken away by how much time this must have taken him.

"Rob this amazing", I say looking deep into his eyes.

"Come and sit down", he said holding a chair out for me. I sit down in complete awe. He went back to the kitchen and brought out our meal. It smelled unbelievably good. The first course was the best tasting vegetable soup I had ever tasted. The conversation flowed freely as did the wine. The main was salmon in a creamy mushroom sauce with juniper berries and sautéed potatoes.

"Okay so getting the wine right could have been a fluke, but guessing my favourite main meal, well that can't be a coincidence!"

"Um...no, I may have had a little help", he said as I frowned at him, confused.

"I may have gone to see Jazz and asked him for a few pointers", he admitted.

"Well, the food is great! So you're a good cook? What else are you good at?" a slight flirty tone was added to my words. He blushes as he went to get the dessert. I wasn't sure if had any more room to eat anything else. That was until I saw the cheese cake.

Both of us completely stuffed, we decided to head back into the living room, as the rain began to pour. Rob set about to make a fire in the grand fire place as I sipped my wine. Looking around the room I see a number of pages on a table. I glance at them and see that it was some kind of script. I pick it up; curious as to why he would have a script. I begin to read and am shocked to see that Rob has highlighted the lines for the main character, Edward Cullen. I look up at Rob and see his smile disappear. Panic seems to wash over his features.

"Okay, so I wasn't going to bring this up until later", his eyes looking away from mine.

"What's wrong?" I ask, suddenly worried that I may have just ruined the mood. He gets up from lighting the fire and sits next to me on the sofa.

"That there is what I do...for a living. I'm an actor". His tone sounded like he was embarrassed at this revelation. I waited for him to continue. "The night we met, I was out celebrating because I had just been casted in this film. Ashley and Kellan are in this film too. I have no idea how big this film is going to be but my manager seems to think that I could do really well. Charlie, I really like you and I don't know how this is going to affect us but I don't want it to. I really want to see where this thing between us is going. Charlie, please say something" he breathed the last sentence. My mind froze.

CPOV continued...

I realise that throughout this whole conversation I had been sat staring at him. I must have looked like a complete idiot. I willed the words to come out.

"You're an actor?" I finally managed to ask.

"Yes" he whispered.

"And you're going to be in a film?" my mind was having serious problems registering this.

"Yes" he answered again.

"Rob...that is great!" Robs face now conveyed the confusion.

"You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be! I'm impressed. So this is for real? When do you start filming?

"Well I have a rehearsal this week, but we start filming in a month...in Portland".

"That soon?" I now find it hard to stay excited. In a month he would be leaving London and I don't know what that means for me and him. I barely know him, but the idea of losing him rips a big hole in my chest and my breathing becomes uneven. I pick up the script again and go to a page that he had marked with the corner folded down.

"And this is the scene you have to rehearse?" I ask pointing to the page.

"Yes?" he confirmed, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Well then Mr. big actor lets rehearse", I say lightly.

"Charlie, you don't need to do that". He laughed nervously.

"I know I don't need to but I want to. It's a part of your life and...Well..." I pause before panic begins to set in. I don't know if I'm ready to tell him how I feel.

"And what Charlie", the way he says my name puts a smile on my face, my confidence coming back.

"And I want to be a part of your life too. So if it means me helping you learn lines, then so be it!" I say matter of factly.

"Well in that case-"

He moves closer to me ready to begin. "It's you're line first. The words flow smoothly from his mouth and the sudden change in atmosphere alerts me to how he was slipping into character. I knew then that this was no joke. This was his passion. I wish I have read the scene before so I knew what to expect.

"How did you get in here?" I read from the page, a small part of me wishing I hadn't started this idea.

"The window".

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Just the past couple of months", a smile reaches his lips. I have no idea what this scene or this film is about. He continues.

"I like watching you sleep. It's kinda fascinating to me. Um well I just want to try one thing. Just stay very still".

Things began to go in slow motion then. The gap between us had closed and he was slowly moving towards me, his head arching to the right. His lips part open and I realise then what scene this was. It was a kissing scene. My heart went wild at how close his body was to mine and the possibility of what might be happening. I force myself to think of it as a script and that he is acting. I hope though that this was no longer a scene and he was being Rob and not Edward. My mind pleads my body to move closer to him. He was too far away. I needed him to be closer.

"Don't move". His breath is getting shorter as his head inches closer to mine bit by bit. I can feel his warm sweet breath on my lips, as they begin to tingle with anticipation. Closer still, yet our lips haven't met. My whole body is screaming for him to move faster. Just as our lips are about to touch, his phone rings. His eyes flicker open as he gets his phone and looks at who is running what would have been the perfect moment! Whoever was on the other line had just become the top of my new hit list! God I hate them right now!

"God damn it Kellan!"


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

I thought she was joking when she said she wanted to help me rehearse, but as she began reading from the script, I knew that she was serious. I was surprised at how well she took the news that I was an actor. I've told other girls before and they had either run for the hills screaming, or they just screamed. Those moments were definitely uncomfortable and I was over joyed to see that Charlie did not react like that. We begin running lines and I try to stay as serious as I could manage. I knew what scene I had folded down in the script, though I don't think she realised. I decided to see where it took us and how far she would go.

"How did you get in here?" she began. I can see that she was trying her hardest to be serious and I loved her for that.

"The window". I probably should have been honest and told her that I had already learnt the lines for this scene.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Just the past couple of months", I say smiling. The sexual tension written in this scene was well scripted but it was nothing compared to the tension I could feel radiating between the two of us. It was like electric pulses were running through my veins.

"I like watching you sleep. It's kinda fascinating to me. Um well I just want to try one thing. Just stay very still". I was unsure what to do at this point. I should have ended the scene there but my mind and body was pleading for me to continue. I move closer to her, preparing myself for rejection, but I see Charlie lick her lips softly and that small gesture pushed me over the edge.

"Don't move" I say still trying to convince myself that we are still rehearsing and that this was not about to happen to Rob and Charlie, but to Bella and Edward. Who am I kidding? Her breath becomes shorter and I know that I want this so badly. As soon as I saw her at my door earlier, in the most amazing dress I had ever seen, I wanted to grab her then and kiss her. The tension between us is killing me and I decide to move closer, lessening the gap so I can finally taste her sweet lips.

"God damn it Kellan!" Unbelievable! The one moment he decides to call and it has to be now. I look at Charlie and a smile is tugging at her lips. My mind focuses on her lips, and I ache at the thought of how close I was to finally feeling them on my lips.

"Are you going to get that?" she says, interrupting me from my active imagination. I don't want to answer the call, but somehow I feel like the moment had been lost. I sigh deeply.

"Yes...Kellan! This better be good?" I still can't take my eyes away from Charlie. She mouths to me silently "I'll be right back" and heads upstairs.

"Dude, having a good night is always good!"

"Well I was having a great night until you called!" my voice is sour, though I don't mean for it to come out sounding the way it did. There was too much venom in my voice and it didn't sound like me.

"Ouch man! Below the belt!" he laughed it off. Nothing could ever dampen his spirit but he knew how to dampen mine without even realising it.

"Anyways, I was hoping that you would want to go out again. Peter and Nikki have decided to join the celebrations. Hell, even Kristen might grace us with her company! What are you doing that is so important that you would miss that?"

"I was about to kiss Charlie actually", I say still pissed at our interruption.

"What! No way! Shit! Man, I'm so sorry". He did seem genuinely sorry so was hard to stay angry with him.

"It's alright. I'm not sure it would have been for real anyway" I say rubbing my temple.

"Okay I'm confused?" he really did seem baffled.

"We were rehearsing the bedroom scene. It was her idea and, well, I got caught up in the moment".

"Well what are you doing still talking to me? Go get her! I'll see you tomorrow in rehearsals".

"Wait! Rehearsals? I thought we weren't starting for another couple of day? When was this all changed and how did I not know about it?"

"Dude, Ashley was meant to tell you. It must have slipped her mind. It's at 9 at the lot. Anyways, I see you tomorrow man", he said hanging up.

"Great!" I say out loud, not realising that Charlie had come back down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" she asked her smile lighting up the room.

"Um, yeah. I just found out that I'm meant to be rehearsing tomorrow".

"Well you seem to know your lines so I think you'll be fine", she said, beginning to blush at our previous encounter.

She hovers in the room for a moment, looking unsure whether she was going to sit down. After a few seconds of what looked like she deliberating in her head she decided to sit down in front of the fire, and not next to me. This didn't go unnoticed. I needed to break this awkward silence before it decided to swallow the room whole and everything that was in it.

"Um...so do you fancy watching a film? I could go and grab another bottle of wine?" my voice sounds off. I thought that she had already decided that the night was over so when she agreed to stay I was more than surprised.

"Yeah, that would be nice".

"Okay, I'll just pop down to the off licence. I won't be long. Help yourself to my smokes. There in the kitchen". I step towards her and lean down so our eyes were on the same level. I'm not sure why I did it, but I couldn't stop myself placing a tender kiss on her cheek. I needed her to see that it wasn't just the scene that had made me want to kiss her. I hoped that the small peck on the cheek would be enough as I grabbed my keys and left. It was still raining but I decided to venture on without my coat.

I decided to call Ashley to see why she had conveniently forgotten to mention the rehearsal. It rang four times before she answered.

"Hello!" she practically screamed down the phone. Where ever she was, it was busy; the music was practically deafening me down the phone. "Oh Rob, hang on one sec. I'm just going to go outside". After a minute or two I could finally hear myself and her.

"You still there?"

"Yes I'm here. So two things. First, when were you going to mention that rehearsals had been changed? And second...thank you so much for running back and getting that dress for Charlie. She looks amazing". I still can't get the image of her standing at my door out of my head. I'm glad it had been burnt into my memory.

Ashley laughed loudly "no problem. I knew she was going to look great! And as for not telling you about rehearsals...well that was all part of my cunning plan", she said seriously.

"What to get me fired before I even step onto the set?" I joke.

"No silly. I was going to cover for you. I knew you had something big planned for Charlie and well, I imagine that she will be staying the night and I didn't want you to finish your evening early for rehearsals. You can thank me later".

"Ashley, it's a nice thought but I don't think the evening is headed in that direction".

"And why not?" she asked sounding shocked.

"Well this may surprise you Ash, but I really like this girl and I don't want to mess things up. I will be at rehearsals at 9 o clock sharp. Thank you Ash. Have a good night".

"You too".

I was shocked at how much I had just revealed to Ashley about my feelings. I'm finding it extremely hard to keep my feelings for her bottled up, that is until it comes to Charlie. Everyone who had met Charlie so far knew immediately what I felt for her. Why was it so obvious to everyone else but her? I needed to tell her the truth. After picking up another two bottles of wine, hoping that two would be enough for a bit of Dutch courage, I began to head back. By the time I got to the door I was absolutely soaked to the bone. I walk into the living room and see Charlie on the phone. She looks up and gives me the cheekiest smile I had ever seen, her eyes brimming with tears. She fights to hold them in but they beat her. The sound of her hysterical laughter fills the room and my heart.

CPOV

After Rob had left I decided to take his offer of his cigarettes and headed outside. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched for Hannah's number. It had been days since I had spoken to her last. My excuse was a good one though. Rob was my excuse. I inhaled deeply as I sparked Robs lighter. Hannah picked up as I exhaled.

"Charlie! It's about time you called!" she joked.

"You have my number Han, you could have called anytime you wanted", I retaliated back.

"Touché!" she laughed. "So what has been happening in the wonderful world that is yours? There must be some juicy gossip". I hesitate, suddenly concerned about telling Hannah about Rob. Being an actor, even an upcoming one; I'm sure she would recognise his name. She was proud of her extensive knowledge when it came to celebrities. Noticing my pause for thought, Hannah jumped in "there is something isn't there! Come on, spill!" I'm surprised at how quickly I had finished my cigarette and notice that the rain is picking up. I walk back inside, grabbing my almost empty glass of wine.

"Um, well, I kind of met someone. Before you freak out, it's nothing serious".

"Right, I want details! I want to know everything! What he looks like, how he smells, who his mother is...everything!" Hannah always loved to gossip and I can see that the years hadn't changed that.

"He looks amazing, smells great and I actually have no idea what his mother's name is", I answer her, knowing that my response would drive her mad.

"Charlie!" she practically screamed down the phone. I laugh softly at her impatience, but continue to tell her about Rob, how we met and the evening he had planned. I told her about Alice and Grace and our shopping trip, and I just had to share the story that Grace had told me involving Rob's cross dressing childhood. By the end of my recollection of the story we were both in hysterics. I hear Rob outside on the door step, fiddling with his keys.

"Oh Han, he's back", I manage to get out though giggles.

Just as Rob walks inside, Hannah plants a question perfectly timed.

"Please tell me he hasn't come back in a leopard print dress, heels and bright red lipstick! I can't have you dating a hooker!" she laughed.

I look up at Rob picturing the image that Hannah had just placed in my mind. I can't help but almost fall off the chair laughing. The confused look on his face only makes it worse.

"Okay, Han, I really have to go. You'll have to come and see me! It's been way to long".

"I know. I will. Soon, I promise. Then I can meet Rob. Miss you".

"Miss you too Han, speak to you soon. Bye". I reply. I feel sad as I remember how long ago it was since I saw her. I had moved to London about 2 years ago and she had decided to travel around Europe for a year. I really did miss her. I make a promise to myself to arrange to see her in the next week. I'm brought out of my sullen mood by a freshly poured glass of wine that hovers above my head. Rob sits down next to me and I see how wet he is. I can't help but smile at him. His hair, not that it was tidy to begin with, is now even more out of control. My dad would called the look 'dragged through a hedge backwards'. Raindrops run down his face and drip onto the floor. But it is his body that has me almost hyperventilating. His shirt was stuck to his toned body, showing every ridge and muscle of his chest. A sudden urge to rip his shirt off washes over me. I blush at the thought and try to disguise my embarrassment by sipping my wine.

"You're drenched", I finally manage to say.

"Only a little" he smirked. "So what was all of that about on the phone?" his question brings my mind back out of the gutter.

"Oh, that was Hannah, my best friend. We hadn't spoken in a while so I figured I'd give her ring while you were gone".

"And what was so funny? You were crying when I came in". I thought about how it must have looked to him. I'm amazed he doesn't think I'm mad.

"Oh nothing really", even now I find it hard to stop the laughter taking over my body again. I bite my lip to stop the offensive giggles escaping but I can feel myself failing. I have to take a deep breath to calm myself.

"So what film did you want to watch", he said, changing the subject thankfully. His eyes bore deep into mine. It was like he had asked me the most deep of questions and was searching my soul for an answer. I lose all sense of sanity there and then.

"Um. I really don't mind".

"Well how about you pick the film while I get out of these wet clothes" he suggests. I could take them off for you I think to myself.

"Uh huh" was all I could say, as he jogged up the stairs. Before he was out of my eye line, I could see him beginning to pull his shirt over his head. Film...you need to pick a film, I told myself. I didn't know how many more times I could distract myself from him this evening. It was taking every ounce of my will power. I could feel myself beginning to struggle. By the time Rob had come back down stairs, I had finally decided on 'The Crow' from his vast selection of films.

"Good choice. I love this film" he said I put the disk into the player.

"I've never seen it actually. It looks interesting", I reply, genuinely interested.

"Well you are in for a treat!" as he said this he turned off the lights, and sitting on the sofa. I deliberate about where to sit but Rob makes the decision for me as he grabs my hand and pulls me next to him. He adjusts his body and wraps his arms around me. I lean back into him. I savour the warmth his body was giving off, reminding me of the night at the bar. I felt safe in his arms and decided that I could spend a lifetime here and never grow bored of the feeling he stirs in me. I feel him breath into my hair and his breath sends shivers down my spine. My involuntary shiver only makes him pull my in closer. The film starts and I force myself to concentrate on the dark storyline. It takes me a while, but I lose myself in the world of death, and revenge. It sounds like depressing film but the concept of coming back from the dead to avenge the love of your life is moving. Though out the whole film I stayed in Robs arms. By the end tears were falling down my face.

"You're not crying are you?" Rob laughed.

I blush and I try to turn away to hide them but before I can Robs hands find my face and turns my head to meet his wandering eyes.

"No", I sob.

His thumb brushes away a tear and says "liar". He smiles his crooked smile. Another tear runs down my cheek and I taste the saltiness of my tear as it reaches my lips. His thumb moves softly over my lip and my heart just about stops as he began to move closer, his eyes closing.


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I stop breathing as his lips almost touch mine. The whole night had been leading up to this and I had lost all of my self control from earlier. I could no longer resist him...I no longer wanted to. His lips meet mine softly. The feeling sends my head swirling, my body pleading for me to deepen the kiss. I ignore it, wanting to savour the way he tasted of tobacco and wine, and the way how his soft kisses feel. My tears had dried up but he grudgingly pulled away to see my expression. My eyes were closed, still mesmerized by the kiss. I open them and see Rob grinning, ear to ear.

"I've wanted to do that all night" he admitted, his eyes conveying nothing but raw passion. I decide that he is talking too much and grab the top of his shirt, pulling him close so our faces are inches away.

"Rob...stop talking" I smile seductively. I run my hand over his shoulder to his neck and force him closer still. I give in! I say to myself as I steal another kiss. This time it was different from the first. It was hungry, animalistic. I entwine my hands in his already messy hair, wanting him to be closer still. Finally I feel his hands beginning to search my body. His hands begin stoking my lower back, slowly moving their way up, until his fingers play lightly on the straps of my dress. I flick my tongue over his top lip and then slowly nibble his lower lip. A deep, chesty groan is released from his now shaking body and the sound throws me over the edge. Rob seemed to be moving off of the sofa and a small pleading groan passes through our kiss, thinking that he was about to pull away, but not once did his lips leave mine. He wasn't going anywhere. His hands find my face again and we shift position on the sofa awkwardly, as he pushes me down. My breathing has become completely erratic, wanting him more and more. I love the way how his body felt on top on mine, not heavy, as he was holding his own weight, but right, like two piece of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. His tongue slowly parts my lips and he begins to explore my mouth. Our tongues brush over each other and we slow the kiss, enjoying the way the other one felt. I knew where this would be heading and not once did I feel like it would be too soon. In fact, I thought I couldn't have been soon enough. I smile against his lips at the image of his naked body in front of the fire. This only encourages me more. He's taking too long, I want him now. I begin to pull down the zip on his top as he plants sweet kisses on my neck. His chest now bare, my wandering hands make contact with his warm skin. My finger tips wander softly over his chest hair. I had lost count how many times my eyes had drifted to his toned chest since we had met and I honestly thought I was dreaming having my hands running all over him. A subtle "Mmmmm" comes from my mouth. I feel Rob laugh against my neck, sending goose bumps all over my body. "See something you like" he chuckled.

"Maybe", I say as my lips find his neck. It was my turn to cover him in goose bumps. But before I could launch my assault, I hear him sigh slightly and my eyebrows frown in reaction. I pull away and look at him, my eyes showing nothing but confusion. I wait for him to speak.

"Charlie...hmmm...I absolutely love where this is going" he begins.

"But?" I question knowing that the atmosphere had changed. Deep inside me I begin to panic.

"But you need to slow down my love" his eyes are warm as he smiles and another soft kiss lands on my lips.

"I don't understand?" I really didn't. One moment things were raw and intense, the next it was like someone had opened the door and released all of the hot electricity we had created. His hands are on my cheeks again, his thumb rubbing slowly.

"Because I want this to be different. You are different Charlie, and that's what I love about you. And if we don't stop now before I know it, it will be morning and, well, I don't think I will be able to let you go".

My heart melted at his words.

"And if I say no now, maybe you will want to come back". In an instant he went from a rough and passionate god to a very innocent and completely vulnerable man, and I loved his honesty.

"I'm not going anywhere...as long as you want me that is" I say, meaning every single word.

"And what if I want you forever?" he questioned, a smile playing on his lips.

"Then" I say moving into his arms, "then I will stay right here". He pulled me in close and kisses the top of my head softly.

"However, right now, I need to go". I really didn't want to leave him but it was getting late. "You have rehearsals early and if I don't go now, while I still have some self control then-"

"Then what?" he asked seductively. How did he do that? Completely make me lose my train of thought?

"Then" I try to finish. It was my turn to make him lose it. "Then Mr big shot actor...you would not be getting any sleep what so ever". I have no idea where this sudden confidence had come from.

He groans quietly at my suggestive comment and says "and that's a bad thing because?" his lips find mine again. It took everything I had to pull myself away from him. "Because...because..." he had me there. I had no good reason what so ever why that would be bad and he knew it. Thankfully he decided to be the strong one and save me from another blush creeping up.

"Then let's get you home my love".

RPOV

As much as I didn't want her to leave, I know that I was right putting an end to our evening. The throbbing ache in my trousers would disagree on that one but my mind was being respectful. I call her a taxi to take her home and we waited in each other's arms till it arrived. I kiss her one last time before, unwillingly, crawl into my bed on my own.

The next morning I wake up felling strangely refreshed and awake considering the lack of sleep I had. Charlie had been in my dreams and I put that down to why I felt in such a good mood. I drag myself under the shower and grab a quick coffee before the car hired by summit turned up. This was one part of being semi-famous I could get used to.

"Good morning Rick" I say feeling that it was indeed a good morning.

"Good morning Mr. Pattinson" he replied with the same warmth to his voice I had heard over the last week.

"Rick, how many times must I tell you? Call me Rob" I laugh shaking my head at his formality.

"Okay Rob. Did you have a good evening?" Making small talk wasn't normally my sort of thing but this morning I find it hard to hide how elated I am.

"Yes, I had a great evening thank you, Rick".

"I can tell" Rick chuckled. "We'll be at the lot in about 30 minutes. Did you need anything before we get there?"

I pause and think for a moment, a wave of inspiration hitting me like a brick wall. "Yes I do actually". I give him directions of where he needed to go and I quickly finished my errand. I can't help but smile as we arrive at the lot 10 minutes later. I send a quick text to Charlie, wanting to be the first person she thinks of when she wakes up.

_Morning my love. Just a quick text to say have a good day. I would love to see you later. Let me know if you have any plans. Love Mr big shot actor ;) xoxo_

I'm greeted by Kellan pulling me into a massive bear hug, lifting me off of the ground.

"Good morning to you too" I laugh.

"What are you doing here Rob; I hear you had a date last night?" Kristen chirped in, I had only met Kristen a few times since the audition. She was definitely the strong and silent type, but since she had been in the business for much longer than I had, I put it down to her experience.

"And how do you know about that?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I swear me and the pixie girl were going to be having very strong words later.

"Well Ash may have mentioned it. Only in passing, you know" Kristen responded trying to cover for Ashley. Her look was apologetic and I can see her thinking that she has crossed the line asking about my personal life. None of us had known each other for very long but I knew from working on other sets that it doesn't take long to form a bond and know every single little detail about each other. Our worst habits and things that make us tick would become known within days of us working together. I loved the family like relationships that were formed. It was all part of working so closely together and this was going to be no exception.

"It's okay Kris, I don't mind you guys knowing. Yes I did have a date, of sorts and it went really well", I say smiling like an idiot.

"And when do we get to meet her? Kristen smiled.

"Well actually, Kellan and Alice already have. You would had too if you had turned up that night", I joke lightly knowing that Kris would bite eventually.

"Yeah Kris, you missed out a great night. Charlie is really funny", Kellan added.

"Well...I...you know why I didn't come. I had lines to learn". She stumbled over her words becoming more and more embarrassed.

"Cause we don't have lines to learn do we Rob?" Kellan laughed.

Trying to put on my serious face I say "no, no Kellan. We're just nobodies. Walk on parts", my facade slips and I smile at Kristen.

"Not even that Rob. We're extras!" Kristen swiftly punches both of us on our arms.

"Come on you extra's! We have work to do", she said as she began heading to the meeting room.

Me and Kellan both look at each other and burst into laughter as we follow.

Rehearsals go as smoothly as it could have gone. We rehearsed the bedroom scene but it could not compare to my previous experience of that scene. Charlie was no actress, that much was clear, but what I felt for her in that moment was real. I recalled the feelings I felt then, picturing that Kristen was Charlie, but Kristen could never match her that way. I suppose some would call it method acting but it got me though a scene that could have otherwise been awkward. We wrapped up for lunch at 1 and I turn my phone on, happy to see I have a message from Charlie.

_I hope rehearsals are going well Mr big shot actor ;) thank you for the roses you sent. They were beautiful. And as far as I know I have no plan although that could change...but it depends..._

I smile at how much of tease she could be when she wanted. It was a side of her that came out last night and my god did it turn me on. I hit reply and begin to type my message.

_Well you are beautiful. And what does it depend on? Xoxo_

After a minute my phone beeps.

_Well there is this really good looking guy, and I was hoping that he might join me for dinner...but if he lets me down I guess you'll have to do! ;) Xxx_

I laugh loudly at her weird sense of humour causing everyone in the dinner hall to turn and look at me. I run my hand through my hair to try and disguise how embarrassed I was and turn my attention back to my phone.

_Well I hope this guy lets you down! Cause I would love to spend another evening with you my love. Let me know the details and I will be there. I have to go but I can't wait to see you. Xxx_

I hit the send button just as the director's assistant came into the room to let us know that we were needed back in the room. There were no more planned rehearsals and all we went over were the upcoming dates that would be important. I swear I would have fallen asleep on more than one occasion if Ashley hadn't kept on poking me as I drifted off. After the meeting she quizzed me on my sudden lack of energy.

"So she did stay the night then? I'm impressed that you even turned up today", she said, thinking she had hit the nail on the head.

"Really Ash, nothing happened. We had a nice meal, drank some wine, and watched a film and then she went home". I smile to myself as the previous night had replayed in my head. Ashley was too observant for her own good.

"Yeah okay Rob, and the rest! I know that look. Something happened. And if you won't tell me, I'm sure Charlie will".

"Actually I don't think she would. She's not the kiss-and-tell type", I said before I cursed myself at revealing too much. Well done Patts! Great job keeping it quiet.

"You kissed!" she practically screamed. "I knew it! What else?" okay this conversation was getting weird.

"I'm going to go now, Ash. I have things I need to do. Say good bye to the others for me", I say, my eyes no doubt giving me away. I turn and head back towards the car that surprisingly, Rick had waited in all morning and afternoon. I really must tell him to go and grab a coffee or do some shopping rather than wait for me all afternoon.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Ashley shouted as I opened the car door. I chuckle to myself at how eccentric she was. She was going to be the perfect sister to Edward Cullen. She fitted the role perfectly.

I move my mind away from anything work related as I lean my head against the head rest. My phone beeps and I see that Charlie had indeed sent me the details. I smile as I imagine what the evening could hold for us. My mind wanders not just thinking about this evening but further into the future. I didn't know Charlie well but what I did know is that I couldn't picture my life without her.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

The roses Rob had sent that morning had been a complete surprise that I really wasn't expecting. As I got to know Rob more and more, the one thing that stood out was how unbelievable normal he was. Well, of course he isn't normal...he looked like a freaking God! But he was in fact so down to earth. I find it hard trying to picture him on set with the confidence to act in front of loads of people. He always comes across laid back and quite often insecure, though I didn't understand where his insecurities came from. I had decided to return the favour of an amazing home cooked meal with one of my signature dishes. I had always been quite a good cook; all of the credit must go to my patient mum who had spent hours teaching me the basics of cooking. I was hoping that my flame grilled steak with a homemade peppercorn sauce and aside salad would come close to the perfection that Rob had served me last night. The dessert was going to be a dark and white chocolate mousse with a generous helping of fresh strawberries. You could never go wrong with chocolate! Well not in my world anyway.

I had enough time to have a quick tidy round of my humble one bed flat. I was however in the middle of my shower when Rob turned up. I curse him silently for being way too early. I know it's the sign of a good man to be early but Jesus; he was over half an hour early. I wrap a towel around myself and run to answer the door. Every time I saw him he took my breath away. He was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt, wearing a black beanie. His tilted his head as he took off his ray bans and his warm eyes meet mine. He smiles his crooked smile as he takes in my lack of clothes.

"Well now I feel completely over dressed. You should have said there was a minimal dress code" he joked. It doesn't take long for my cheeks to turn warm. His hands reach down to my face, water dripping from my still wet hair. He places a soft kiss on my cheeks and I feel him smirking against my skin. I pull back from his hold and question him with my eyes. He understands and answers my question.

"It's just...you...you smell like strawberries".

"And what's wrong with smelling like strawberries Rob?" I tease.

"Oh nothing, but I really don't know how you expect me to behave myself when you smell so delicious and well...when you open your door half naked". His smirk had turned into the most devilish grin I had ever seen. I laugh to myself and wonder why women spend so much time getting they looking great, when clearly, all they need to do is smell of strawberries and wear only a towel. Men are strange creatures!

"Well maybe I should go and put some clothes on then" I laugh to myself as an idea enters my head that would have him hyperventilating. "There's beers in the fridge. Help yourself while I go and changed". I see him walk to the fridge and pull out a beer. I wait for him to sit on my sofa, his attention fully on me, before I hatched my plan. I could feel his eyes boring deep into me but it only encouraged me more. Slow I begin to walk to my bedroom. I undo the towel that was wrapped securely around me and let it drop to the floor. I closed that door behind me and find it hard to stifle the giggles as I hear Rob almost choke on the swig of beer he had taken. I hear him mutter "fuck me" and I can only picture the look on his face.

I dress quickly not wanting to spend more than a minute away from him. More than anything I was looking forward to hearing about his day. It sounds mad but he fascinates me. Not just him himself but the world of Hollywood that he has decided to throw himself into. I make a mental note to myself that I really needed to watch one of his films. It still didn't seem real to me that he was famous. I mean, obviously he had the looks and the body to be famous, but I can't picture him as anyone else other than him. I realise in that moment that I was falling for him. It was hopeless though. Even after last night I don't understand why he would like someone like me. I mean, I'm nothing special, far from it. And what did last night even mean? The signs were good but he hasn't actually said where this...us is going. I'm anger at myself for allowing my mood to become solemn so quickly. He was here, in my living room, wanting to spend his night with me even though he probably had hundreds of famous and interesting friends. Feeling a little better I walk back to see him looking at a number of photos I had on my wall, now dressed in my favourite lazy jeans and a strappy red top. Rob's attention is held on one photo in particular. I stand next to him and wait for him to talk first. He looks down at me and disappointment crosses his face.

"I liked what you were wearing before. Who is this in the photo with you?"

"Remember when you came back with wine and I was on the phone". He nods in response. "Well that was Hannah. This photo was taken on a night out we had in the furnace when it first opened. God we had so much to drink that night! I don't remember much, but what I do remember is walking home, me and Hannah both singing 'I need a hero' at the top of my lungs and posting chips through every letter box on the way back to my flat", I cringe as I tell him. "What was worse was when Mrs Sharp told me the next morning that she found a pair of undies on her door mat along with half a box of chips covered in ketchup. I swear I spent the next week trying to remember whether it was me that lost my undies or Hannah". I let the laughs flow feeling like I could tell Rob anything.

"We remind me to keep my eye on you...and you're undies this weekend!" he laughed softly.

"Why what's this weekend?" I ask, excited at the prospect of spending more time with him.

"Well my very good friend Tom is in town and he wanted to get a few of us together for a jamming session and drinks".

"That sounds...amazing. I'll have to see if I can get the time off work thought. I don't think Jazz is going to be too happy with all of this time I keep having off", I say feeling a little bit guilty for having not called him.

"It's all taken care of. I spoke to Jazz today. He said you can have Saturday night off as long as you work Friday", he said. I was impressed that he had called Jazz and to be honestly, a little bit annoyed at the same time. It took me years of begging and working stupid hours to get Jazz on my side, and here Rob does it in less than two days. Typical! Rob sudden looks worried, like he had stepped too far.

"You don't mind me doing that do you? Oh Crap! I should of have asked you first, Charlie. I'm really sorry. It's just...I...um well I was hoping that you didn't already have plans and well...I really wanted you to meet my mates. I can cancel if you want".

"ROB!" I have to practically shout at him. I can see that he is worrying himself and for no reason at all. I thought I was sweet that he had done that.

"Rob, I can't wait to meet your friends. It's going to be great". He surprised me by pulling me in close for a hug but I loved every second of it. Yep...I was definitely falling for him. No doubt about it.

"Um Charlie?" he asks sounding confused.

"Mmm" I say against his chest.

"Is something burning?" he laughs.

"OH CRAP!"

RPOV

After burning the steak; I'm not sure how she managed it, we opted on getting a takeaway. Most of the evening was spent finding out more about each other. Our lives couldn't be more different but I felt strangely connected to her. Charlie had finished washing the few dishes that we had used and pulled two more beers out of the fridge. I hadn't yet told her that the casting list for my new film was going to be released tomorrow morning. I wasn't really sure how she was going to react to it. I mean, she hadn't freaked out when she found out who I was and what I did for a living. So maybe she would be okay about this too? If there was a chance that this film was going to be huge my life was going to change drastically and to be honest, I didn't know how I felt about this. After Harry Potter I did begin to get recognised when I went out on the street but nowhere near as much as Daniel. The circus that followed him was unbelievable. I knew that I would never be able to handle that sort of fame but that was what I was throwing myself into. But could I put Charlie through that? Admittedly, I was jumping the gun a bit as neither of us had expressed how we feel. I can only guess at what she feels for me but I was certain that I wanted her in my life.

"Penny for your thoughts", Charlie asked, bringing me out of my head.

"Actually there is something I've been meaning to tell you". I can see her face change from being relaxed to suspicious in a second.

"o-okay" she stuttered.

"Well you know this film that I've started working on?" I ask.

"Yeah".

"Well the thing is tomorrow morning everyone is going to know that I'm going to play Edward. The whole cast will be revealed". I pause to look at her for a moment but her face is unreadable so I continue. "Charlie, my face is going to be all over the newspapers, magazines and entertainment show. My whole life is about to change".

"I understand" she replied though now she had me confused. Her eyes looked away from me but I could have sworn I saw tears beginning to build up. "Well it's been fun, Rob. I really hope it all goes well for you", she says as she gets up off of the sofa.

"Wait! What?" I ask as the panic begins to set in.

"I understand. I was just something to keep you busy while you were in London. And that's fine. I know that I would never be able to fit into your world Rob, I mean look at you!" I look down at myself not sure where she is heading with this conversation.

"Charlie, stop. You're getting the wrong idea". I really needed her to look at me; she had to see what I was feeling.

"No Rob, I got the wrong idea last night. But it's fine. You don't need to feel guilty or anything like that". She turns her back to me trying to make she look like something had caught her attention at the sink.

I put my beer on the table and get up and stand behind her. She places her hands on the sink as if to support herself. I can hear her taking deep breathes. I place my hands on her hips and spin her around to face me. Her eyes hit the floor so I tilt her head up with me finger so she had no choice but to look at me. Her eyes were moist, and she was definitely fighting to hold the tears back. All of a sudden things hadn't gotten very serious. In that moment I saw the fear on her face that I was walking away from her. My heart ached at the pain that she was going through and that I had caused.

"Charlie" I breathe heavily. "You have to listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. You're mad".

I hear she choke on the air or perhaps it could have been my words. She goes to speak but I place a finger on her lips to stop her. I bring my other hand up to her face and hold her there.

"What I mean is you must be mad if you think that I'm going anywhere. My career changing...yeah, it's going to be different but I want you there for it. I want you here, with me. My life is going to change. One moment I could be the most charming person in an interview and then I could full on freak out when I step outside. I'm probably going to be a grumpy shit when I have worked 18 hours on set and my head is going to be everywhere. I'm scared...my god I'm so fucking scared. But you...you Charlie. When I think of you, I smile. Where you look at me my heart feels like it's going to break out of my rib cage and when you thought that I was leaving you behind...fuck! I could have kicked myself. I want you in my life Charlie but I'm not going to force you to enter mine. Things are about to get pretty mental and only you can decide if you want to be a part of that". I let out a long sigh, realising that I had been holding that in for way too long and that I felt good to finally say it aloud. I surprised myself that I was actually scared of what was about to come. I didn't even realise I was until I said it out loud.

"I bet you say that to all the girls", she finally chocked out.

"Oh yeah all the time", I joke. She paused for a long time, from what could tell, she was contemplating something in her head. After about a minute she finally talks.

"Rob, I want to ask you something. You don't have to answer if you don't want to", her eyes drilled deep into mine. "What are you so scared of?"


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

"What are you so scared off?" I ask looking deep into his eyes. After everything I had learnt about Rob I was surprised to hear him say that he was scared. He loved acting, that I could tell from the way he spoke about his cast mates and films he had worked on. After a long three minutes of silence he finally spoke, though it was only one word.

"I..." he swallowed hard as if the words were getting stuck in his throat. Suddenly his lips were on mine. It wasn't like his other kisses, this was more rough and urgent, and it took me by surprise. I react to his lips and move mine against his. His hand snakes it ways from my neck down to the base of my back. He pulled me into him and I feel that he is hard. A moan escapes his mouth as I push my body closer into him. I considered stopping him before it got too far. I knew he was doing this to distract me from my question but who was I kidding? I had been wanting this since last night and now as his tongue parted my lips I wanted him more.

He quickly pulls my top up over my head and it is discarded on the floor, where moments later his top joined mine. I run my hands over his body, taking in how each of his muscles felt as his hands explore me further. Rob effortlessly lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries us to my bedroom. He lies me down softly and takes a step back to look at me from head to toe.

"Are you sure you want this Charlie?" he asks, his voice now deep and my god, so sexy.

I sit up and pull the waistband on his trousers to move him closer to me. He softly moves a strand of my hair away from my face as I begin to undo his trousers, my eyes never leaving his. He gasps as I plant one tender kiss on him and then move my kisses up the rest of his body slowly. I loved the sounds coming from Rob's mouth as I teased him until he couldn't take any more.

"Please Charlie. I'm going mad here!" he moaned. I pull him down on top of me and he pulls my trousers and panties off. As I nibble on his neck and his remaining clothes scatter across the room and we are finally complete naked. He stokes my inner thigh with his finger, teasing me now but his patience wears off as he pushes a finger into me. I moan loudly at the sensation against his lips and I feel him smile. It doesn't take long for me to almost reach my climax. That boy did wonders with his hands that I had never thought was possible. My breath becomes shorter, close to being there but he pulls away laughing. Unbelievable!

"You're not the only one who can tease you know". I had no idea what came over me, I put it down to the pure electricity that was running through my body or my impatience, but the dominating side of me came out.

"Robert Patterson, I swear that if you don't fuck me now, so help me god, I will pin you down, tie you up and take you myself". What sounded like growl came from Rob and he practically jumped on the bed, pushing me against the wall.

"You really shouldn't have said that" his grin turning devilish.

He pushed himself inside of me and began moving slowly. I moan again as he picks up the pace, getting faster and harder with every thrust. I bite his neck and my finger nails run down his back as it gets more heated. His hands pull me closer, though I really didn't think we could get any closer than we were. Using all of my strength I push him over so I now sat on top, riding him. Our eyes meet and I knew that this was not just sex, it was so much more. I grind into him and he moans more until we are both practically there. The smallest gesture of Rob taking my hand made my heart melt as we both finally came together. I fall onto his chest, completely out of breath and Rob's chest rises and falls rapidly.

"That was unbelievable" he managed to get out his breath ragged. He kisses my head softly as we lay there completely euphoric.

CPOV continued

I wake up the next morning to find my bed empty. My heart sank as I realised that Rob had gone. His clothes that were thrown across the room in our heated experience were no longer to be seen. All that was left was a note on his pillow. I open it up slowly like it could burn me at any moment and read.

_Good morning my love,_

_I will be back soon so don't worry. I've gone to get a newspaper and us some breakfast._

_I won't be long. _

_Rob xoxo_

I smile at how he seemed to know that I would be worried finding him not here. I remember the events of last night and I blush at my forwardness, though no one was there to see it. I decide to take a shower in the hope that my dirty mind would be distracted from something other than the way Rob felt inside of me. The shower didn't do its job but I certainly felt more alive after it. I wrap myself in a towel and déjà vu washed over me as there is knocking at the door. I open the door to see Rob standing there, coffee in his hands and a paper tucked under his arm.

"I'm hoping that this is going to become a regular thing, you opening your door half naked" he joked. He lets himself in but plants a passionate kiss on my lips making my legs feel like jelly. I love the way he does that to me. He sits down at the table and pulls out a chair for me, motioning for me to look at the paper. Sure enough, as he had explained the night before, his face was on the front page. The headline read 'British actor to take on the role of fictions most sexy vampire'.

"You're playing a vampire!" I laugh.

"The most sexy vampire" he corrects me, a smile tugging at his lips.

"At some point, you're going to have to tell me what this film is about", I state. He pushes a coffee towards me and motions for me to drink it as he makes himself at home by placing some bread in the toaster. By the time he is seated my eyes wander over the rest of the article. There are photos of the other cast members and captions explaining who they are playing and what they have been in before. I read on and see that the article focuses on Rob and his leading lady, Kristen Stewart. I can't help but feel a pang of jealousy as I read about the chemistry that was witnessed in the audition. It then goes on to hint that most leading actors will feel, at some point, what the characters feel for each other. I have no reason to feel jealous, hell, I don't even know this girl but for some reason this article stayed in the back of my head. I can feel Rob's eyes on my and I slowly look up to meet his gaze.

"So what do you think?" he asked, seemingly genuinely wanting to know my thoughts.

"It's great" I lie a little. I was excited for him but there was a small feeling in the pit of my stomach that would not go away. "I love the photos. You all look great". He goes to the kitchen counter and spreads butter on our toast. I expected him to sit back down but he pulled on his beanie and his sunglasses, as a piece of toast sat in between his teeth.

"Well you need to get to work and I have more rehearsals today. I'll try and call you later, hopefully we won't be finishing too late. Sam told me to be round his by 8 so I'll pick you up at 7", he said and he planted a soft kiss on my lips before he left. I sat there for ten minutes before my body decided to react. I wasn't going to see him till tomorrow night and all I had to look forward to today was drunken idiots and beer covered tables. Great...just fucking great! Sat idle on the table was the newspaper taunting me even more.

The night was just as bad as I thought it would be. Not only did a glass shatter in my hand and a countless number of men thought it was okay to grab my arse, but I had more than ten texts from jack. Most of them saying the same shit about missing me and wanting me back. They began to get more abusive later in the night, clearly reflecting how much he was drinking. Words like bitch...cock tease...slut appeared more than once and by this point I was considering putting my phone in the glass washer. The only thing that stopped me was the thought of not being able to speak to Rob later. He had found time to text me throughout the day, and even apologised for his quick exit this morning. His day wasn't going much better from what he told me. The scheduling for filming had been messed around again and Rob said that he had no idea whether he was coming or going. At least we could both look forward to another night together tomorrow. My phone rings and I smile hoping that it would be Rob but I felt sick when I saw Jack's name on my caller ID. This was getting beyond a joke! He needed to be told. I answer the phone and without waiting for him to talk, I begin my rant.

"You have to be fucking kidding me Jack! When are you going to get the hint? I didn't reply to a single text message and you think that warrants you to call me! No it doesn't and I am beyond pissed off right now. STOP CALLING ME...STOP TEXTING ME..." I said the next part loudly and slowly so his small brain could keep up. "I. WILL. NEVER. GET. BACK WITH. YOU. EVER! NOW FUCK OFF!" I slam my phone down and pick up a glass and hurl it at the wall. Thankfully we had closed and there was no one in the bar except for me and Jazz. Jazz runs out of the office, complete panic on his face.

"Charlie are you okay?" the worry lines in his forehead slowly disappear as he sees that I am physically okay. "Shit Charlie, I thought you had fallen in the bottle bin or something. Thought there was going to be blood everywhere!"

"Nope, no new blood" I say showing him my now bandaged hand. Thankfully the cuts hadn't been too deep and the glass came out with ease, though it didn't feel that way at the time.

"Can I ask you a question Jazz?"

"Go for it" he said slightly wary at my possible question.

"Why is it that just when things seem to be going okay in the present, something form you past raises its ugly head and tries to ruin it?" I said as I helped myself to a double measure of vodka and knocked it back in one. The burning sensation felt good.

"Um...I take it you mean Jack? Has he been calling again?" I nod as the worry lines reappear then slowly turn into ones of anger. "That son of bitch! I swear to god, next time I see him, I am going to tear him a new arse hole!" I can't help but smile at Jazz's attempt at being mean. He and I both knew he was the biggest softie and wouldn't know how to throw a decent punch. He came behind the bar and poured both of us another drink. "One for the road" he said as we both threw them back. It was getting late and I Rob should be calling soon. I feel better after my not so little rant and decide that I wouldn't tell Rob about It. He had enough to worry about without me adding to it. Knowing Rob he would do to Jack what Jazz had described and I don't think I could live with the guilt knowing that I had out his career in jeopardy. No, it was definitely a better idea to keep my mouth shut.


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

My day had been extremely long and boring, mostly taken up with meetings about the next few months. The first day of filming had been moved forward. It meant I had less than two weeks with Charlie before I had to leave. The thought of that made me feel sick and I had to excuse myself from the meeting to have a cigarette to calm myself. We both knew that at some point I would have to leave for a couple of months but neither of us had brought it up in conversation. It was only this morning that she had seen my face plastered over the front of a newspaper and sometime soon I would have to tell her I was leaving. I try not to think about it too much, and promise to myself to make the most of the next two weeks. The rest of the evening was filled with rehearsals. This had been the first time all of the main cast members had been all together and already the bonds were forming. I spent most of the night with Kristen either rehearsing scenes or talking about the rapidly approaching filming.

"Did you see the papers this morning? I ask trying to keep the conversation casual.

"Yeah. I didn't realise how quickly the papers would jump on the band wagon. I mean, all respect to Stephanie but these books were not well known and now everyone knows about them" she said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Can I ask you a question, Kris?" I wait for her to respond.

"Yeah, shoot".

"Well...um, this is going to sound really lame. But does it scare you?" my eyes fall to a loose piece of cotton on my shirt and it suddenly becomes fascinating as I avoid eye contact.

"The popularity?" I nod in response. "Yeah, I guess. None of the other films I have been in were that successful and never had a huge fan base, so I'm not really sure what to expect with this one. It could be a complete failure for all we know!" she laughs trying to ease the tension in the room. "Are you? Scared I mean?"

I pause for a long time and remember what Charlie had asked me last night and how I had managed to distract her from giving an answer. I couldn't use the same tactic on Kris and I didn't want to. I would have to try something else.

"Do you want to go and grab a coffee? I feel like I'm going to fall asleep any moment here".

"Am I that boring" Kris joked.

"No, sorry I didn't mean that. Coffee?" I feel my cheeks getting hotter and that just confirmed my need of caffeine. When I got tired I always managed to put my foot in it, one way or another.

"Sure, let's go" she replied.

We decided to sneak off of the lot to a small, quiet cafe that was completely empty. We spent a good hour in there talking about nothing really. I finally answered Kris' question and admitted that I was scared but I never went into any details. We talked about previous films we had worked on, our homes and families. Before I knew it, it was gone midnight and my thoughts turned to Charlie. I hadn't actually spoken to her properly all day and she would probably just be getting back to her flat now. I made a quick phone call to the lot and sure enough, everyone had long finished rehearsals and was heading to a bar down town.

"So are you going to meet up with the others?" I asked Kris as I began to dial Charlie's number.

"Yeah I think I might, you know? You up for it?"

"Maybe, give me a moment" I say just as Charlie answers.

"Hello?" she said her voice sounding like I had just woken her.

"Oh did I wake you, love?" I ask.

"No". She was clearly lying. "Okay maybe. Jazz sent me home early and I did try to stay awake for your call, I promise".

I smile, enjoying the way her voice sounded.

"So how was your day?" I ask her, wanting to know every detail. I could see Kris still waiting for me, and she smiles softly, trying not to look too much like a spare wheel. "Sorry" I mouth to her.

"Crappy. Yours?"

"Crappy" I laugh lightly using the same term. I hear her yawn widely down the phone. "You're tired. I think you should go back to sleep".

"No, really I'm fine. Would be better if you were here though".

"I know my love. I wish I was there too. But you need to go to sleep". I honestly wanted to be with her more than anything. There was no other place I would rather be.

"Mmm" she barely says in an attempt of a response.

"So..." I turn my back and lower my voice slightly so Kris wouldn't hear. "So, what are you wearing?" I ask jokingly.

"Goodnight Rob" she chuckled.

"Good night, my love. I will see you tomorrow".

"Oh and Rob?" she asks, barely awake.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not wearing anything. Night" She had hung up the phone but I had heard the smile that was clearly plastered across her face. I can't help but let a small groan out as I realise what I am missing as I turn to see Kris still waiting patiently.

"So are we going or what?" Kris asked as she walked closer to me. I thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah, what the hell" I say as I put my arm around her shoulders and her arm snakes round my waist.

_Click._

CPOV

I wake up later than I had been hoping to and my hand was now throbbing even more than last night. I pull the bandage that Jazz had tried to put on, but let's face it; he had no idea what to do. I wince slightly as the material sticks to the cut but eventually it comes away. I walk to the bathroom, run the tap and place my hand under the freezing stream of water. It stung like a bitch. After wrapping it back up, I decide to make the most of the sunshine that had decided to show through the rain clouds and spend my day out doors. I had nine hours to distract myself before I would see Rob. I'm beginning to think that I might actually be obsessed. I have to admit that I googled his name not long after I got back from the bar. Already his face had been plastered all over the internet. There were hundreds of sites dedicated to him and I couldn't help but smile when people called him sexy or handsome, because in my heart I knew he wanted me! Me of all people! I laugh at the idea and still don't believe how lucky I am. I see a site about the new film that he is currently working on and see that it is based on a series of books. I'm not usually a huge fan of reading but curiosity got the better out of me as I wrote down the name of the books and decided that I would buy a copy of them today. I leave me flat a little after midday and head towards the nearest book shop. I pick a copy of the first book, deciding that one book was enough for the time being, especially since I hadn't read a whole book since school. I thank the cashier and place my distraction in my bag before I walk to the coffee shop across the road. I order me coffee then take a table in the corner of the room. I take out the book and begin to read. Before I know it, I'm totally immersed in a world of friendship, love and vampires. The revelation of Rob playing a vampire had taken me by surprised, though I wasn't sure why. But now reading this book, I could completely see Rob playing the role of Edward. After six cups of coffee and some five hours later, I was still sat in the coffee shop. What has surprised me more was that I had almost finished the book.

"Um, miss? I'm afraid we are closing now. Could I get you another coffee to go?" the waitress asked with a warm smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realise how late it was. Another coffee would be great thank you" I say as I reluctantly close the book.

"Oh, I love that book! I've just finished reading the second one". I look at her slightly confused as the waitress must have been at least thirty years old. Okay, so I wasn't a teenager either, but I couldn't imagine this book appealing to an older audience.

"I had never heard of them until a few days ago actually" I admitted as I watched the woman make my coffee.

"And?" she asked, edging me for my opinion.

"And...I love it", I laugh.

"Who wouldn't fall for Edward Cullen? My god! Hey, did you know that they are making a film?" she could barely contain the excitement. It was like she had a small piece of priceless gossip. I decided to play dumb.

"No, I didn't".

"Well, they are. And I saw the cast list yesterday and my god! The boy playing Edward...well I wouldn't kick him out of bed, if you know what I mean!" she was laughing full heartedly now.

"Neither would I!" I laugh also but more at my inside joke. Edward Cullen had been in my bed!

She hands me the coffee with a warm smile.

"Thank you"

"No problem! I'm sure I'll see you back in here with the second book", she replied.

"Maybe. Have a good evening". I say goodbye and pull my jacket on as the rain had finally started to fall. I wasn't sure if it had been raining all afternoon or whether it had just started!

I make my way back to my flat and begin to get ready. I decide on a casual look with my trusted baggy jeans and a knitted cardigan. Looking at the time on my phone, I see that I have at least another half an hour before Rob's driver would pick me up. I pull the book back out of my bag and begin reading it again. My phone buzzes on the table and I read the text message to see that Rob and his driver were on their way, and I still had a few chapters left. I run to the front door and put it on the jar and run back to the sofa and the book. I read as fast as I could and my attention was completely in Forks when I hear Rob behind me.

"You know you really shouldn't leave the door open. Anyone could come in here" he whispered in my ear and placed a kiss on my cheek. "What are you reading?"

I smile an awkward smile and I feel a blush creeping up to my face. I slowly show him the front of the cover.

"You have to be kidding me!" he laughed. "How long have you had this?" he asked as he took the book out of my hands to see what chapter I was on.

"Um...I bought it today" I say sheepishly. He turned and looked at me with complete shock.

"TODAY? Charlie, I haven't even finished it yet! How on earth have you managed to read this much in one Day?" his shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean you haven't finished it yet? Rob! You're going to be in the film. How have you not finished it?" he just shrugged his shoulder and then pulled me into a hug.

"Unbelievable" I mutter under my breathe.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked putting my book on the table.

"Yeah I am. So, um, how many of your friends are going to be there tonight?" I ask, now slightly worried about meeting people who are close to Rob. It had been different meeting Kellan and Alice, cause even Rob didn't know them that well and I was on my own turf being at the furnace. But now, I was pretty much heading into the darkness.

"Not many. Sam is really looking forward to meeting you." He replied as he held out his hand to pull me off of the sofa.

"Sam knows about me already?"I ask taken back.

"Yeah, of course. He's looking forward to hearing you". My face must have been a picture as Rob laughed.

"What do you mean 'hear' me?"

"Hearing you sing of course". He smiled that devilish smile that I loved. Oh he was in for it now! He pulled me in for another hug and whispered "you're going to be fine" and kissed me on the top of my head. I turn and pull him in for a proper kiss, locking my arms around his neck to make sure there was no escape. His lips move almost as eagerly as mine as he wraps his arms around my waist. I push my tongue into his mouth, concentrating on distracting him from our evening. I hear him moan deeply and I think that my plan had works until he took my face in his hands and pulled me away. Out of breath he looks down at me through his thick lashes. "Mmm...You Charlie are going to be the death of me". I give him my best innocent look and flutter my eye lashes slightly. His kisses me softly again and then says "stop trying to use your womanly charms on me Charlie and let's go!" he grabbed my hand and went to pull me out of the door. I moan to myself and sighed deeply. "Oh I just need to get my bag. I'll catch up" I say as he heads out of the door. I pick my bag up then head over to the table and look at the book. I hesitate slightly; looking over my shoulder to make sure Rob wasn't watching and then slide the book into my bag. I smile as I walk out my flat knowing that I had an evening with both Rob and Edward Cullen!


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

I had been looking forward to seeing Charlie all day and I wasn't disappointed when I did. Even dressed casually she looked unbelievable sexy. Her attempt at distracting me had almost worked. The evening with Sam and the others became a distant thought when she kissed me. I came this close to having my wicked way with her right there on the living room floor. Only after we had got in the car did I see her hand.

"Charlie, what on earth happened to your hand?" I ask as I carefully take her small hand in mine.

"Oh, it's nothing. A glass shattered whilst I was holding it. Jazz did a good job of cleaning it up" she replied. I slowly unwound the bandage on her hand and she pulled away slightly at the fabric came away.

"Sorry. Let me see" I say as I turn the light on over our heads. I take a closer look and the cuts look red and angry. I pull her hand closer to me and place a kiss on her wrist. She smiles and closes her eyes. I plant more kisses up her arm, then slowly over her shoulder and then I linger as I kiss her neck. She moans softly as I begin to nibble on her neck.

"Rob, what about him?" she whispers and motions towards the driver.

"Don't worry about him" I say as I push a button so a window rises between him and us to give us complete privacy.

"And how long does it take to get to Sam's?" I can hear her voice begin to crack as I flick my tongue over her neck.

"Oh about an hour" I smile into her. She pulls my face to meet hers and our eyes hold each other's gaze for a moment. Something stirs in me and my patience runs out as I forcefully kiss her. Her lips taste like strawberries and vanilla and just make me hungrier for her. I can feel my trouser tighten as she deepens the kiss. I place my hands on her small hips and pull her up so she was now straddling me. It was a good thing the back of the car was big otherwise it would have been a bit awkward. She sits on me and me trousers feel even more tight. I slowly begin to unbutton her cardigan and pull it off of her. My hands then make their way up under her top until I find the back of her bra. As I undo the clasps she bits my lip and it sends me wild. My head falls back but I'm pulled back into her again. Suddenly the urgency to have her closer to me built up. Of all the women I had been with, and it had been a few, Charlie was the only one to make me feel like this. I felt completely free and uncontrollable when I was with her like this yet I could easily spend a night with her in my arms and be completely happy. Happy didn't even describe it, nowhere near. I pull her top over her head and peal down the straps of her bra and they both end up on the floor of the car. The sight of her half naked just about undid me there and then. I take her nipple into my mouth and begin to suck softly and another groan comes out, only much louder this time.

"Charlie, you're going to need to be a bit quieter than that, cause otherwise Frank might get distracted and crash" I chuckled into her skin. I take my attention to her other breast as I feel her begin to undo my trousers. Of all the places I've had sex, in the back of a car whilst the driver was still there was not one of them. God bless tinted windows! We were completely in our own little bubble. My mouth comes back to her lips and the kiss gets more hungry and rough. I pull my top off and straight away Charlie's hands are moving up and down my chest. She slowly slides her hand down to my hardened cock and begins to move her hand slowly up and down. She quickens her pace and I almost lose it. I grab her hand to stop her.

"Fuck Charlie". I lift her off of my lap and move so she is lying across the chair. It takes me all of five seconds to get her trousers and knickers off. I leave a trail of kisses starting on her neck down her stomach to the inside of her thigh. Her back arches as my mouth takes her in. I push my tongue further into her then slowly flick my tongue. The movement sends her wild and I see her place her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making a sound. For some reason, I find this amazingly cute. I pull myself back up to meet her eyes and gently stroke her face with my thumb. I move my hand to cover her mouth lightly and whisper in her ear. "Try not to make a sound". I push myself into her and her eyes widen. Just like the first time our eyes never left each others as we moved together. I trust deeper into her faster and faster, and I can see she is struggling to keep quite. I decide to tease her a bit more and slow down, pulling out and then forcing myself harder into her. Her eyes plead with me so I speed up. Again I go deep into her until I feel her muscle tighten around me, and I come shortly after. I had no idea how either of us managed to stay as quiet as we did. We quickly put our clothes back on, both giggling at what we had just done. I sit back in the car and Charlie cuddles into me. Shortly after the intercom in the car comes on. We hear Frank clear his throat slightly then he finally talks. "Um...Mr. Pattinson?"

"How many times Frank?" I laugh.

"Sorry... I mean Rob. We are coming..." Charlie practically choked on air as I nudged her softly in the ribs. Her hand flew up to her mouth again to suppress the giggles.

"I mean...we're almost outside Mr Bradleys now". Poor Frank! I thought to myself. I would have to give him a huge tip for enduring that.

"Thank you Frank. Shall we?" I ask Charlie, her face still rosy.

CPOV

I could barely walk as I Rob took my hand and led me to the front door. The house wasn't huge but not too small either. The front of the house was painted white with a black door and window frames. The driveway that we came up on was lit with several lights, helping to lead the way to the front door. As we approached the door I could hear music beginning to pour out. I take a deep breath realising how nervous I was. Rob had mentioned Sam a few times and I knew that they were close. Another close friend called Tom was meant to be coming tonight as well though all Rob said about him was that he was a character and that I could judge for myself. Reaching the front door, I take a deep breath before looking at Rob. I laugh at the state of his hair. That would definitely give away what we had just done in the car. I blush thinking about it. I have to stand on my tip toes to reach his hair and try to tame it. I try to flatten parts of it but they just kept bouncing back.

"What are you doing Charlie?" Rob asked me, a fire dancing in his eyes.

"Well your hair...it's...well it's..." I have to use my hands to describe the volume of his hair.

"Charlie, they're not going to care what my hair looks like", he smiles, slightly perplexed by my action. I take a step back to look at his hair properly and decide to give up. Maybe I was being paranoid.

Rob goes to let go of my hand to open the door but a small whimper...yes whimper, comes from me. He just looks at me with the most adorable smile and places a kiss on my forehead, then my nose to my lips. Grabbing my face in his hands, he pulls me to meet his eyes.

"Charlie. What are so worried about? They're going to love you just like I do, now let's go in before it starts raining".

Wait...what? I could have sworn he just said he loved me? But before my mind starts working enough to string a sentence together Rob is pulling me through the door.

The warm air hits us as we walk in and different scents fill my nostrils; a mixture of smoke, men's aftershaves and garlic. To me, it was the ultimate bachelors pad. Music was blaring from another room and our entrance seemed to go unnoticed. The walls in the hall way are painted white, as were all of the other walls in the house. I internally debate whether I should take my shoes off, but looking at the floor I see no other shoes, so decide against making a fool out of myself before I have barely gotten in the door. I look around as Rob pulls me towards another room, never once letting go of my hand. The living room is bigger than I was expecting and the ceilings were extremely high. The floor is laminated, with a light ash colour which goes with the black chairs. All over the walls are different types of art work, most of them abstract. The main feature of the wall was the huge fireplace. It was very similar to the one in Rob's house. I would not have thought it would have looked right in a bachelors pad, but it has a charming quirkiness about it. The glass table in the centre of the room did meet my expectations as it was taken up by countless amounts of beer and liqueur. We move through to where the music is coming from. The room is big, like the main living room, only the walls are covered in large frames with various cds. It doesn't take the guys long to put their instruments down once they saw rob. After many manly hugs, they all turn to me.

"Guys, this is Charlie".

I smile shyly as one of the guys pulls me into a bear hug that practically lifted me off of my feet.

"This is Tom" Rob told me as the guy put me down.

"Fuck me Rob. You said she was gorgeous but wow" Tom said talking me in. I blush slightly at his comment as Rob introduced me to the others. He told me about Sam and how he was an amazing performer. The other three guys, Adam, Steve and Matt, hugged me and said their hellos.

"What do want to drink?" Rob asked me brining me into another hug.

"A beer would be great, thank you" I reply.

"A girl after my own heart! Now come and sit with me so I can tell you great stories about our Rob here" Tom said taking my hand. I look at Rob with a pleading expression. I had a feeling that Tom was certainly going to be entertaining. He went on to tell me stories about Rob and some rather embarrassing nights out. It didn't take long for the other guys to jump in with their accounts of nights out. I felt right at home with Rob's friends. The night was filled with laughter and lots of stories that had me on the floor crying and had Rob cringing as he remembered.

"So are we going to jam tonight or what?"Sam asked. The other guys finished their drinks and picked up their various instruments. I sat with Rob; his arms holding me close as the music started up again. I was surprised to hear how talented they all were. The music was a mix of indie and jazz. Most of music I didn't recognise, making the lads seem even more talented that they must have written the music themselves. On numerous occasions I could feel Rob's eyes on me and on meeting his gaze his lips curled into a soft smile. We were in our own little bubble that annoyingly was burst as Tom wiggled his way between me and Rob.

"So Charlie, Rob tells me that you sing?" Tom asked. I look accusingly at Rob as he laughs.

"Um, a little I guess but I'm really not that good", I protest.

"Now that not we heard" Sam joined in. "Rob said that you would sing for us".

"I don't know" I began to protest again as Sam was pulling off of the sofa and towards the instruments. He hands me a guitar and motions for me to sit down on a chair that he had pulled up. I reluctantly began playing 'stop and stare' by One Republic, losing myself in the lyrics. Before I knew it, the song was over and I was greeted by allot of 'woops' and whistles. I blush silently as Rob pulled me into another hug. "That was amazing, my love" he said softly in my ear. I smile as his warm breath sends goose bumps all over my body.

"Now it's your turn Rob" Sam said. I look up at Rob questioningly. He had never mentioned that he sung. Instead of moving towards the chair I had previously been sat in, he pulled us both onto the sofa.

"Oh here we go Casanova!" Tom joked as the others laughed with him. After taking a deep breath, Rob began to play.

_I'll be your man  
I'll understand  
And do my best  
to take good care of you  
Yes I will_

You'll be my queen  
I'll be your king  
And I'll be your lover too  
Yes I will

Derry down green  
Color of my dream  
A dream that's daily coming true  
I'll tell you

When day is through  
I will come to you  
And tell you of your many charms

And you'll look at me  
with eyes that see  
And melt into each other's arms

And so I come to be the one  
who's always standing next to you

Reach out for me  
So I can be the one  
who's always reaching out for you  
Yes I will, yes I will

You'll be my queen  
I'll be you king  
And I'll be your lover too.

I was completely lost in the song and Rob's smooth voice as he sung. The passion in his voice had me frozen in my seat. By the end, tears were stinging my eyes.

"Oh man, I really need to learn how to sing" he laughed. My mouth fell open at his comment. He had to be kidding right?

"Charlie? You okay?" his voice broke my thoughts.

"Rob...I...wow" was all I managed to say.

"Casanova did it again! How do you do it man?" Adam joked.

"Yeah, if we could do THAT, well none of us would be single!" Steve added.

"I think I need to get Charlie another drink" Rob said, his voice slightly shaking from the laugh he was clearly suppressing. He grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen as the music started up again. The kitchen was more impressive than any of the rooms I had seen so far. All of the work tops were black marble which contrasted with the white marble floor tiles. The cupboards were all in dark oak. There was a large counter in the middle of the room covered with all different types of herbs, spices and cook utensils. The huge black double chested fridge/ freezer stood towering high in the corner of the room. Rob walked to the fridge and pulled out another two beers and placed them on the side as he took my waist in his hands and lifted me effortlessly onto counter. He positioned himself in between my legs and handed me a beer. I take a long swig and enjoy the cold liquid as it slides down my throat.

"Hey" I finally say as his eyes stay focused on my face. A small smile graces his lips as he says "hi" back, clearly amused by my lack of ability to string a sentence together.

"Rob, you never told me you could sing" I finally managed to get out.

"I can't".

"Yeah, okay!" I say, sarcasm dripping from my words. He laughed softly before pulling my body closer to his. A sudden jolt of electricity was dancing through my veins at his closeness. He places his lips on mine hungrily, showing that maybe he felt it too. I part his lips with my tongue wanting to taste him more. He allowed me entry, placing his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in closer still. I shift my weight on the counter and slider closer to his body. I smile against his kiss as I feel how he was hard. I run my hand down the front of his chest and lift his top slightly as my fingers begin to undo his jeans. It doesn't take me long and I finally slide my hand into his boxers and find him. Rob's head falls back as I take him in my hand and begin to move slowly. He groans into my neck before placing his hand on top of mine that was beginning to pick up my pace.

"Charlie...mmmm...shall we go?" his breath was now rough and ragged.

"I think that is a great idea".

"Good. Let's go say good bye before I take you on the kitchen counter". The image of Tom and Sam faces if they walked in on us made me laugh out loud.

"What?" Rob asked his eyes burning.

"I was just thinking what they guys would say if they walked in".

"Hell, they would probably join in knowing them!" he laughed.

We said our good byes, which was followed by another round of hugs and kisses. I realised as we left that I had actually had a really good time. The guys were great fun and I knew we would all see each other again soon. Tom had promised to tell me more stories and I would definitely hold him to that! We headed outside towards the Frank and the car he had waiting for us as the heavens opened up. It has been wanting to rain for the last few days and tonight the sky had finally opened up.

"I have an idea" I say as we get into the car. I lean forward and explain to Frank where we needed to go.

"What are you up to?" he eyes me suspiciously.

"You'll see".


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

Charlie had told Frank something that had left her practically glowing. She sat back into my arms as the car began to move away. We sat there in silence for most of the journey until Frank finally spoke.

"We're here Charlie".

"Thank you Frank" she smiled.

"Did you want me to wait?" Frank asked.

"No that's fine. We'll walk the rest of the way. Come on" she said as she grabbed my hand. I hesitated, pulling her back softly.

"Charlie, it's pouring out there!"

"I know" she replied smiling opening the door. As we get out, I notice that we are at the park near her flat. The rain was really falling heavily and it didn't take long until we were both drenched. We walked further into the park that was dimly lit by the street lights.

"When it rains like this, I just have to be out in it. It's so refreshing!" she laughed.

"You're mad!" I laugh as she lets go of my hand. I stop and watch her for a while. She turns her hands up toward the rain drops and begins to spin slowly under the down pour. She was practically dancing.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely puzzled.

"You're telling my you have never done this?" she said as she wiped the drops of rain that were cascading down her face.

"No" I reply. The next thing I know, Charlie has pulled me further into the darkness onto the wet grass. Taking both of my hands in hers, she begins to spin both of us around. I laugh at how silly this must look, but I see that we are completely alone. I have to admit, it felt amazing, the rain drops hitting my face as I looked up at the dark sky. Before I knew it, we were both spinning round like children, laughter bellowing out of us. I stop to watch Charlie. She truly looked amazing. Her hair was soaked, as were her clothes that stuck to her small frame.

_Click_

She spins a few more times before stumbling slightly. Suddenly she tripped on her own feet and fell onto the grass. I run over to where she was now laying on the floor to see that her body was shaking from the hysterical giggles that were taking over her body. I hold out my hand to help her up, laughing now myself. She takes my hand but pulls me down with her. I give in willingly, and pull her into my arms. I look up to the sky again and lavish the feeling of the rain. Why had I never done this? This was amazing. I knew that it was all that much better because she was there with me. After about half an hour, we were both soaked to the bone and the cold air had set in. When Charlie had began to shiver, I knew it was time to take her home.

We laugh all the way back to her flat, even right up to her door as she struggled to put the key in. we finally fall into her flat gone midnight.

"I'm freezing!" I say to her as she pulls out a carton of milk from her fridge.

"Well I make the best hot chocolate in the world so you'll be warm in no time" she said as she began to pull two mugs out of the cupboard.

"Do you have any towels so we can dry off?" I ask, the cold really hitting my bones.

"Yeah, there is some in the bathroom. It's down the hall on the right" she called over her shoulder as she continued to make the drinks. I follow her directions to a rather big bathroom. I had not been expecting it to be so big. The bath in the corner was massive that could probably fit a football team in. Above the bath was a rack and sitting idle was her strawberry shampoo. I couldn't help but smile. Lined up along the shelf above the sink were a number of different moisturisers, perfumes and candles. In fact there were more candles than anything else in her bathroom. They were all scented of strawberries, of course. I quickly take a look at myself in the mirror and I almost don't recognise the person in front of me. This man was smiling from ear to ear and his skin had definite colour to his cheeks. The man's eyes were intense, but most of all, they were happy. The man who would have stared back two weeks ago was a completely different person. His skin was pale and his eyes were dull and practically lifeless. And there would have been no hint of a smile; just the remains of some woman's lipstick that made him feel sick. Charlie had changed that. She had made me a different person. An idea came to me how I could just show her that.

CPOV

I had finished making the hot chocolates when I heard water beginning to run. Rob must have decided to take a quick bath to warm up. It wasn't a bad idea. I finish preparing for my signature hot chocolates. Now there was no way I could mess this up like I had when I cooked. Happy that I had everything I needed I decide to go and get a towel for myself. There was a huge puddle forming on the floor. I head towards the bathroom just as Rob runs into me, a towel now wrapped around his waist. He had to hold me to stop me from falling over. A smile was plastered across his face as a few remaining rain drops fell from his hair.

"Close your eyes" he whispered. I frown at him confused but do as he asks. I feel him come round the back of me and place his hands gently over my eyes.

"No peaking" he laughed.

"How am I meant to see anything Rob?" I laugh. He leads me carefully and I hear him kick open a door with his foot. The scent of strawberries fills the air around me. He slowly peels away his hands and my heart skips a beat. The room was covered in my candles, all of them now lit. The bath was overflowing with bubbles. I smile to myself, wondering what I had done to deserve all of this?

"Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes" he says in a low and completely suggestive tone. I arch one eyebrow at him as he steps closer. He places a soft kiss on my head as his now warm hands take the rim of my top and pulls it slowly over my head. His arms wrap around my waist as he leaves a trail of kisses on my collar bone and his fingers run slowly down my back. Using his hands, he turns my body round so he was now behind me. Again his kisses trace the line of my ribs, making me giggle as his stubble tickled me. The clasp of my bra suddenly releases and Rob's fingers gradually peel away the straps, brushing my hair off my shoulders as he does this. His hands turn me again and pull my naked chest into his body. My heart is now pounding as the anticipation builds up. I swear he could hear the loud thudding sound. If he hadn't been holding me, my legs would have buckled by now. He pulls away and looks down at me though his thick lashes and I can see that his eyes are smouldering with lust. He comes down so he was now on his knees and lands his lips across my stomach. I knew where this was heading and I was loving every single second of his skin on mine. His fingers made small work of my zip and it wasn't long until he was pulling my trousers and undies down in one. He flicked his tongue over the top of my thigh as I stepped out of the last of my wet clothes. Carefully he lifted my leg onto his shoulder and ran his tongue from the bottom of my ankle, all the way up to my hip.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured on my skin. He stood up and motioned for me to step into the bath. I would have jumped in if it meant him continuing his assault on me. I watched him with eager eyes as his dropped his towel. It still amazed me how perfect he was. Water splashed onto the floor as he sat behind me in the bath. The bubbles completely surrounded us and my earlier thought of being in our own bubble came into my head again. Rob reached for a flannel and lathered it up with soap. Slowly and sensually, he began to wash every inch of my body. My body was practically begging for him take me by the time he had finished. I turned around awkwardly in the bath so I was facing him, again leaving a puddle on the floor. Just like how Rob had washed me, I took the flannel and returned the gesture. My lips fell every now and again on to his skin, leaving goose bumps. Only when the water began to turn did Rob reluctantly move.

"I think it's time to get out" he said as he helped me up. He pulled a towel around me, rubbing it so the friction began to warm me again. I remember the hot chocolate I was meant to be making and decide a hit of sugar was exactly what I needed. I turn to walk out the bathroom when Rob grabs the end of my towel.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well...I was going to get-"he placed a finger on my lips, temporarily silencing me.

"No, my love. I'm not finished with you yet. You're not going anywhere!" he picked me up before I could say anything and proceeded to carry me to the bedroom.

CPOV

He carried me to the bedroom, placing small kisses on my neck. He let me down gently til my feet reached the floor before cupping my face with his warm hands. He brushed my cheek with his thumb whilst chewing on his lip. I felt like he wanted to tell me something but after a silence that felt like it had lasted for ever he pulled my face close to his before assaulting my mouth. His kiss was slowly at first but as my hands ran up his naked chest, the kiss became more urgent. The kiss alone created a fire in me that began to burn out of control. Using my tongue, I part his lips until he welcomes me in. His tongue felt like velvet as it caressed mine. His hand snaked around my neck as he deepened the kiss, much to my enjoyment and to his as well I noticed as I felt him get hard under his towel. The towels were becoming a tortuous barrier between me and what I wanted and they needed to be removed. I take the edge of his towel and tug on it roughly until it finally comes undone. Standing there in all his glory, Rob began to peel away my towel. He followed the towel as it fell to the floor with his eyes, completely taking me in.

"Fuck you're so sexy Charlie" he said though kisses that were now falling on my collar bone. Goosebumps covered my body and I realise that the air was actually really cold. Rob's kisses only made me shudder more as he bent down to take my nipple into his mouth. I gasp as his warm, wet tongue circles me, and then proceeds to nibble. A quick release of breath from Rob made me shudder again. He chuckled softly before moving to my other breast repeating the same action.

"Lie down" he said, his voice taking on a husky tone. I do as I'm asked and I watch Rob as he moves on top of me. His eyes fix on mine before asking "Are you ready for this my love?"

"Uhuh" I managed to say. My mind was jumping into the gutter as I pictured what he had done to me the last time we were together like this. It had been mind blowing and I remembered how it had taken me ages to come down from my high. Rob was my addiction that I couldn't do without. His smile widens to a full cheeky grin before kissing every inch of my body. He moved excruciatingly slowly down my thighs before parting my legs. His tongue traces the inside of my thigh and he hesitates at my centre, before deciding to torture me and licked down the inside of my right thigh. He moved back up slowly, again hesitating. I could tell he was enjoying this way too much. I had never been a patient person and his assault on me was making me crazy.

"Please Rob" I moan.

"Please what?" he teased whilst his hands ran down my waist.

"You know what" I plead with him.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do". He was completely serious and totally getting off on this.

"I want you to taste me" I say, my voice shaking slightly.

The tip of his tongue flicked briefly across my centre before he raised his head. I look down at him, my face showing my disappointment that it had been too quick.

"Mmm, you taste like fucking heaven" he purred.

"How could you tell from that?" I joked.

"What now?" he asked eager to be directed.

"Put your fingers in me". I had to admit, telling him what I wanted what hot as hell!

Sure enough he followed my command and slipped one finger into me. I arch my back, loving the way he felt inside of me. Slowly he began to push and pull his finger in and out and I move my hips into a smooth rhythm. Another finger pushes into me that cause me to moan out load and my head fell back on the pillow.

"Is this all you want me to do?" he whispered.

"No Rob, I want your tongue...in me..." I trip over my words as the fire begins to rage out of control.

"Yes m'aam". His mouth engulfed me and his tongue began to push me closer. His warm breath against my centre made it hard for me to focus. His pushed his tongue into my warm core then flicked back over my clit. I move my hips in time with him, getting closer and closer.

"Don't stop Rob" I encouraged him. I completely lost myself as an orgasm shook my entire body. His mouth never left me, creating one hell of a ride.

"Fuck...fucking hell...I...phew" I laugh. He pulled himself up to my level and his mouth came crashing down on me. His tongue explored my mouth again. His kiss alone almost pushed me over the edge again.

"Rob?"I say in between his kissed.

"Mmmm?"

"Fuck me...I want you now!" I had loved everything he made my body do but I wanted him in me, I wanted us to be connected.

He guided himself into me as we both groaned, the anticipation melting away. We begin to move together, slowly at first just completely loving the way each other felt. He pulled himself almost all the out before thrusting his full length back in. our breaths became shorter and quicker as we moved together faster. My eyes must have been closed for most of this, and I didn't even realise they were until Rob spoke.

"Look at me. I need you to look at me". His hand stroked my face and he smiled as I opened my eyes.

"There you are. You ready?" he asked, his voice breaking towards the end. The connection we had was on another level...completely out of this world. Looking into his eyes, I knew I was safe. Nothing else mattered, just me and him.

"Yes" I breathed.

He picked up his pace, now thrusting harder and faster into me. He pulled me up into him so I was sat on his lap, using the wall to keep us balanced. He pumped into me harder and harder until we both came together, completely as one. We stayed in that position, with him still in me, both trying to catch our breath.

His face creased into a worried expression and asked "what's wrong?" before wiping away the tears that had been falling, though I hadn't noticed them.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly. "Charlie, speak to me".

"No, no I'm fine. It's just...that...that was just... unbelievable" I say, my mind still not coherent. His face relaxed a little, though there was still tension and worry behind it.

"Rob?", I ask, now feeling concerned that my outbreak had ruined the moment.

"I...I... love you Charlie".


	13. Chapter 13

CPOV

My mind froze as it registered the words he had just said to me. Things had moved quickly between us. We had only been together for a couple of weeks and I wasn't expecting to hear those three words so soon. I swallow deeply and clear my throat. My hands began to shake as I prepared myself to say it back. His face was not expectant like he was waiting for me to say it back, but it looked like he was relieved, like he had lifted any worries off of his shoulders.

"Rob, I...I love you too", I manage to say though to me; it sounded like my voice was shaking. Maybe it was. He pulled me into his arms and I felt like I was home. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I listened to the sound of the rain hitting angrily against the window and Rob's steady breathing and before I knew it, sleep had taken me.

I woke the next morning still wrapped in Rob's arms, the sunlight sneaking through a gap in the curtains. It seemed like the weather was reflecting my mood this morning. I look up at Rob through my tired eyes and smiled as I remembered what he had said. He loved me. I bring my hand up to his face and move it slowly though his wild hair and down his skin. I began thinking about how my life had changed in the last year. This time last year I was in a man's arms who had never said I love you or probably even felt the emotions that went with them. I was a completely different person back then. I went from being a confident and bubbly person to someone who would hide themselves away for fear of being noticed. I went from being a loud person to someone who kept quiet in case they said the wrong thing. The old I was finally coming out again and that was all because of the man whose arms I was in now.

"Good morning my love" Rob stirred bringing me away from my past. His lips land on mine softly and for a short time I was completely lost in him.

"Good morning" I say as he pulls away. A smile comes to my lips that make me feel good. Today was going to be a good day.

"So what is the plan for today?"He asks me pulling me closer into his arms.

"Well I was kinda hoping we could just stay like this all day".

"mmm, that would be nice" he said and I could tell he was imagining it, just like I was.

"Well I don't have any plans so I'll certainly be here" I laugh.

"I have another meeting at one, but I'm free now and after three", he smiled.

"Well that gives us..."I glance at my clock quickly. "...at least four hours together. What could we do to fill the time I wonder?" I say, mockingly scratching my head.

Rob laughs loudly before pulling my face to meet his. "I can think of a few things" he said sexily. His lips came crashing down on mine and he began exploring my mouth with his tongue.

We are rudely interrupted by my stomach growling embarrassingly loud. Colour comes to my cheeks straight away before I glance apologetically at Rob.

"But first we need to get you some breakfast. What have you got in?" he asked brushing a strand of my wild hair behind my ear.

"No much. Think I may have to go to the shops. What do you fancy?" I ask.

"Other than you?" he grinned. "I'll go. You go and have a shower and I'll be back before you know it". He began to pull his clothes back on from the night before.

"You're making me breakfast?" I smiled.

"Yes I am. What do you prefer? Croissants or cooked breakfast?"

"Um, croissants?" I say questioning myself.

"Ok. Butter or jam?" he continued with his questions.

"Both", I reply enjoying his little game.

"Good answer. Now this is the make or break one. Orange juice. With bits or smooth?" he asked completely serious. I decided to play along and made out like I was weighing up my options. After a few seconds I replied. "With bits".

"I love you" he said pulling me in for a quick yet mind blowing kiss.

"I love you" I say back, the words flowing a lot easier this morning but they had lost none of their meaning. If anything, they had only increased.

"I won't be long" he said as he pulled on his jacket before pulling on his black beanie. He gave me another quick kiss before heading out of the door.

I force myself to get out of bed and grab a towel before heading to the bathroom. Once again my hair was a complete mess as I had gone to sleep with it still wet. I take my brush from the shelf under the mirror and begin to brush my hair. My phone goes off and I reach to get it with a smile on my face. My guess was that it was Rob. Maybe he had forgotten what orange juice I liked. I look at the caller id and see that it was my mum calling. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks and suddenly felt guilty for my lack of effort to contact her. To be quite honest, calling her hadn't entered my mind.

"Mum, I'm really sorry. I've been really busy", I try to say before she could begin.

"Would you care to tell me why my daughter is on the front page of the newspaper this morning?" she said angrily. My heart actually stopped beating.

RPOV

Telling Charlie I loved her was probably one of the scariest things I've ever had to do, but to hear her say those words back, well it made me speechless. Things were finally beginning to go right in my life. For a long time I have felt like my life was spiralling out of control yet I had no need to rein it back in. I was quite happy- no happy is the wrong word- I was empty and didn't care watching my life go by in a haze. But meeting Charlie had sparked something in me. It was like a jolt of electricity had woken my dead body and brought it back to life. She made me want to be a better man, not just for her but for me too. Okay, mostly for her. I have no idea how I will be able to leave her whilst I'm filming. We were still to have that conversation though I think she knew deep inside that the day that I would leave would be coming soon. My heart actually physically aches when I think about leaving. I had two amazing things happening in my life right now. My career was finally getting somewhere and I met the girl of my dreams. It just a shame that the timing sucks.

I reach the store, my head still lost in my thoughts and I grab a basket. I see a large bunch of red roses and smile at how much of a romantic I had become. I never cooked for any of my ex's and rarely bought them flowers but Charlie brought out a whole new me. I pick the best of the bunch before heading to the fridge section to get some fresh fruit and orange juice. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I smile, hoping that it was Charlie. It's official. She actually owns me. I haven't been gone ten minutes and already I was missing the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. I take the phone out of my pocket and see that it was my mum calling. Admittedly, I hadn't been home in ages or seen her for that matter. I'm surprised she was only calling now or that she hadn't sent out a search party.

"Hi mum" I say waiting for her to yell at me. I knew it was coming.

"Robert Thomas Pattinson! Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick!" she yelled, just like I knew she would down the phone. It was so loud I had to hold the ear piece away from my head to make sure I wasn't permanently deaf. But I did deserve it. Maybe I should buy a second bunch of flowers for her.

"Mum, I know. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy" I say using my best apologetic voice.

"I know you have been busy, it's all over the front page of the newspaper. So when were you going to tell me?" my mum said, her tone showing that she was hurt.

"Wait! What? What do you mean in the paper?" I asked, panic now beginning to overtake.

"You and your lady friend. There's photo's of you together", she said as I began to run to the magazine section of the store.

"She's really pretty Rob. I just wish I had heard about this from you" my mum carried on. I was too worried to really listen to what she was saying. If what she had told me was true, then the perfect little bubble that me and Charlie had created would be popped. I reached the paper stand and froze. My mum was right. There were pictures of me and Charlie the night I cooked for her and the night she danced in the rain.

"Mum, I'll call you back" I say absent minded before hanging up on her. I quickly read the article, though I had pretty much guessed what it would say. I was right.

'With summit only releasing the casting list for new vampire flick 'Twilight' only a few weeks ago, we are just as excited as you about the sexy, brooding young man Robert Pattinson, who will be playing 17 year old, love struck vampire, Edward Cullen. Already we had heard about Pattinson's chemistry with co-star, Kristen Stewart but his vampire charm had obviously worked also on this unsuspecting young lady. Not much is known about the girl that has brought back 'dancing in the rain' but our source says that the chemistry between these two is 'nothing in comparison to what Kristen and Rob have'. Well, from looking at the fire that is clearly being sparked between these two, we can only imagine what it must be like for our leading couple. Filming is due to start in just three days time when Robert, Kristen and their co-stars will be flown to Canada, though the exact location is still under lock and key. All we know is that we can't wait to see whether the fantasy on screen romance will spill over into their reality. But what we do know is that the mystery lady won't be joining Pattinson. Summit has refused to comment on either relationship that Pattinson seems to be having but one way or another the truth will come out!'

I put the paper back down and my hands were actually shaking. How the hell did these photos even get in here? Why was someone taking pictures of me and Charlie in the first place? I hadn't even started filming yet, I was still practically an unknown actor and now I'm being followed? I put down the basket and run out of the store. If Charlie hears about this before I can tell her, well I would pretty much guess that things would be over before they had even started. A lump rose in my throat and I had to swallow hard to push it back down. My hands were still shaking and my chest felt like it was closing up on me. I had to stop running and sit on the floor, with my head in between my knees. I was on the verge of having a panic attack it wasn't something I wanted anyone to see, especially not the press. I calm myself down and manage to spark up a cigarette, though my hands were still shaking. I try and phone Charlie but her phone is turned off and goes straight to voice mail. I decide to leave a message and hoped that it didn't sound too suspicious.

"Um, Charlie. It's Rob. Can you call me as soon as you get this message? I need to talk to you. I love you" I say hanging up the phone and taking a long drag on my cigarette. The smoke burns my lungs but it feels good. I smoke it quickly as I begin to head back.

So this could go two ways. One, Charlie would be fine about how our private moment was now plastered on the front of every newspaper and we would carry on as if nothing had happened. Unlikely. Option two. Charlie would rightfully freak out at her face being on the front page and presume that there was something going on between me and Kris. Probable. I racked my brain to find a solution to this mess that wasn't my fault. Even though it wasn't my fault, as such, I felt nothing but sick with guilt. I had put her in the firing line by being with me, and now she was going to be the one was would get hurt. I walk slowly up the stairs to her apartment and it suddenly felt eerie. It was too quiet. I take deep breath before opening the door. I see her sat at the kitchen table, her long, soft hair covering her face. She didn't look up when I walked in and I took that as a bad sign.

"Charlie?" I say, my voice filled with worry and caution. She turns her head slowly to meet my eyes. Her eyes were red and sore where she had clearly been crying. Fresh tears began to fall down her face as she held up the newspaper I had just been reading. The pure pain and betrayal that was conveyed in her eyes would be sight that would now haunt me in my nightmares. I had done this to her.


	14. Chapter 14

CPOV

"What are you talking about mum?" I asked her laughing.

"Charlie, I'm not joking. There is two photos' of you and this guy. In one you're cuddling him and the other you're dancing outside. Where has that gone? I knew I put it down here somewhere." she said and I could hear her rummaging through lots of paper. All mum had to say was about the dancing outside and I knew that she wasn't lying. She had no reason to. My heart honestly felt like someone had stuck a knife it and was twisting it cruelly.

"Robert Pattinson, mum" I say, his name causing me to physically wince in pain.

"Yeah, that's right. So he's famous then?" she asked now sound more curious. I, in the meantime was breaking down.

"Yeah, he's um...he's an actor". My voice was beginning to break and I knew that my mum would have noticed.

"Charlie, what's wrong? And don't say nothing!" she accused. I knew that those would have been my exact words.

"Mum, I've got to go. I...um...I think I've left the bath running. Can I call you later?" I say my voice now shaking with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah, but I want to know everything okay?" she replied. She was worried.

"Yeah okay. Bye mum". I hang up, my hands shaking.

I threw my long coat over myself and slipped on my flip flops before running out of the door. this had to be some kind of sick joke. Why would I be in the newspapers? It didn't make any sense. I ran into the news agents, ignoring the curses coming from the woman I banged into, and went to pick up the first paper I saw. I knew Rob would have gone to the supermarket and was thankful that I wasn't going to bump into him yet. I couldn't hold myself responsible for what I would do if I saw him.

A gasp whooshes from my body as I see that my mum was right. Wanting to be back at home before I had a complete melt down, I threw what change I had in my pocket and ran out the door. A few minutes later, I was sat back in my kitchen, slowly reading the article over and over again.

What hurt the most wasn't the fact that our private encounters were now being seen by thousands €of people; though that did hurt enough. It was that the little voice inside my head that told me 'it was bound to happen sooner or later'. The gossip that I tried to ignore was now right in front of me. what me and Rob has was insignificant. Rob and Kris on the other hand had sparked rumours before they had even started filming. And I didn't miss the fact that Rob was going to be leaving me in just three days time. Tears were falling freely now and I was too numb to bother about brushing them away. My phone rang again and I was relieved to see that it wasn't Rob trying to feed me some excuse. It was Jazz.

"Hello", I say, not bothering to hide the fact that my world was slowly falling apart.

"Charlie...have you seen...um...well it's just-" his voice was wary as he spoke.

"yes Jazz. I have seen it", I say emotionlessly.

"Oh sweetie. Now before your mind runs wild, remember you can't believe everything you read". He was trying.

"Did you believe it?" he paused a long time before answering.

"I don't know Rob well enough to make a fair judgement, Charlie" he was just making excuses so he wouldn't have to tell me what he really thought. I know him well enough to know that he would have believed it too.

"He told me he loved me, Jazz" I whimper, unable to hold it in anymore. The pain in my chest was getting worse.

"Have you spoken to him yet?" he asked, his voice full of sympathy.

"No" I admitted, my eyes stinging from the tears that hung there.

"Well I think you should wait until you speak to him until you make up your mind. I know I've only met him a couple of times, but if he said he was in love with you...well I believe that. Anyone who see's the way he looks at you can see that". The sobs that built up finally came out.

"Why...why am I being so stupid? I've known him what? A month! And already I've totally fallen him. I'm such an idiot. Um, Jazz...I...uh, I need to go and sort my head out".

"Charlie, you know I love but don't go and do something stupid. I know what you're like. Talk to him before you make any decision okay?" I knew he was right. The only way was going to find out the truth was to talk to Rob.

"Okay. Th-thank you" I stutter.

"And Charlie?" Jazz sighed also.

"Yeah?"

"Take as much time as you need". The phone went dead and I stared at the screen for a long time before a message came through. It was Hannah asking if I was really dating the Robert Pattinson. The phone beeped again. And again. I turn my phone off not wanting to hear that I was headline news anymore.

An image of Rob and Kris together flooded my head before I could stop it. I had never met Kristen so my interpretation of her was from what I had seen in other magazines. She was beautiful and next to Rob, they looked like the perfect match. My mind betrays my heart as the image begins to move. Robs hands were all over her small body. They were completely infatuated with each other. In one small moment my heart broke all over again. He smiled that crooked smile I loved at her. It was my smile.

My body reacts violently to my mind and my chest burns as if someone had thrown a match down my throat. I find it hard to breath. My breaths come out short and sharp, making my head spin and I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I bring my arms to my chest in the hope that the dull pain would ease. It doesn't. I lay my head on the hard table and close my eyes, hoping that this was just some horrible dream that I would wake from any minute. Hearing the door shut, I realised that this could very quickly turn into a nightmare.

CPOV

"Charlie?" I heard him say my name softly.

It takes all of my strength to turn around and even look at him. I hold up the newspaper for him to see, though from the look on his face, he had already seen it. My eyes are sore from the countless tears I had cried. I didn't even think anyone could cry as much as I had in the last fifteen minutes. Everything had changed and yet I knew it shouldn't have. It was just a stupid article but for some reason I felt like my heart had stopped beating. Seeing Rob standing there made the pain in my chest increase by a thousand times. My face creases from the pain and I have to turn away to hold myself together, literally. My arms wrapped protectively round my chest. It was like someone had opened a cavity and was trying to pull my insides out. The pain was crippling me and there was nothing I could do to make it ease. Sobs break through my barriers that I thought would hold but were clearly too weak to withstand on look from Rob. I hear Rob begin to walk towards me but I swiftly hold up my hand to him, signalling him not to come any closer. "Don't" I barely manage to get out. It takes me a long and painful ten minutes before I was able to look at him again. The whole time, Rob waited. The look that Rob had in his eyes was heart breaking.

"Rob...I...how..." I couldn't make sense of what I was supposed to do.

"Charlie, I had no idea we were being followed, honest. If I had had any idea we were...I..well I don't really know what I would have done, but I would have stopped this from happening. Please. Talk to me Charlie", he said kneeling in front of me so he was looking up at me.

"It's going to get worse isn't it? The press, I mean?" I say in a small voice.

"Yes" Rob replied in barely a whisper.

My mouth became very dry and I felt like I was going to choke on my words before they had even came out.

"Talk to me Charlie" Rob pleaded.

"I can't" I choked out. The pain was actually getting worse. I was beginning to think that there was actually something seriously wrong with me.

"Try, for me. You're silence is driving me mad!" Rob said as he ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"When I saw the pictures, yeah I was shocked but I knew it would have happened eventually. But what they wrote in the article, I felt sick. I know I shouldn't believe what they write but-" Rob cut me off before I could continue.

"No Charlie, fucking hell! You should not believe what they write!" he practically yelled at me. I stared him, totally shocked at his outburst.

"What do you want me to say Charlie? You should know that I love you and no-one else. God we haven't even started filming yet and already you think there is something going on between me and Kris!" he had stood up half way through his rant and started pacing the room.

"No I don't think that, Rob. But someone obviously does!" I yell back. I had no idea why we were yelling. Yeah, I had been upset but it was more the shock of him not telling me he was leaving in three days. This shouldn't have turned into a full blown argument.

"What do you want me to do? I'll tell you what-" he began as he rummaged in his pockets and pulled out his phone.

"-You can call Kris and ask her yourself".

"Don't be fucking ridiculous Rob!" I shouted at I got up and headed into the bedroom.

"You're the one who's being ridiculous Charlie!"

"Well there's the door Rob, you know what to do if you don't like it! You're going to leave me in three days anyway, so why not make it sooner!" I scream at him, tears freely falling down my face again. My throat burned from shouting at him but he had plenty of opportunity to tell me he was leaving.

"God, were you even going to tell me or where you just going to leave with a quick 'it's been fun, see you later'" I yelled trying to do my best impression on Rob. Okay, I was acting like a child but I had gone from shocked, to sad to completely heart broken in a matter of minutes and my head was everywhere. The pain in my chest came back. My legs began to shake.

"If that's what you want. If you don't Charlie, you had better tell me now before I walk out that door, cause if I do, you can be sure as hell I won't be coming back" he threatened. My heart twinged violently at his words. His hands were balled up into fists and were shaking just like my legs were. He turned his head from me and the way that the light caught his face, I could have sworn I saw tears.

My feet stay rooted in their place but my heart was screaming for me to go over to him and pull him into my arms. All I had to say was that I loved him, and that I trusted him. Some how we could work this out. I was destroying what little was left and I just stood there.

"Fine" he yelled before opening the door and walking out. The door slammed shut so hard the walls shook. I stood there unable to do anything before it finally hit me. He left. My legs shaked violently and finally gave way. I hit the floor hard though the pain didn't register. Sobbing, my heart heaved so my whole body shook from the onslaught. I was left curled up in a ball trying to hold myself together, from the pain that was ripping me in to piece. It had come back with a vengeance and left me broken.


	15. Chapter 15

RPOV

I throw my balled fist into the wall opposite Charlie's door. The wall shook and cracked as I let all of my anger flow through me. Pulling back my hand I see that my fist had left a large hole in the wall. I barely register the pain until I instinctively look down at my hand and see blood pouring from it.

"Shit", I say I wipe the blood onto my top.

I look back at Charlie's door and everything in me is screaming for me to go back in and try and talk this through. The lump that had been lodged in my throat was still there even when I swallowed hardly. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry for what I had said but there was a small voice inside of my head telling me that I had been right. Charlie was my world. She had completely stolen my heart...no not stolen cause I quite happily gave it to her. I never thought that she would give me hers. I was a better person for knowing her but right now we were hurting each other without realising. She might as well had just said that she didn't trust me.

Through the door I hear a soft thud and for a moment I considered that she had hit a wall too, but she was too sensible to do that. A few seconds later and my heart shattered as I heard her cry. I had done that to her. Hearing her cry made my body react in a violent, pain wrenching way. It felt like someone had taken my heart out and was tearing it apart, small piece by small piece. I turn to the door and my bloodied hand hovers over the handle. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to open the door and actually see what I had done to her. I was a coward, through and through. I was still angry and confused and knew that there was no point trying to reason with myself, let alone try to talk to Charlie while I was in this state. We both needed time, that's all. I feel as if I'm trying to convince myself of this. I wipe my hand on my already blood covered top and turn swiftly heading towards the stairs.

My phone rings as I reach the last step and my heart accelerates. My hopes are quickly shattered when I see that it was Mark phoning. I knew it wouldn't have been long. He should have given me a heads up on this. At least then I could have prepared Charlie rather than having her finding out for herself. I'm not sure whether it would have made much different but it could have, and that is enough to make me want to vent my anger towards mark. I press the accept button and take in a deep breath. It felt like I hadn't breathed since I left Charlie's flat.

"Mark, you better have a fucking good reason why I didn't know about the article!" I yell at him as I open and close my wounded hand.

"Rob, it wasn't even on my radar! I had no idea it was even being published until this morning" he replied nervously. He was trying to cover his tracks. He knew he was in a lot of trouble.

"And you're only calling me now! What the fuck Mark? You're meant to be my fucking agent. You're meant to warn me when things like this are going to happen! You're meant to be looking out for me!" I say as my rant begins to lack any substance. I walk away for the apartment block, though I wasn't really sure where I was heading to. I just needed to be moving.

"Mate-"Mark began.

"Don't mate me Mark. A mate would have let this happen!"

I hear Mark take a long, deep breath before answering me

"Rob. I can see you're angry-"

"I'm beyond fucking angry!" I shout down the receiver. A man walking by with his morning newspaper glances at me like I was insane. I avoid eye contact with him but lower my voice any way.

"Mark, you have no idea how much damage that article has caused" I say, my voice shaking.

"Well, whatever it was, it can be fixed" mark was trying his hardest to make me feel better but he had no idea what he had done.

"I don't think it can be fixed Mark. That's the problem". My voice breaks at the last word. I was seriously on the verge of breaking down in public. There was a long pause as the pieces fell into place for Mark. I could practically hear the pin drop.

"It's the girl, isn't it? The one in the photo?" he asks softly like he didn't want his words to break me.

"Yes. It's all about the girl. It's always been about this girl". I was opening up the hole in my chest by talking about Charlie.

"You're serious about her?" he asks.

"Yeah", I reply as I reach in my pocket for my cigarettes. I was now heading towards the coffee shop where we first met without consciously knowing it. It was only as I almost bumped into a guy that I noticed where I was. I spark up my last cigarette before Mark continued.

"Rob, I know this isn't a good time but Summit need to make a statement about this. They have been on my back all morning. They are advising that you deny any relationship that you might be having. And Rob, to be honest, I agree with them"

I open my mouth to yell at him some more but he stops me quickly.

"You need to think about this rationally. You're just starting out and this film, well it's going to be huge. The papers are already interested in who you are. Trust me; it won't be long till there are hundreds of screaming girls chasing after you".

I laugh out loud at this.

"That is a fucking stupid idea, Mark!" I say still laughing, though the thought was more scary than it was funny. This film was never going to be that big. My contract was evidence of this cause even though there was a second and third book and the fourth in the making, there was only one film. If this film fell flat on its face there would be no sequels.

"Rob, as you're agent I'm advising you to deny everything. As far as the paps are concerned, there is no relationship...not with you and Kris and not with you and this girl".

"Her name is Charlie" I say throw gritted teeth.

"And how did Charlie take the article?" Mark asked, pronouncing every letter in Charlie's name. I knew that he already knew the answer so he knew that his question had stung.

"That's not the point. If I want to have a relationship then that is my choice Mark! No one else's".

"Yes it is your choice Rob. But please just think about this. If you really think that you and this Charlie girl can last long distance, because that's what it will be Rob, and then fine. If you really think that you two can manage the press, then be my guest. But Summit will still make a statement saying that you are free and single and you can try and keep your relationship a secret. As a friend, I would tell you that I really hope it works out, but as you're agent...and let's face it, that is what I am..., I'm saying that you will not be able to keep this a secret for long. The truth always gets out!" I shudder at his words and the slight echo of what was written in the newspapers. I didn't like where this conversation had lead and I needed to escape before he had me believing that there was no chance for me and Charlie.

"Mark, you release whatever statement you want but me and Charlie will work this out. I have to go. I've got rehearsals. Can you call Rick for me? I'm at kingsmeads crescent"

"Yeah sure thing Rob. And I am sorry I didn't call earlier. See ya" he said before he hung up.

"Me too" I say to myself

RPOV continued

I turn up to the lot half an hour before rehearsals were due to begin. This was the last rehearsal before filming was due to begin in three days. It was hard to think of being on a film set in just three days when things were so bad here in England. The papers had been right in saying that the location was still kept secret. Even the cast didn't know where about in Canada we were going to be. It was good to see that the production team trusted us not to let it slip to the press!

I spent my free time going over in my head what this time away could mean for me. Not just for me, but for the people around me that I loved. My family were more than excited for me. It would be the hardest on my mum. When I filmed Happy Potter, I was only away from home for a couple of months all together. She came and visited me on set often so it didn't seem as bad being away from her. Even though things were a bit tense between me and my Mum, I knew that she was the one person, other than Charlie, who understood me. Maybe even more so than Charlie. My mum had been there for me when I growing up, when I decided that I wanted to go into acting and she was there the first time I had a panic attack. She was my rock and I knew it was going to be difficult not seeing her as often as I would like. My sisters were rarely ever at home these days but we had always been close. Lizzy still couldn't believe that I was going to be in my second film. She remembers me as being shy and lacking any type of confidence in myself, like I was when I was at school. I didn't think I had changed much, but she told me, completely sincerely, that I 'was becoming a man'. I had to laugh at her cause I thought that when I had lost my virginity, I then became a man. That was some years ago.

For me, this film was a chance to prove to myself that I wasn't just another actor that never made anything of himself. There were too many actors who waste their whole lives reaching for something they could never have. And yet here I am, having been handed that opportunity by the time I was twenty. But I was scared. In fact, scared doesn't even close to how I was really feeling. I think the thing that scares me the most is failure. Having to look into the disappointed faces of the people I love and tell them that I wasn't good enough. And now Charlie had become one of those faces too. Only her look has caused me so much more pain than I could have imagined. At the moment i truely felt that I wasn't good enough...for her.

Rehearsals this afternoon gave me the chance to forget about the people I have or was yet to disappoint, even if it was just for a few hours. I was happy for the distraction though I knew my head or heart wasn't in the scene. I was finding more than impossible to be Edward Cullen and it didn't go un-noticed.

"Rob, are you okay? you seem a bit off today?" Kristen asked as we took a quick break before working on the next scene.

"No, not really", I say beyond the point of caring what other people thought.

"Is this about the article?" she asked full of concern. I didn't even need to answer and she knew that was the case.

Ashley and Kellan joined us on the table we sat at. Ashley pulled open her Coke can before taking a long swig.

"I tell you what. I wish we would just start filming already".

"Yeah me too" Kellan agreed. "So how Charlie? I haven't seen her in a while" Kellan asked taking a mouthful of his sandwich. Just the mention of Charlie's name left me winded. I glance quickly at Kris to see her looking at me sympathetically. Ashley caught our exchange and quickly looked at Kellan.

"What's up Rob? what's happened?" Ashley asked full of concern.

"I messed up, that's what happened", I say barely making eye contact. I knew that if any of them really looked at me they would see how much of a mess I was in. It was taking all of my strength not to completely lose it.

"I'm sure you guys will work things out, whatever it is Rob". Kellan had no idea how much I wished that. I shake my head before putting it in my now shaking hands. I was still angry from what had been said. I couldn't understand why Charlie hadn't tried to stop me earlier. I think that what was hurting the most.

"My god. Is it really that bad?" Ashley asked as she put her small hand gently on my shoulder. I quickly recapped everything that had happened this morning, not wanting to go into too much detail. Before lunch was over I had told them everything. They all offered their support and tried to say the right things at the right time, but their words were lost on me. It felt like I had relived the whole incident by the time I finished.

"Rob, for someone who is pretty intelligent, you can be a right idiot!" Ashley exclaimed. She was right. No matter how angry I felt at Charlie for reacting the way she did, I knew in my heart that is wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have walked out, plain and simple.

"Mate, seriously, what the hell? You need to get your arse over there and sort this out! like right now!" Kellan chipped in.

"You're right, I know you're right. I...I...I just don't know how I'm meant to sort this out?" I look around the room and see that the director's assistant had just come in. it meant that we were needed back inside.

"So what scene is next?" I ask absent minded as I flick through the script.

"Um it's one of the classroom scenes, I think" Kristen replied.

"Yep, that means me and you have the afternoon off!" Kellan said excitedly to Ashley. They had been rehearsing like mad over the last few days so I'm sure they felt elated at the prospect of an afternoon off.

"Yes we do!" Ashley replied. I could tell she was already planning in how to spend her afternoon. Shopping again, no doubt. That was another thing that she and Alice has in common. I swear, this character was based on her.

"Well, it's our last rehearsal and you clearly need a drink. So we'll meet up later, grab some food" Ashley said.

"I don't know, Ash. I'm not really in the mood to go out", I lied. In fact, I had been forcing myself not to go into the closest off licence and buy the first spirit I could get my hands on. It was my way of avoiding everything that was going on in my life and it wasn't the first time I had turned to alcohol to forget things. Until I had met Charlie, I was pretty much suffering from a constant hangover.

"Look, let Charlie sit on this for a while, get her head straight. The last thing that is good for you guys is to jump straight back into the conversation you had without cooling off". Since when did Ashley become the sensible one? I think to myself.

"I think Ash is right" Kristen replies. It suddenly felt like I was being ganged up on.

"Fine. Just text me the details. I'll join you when I can", I say completely defeated.

"Awesome!" Kellan replied as he got up. Ashley got up at the same time but lent down close to my ear.

"Don't worry Rob. things will work themselves out. You and Charlie are meant to be together" she said before placing a quick kiss on my cheek and walking off with Kellan.

"You ready?" Kristen asked, again her expression one of sympathy. It was either that or one of pity. I couldn't tell the difference.

"Not really" I smile weakly. She takes my hand before leading us back to the rehearsal space.

The rehearsal seemed to finish quicker than I was expecting but I'm sure than had something to do with the fact that I didn't want to be Rob again rather than Edward. At least Edward sorts things out in the end. I, on the other hand, still couldn't think of a way to resolve things with me and Charlie. I should just go over to hers and get down on my knees and beg for her to forgive me but I was just too god damn stubborn. And I didn't believe for one second that she would be able to move on from what had happen and pretend like it didn't.

"Rob, Ashley has just text me with the details. She wants to meet us in about an hour. That good for you?" Kris says though I don't really hear her. I'm distracted by the fact that my phone had been virtually un-active, apart from the five voicemails from my mum asking me to call her. Tomorrow I will sit down with my mum and tell her everything. But tonight I am going to drink as much as I can until my heart stops hurting so much. I just want to feel numb.


	16. Chapter 16

CPOV

I had no idea what time it was when I heard what sounded like someone trying to break down my door. I was still on the floor and my whole body screamed at me as I tried to move. I gave up. Whoever it was could just come back later. The banging carried on though I wasn't sure if it was all in my head. Before long, it had stopped and I bury my head back under my arms. I had turned me phone back on in the hope that Rob would call me. I know, I don't deserve a second chance after how I reacted, but I hoped I would get it none the less. I hear the door creak open and usually I would have completely freaked out that someone was trying to come into my apartment but today, I just didn't care.

"Oh my god, Charlie?" I hear a familiar voice say. I slowly raise me head to see Ashley running over to me. She crouches so she was on my level before softly raising my head with her small hand.

"Fuck Charlie, I thought it was going to be bad but this?" she said using her hand to signal to the mess that I was.

"Yeah" was all I could say. My throat was dry and I didn't sound myself.

"Come on you, up you get" Ashley said as she help pull me up to my feet before pulling me towards the sofa. She sat next to me but just sat there staring at me. I felt like I was some attraction at a zoo.

After a long silence I finally spoke.

"Ash, what are you doing here? I thought you had rehearsals?" I ask trying to sound as normal as I could.

"Yeah I did, but Kellan and I finished early. Rob told us what happened". I knew he would. They probably all had a real laugh about it too...the commoner who freaked out over a photo. I was being irrational and I knew it, but self pity was about the only emotion I could muster up.

"Is...Is...is he okay?" what a stupid question Charlie, nice one!

"Honestly...he's probably doing worse than you" she replied softly taking my hand in hers. Hearing that he wasn't doing well only made me feel worse. The tears that I thought had ran out, began to cascade down my face.

"Oh Charlie, sweetie, everything is going to be okay. You guys just need to sit down and talk this through", Ashley said trying to convince me.

"I really don't think so Ash" I say too tired to bother hiding my despair. "I really fucked up big time". I spend the next hour recounting what had happened but I knew Ashley had already heard one version of the story. I didn't imagine it was much different from mine. By the end Ashley had pulled me into her arms trying to soothe way the painful sobs coming from my chest.

"Right, well the way I see it, you have two options. One, you can sit here and think about what happened all night or two...you can get your ass into that shower, sort yourself out and come with me for a drink. Might is suggest option two" Ashley said looking completely serious and somewhat intimidating considering how small she was.

"Ash I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, you realise that right?" she interrupted.

"Fine" I say totally beyond having any energy left to argue with her. She pushes me off the sofa and points towards the shower.

"Right I'm going to be back in half an hour. Make sure you're ready. Oh and Charlie?" she called heading towards the door.

"Yeah"

"Wear something sexy!" she laughed. I had no idea what the hell she was on about and to be quite honest I didn't care. She was right. I had to sort myself out. A night out with a girly friend was exactly what I needed. I knew that the problem with Rob wasn't going to disappear but for now, it was going to wait.

Half an hour later and sure enough Ashley was back in my apartment, opening a bottle of white wine. I was still trying to make myself look half decent when she knocked on my bed room door. I open it standing in my towel and I hold up my hands in defeat.

"Help?" I ask completely defeated.

She laughed softly before helping me get ready. It had been years since I had done any of this girly stuff, but having Ashley here was actually a lot of fun. I even managed to put Rob to the back of my mind for a short time.

After many outfit changes and numerous hair products I was ready to go. Ashley had an amazing sense of style and it showed in what she was wearing. The midnight blue cocktail dress looked amazing on her. She finished working her magic on me and I was completely shocked by my reflection. I had quickly glanced at myself expecting to see dark circles under my eyes and my hair to be a mess but what I saw...well it wasn't me. I didn't even know I had that black dress Ashley made me wear until she pulled it out from the back of my wardrobe. I bet it still had its tag on from the day I bought it. The black heels that I had only worn once were now sat on my small feet. I bet myself a hundred pounds that I would end up taking these off before I had got home. What impressed me the most was how my hair looked. I could feel the pins already digging into my head but the pain was well worth the outcome. I had always had thick hair and never had the time to do anything with it, especially since working in the bar. Jazz never did appreciate the finer art of fashion.

"What the-?" I say really looking at myself in the mirror. "Ash..I...you-"

"I'm amazing, I know!" she laughed as she fixed my hair with what felt like a whole can of hair spray.

"I actually look..."

"Beautiful" Ashley began.

"I was going for human actually. I can't imagine what you must have thought when you saw me earlier" I said blushing from the image of me I had in my head.

"You ready?" Ashley smiled warmly.

"Yeah I think so. So where are we going exactly?" I ask suddenly curious. Judging by what we were wearing, I could only presume it was somewhere classy.

"Oh didn't I tell you? It's a really nice place with these great cocktails!" she beamed as her eyes lit up.

"Cocktails! Well then I'm definitely ready!" I laugh. We head outside and even though it was fairly cold I was glad I had left my cardigan at home. I wanted to be seen in my dress. Tonight I felt like that I could actually stand next to Rob's friends and not feel like I was intruding.

RPOV

After receiving a text from Ash saying where we would be going tonight, I dashed back home to get changed. Kristen came with me and met my mum for a brief moment. Kristen was the last of the main cast to meet my mum and I could my mum was more than excited to meet Kris.

"Mum, this is Kristen. She's going to be playing Bella in the film" I say to mum, taking my jacket off. My mum looked at me questioningly and I knew she wanted to know what had happened earlier. The look on my face must had said 'not now' cause mum turned her attention back to Kristen.

"It's great to meet you. I'm Claire. Would you like a drink?" she asked politely.

"Um, no thanks", Kris replied but she was not her usual self. "Rob, you need to go get ready or we're going to be late". No doubt, if I wasn't feeling so numb, my expression would be one of shock. I had no idea what was with her.

"Oh you guys off out tonight?" mum asked happily. She was trying to hide the fact that she wasn't puzzled by this girl I had brought home. Anyone else she would have convinced.

"Yeah, Ash is dragging us to some cocktail bar. It's kinda our last night of freedom. I doubt there will be many more nights like this once we start filming", I say as I begin to head up the stairs. Kristen follows me silently and I show her into my bedroom. I was certainly looking forward to having my own apartment in Canada. Yeah, okay, the other cast are living in various houses literally next door, but at least I would be able to have some privacy. I hadn't told Charlie about the apartment cause I wanted to surprise her when she came to visit, but that scenario was looking more and more unlikely. I had seriously messed this up and I had no idea how to fix it. My chest aches as I think of her and I consider calling her.

"Earth to Rob?" Kristen said annoyed.

"Uh what? Sorry", I say seeing her pissed off expression.

"I said, you need to get ready. I know things are really shit for you right now, but there's going to get a whole lot worse if you don't get changed, trust me!" she laughed lightly.

I smile weakly at her and begin to get ready. She sat there watching me, talking mostly to fill the silence that my lack of conversation left.

Just before we leave I get a text from Ash.

'running a bit late. Had to sort something out. Be there when I can! Love your sis Alice ;)'

I laugh out loud at her text and it felt good. I hoped that with Ash, Kellan, Jackson and Kris, well that and ALOT of alcohol, I could try and forget about everything. I had two days before I had to leave and I knew that I couldn't, and wouldn't leave, if things we're not sorted with me and Charlie. She was my everything and I refuse the notion of not being with her. We are meant for each other, otherwise would I be feeling the way I do?

We arrive at the cocktail bar a little after 9. There had been a few photographers out the front but we got in pretty much unscathed. The rest of the guys were there and I was happy to see the addition of Nikki. I had no idea she was coming but I was happy she was here. She was a party animal through and through, and with her here, there was no way any of us were leaving sober. Ashley was not there and I guessed that she was having trouble on deciding what to wear.

Kristen and I join the others and the conversation flowed easily. As an un-written rule, we didn't discuss the film or even mention it. Tonight was about a group of friends learn more about each other and to have a great time. The bar wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I had imagined a more up market bar with no atmosphere, but I was pleasantly surprised that there was music blaring loudly and lots of people mingling, drinking themselves into an oblivion.

Kristen and I talk amongst ourselves as the others decided to go and try some more of the weird cocktails the bar had on offer. I move over closer to Kris so we weren't shouting across the table.

"So have you spoken to Charlie?" Kris asked leaning into me. I move closer and lean towards her ear.

"I've been with you all day Kris. You know I haven't spoken to her" I say before taking long swig of my cocktail. It was a green and blue liquid that tasted like bubblegum. A beer was defiantly called for.

"Yeah I know, but you need to talk about this Rob. It's not good for you to bottle it up" she said, her warm breath on my neck.

"I'm not bottling it up, Kris. I just don't know... what I'm suppose to do. I mean, she totally freaked earlier".

"Well what did you expect Rob? She isn't use to this yet, the press, the popularity".

"Neither am I! I was pretty much unknown after Harry Potter...I'm not used to this sort of attention" I admit.

"Well think about how she feels. You must have at least slightly expected this...Charlie, she had no chance". I look at Kris and knew that she was right.

"It's not just that", I pause, and run my hand through my hair. "I didn't tell her when we were leaving. She found out when she saw the article". I shook my head and dropped it so I wouldn't see Kris' reaction. What I didn't expect was for her to smack me round the back of my head.

"Ow, Kris...what the fuck?" I say rubbing it slowly.

"What the fuck indeed Rob! You should have told her". Kris was stating the obvious and I still didn't know why I hadn't told her days ago.

"I know". Kris reaches her hand over to the back of my head where my hand was still rubbing it. Her hand touches mine lightly and she begins to rub my head also. She plants a quick kiss on the top of my head and I have to laugh at the gesture. I push her away playfully and look toward Kellan and Jackson who had come back to the table. The look on their faces panicked me. They look at me and then Kris, before looking at each other.

"What's wrong? Are the press in here?" I say scanning the room quickly, suddenly worried that I was going to have to make my escape before I had an attack. I look back at the guys and Jackson nods towards the door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Charlie stood there with Ash and my mind initially thought, stupidly, that things were going to be okay...that was until I saw the raw pain and betrayal in her eyes and the tears that were falling over her perfect face.


	17. Chapter 17

CPOV

When I saw Rob sat the table, my stomach fluttered like there were butterflies dancing it and my heart longed for me to kiss him. I had told Ash on the way not to expect too much but deep inside I was hopeful that we could sort things out. He was leaving in two days time and I couldn't bare the thought of him leaving when things were so bad between us. Even if we decided to just be friends- wince- no, being friends was not an option. The thought of me not being able to kiss him or have him hold me crippled me. I stubble as I move towards the table and Ashley catches my arm.

"Thanks"I reply, no emotion in my word. I bring my eyes up to Rob and I freeze where I stand. Kristen hits Rob playfully over the head before rubbing it better. My mouth drops open, quickly going dry.

"What wrong hun?" Ash asked me taking my hand. I can't speak. My heart feels like it has stopped in my chest. Ashley looks over to where my worst nightmare was coming true. Kristen continues to rub Rob's head before placing a kiss on him. He pushes her away playfully, smiling and laughing. A breath gets caught in my throat causing me to cough and splutter, trying to breathe normally.

Ashley stands there completely still. She was clearly as shocked as I was.

"Charlie, I- I'm sure it's not what it looks like" she says using her hands to pull my face towards her but I defiantly push her hands away. It was the most painful thing to look at but like a car accident, my sick curiosity wouldn't allow me to take my eyes away. I see Jackson's and Kellan's faces drop as they see me. "Charlie" Ashley says trying to pull my gaze away for the scene plating out in front of me. I look back at Rob and his eyes finally meet mine. His eyes glint in the dim light for a brief second and then turn to a look of shock. I feel a stray tear run down my cheek but I don't bother brushing it away. My hands begin to shake as I feel the eyes of the whole table on me. Most of them are of pity, though Kristen was looking away. I break the staring contest between me and Rob and begin to head towards the bar.

"Charlie?" Ashley calls me again.

"Don't Ash...just don't!"

I push my way to the front of the bar, not caring whether I was next to be served.

"Give me the strongest drink you have" I say as I pull a note out of my bag and slam it on the bar. the bar man pours me a blood red drink and pushes to me with a smile. I smile weakly back before turning my head towards the table. I can see Rob and Ashley arguing, and Jackson holding Rob back. I drown the drink in one and it burns my throat as it glides down.

"I'll take another one of those please!" I call across the bar. The bar man gives me a puzzled look before shrugging his shoulders and getting to work on my next drink. I don't dare look over to Rob again. I didn't want to see the looks of pity from his friends...our friends. Most of all I didn't want to see Rob's face because I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this strong front up if I saw him. I knew really that I was nowhere near capable to hold up a strong front. I was breaking down, piece by piece and I didn't know how to make it stop. The pain I had felt in my chest earlier returned making me double over. I wrap my arms around my chest, fighting back the tears and trying to remind myself that I needed to breathe. I feel a warm set of hands on my back and I look up to see Kellan.

"Come on Charlie" he said he took my hand. I grab my drink that the barman had just placed down on the bar. I walk away and hear Kellan give the barman money.

I walk silently to an outside area where people were smoking. That was just what I needed right now. I search my bag frantically and realise that I had left my cigarettes at home.

"That's just fucking great!" I say under my breath. In no time at all, I see a hand holding out a lit cigarette. I look up at Kellan and see his worried looking face.

"Thanks" I say taking it and then pulling a long drag. I blow it out slowly before the tear begin to take over my body. I try to contain the panic try to burst through my body but double over again. I feel Kellan pull me into him, his arms holding me tightly. I try to push him away but my small frame is no match for him.

"Let-me-go-" I say in short breaths.

"No Charlie I will not! Breath sweetie, breath" he said as I continue to fight him. I give up realising I was a lost cause. I try to breath slower, taking a deep breath in then releasing it slowly.

"That's it, Shhh", he said trying to calm me. I stay in his arms for a full two minutes until my breathing is not as irregular when Kellan pulls me away to look at me.

"Charlie, you need to listen to me, okay? It really wasn't what it looked like" he said, looking seriously at me.

"Then what the fuck was that then Kellan? God I'm such an idiot!" I say motioning back towards the bar.

"What? Charlie, don't be ridiculous. You are certainly not the idiot here!" Kellan replied.

"No you're right, he is! He is a big fucking idiot!" I yell.

Kellan laughs lightly and I can't help but smile at my childish outburst.

"I'm sorry Kellan, I didn't mean that", I sigh.

"No you're right. He is an idiot! He told me about what happened with the article , and yeah, maybe you both said some silly things but that, in there...Charlie. Trust me it was not what you think it was. He may be stupid but he's not THAT stupid" he said and I instantly understand that he means Kristen.

I suddenly remember my cigarette and look down to see that it had pretty much all burnt away. Kellan quickly pull another out of his pocket before sparking it up for me.

"Charlie, just chill out here for a bit okay. Finish your drink and cigarette and when you feel ready, you come back in, okay? You'll sort this out, I know you will. Hey you have the rest of us helping so one way or another, it will be fixed" Kellan said taking my hand into his. I look up at him through my wet lashes and smile.

"Thank you Kel". He walk back in to the bar and for a brief moment I think about whether there was another way out of here. I look round the garden and see a fire escape. I deliberate for a moment about just running. I could be well on my way out of London by the time anyone notices. I could call Hannah. I wouldn't have to explain what was happening, just that I needed a place to stay. I could turn my back on everything I had built for myself here, walk away from the Furnace and Jazz and walk away from Rob. I could come back once him and the rest of the cast had gone and get the rest of my things. In two days time, I wouldn't ever have to see Rob again.

RPOV

I watch as Charlie throws back her drink and I turn to see Ashley storming over towards me.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Rob!" Ashley shouted at me.

"Ashley, I had no idea she was even going to be here? Wait...you arranged this didn't you?" I shout back realising that this would not have happened if Ash hadn't brought Charlie here.

"Yeah Rob, I went round to see her after rehearsals cause you were too much of a coward to. You should have seen her Rob. She was in such a fucking a mess. When I got there, she was collapsed in the corner of the room, holding herself together! You did that to her!" Ashley screamed back at me. For such a small person, she didn't half shout. I knew that I was a coward and that I was to blame but I had planned to sort it out tomorrow.

"It took me almost an hour to calm her down. And when I finally manage to persuade her to come, you're all over Kris! YOU, ROBERT PATTINSON, ARE AN ABOSOLUTE DICK!" Ashley had moved right up close to me and her finger was now jabbing me in the chest.

"Ash, I love you to bits, but I swear to god, if you don't back off-" I threaten not really sure what I would actually do.

"What? You'll do what exactly?" she said pushing me further. Jackson steps in at this point seeing that the whole situation was getting completely out of hand.

"Guys, come one this really isn't helping" he says calmly. I glare at him for a moment even though I knew he was just trying to help. I look at Ashley and she flashes me a knowing look. I flipped

"This is all your fault Ash, you do realise that right! I would have fixed this!" I scream, my voice breaking on the last sentence. I try to breath in and out slowly to calm myself. Jackson puts his hand on my shoulder, though I wasn't sure it was to comfort me or to tell me to leave it. I push him away and sit back down.

"Rob, I'm really so-"

"Don't Kris. Just leave it alone, okay?" I say as I put my head into my hands. When I look up I see Kellan helping Charlie outside. He was holding her up careful like she would break at any moment.

A pain twisted in my stomach making me feel sick. I had really screwed things up before, but now...I couldn't see a way to fix this, to fix what we had. I had ruined the thing that I wanted the most.

After what seems like forever I see Kellan come back in shaking his head. I push away from Kristen and head towards him, totally ignoring Ash who was talking quietly with Jackson and Nikki.

"Kel, is she okay?" I ask worriedly.

"No mate, I don't think she is", he replied placing a hand lightly on my shoulder. I drop my head and rub my eyes with my finger.

"She thinks there's something going on with me and Kris, doesn't she?" I ask although I already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think so, man. look, all I know is that she is really hurting and you need to go and fix this...like right now!" I look towards the door that leads to Charlie, wanting to throw my arms around her and beg for her to forgive me. The door swings open and Charlie stops in her tracks, surprised by me standing so close to the door. She looks at Kellan but walks away, not once looking at me. She storms her way towards the toilets that were in the corner of the room, without making any eye contact with the rest of the guys who were still sat around the table. Ashley gets up hurriedly to go after her when my brain finally kicks into action. I rush over to Ash before placing my hand on her arm.

"Wait", I say to her as her expression changes from angry to sympathetic.

"Go after her Rob" she said making me remember why I had stopped her in the first place. I smile, take a deep breath and make my way towards the ladies toilets. I push the door open just as two rather drunk women make their way back to the bar. The look at me and both burst into laughter as they push past. I check the other cubical and see that there is only one that is locked. Charlie was behind that door, her small sobs echoing around the bathroom. I lean on the sink and catch my reflection in the mirror. I looked a fucking mess.

"Charlie?" I say warily. I hear her sob and I can picture her putting her hand over her mouth to silence herself.

"Charlie, I know you're in there. You don't have to say anything, just listen okay?" I say softly, looking at the door in the mirror's reflection. I run my hands through my hair, trying to figure out what to say.

"I know...I know I shouldn't have walked away from you earlier. I had no idea why I did that but I can honestly say it was the stupidest thing I have ever done". I sigh frustrated at not being able to piece the words together that I wanted to say.

"Fuck Charlie, I don't know how things got this bad. Everything was finally falling into place for us and then that stupid, fucking article came out and..."

"...and I know I should have told you about leaving, I don't know why I didn't. I guess ...I was so happy Charlie, with you that I didn't want it to end and maybe...maybe if I didn't tell you then it wouldn't end" I laugh quietly. "God, how fucking stupid is that? there is nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing going on between me and Kristen. There never will be. I don't care what the press say or what anyone says, I love you. I love you Charlie, with everything that I have. I have never felt this way about anyone. You drive me mad when you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous...I love the way you look first thing in the morning...I love the way you smile when I kiss you. But why I love you the most Charlie, I because of the man you make me. I'm a better person for being with you, god, I would probably be dying in a gutter from alcohol poisoning if we hadn't met". That part was probably true.

"Charlie, you are everything to me. I can't be me without you." Tears begin to build and I don't try to hold them back, it was all or nothing. "I love you Charlie. Please? I will do whatever it takes to fix this, okay? Just name it, whatever you want?" I suck in a long breath and listen to nothing but silence. I drop my head defeated. This was it. I had lost her.

I turn to walk away when I hear the lock on the door click. I walk back to stand in front of the door and it opens slowly. Charlie looks up at me through her thick lashes, her eyes sparkling from the tears that haven't fallen. I stand completely still not knowing what to do when her hand reaches up t my face and brushes away a tear that I didn't know had fallen.

"Charlie, I-" All of a sudden her lips came crashing down onto mine, hungrily devouring my mouth. Her arms wrap up around my neck and pulls me in closer to her body. I place me hands softly on her face, stoking away her tears. I had almost lost this...lost her, I think to myself. I run my tongue over her top lip, wanting permission to enter her mouth. She grants me access with a low moan and I begin my assault on her tongue. It felt like velvet and she tasted of vanilla. I focused all my attention on how she felt ...how she tasted... the small groans coming from her. I place my hands on her hips and push her back into the small cubical, never once leaving her mouth. We stumble slightly before she pushes the door shut and locks it. I look down at her, the want for her building quickly throughout my body. I push her forcefully against the wall as my hands begin to explore her body. I feel her push into me and I harden instantly. Again she groans as I hitch her leg round my waist, pushing my hardness into her. s much as I was loving what we were doing, this was certainly nit the pace I wanted to it. What we have was special and it deserved a classier location than some groggy toilets in a bar. Reluctantly I pull away from her to see her disappointed eyes.

"Not here, my love" I breathe loudly, my heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

"My place?" she suggests, a cheeky grin plastered all over her face. I can only smile in response before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the door. We pass the rest of the cast quickly and I catch Kellan's eye. His face was a picture. He couldn't have been funnier if he had tried! I lead Charlie outside and luckily there is a cab right outside, waiting to go. Charlie opens the door and I grab her ass as she giggles wildly, trying to tell the driver where we needed to go.

I pull her into me as I wrap an arm around her shoulders. She leans in and I inhale how she smelt. Strawberries and cigarettes. I plant a soft kiss on her head as I watched the city lights flash by us. It was really dark in the cab, only lit up every now and then by a passing shop or car. My eyes flash down to her face when I feel her pulling at my belt. I watched her as she undid my trousers, in complete shock that she was doing anything like this when the driver was just a metre away. I quickly look at the driver and he is totally focused on the road to know that anything was going on. Charlie moves her hand under my boxers until she finds me. I gasp slightly but then try to cover it up by coughing loudly. I look at Charlie and she turns her head slightly and places a small, sweet kiss on my lips. Her hand tightens around my hard cock as she smiles into my lips. Her hand starts moving slowly at first, finding a steady rhythm, then picks up speed. I turn my body slightly and bury my head into her shoulder. I can feel her hot breath on the back of my neck as she continues to move her hand. She moves faster along my whole length, occasionally changing the amount of pressure she was applying. My breath was becoming strained as she pushed me closer to the edge. She begins to slow her torturous assault on me.

"Fuck, Charlie, don't stop" I whisper into her ear and she moves fast again. I glance my eyes back to the driver and sure enough, he had no idea what was happening in the back of his cab.

My body feels like it on fire as I reach close to shooting my load, but my thought again turn back to the cab driver. I felt bad at the idea of him having to clean the cab after. I moan softly into Charlie ear before placing my hand on hers that held me.

"I thought you didn't want me to stop?" she purred seductively.

"I don't but...we're almost here" I say looking out the window. And thank god we were! I zip my trousers back up and we come to a stop outside the apartment block. I had the driver a twenty before grabbing Charlie's hand and running up the stairs to her flat.


	18. Chapter 18

CPOV

His hand never left mine as we flew up the stairs, desperate to continue what we had started in the taxi. I knew that at some point we would have to talk about what happened and what was said, right now, I wanted him more than I thought possible. I needed him.

We reach my door and I groan as I fumble around my bag for my keys. Rob's lips make it even hard to concentrate as they move down my neck and across my collar bone. His finger tips glide softly down my back, making my knees go weak.

"You're going have to stop doing that if you want me to find my keys" I chuckle, still rooting in my bag.

"Well, we could always just do it here!" he groaned deeply into my ear.

"Yes!" I shout.

"What, really?" Rob said pulling me round to look at me. "That's so fucking hot!" he laughed.

I try to suppress the laughter building in me but it was too strong. I laugh freely and look at Rob's slightly confused expression.

"I screamed yes cause...I found my keys" I smile holding my keys up in front of him. He grabs them out of my hand and quickly opens the door. His lips are on mine instantly making me moan softly. The way his lips took control was unbelievable. Our hands run wildly over each other's bodies as we stumble through the threshold. I move my lips away from his and leave a trail of kisses down his neck. I smile to myself as I plan my onslaught. I open my mouth slowly before sinking my teeth into his soft skin. I don't bite hard enough to draw blood but I hoped that the makeup team would be able to cover the mark I knew it would leave. I hear Rob moan loudly and I begin to suck. His hands make their way up my body until his hands find my face. He pulls me away roughly and I look right at him. His eyes were darker and his breath came out ragged, just like mine. We look each other for a moment then Rob pushes me hard against the wall. I fell it shake slightly from the force. There was going to be a bruise there tomorrow, I think to myself. Rob doesn't move an inch and the distant is short of driving my insane. He was too far away. With our eyes still holding each others I use all of my strength to pull him, turning him around so he was now up against the wall. His hands find my hips and pull me into him. I can feel his hard cock through his trousers and the sensation sends a jolt of electricity through me. I bite my bottom lip as I look down to cause of that feeling.

"Fuck Charlie, must you do that?" he growled before engulfing mouth with his. Our lips move faster, hungry for each other.

"Do what?" I say in-between kisses, smiling slightly.

"Bite your lip like that! It is so fucking sexy!" he purred before crushing his lips on mine.

Grabbing the top of his shirt, I pull Rob through the living room, our lips still connected. I stumble into the sofa, making me giggle. Maybe the alcohol was taking effect, though I did only have two drinks. Rob sits on the arm of the sofa as his fingers begin to unzip my dress. He moves the zip so slowly down the dress and I was sure he was enjoying the tension. I stand in-between his legs as he peals away the top the dress, his mouth nibbling my neck. The dress drops softly to the floor but I barely notice as Rob continues assaulting my body. His hands reach around the back of me to unclasp my bra and it disappears quickly. He pushes me away, taking my hands. I knew what he wanted. I take a step back so he can see me. I watch him at his eyes start at me feet, still covered by my black heels, then move slowly up my legs. The corner of his mouth twitches as his eyes take in my small black lace panties. His tongue runs over his lips as his eyes continue upwards, until they land on my now naked torso. My heart was pounding in my chest though I wasn't nervous or scared. They way he looked at me made my heart beat erratically but I felt...beautiful. His eyes finally land on my face and I expected his eyes to be wild...passionate...but what I saw undid me. There was nothing there but pure love.

He holds his hand out for me to come back to him and I walk back into his arms. He stands up, his head towering over me, before dipping to take my nipple into his mouth. The sudden warmness of his mouth made my legs shake. I run my hands through his hair and he begins to work his magic. The urgency that I felt before was working its way back through me when he turned and pushed me gently onto the sofa. I watch as Rob pulls off his shirt revealing his more than perfect body. It still takes my breath away. His trousers are quickly removed too, and thrown somewhere into the darkness. Rob crawls up the sofa until his body is on top of mine. Our lips find each other again as his hands run up the inside of my thigh. I was literally aching for him to touch me. I didn't have to wait long as his fingers lightly touched me. I moan into him, arching my back wanting him more. Rob's fingers move under the top of the elastic before he pulls them down. He kneels, grinning ear to ear before flicking his tongue over me causing me to moan loudly. His mouth continues to ambush me, switching from sucking to licking. My breath gets caught as he pushes his finger into me slowly. The steady movement pushes me over the edge and I call out his name in ecstasy. Coming up to meet my face, the back of his hand wipes his still smiling lips.

"You taste...fuck me...mmm," he laughed. Our eyes both move across the room, as his phone begins to ring from his trousers that were...somewhere. I get up and make my way to answer it.

"And where do you think you're going?" he said reaching for my hand.

"To get your phone" I say innocently, smiling widely at him.

Just as I reach his trousers I hear Rob get up from the sofa I pull out his phone quickly and see the caller ID. I turn and show Rob but he takes it out on my hand before I can answer it.

"Give me one minute!" he said lightly. I push him back up against the wall just as he answers.

"Hey Mum!" he chuckled looking at me. I wicked idea comes into my head and it's too hard to resist.

I smile at him as I slowly pull down his boxers. His eyes are wide and question me as he tries to concentrate on what his mum was saying.

"No Mum, its fine. I just got back", he said his eyes fixed on me. I take his hard cock in my hand before licking the tip.

A gasp escapes him. "No I'm fine mum. I...um...I stubbed my toe" he said.

I slowly take the whole length of him into my mouth. Looking up at him I can see he has his eyes closed, his face straining. I continue to torture him as I move him in and out of my mouth.

"Oh that's good". I giggle thinking he was talking to me but I realise he wasn't. He legs shake slightly at the movement.

"Mum, please can I talk to you later?" he said, his voice breaking as I took him all the way in my mouth. His free hand balls up into a fist and he hits it against the wall. He was getting close.

"I know, but I'm really tired. I was rehearsing all day". His voice raised an octave towards the end. Yeah, he was real close, I think to myself.

"Yeah, promise, tomorrow". His free hand finds the back of my head and his fingers twist into my hair. I move fast, taking him in as deep as I can.

"Yeah bye mum". He hangs up the phone before tossing it somewhere towards the kitchen.

I expected him to let me finish what I had started but instead he pulled my head away and then gripped my shoulders, pulling me up to my feet. I smile teasingly at him.

"Now that was not funny" he said his voice still shaking.

"I thought I was hilarious" I laugh.

"You shouldn't have said that" he growled before pushing me hard into the wall again. Our lips crash into each other before he lifts me up onto him. He pushes his cock into me and I cry out in pleasure. I cross my ankles round the back of him as his thrusts into me. Using one hand to hold me and the other to support himself on the wall, he hammers into me harder and harder with each thrust. This time the wall really did shake. My nails did into his back and I drag them down his hot skin, again I was sure I had left a mark.

"Oh fuck Charlie" Rob moaned as he pushed himself fast and harder.

"Oh...my...god" I say as I feel myself almost there.

"FUCK!" he cried loudly as my muscles rippled around him. He held me strongly, our bodies still intertwined, as we tried to catch our breaths. My body was still shaking as he put me down softly. We stood in each other's arms, totally spent.

"I love you" he whispered against my forehead.

"I love you too", I said smiling, feeling happier than I thought possible. The hole in my chest had been fixed.

RPOV

I didn't get much sleep that night. Charlie had crashed not long after our third time making love. I watched her sleep, her small body wrapped up in the bed sheets. Her body was twisted towards me and my hand lay softly on her hip. My fingers stoked her in small circles and every now and then she would do something that made my world stop. The slight tugging of her lips made me fall in love with her all over again. Lying in the darkness gave me chance to think over everything that had happened and i wince as I think about how close I had came to losing her completely. It had only been for a day, but the agony I went through and the lack of any coherent thought or sentence was enough to make me promise myself; and I would promise her too, that I would never put either of us through that sort of pain again. I begin to run through everything I needed to pack and make sure I was ready for my flight. I would only be gone for two months for the first stint of filming and I knew that, even though it was going to be hard, me and Charlie would make things work. My eyes feel heaving and eventually sleep takes me around three that morning.

I wake up a little after eight to the sound of an angel singing. It takes me a few moments to realise that it was Charlie. I don't recognise the song, but I lie back and listen anyway. She was a really good singer, though Charlie was too modest to admit it. I closed my eyes as her voice works effortlessly on the elaborate notes. Getting out of bed, I walk quietly to the kitchen to see Charlie with her back to me. She was making a cooked breakfast. I could hear a pan sizzling with what I presumed to be bacon. Charlie hadn't heard me creep up on her and her voice raised an octave as I wrapped my arms round her waist.

"Shit Rob! Scare the crap out me, why don't you?" she chuckled.

"Don't stop" I say smiling at her wild bed hair.

"Don't stop what?" she asked as she flipped over the rashers of bacon.

"Singing. Whatever it was, well it was beautiful". She rose up on her tip toes to place a soft, warm kiss on my lips before turning her attention back to our breakfast and continuing to sing.

She finishes her song and then signals for me to sit down at the table. She had set the table with everything we could need and a single yellow sunflower sat in a vase. My attention is lead to the newspaper that sat in front of me. For the second time, my face was on the front page. Not just me, but Kristen as well. It was a photo of us play fighting in the bar we had been in last night. My heart jumped into my throat as I read the article. Once again, it was claiming that there was some sort of romance between me and Kris. It takes me a full two minutes before I look up and see that Charlie had set two plates of food down and had taken a seat opposite me. Her eyes looked into mine and it seemed like she was waiting for something. I soon realised she was waiting for me reaction and not an explanation.

"It's okay Rob. I'm okay. Honestly, that..." she said pointing to the article. "...that doesn't bother me. It's just gossip from people who clearly have nothing better to do" she chuckled as she began to butter her toast.

"There's going to be more like this, you know" I say, treading cautiously.

"I know. But at the end of the day, we both know what's the truth and what's lies. Rob, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did yesterday, and well...I almost lost you. I completely over reacted. And you're the one who is meant to be over dramatic!" she laughed before sipping her orange juice.

"I'm never over dramatic!" I say exaggerating my words. Charlie throws her head laughing, before shaking her head and tucking in to her breakfast. We both eat and talk about our plans for the day. I tell her that I needed to go and see my mum and Charlie said how she was planning on catching up with the house work and then maybe finish reading twilight. I groan slightly at the mention of twilight. The next two months was going to be nothing but Twilight, but after Charlie explained her reason for reading it, I could hardly protest.

"I know it sounds silly but it's a way for me to be part of what you are doing. I like the idea that I could be reading the same lines that you are reciting in Vancouver, at exactly the same time. Or I could be reading about what the Cullen's house looks like, and know that you will actually be in the Cullen house. And well...if i can't have you to keep me company in bed, then at least there is Edward Cullen". She had been completely serious, right up until the last part. I like the idea she painted...well not Edward Cullen in her bed but the idea of us being connected though the same thing that would keep us separated. Charlie gets up to clear the plates but I grab her hand before it reaches her now empty glass. I pull her to me and she sits in my lap. We look at each other for a long time, both with a silent yet knowing stillness that it would be a while before we could be alone like this again. I look at Charlie to see a stray tear run down her face. I brush it away.

"My love, we're going to be fine, I promise" I say meaning every word.

"Two months is a long time" she chokes out, her eyes fixed in her lap.

"It's not that long" I sigh. I knew that it was going to feel like forever.

"I'm not good at being alone".

"You won't be alone. You have Jazz!" I laugh.

"But he's not you. I won't have you" she says finally looking at me, her eyes glistening like diamonds. I pull her hand up to my chest.

"You have this. My heart is yours, Charlie. I love you".


	19. Chapter 19

CPOV

We had one more day together before Rob had to leave and i honestly didn't know how I was managing to hold myself together. I didn't even know if I was holding myself together. Not long after Rob had left I put my clothes in the dishwasher and went to put the dirty dishes from this morning in the washing machine. And after three attempts to button up the red shirt I had decided wear went horribly wrong, I had just about given up on everything. Okay, so it was clear that I was not handling Rob leaving very well. Not in the slightest. I needed to be strong for him though. I knew this was hard on him too. He had the film to worry about and the last thing he needed was me freaking out. I would get myself together for him. I would show him that I would be okay.

Rob called me from his Mum's and explained that his mum was insisting on him staying for something to eat. That was fine by me too, as I had a few things I wanted to sort out for this evening. I wanted to make our last night together special and something that he would not forget in a hurry.

"So you don't mind?" he asked, clearly worried that I would be on my own for the entire afternoon. I could practically see his eyebrows pulling together.

"Of course not! You spend some time with your mum. We've got all of this evening together. Anyway I was going to call Hannah and see if she wanted to go shopping later" I replied.

"Did you want me to call Frank? I'm sure he wouldn't mind driving you guys around". I smile as I think about how lucky I was to have such a considerate boyfriend.

"Really? Yeah that would be great!"

"Okay I'll sort it now. Be ready in an hour and he'll be there". God I loved this man!

"Great! So come round about six?" I asked as the butterflies in my stomach made them known .I had never done anything like this for any of my ex's. Jack had once asked me but I didn't have any confidence in myself. Well the truth was he was the one who had made me crawl into my own little bubble, constantly afraid of it being infiltrated. Rob had changed that...he had changed me.

"Yeah six is fine my love. Did you want me to grab some wine?"

"That would be nice. I'll let you go. I love you". The words came easily now but never once lost their meaning.

"And I love you, bye my love" My heart still did somersaults when he said that to me.

I called Hannah and explained that I needed a dose of retail therapy and she was only too happy to oblige. I told her I would treat her to lunch in payment for her help and that I would pick her up. I potted around the flat until I heard Frank pull up outside. He drove me to Hannah's house, about an hour's drive from my flat. We talked and laughed a lot so the hour flew by. I told frank to honk his horn and it took Hannah a full ten seconds to come bombing out of her door. She wore low riding ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes were covered with black sunnies, though the sun was barely poking through the clouds. Hannah style was one that only a few people could pull off. She was edgy and confident and I loved her to bits! I open the door and she climbs in the back seat, throwing her arms around me. We both squeal and giggle, much to the amusement of Frank.

"Frank could you please take us to Covent Garden's?" I smile sweetly at him as he looks at me with the rear view mirror. His eyes glint. "Of course Charlie. No problemo!"

"You have a fucking driver? When did this happen you lucky bitch!" she exclaimed.

"Well Frank works for Summit and drives around the cast and since I-"Han cut me off.

"And since you bagged yourself an unbelievably sexy actor!" she smiled at me.

"Yes" I giggle, blushing slightly. "Rob is...well...he's something else Han, seriously! You know when you have one of those days where everything is great and you just feel amazing? Like you know that today is going to be not just a good day but an amazing day?" Han nodded in response, keen for me to go on.

"Well Rob is like that to be around. Everything feels...right when he's with me. Like nothing could go wrong. " I smile until my cheeks begin to hurt.

"Okay, you need to shut up before you make me throw up all over this lovely car! Hey I don't suppose Rob has any cute, available actor friends, does he?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows seductively. I laugh loud and hard. "Yeah, maybe Han".

We get to Covent Garden's and spend a good three hours shopping , stopping only for lunch, though I still hadn't found what I was looking for. I want to wear something sexy for Rob and I didn't have a clue where to start. Thankfully Hannah was a lingerie specialist. It didn't take her long to find seven different sets before grabbing my hand and pulling me into a dressing room.

"Right, now try this one on" she said pushing a black silk night dress into my hands. One after another I tried on six of the seven outfits. A couple of them were okay but I didn't want Rob to see just an 'okay' set. Hannah gave her opinion on each one before pushing my back into the dressing room with the last set of under wear. It was an ocean blue corset top which dipped low at the front with a darker blue skirt that rested on the top of the thighs. Hannah quickly handed me a set of dark blue stockings to match. I tried it on but looking at myself in the floor length mirror, I questioned whether I could pull it off.

"So? How does it look?" Hannah asked, still excited.

"Um...Han, I'm really not sure about this one" I say turning to look at the different angles.

"Char, it can't be any worse than that leather one without the crotch!" she laughed.

"Not worse but...I don't know".

"Let me see". Before I could reply she pulled open the curtain leaving me standing the half naked.

Well?" I asked unsure.

"Fuck me! Char seriously! If I went that way I would fuck you right now!" she laughed. Hannah never was shy when it came to sex. I on the other hand felt like an amateur.

"Hannah!" I laugh.

"What? Char will you please look at yourself. You look so amazing! Rob isn't going to know what to do with himself! Well I can imagine!" she laughed wickedly.

"Hannah!"

"What?" she asked again innocently.

After a little persuasion I bought the last set. Frank picked us up a little after four and drove Hannah back to hers. I hugged her goodbye and promised to call her after Rob had left. I knew that I would be needed her company after he left. When I said to Rob that I was no good at being alone, I wasn't lying.

Back in the comfort of my own flat I began to relax a bit. I spent the next hour getting ready for the night I had planned. I had text Rob and asked him to pick us up some food on his way back but not to worry about dessert. He was totally clueless.

I curled my hair so long waves fell down my back. I apply a little mascara to make my eyes look bigger, though I knew the blue of the under would make my blue eyes stand out.

I hide my naughty secret in the bathroom cabinet and dressed casually in jeans and a tee shirt. I would change into it later. I smile to myself as Rob knocks on the door lightly. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

RPOV

I stood outside her door with Chinese and a dozen red roses. Tonight was our last night together and I had no idea how I was going to walk away from her. I had only known her a couple of months but I had honestly never felt this way about anyone and now, knowing that this time tomorrow I would be Vancover on my own, well a lump rose in my throat. I knocked the door lightly before letting myself in. I walk in to see Charlie stood by the table pouring us both a glass of wine. She turned her head and smiles the most beautiful smile that made the lump in throat rise a little higher. Yep, this was definitely going to be bad. In a few short strides I meet her small body, and drop the items in my hands. I wrap my arms around her and lit her up. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as I breathed her in. She smelt fucking amazing. I would miss the way she smelled. I pull her away to look at her. Her eyes drew me in and I got lost in the blue, glistening pools.

"Hi" she whispered a breath away from my lips.

"Hi" I smile back. Her lips crush mine and welcome the taste of her lips. I would miss how she tasted. After a minute of losing myself, I pull away short of breath.

"You hungry?" I ask picking up the paper bag with our food in.

"Starving" she chuckled. I handed her the flowers I had bought and she smiled weakly before turning towards the kitchen. I knew that she was trying the hide her tears.

We ate, pausing only to talk. We didn't talk about my upcoming departure. Neither of us wanted to think about it yet. I asked her about her shopping trip with Hannah. She went on to tell me about their afternoon and had me in fits of laughter with her version of how Hannah gave a male shop assistant a heart attack when she walked out of the dressing room in nothing but her underwear.

"I swear, the poor guy didn't know where to look!" she laughed, her eyes watering.

"I bet! So did you buy anything nice?"

"A few things" she said smiling looking down into her wine glass.

"Did you want another glass? Or I have some beers in the fridge?" my god, I loved this woman!

"A beer would be perfect!" I smile before helping her to clear the dishes. She opened the fridge, glancing over her shoulder. I frown to myself.

"What are you trying to hide, Charlie?" I laugh.

"Nothing!" she answered way too quickly with an innocent look on her face.

"Mmmm" I replied suspiciously.

"So how about we watch a film?" she smiled. It didn't go unnoticed that she changed the subject but I let it slip.

"Yeah, sure. Anything you fancy watching?" I ask, heading over to her dvd collection. I begin scanning my eyes over the boxes.

"Um, how about something scary?" she said as she opened by bottle of beer and pouring herself another glass of wine.

"Okay". I pick out a film that was still wrapped in cellophane. It was called 'The Decent' and I had heard it was really jumpy.

"Um Charlie? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah of course!" she laughed placing herself on the sofa.

"Why is this still sealed? Surely you buy a film with the intent of watching it right?" I laugh lightly. She blushed slightly and I waited patiently for her to tell me.

"Um...well...it's kinda silly. I bought it with the intent of watching it but I was told it was like super scary! I mean, so scary that you wouldn't sleep for a week scary! I didn't want to watch it on my own". Her hands suddenly became very interesting to her as she played with them. I can't help but laugh, much to her annoyance. I put the cd in to player, turn off the light and crawl up next to her. she moves so she was now sat in-between my legs and I wrap my arms around her. I move my lips to her ear.

"Don't worry love, I'll keep you safe". She made a noise that sounding like she was purring but it disappeared as the movie began. I would never admit it to Charlie but the film scared the shit out of me! the first time she jumped I pulled her in closer to me, smiling at how she reacted. The next part I jumped too. About half way through I screamed like a little girl, much to the pleasure of Charlie. And it only got worse. By the end of the film, we were holding onto the other as if our lives depended on it. the screen went black and we both stretched.

"that was horrible! I have no idea how I'm going to sleep after that!" I say rubbing my eyes.

"I know, but you have an early flight so..." her eyes glanced towards the bedroom.

I pulled Charlie up off of the sofa.

"You're right" I sigh.

"I'll be right in. I'm going to wash the dishes quickly" she said, leaning up on the toes to place one sweet kiss on my lips.

"Okay my love", I say heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I go into the bedroom and turn on the small lamp by the bed. I just sit on the end of her bed, listening to her as she finished the dished and brushed her teeth. The thought that this was going to be the last night I would sleep in her bed for a while made me wish I had chosen a different career. That way, I could still be here with her. I place my head in my hands, tugging on my hair at my life. On one hand I had just landed the biggest role of my career so far and on the other I had Charlie. I truly hoped, with every fibre of my being, that somehow I could have both worlds. My thoughts are interrupted as Charlie clears her throat softly. I look up to see Charlie stood there in a silky dressing down. Her eyes stayed focused on mine, a nervous look crossing her face. I begin to frown but am stopped as she slowly peels away her gown. In her small hand was a bottle of chocolate sauce.

"OH. MY. GOD." I manage to get out.


	20. Chapter 20

CPOV

My legs were shaking slightly as I made my way to bedroom, chocolate sauce in hand, now dressed in the blue underwear I had bought earlier. I had never ever dressed up like this for any of my ex's which made me feel even more self conscious now. What if Rob didn't like this? What if the chocolate sauce was too much? I pick up dressing gown from the bathroom and slip it on. I felt a little less nervous now I was covered up, though I knew it would not be for long. 'Get yourself together' I tell myself, forcing my feet to move. I open the door silently to see Rob with his head buried in his hands. Maybe this wasn't a good idea? No, you are going to do this...for him...for you, my mind tells me again. Deciding I was right, I cleared my throat. Slowly he raises his head. It was now or never, right? His eyes lock with mine and I slowly remove the dressing gown. His eyes widen, moving slowly down my body, taking me in and the chocolate sauce.

"OH. MY. GOD." He says in barely a whisper. I swallow hard and will my now erratic heart to slow the fuck down. I walk over to him and lean in close to his ear.

"I have one rule...no touching until I tell you, okay?" I whisper seductively. I pull away to look at his face and his mouth was wide open, shock taking over.

"Rob?" I ask again smiling. All he could do was nod. I smile once more before placing the chocolate sauce to one side. My shaking hands I pull his top over his head revealing a more than perfectly toned torso. My breath caught as I looked at him. The way the light created shadows across his chest made him look like something from my dreams, and I thought how unbelievably lucky I was to have him in my reality. I position myself so I was straddled across his lap and I felt his hands trying creep up my hips. I smack them away playfully.

"Rule number one Rob" I remind him as I nibble on his ear lobe. He gasped loudly as soon as I made contact with his skin. Yeah, this was going to be fun!

My lips follow the angles of his chiselled jaw line, down his neck to his collar bone. I smile as I see the mark I left last night. I lick the same spot and his body spasmed. I giggle at how tortuous this must for him yet enjoyed knowing that I hadn't even begun to get started! My lips finally come to his and a fire began to burn inside me as his lips began to move hungrily. I wrap my hand around his neck and pull his in, deepening the kiss as our tongues danced. A low and animalistic groan shuddered though his chest. I push him forcefully down onto the bed so he was lying flat. Reaching for the chocolate sauce I make sure that my body presses against his. And his hands try to snake their way up my body.

"Rob, don't make me tie you up" I say, though the idea sounded more than appealing.

"Fuck, Charlie! This is killing me not being able to touch you!" he moaned as his hands moved up me again. Leaning back over his trembling body I reach into my drawer and find two scarf's. I grab his hands and wrap them together before he could do anything. I used the second one to tie is bounded hands to the top of the bed.

"I warned you!" I say, though from the pure look of lust on Rob's face, I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

The chocolate sauce is back in my hands and I squeeze a trail up his body. He flinched as the cold, sticky liquid hit his chest. I crawl up over him and look down at his smiling face. I playfully bite my lip, causing him to groan slightly before my mouth found the sweet sauce over his body. Slowly I began to lick the whole of his chest, inch by sexy inch, until the chocolate sauce was gone. I could feel him getting hard under me. I move to kiss him, pushing my tongue into his mouth so he could taste the chocolate. Again he moaned. His trousers were becoming an annoyance as I felt the heat pulse between my legs. They were quickly disposed of along with his boxers. And there right in front of me, was evidence of how much he was enjoying this. I squeeze a small amount of chocolate on to his hard cock. Rob had a devilish grin plastered across his face. I smile before licking off the sauce.

"Jesus Charlie!" he moaned as he writhed, his hands still firmly tied.

I take him, taking the tip of him into my mouth causing him to gasp. I hold him in my hand as my mouth began to work over his cock, slowly at first, taking more of him in each time until I was taking all of him. I moved faster and then slowed, knowing that this would be driving him mad.

"Please Charlie!" he pleaded. I move faster again but keep the pace quick as I find a good rhythm.

"Yes! God...that feels...ugh...so fucking... good!" he said just getting the words out. I keep sucking as I move up and down him.

"I...I...char-" I slowed as his release coursed through his body. I kept moving until he had ridden out his release. I lick the top and place a small kiss on him before looking at him. I move up the bed to my face was inches from his. From the small amount of light that was given from the lamp, I could see teeth marks in his arm.

"Now I know I didn't do that!" I laugh. I low growl ripped through him.

"Charlie, untie me! NOW!" I slowly untied him and in a flash he had flipped me over so I was now lying on the bed. Before I knew it, Rob was trying to bound my hands. I try to fight but honestly, I didn't want anything more than for him to have his wicked way with me. Rob smiled as he successfully tied me to the bed. He leaned down over me, his hot breath running across my face.

"My turn" he said as he used one of the scarves as a blind fold.

RPOV

The fire that was raging through my body was unlike anything I had felt before. Every time she touched me, or when her sweet breath landed on my skin, the fire in me reacted like someone had thrown petrol on it. But now it was my turn to make her feel like that. Charlie tried to struggle as I tied her hands to the top of the bed and I smile as I gently tie the last scarf around her eyes.

"My turn" I say inched from her face. In the dim light I see her smile before swallowing deeply. My lips come into contact with hers softly, though by the way her lips were moving, I knew she was wanting more. I sit back and look at her small yet amazingly sexy body. The blue lingerie was more than a welcome surprise and I feel myself get hard again just by looking at her. The underwear hugged her in all the right places, her ample breasts peeping out over the top. Running my fingers down her arm cause goose bumps to rise instantly. I knew that the blind fold would complete disorientate all her senses and I loved the amount of control I had.

"Rob?" she moans quietly. I was so lost in looking at her that I knew my delay would have caused her to wonder what I was doing. I lean down next to her ear before whispering "patience, my love". My lips playfully tickle her neck as her body arches up towards mine. My hands start to roam over her body starting at her hips, moving slowly up over her underwear until they find her breasts. My kisses move lower down her body and I kiss her left leg right the way down to her toes, before working my way back up her right leg. A low moan came from her as I stopped just on the top of her thigh. My hot breath makes her shiver before I bring my attention back to the obstacle between me and her naked body. My fingers work slowly as I begin to unfasten the corset.

"Could you go a bit faster?" she laughed impatiently.

"My rules this time" I smile as I reach the middle clasp. I lean down and kiss her neck tenderly as my fingers continue to undo the garment. I follow where my finger have been with my lips, this time making contact with her skin.

"Mmm Rob" she moaned, my heart skipping a beat. I loved the way she said my name. The way it rolled off of her tongue was perfect.

I finally undo the last clasp and I peel away the corset revealing my prize. Her nipples were already hard and the temptation was too much to resist as I take one into my mouth, whilst my hand finds the other. My hand begins massaging her breast as I circle my wet tongue over the bud. Charlie let out a small gasp as I nibbled softly. Keeping my hand on her I place delicate kisses down her flat stomached. My tongue circles around her belly button making her giggle. I would miss her laugh, it was so infectious. I could spend all day listening to her laugh.

The small panties she had on matched the corset but were soon to be on the floor as I used my teeth to pull them slowly down over her hips. She arched her back to help the movement. As much as I loved what she was wearing, I loved her more now for what she was not wearing. Her body was in one word, perfect. I run my tongue up the inside of her thigh, again waiting as I reached the top, just centimetres away from her wet core. The closeness was driving me mad, so I had a vague idea of what this was doing to her. Charlie twists her body slightly, trying to hint at what she wanted. I had to laugh but the moan that came from her, as my breath tickled her hot skin, caused a reaction in me so raw. My mouth took her wet centre, my tongue pushing deep into her. I roll and twist my tongue, loving the way she tasted. Her moans get louder as her body arched, allowing me to slip my hands onto her waist. Gripping her hips, I pull her down wanting to taste her more. I wanted to memorise everything about this moment; the way she sounded, the way she tasted, the way my tongue felt inside of her.

I finally come up for air, my mouth glistening from her.

"Shit Charlie, you're so wet" I manage to say.

"Please don't stop!" she begged. How could I resist? My mouth found her warm centre as my fingers touched her lightly. I push one finger into her, followed by a second as I sucked on her clit. Her hips began to move in time as I pumped my fingers in and out. Her breath became short as I moved in her faster, sucking harder on her clit. Her hips arched higher and rolled faster as she tried to keep up with the pleasure that was clearly taking over.

"Fuck...I'm...almost...oh" she breathed heavily. Just as she was on the verge on coming I stopped. God, that was honestly one of the hardest things I did. My body screamed in reaction.

"No! What the hell?" she shouted, causing me laugh loudly. I move slowly up her body until my lips were inches away from her lips.

"Patience, remember?" I joke.

"Fuck patience Rob! Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" she moaned as her hands began to struggle.

"Yes, I do actually", I smile into her neck.

"Seriously, finish what you started or I will!" she said, her hands fighting even more against her restraints. She finally gave up with a huff when she realised that the scarf was staying put. Her lips began to pout and I was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. I try to straighten my smile before removing the blind fold. Charlie's eyes were burring with lust. I had never seen a woman look so...hungry! Her eyes soon soften as I smile at her.

"Don't make me beg" she said in a small voice.

"Maybe I want you to?" I question her, as my fingers create large circles over her breasts.

"Please".

"Please what?" Her eyes suddenly became very sad, and I was worried that I had taken things too far. My lips find hers, hoping to correct whatever I had done wrong. Our lips move in sync, getting faster and more wanting with every second. I feel her legs part under me and I couldn't deny her, or myself any longer. I would do anything for her, anything...as long as she was happy. I position myself at her entrance, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you Charlie"

"I love you too", she replies. I push myself into her causing us both to moan at the connection we had. She fitted perfectly around and I honestly believe we were made for each other.

I begin to thrust into her as our eyes never left one another's. The fun atmosphere that started our encounter was now gone, and was replaced by this serious, almost sombre tone. We both knew it was the last time we would be like this for a while, and that made me want to give everything I had to her. I wanted to make her as happy as she made me. I wanted her to know how she had made me a better person and I wanted her to know that she was my life.

My hands found hers at the top of the bed, still bound. Somehow, it now didn't feel right for her to be like this so as I continued to move inside of her, my hands began to undo the knots. I thread my fingers through hers once the scarf was removed and she squeezed my hands slightly as we moved together. I look at her to see tears running down her face. I frown, worried that I had hurt her so my body froze.

"Charlie?" I ask her, panic taking over me.

"Don't stop" she said in barely a whisper. Hesitantly I move slightly so I could pull her up to my body, her now sitting in my lap. I wrap one arm around her waist and hold onto her like I never wanted to let her go. The other hand found her face and my thumb brushed away the tears. I kiss her as we began to move together again, her lips now tasting salty. She rode me harder as the intensity grew, small sobs escaping her body. I feel cold drops run down my face, and at first I thought it had been her tears, but I realised that they were in fact mine. My eyes stung as We moved faster, holding each other tightly as we came close to our release. I pushed into her hard, the intimacy somehow feeling more important. We moved in unison, faster and faster. I felt her muscles tighten over my cock and I released myself into her. Our bodies shuddered with our release. Neither of us wanted to move, so we stayed still connected in each other's arms.

CPOV

I awoke the sun warming my face and Rob's arms still wrapped around me. I look at him to see him sleeping peacefully. I took my time looking at his features trying to commit them to memory. In less than two hours he would be gone. I feel a lump rise up in my throat as my eyes sting. I pull my glance away from his perfect face only to feel his hand graze my cheek.

"Good morning" he said huskily, the sleep still clear in his voice.

"Morning" I reply in a small voice.

"What time is it?"

"A little after six". Acknowledging the time only made it worse. Rob's worried eyes take in my expression and seeing his face drop made my heart break all over again. how the hell was I going to get through the next few weeks without seeing him, without waking up next to him? I struggled not seeing him for a few hours let alone weeks! A defiant tear fell over my lashes.

"Charlie I-"

"We need to get ready" I say not looking at him as I pull the duvet off of me. I quickly wrap my dressing gown around me and I head straight towards the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on. I methodically straighten all the mugs in the cupboard so the handles all faced to the left at exactly the same angle. My focus then moved to the condiments sad idle on the counter. I moved them all so the tallest was to the left, the next decreasing in size to the right. I could feel Rob's eyes on me as I moved them all again, not happy with how they looked next to each other. After a few moments I heard the steady stream of water from my bathroom. I cursed myself for not going over to him. We had little time left together and here I was worrying about how the old salt shaker looked worn next to the newer looking pepper grinder that Jazz had bought me. at the time I had asked him why he had only bought me the pepper grinder. His explanation was that it gave him an easy present for when my birthday came round. I had known Jazz for almost three years and I still hadn't received a new salt shaker. And it annoyed me.

"You Mr pepper need a new salt shaker to sit next to" I say to the inanimate object.

why should the salt shaker feel like it didn't belong next to the pepper grinder, when they clear went hand in hand? the salt should be able to feel like an equal on the dining table. I realised the sad connection it had to me and Rob. I didn't feel I could equal Rob and his world of film and fame.

The smell of coffee brought me out of my sombre thoughts. I had plenty of time to talk to seasoning after Rob had gone. I was seriously losing my mind. I pour myself and Rob a coffee before heading back into the bedroom to make the bed. I pull the duvet up and smell it. It still smelled of him so I decided not to put it I the wash just yet. Tomorrow, I promised myself. I straighten out the duvet with as much attention I paid to the mugs. I picked my blue knickers that I had worn last night up off of the floor. Last night had been perfect. I small smile tugged at my lips as an idea came into my head.

My plan in place I decided that a cigarette and fresh air along with coffee would sort me out. I thought about how weird it sounded placing smoking and fresh air in the same sentence as I opened a window. I smoke my cigarette slowly as I did with drinking the coffee until I felt a little better. Just as I turned around I saw Rob come into the kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his wet body. That certainly made me feel better. I walk over to him with his coffee in hand and place a small tender kiss on his lips.

"Thanks" he replied smiling as I placed the hot mug into his hands.

I changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a black knitted cardigan then sat of the edge of the kitchen counter as I watched Rob make us both a simple breakfast of toast and scrambled egg. It's funny how time speeds up when you least want it to. the rest of the morning went by me as if someone had pushed the fast forward button. Everything we talked about was a blur and it wasn't until we were in the car on our way to the airport did I realise he was really going. I had wasted our last morning together in my own version of hell.

"Frank, can you take the long way round?" Rob asked as his hand found mine. We sat in silence the whole car ride and it was only when Frank used the excuse of buying his wife a late birthday present to remove himself from the car, did we speak.

"Charlie, you okay?"Rob asked me bringing my hand to his lips. I sigh deeply as his warm lips make contact with my skin that felt oddly cold. Maybe it was just me?

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied.

"No you're not" he barely whispered in response. I was making this harder for him than it needed to be. So what if on the inside I was being torn into pieces? I could break down when I was back home.

"Really I'm okay. Just can't believe how fast this has all come round" I laugh lightly though I didn't feel the emotion that went with laughing.

"I know. it doesn't seem that long ago when I bumped into you". He smiled at the memory, though it didn't reach his eyes. I reach my hand up to his face and try to lighten the mood.

"You're lucky it wasn't hot, cause I would have sued your ass! Seriously, you would be a bum on the street by now if I had! There would be no personal chauffeurs to drive you around. You would actually have to walk!" I laugh again, this time it sounded more natural. Rob wasn't the only actor.

"Well then I'm glad it wasn't hot! God forbid me being a normal person and walking somewhere!" he laughed also. I loved the way it sounded. His eyebrows began to dip and I knew what was coming. I took a deep breath and hoped it would soften the blow.

"I have to go".

"I know" I say nodding but never meeting his eyes. I knew that as I soon as he looked at me, I would unravel.

"Charlie, this isn't the last time we're going to see each, you know" he said trying to keep the mood light.

"I know" I say again. My eyes began to water but I fought them back. Not now, I kept saying to myself, not now.

"And I call you so much that you will get sick of the sound of my voice". His voice broke towards the end of his sentence giving away that this was just as hard on him.

"I find that highly unlikely Rob" I chuckle softly. Rob placed his hands on either side of my face, making me look at him properly for the first time since I watched him sleep.

"And the time will fly by, you'll see. Give Hannah a ring and get her to come over. No doubt she'll drag you out and keep you entertained. And you have Jazz. He's already told me that he is struggling without you. Charlie, you'll be fine" he said looking deep into my eyes trying to read my reaction. I held my face as straight as I could, not wanting to give my distress away. I clear my throat quickly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm probably just over reacting. Just make sure you tell me everyday what scene you're doing so I can read the same chapter in my book, okay?"

"okay, my love. Anything you want" he smiled placing his lips softly on mine for a brief second.

"Anything?" I say.

"Yep, you just name it". I though for a moment about asking him to stay but though better of it. I loved him too much to ask him that. the problem was I wasn't sure whether he would go if I asked him, and I couldn't live my life knowing that I had held him back. I pretend to ponder for a moment longer than necessary before replying.

"Okay. Kiss me" I smile sweetly.

"Now that I can do". our lips met and the kiss was nothing short of amazing. my head swirled as his tongue entered my mouth, as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't hungry or lustful like it had been last night but it was urgent. He had to go. I pulled away slowly.

"You need to go" I say quietly.

"I'll call you when I land, okay?" he said as he took my hand in his. I nodded in response, afraid that if I spoke my heart would scream for him to stay.

"I love you" he said seriously, his eye brows dipping again.

"I love you too" I say, though my voice shook more than his did. After one last small kiss, the door floor open and he was gone. Seconds later Frank came back into the car. He looked at me using the rear view mirror and our eyes met.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, probably afraid of how I would react. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Yeah Frank, I'm okay. Um...can you take me home please?"

"Sure thing Charlie". The window came up separating us. I dropped the act as small sobs broke from my chest.


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV continued...

I close the door behind me, numbness having completely taken over my body. As I slowly walked into the living room, small reminders were dotted around the flat. Rob's coffee cup sat empty on the kitchen table next to the flowers he had bought me last night. His grey long sleeved top was draped over the back of the sofa. It was one of my favourite tops. It looked amazing on him. I sit down, pulling the top into my chest, inhaling his scent. Small, sharp breaths begin to escape from me and the numbness is replaced by a dull ache. Slowly the ache gets stronger until I finally give in and surrender to the pain. He was gone. Right now I wanted to curl up and disappear into my thoughts of him. I walk mindlessly to the bedroom, his grey top still in my hands. I notice how quite everything around me was. I couldn't hear the usual constant flow of traffic or the voices of anyone outside. The flat was still and the silence just made everything worse. I crawl up the bed and consider going back to sleep though I knew that sleep would not take me. I stretch out my arms, taking up as much space as possible when my fingers touch lightly on something on his pillow. I take the envelope in my hands and hesitate opening it. Was I really ready to read whatever words he had to say? More importantly, could I handle it right now? I honestly didn't think I could so I placed the envelope on the bedside table and head into the bathroom. I figured a shower might help...at the very least it would create some noise. As the water cascaded over my face I couldn't tell whether I was crying or not. Even if I was, the constant flow of water would have washed them away. I only realised how bad I was, was when my body began to shake uncontrollably. The water was still hot.

I don't know how long I was in the shower for but I eventually got out when the water did finally start to run cold. With a towel wrapped around me I headed to the living room to get my phone. Looking at the screen I saw that I had one text message and one voice mail. I open the text message first, and my initial feeling of hope was quickly dashed away when I saw it was from Jack. What the hell did he want?

So you're dating Robert Pattinson? Really Charlie, I knew you were stupid but this tops it! I hope that he fucks you up like you did to me bitch!

I just stare at the screen in shock, unsure how else to react to that. I delete the message not wanting to read it again and turn my attention to the voice mail. What if it was from Jack too? Hesitantly I dial the voice mail in box and I hear Rob's sweet voice.

"Oh um...hi. I didn't think I would get your voice mail but hey. I'm here safe. The flight was pretty uneventful apart from Kellan freaking out when we hit a bit of turbulence". He laughed lightly and I could picture the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. "So we're just about to head out for lunch. I'm sure there will be some sort of pre-filming prep talk amongst all the boring details. I saw my schedule and lord knows when I'll be allowed to sleep. Now I bet your still in the flat alone! Now get your sexy butt off that bed and go out! I'm serious Charlie, go out and have some fun! Anyway, I'll call you later. I miss you and I love you!" the line goes dead and I lost count of how many times I replayed the message. My heart twinged that little bit more every time I head it. Rob was right though, I had to get out of this flat. The silence was slowly driving me insane. I dialled Jazz's number, hoping that he might need me to work.

"Oh hey Hun! You okay?" his voice was filled with sympathy.

"Yeah I'm fine Jazz. I don't suppose you need me to work tonight?" Any excuse to get out of here.

"I'm sorry Charlie, honestly I'm over staffed. And well...I thought that you might need a few extra days off". His voice was hesitant as he spoke.

"Jazz, why do you think I need a few days off?" I asked curiously though obviously I knew the answer.

"Well, it's just that...with Rob...I just thought". I was glad he didn't say the words I know he was trying to say.

"That's the last thing I need right now actually" I said quietly.

"Yeah Rob said that too" he said thoughtfully. My heart jumped at the mention of his name and I really began to think about how I would handle hearing his name more and more. Not well probably.

"What? When did you speak to Rob?"

"Earlier, just before he boarded. I said that I would give you a few days off but he protested and said that was the last thing that you needed. He then insisted that I had to keep you as distracted as I could manage. That boy really loves you, you know!"

"Yeah I know though I'm not sure why?" I say, the self pitying really kicking in now.

"Now you can just stop right there missy! Get dressed and get your pretty little behind down here! I have a double vodka with your name on it! You've got half an hour before I come and drag you out personally!" he hung up and I thanked him silently for not giving me the option. Because I would have dug my heels in and protested!

A little after half an hour later I was sat at the bar with a double vodka in my hands. My hair was a mess and I had no idea what clothes I threw on in my haste to leave, but I really didn't care. My plan had been to be one of those people who sit at the bar the whole night, drowning their sorrows but there was no chance of Jazz letting me do that. Once again I had been roped into doing open mic, much to my protest, but after a number of vodka's followed by some blue shots I actually began to enjoy it. My head would spin and somehow I would make my way home to my empty bed.

That was how I spent the next three weeks. I practically lived at the bar, working most nights even though I was only meant to work four days out of seven. Rob had called me whenever he got the chance which wasn't as often as I would have liked. It had been six days since the last time I spoke to him and I could barely function. Dropping yet another glass behind the bar only proved this.

"Jesus Charlie! You drop anymore and you'll put me out of business. I'll have to start serving drinks in the flower pots!" he joked.

"Sorry Jazz, I don't know what's wrong with me tonight" I say numbly shaking my head. It wasn't just tonight though. Jazz had put up with me for the last two days whilst I broke anything and everything I touched. I must have smashed at least thirty glasses, four ash trays, two jugs and somewhere along the line, the glass washer packed up as soon as I used it. It seemed like bad luck was following me around this week. We both knew that Rob was the cause for my absent mindedness but neither of us mentioned it. It was an unwritten rule that even the other bar staff knew to follow.

Open mic night was oddly becoming one of my favourite night of the week. It was always manic and I barely had time to think about being alone. Tonight, on the other hand was dead. The bar was being propped up by three of our regulars who drank the same drinks every time they came in here. I was focusing all my attention on a sticky mark on the mirror behind the bar when my phone rang. I put the dish cloth down, temporarily giving up on getting it clean to answer my phone.

"Charlie!" Rob sang. His voice did crazy things to my body.

"Hello you! How's filming going?" I ask happy to finally hear his voice and not his answer phone.

"Yeah, it's going great. It's been mad though! That's why I haven't been able to call. But the boss has let us take the evening off!" he laughed. I missed the way it sounded.

"Are the others there with you?"

"Yeah they're all here...wait...kellan what the fuck...give me my phone back you dick!" I could hear Rob's voice shout in the back ground. After some scuffling I hear Kellan.

"CHARLIE!" he shouted so loudly I had to laugh.

"Kellan! How are you?" I laugh.

"Not so good" he said sadly.

"Aw why? what's going on?" I say worriedly. With all seriousness in his voice he replied.

"Well, you see we have this guy here and he's really sad Charlie! I mean really sad...but he used to be lots of fun and now all he does is sit around moping about some crazy chick back in the UK" I listened as Kellan's sarcasm proceeded.

"And to be quite honest he's really getting on my nerves! All this 'woe is me' shit! Charlie, please sort him out!"

"I'll try" I laugh softly. I hear the phone get passed back to Rob.

"Ignore everything he just told you! He's just being a dick!"

"So you're not missing me then?" I joke.

"maybe a little" he says followed by loud laughter from the guys.

"Yeah okay a lot!" he finally admitted. I laugh with him when my eyes drift to the door that had just opened. I stop laughing abruptly when I see Jack stumble through the door towards the bar. He stands in front of me, watching as my face drained all of its colour.

"Charlie? You still there?" I hear Rob ask though it didn't register.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah sorry. I'm here." I say my eyes fixed on Jack. He was smiling slyly and reeked of alcohol.

"You okay my love?"

"Yeah um Rob, I need to go. The bar is just about to get busy. Can you call me later? Don't worry if it's late" I say as my eyes search for Jazz. I had a feeling I would be needing him.

"Sure thing. I'll ring you later" he said sounding slightly disappointed.

"I love you" I say loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I love you too!" he replied and I heard a chorus of 'I love you's from behind him.

I hung up the phone and faced Jack. His dark eyes bore into mine and I knew that he was here to cause trouble.

"Jazz!"

RPOV

I slumped back into the arm chair next to Jackson and sigh deeply. I had been hoping to spend longer than two minutes taking to Charlie, but she did sound distracted so with a cold beer in my hand, i sat stubbornly waiting for her to ring back. I stare at the phone as it almost teases me with it's lack of action. I feel a cushion hit me from the side and I turn to see Jackson smiling. I try to smile back but can hardly return the expression.

"Common mate. You told Charlie to go out and have fun so I think you need to lead by example on this one! We have a night off. Let's go out or something. Time like this is precious man!"Jackson said, his voice upbeat.

I sigh deeply and open my mouth ready to protest just as Kristen grabs my hand. She attempts to pull me up put of my chair but her small frame was not strong enough.

"Kellan, a hand?" she asked across the room.

"Look, I'm don't really feel up for anything" I say, trying to fight my corner but from the look of dissatisfaction on Kristen's face I knew I wasn't convincing anyone. Kellan put his beer down on the table next to him before heading towards me.

"Kellan I don't-" I begin.

"Rob, don't be difficult okay"

"I'm not being difficult Kel. You can't make me come out!" I was being childish and I knew it but I didn't care.

"Yeah?" he said glancing quickly at Jackson. "Watch me!" Before I knew it I had Jackson pulling me up as Kellan threw me into a fireman's lift over his shoulder. Shit he was strong!

"Kellan, I swear I am going to kick your arse!" I say trying to struggle but without success. Between Kellan and Jackson, they made sure that I was going nowhere. Still over Kellan's shoulder I am forced out the door and into the elevator. Only then am I put onto my feet.

"This is called kidnapping you know?" I say bitterly though I knew that this was probable what I needed right now.

"It's barely kidnapping! Think of it more as an intervention!" Kristen said smiling like the cat that has got the cream.

"Fine, but don't expect me to enjoy this. I'm here purely to shut you guys up! Got it!"

"Got it!" Kellan, Jackson and Kristen all said in unison. They burst into a fit of laughter and I couldn't help but laugh too. I was being a complete jackass!

Three hours, nine beers and six shots of tequila later and I was well and truly fucked. I had Kellan and Jackson on either side of me and Kristen followed behind as we stumbled back up the stairs towards our rooms. The walls felt like they were moving in close and then quickly being forced away again. This weird sensation had my head in a spin and my stomach doing summersaults. I tripped over my own feet which for some reason had me giggling like a girl.

"I told you guys I wouldn't have fun!" I slurred as Kristen searched my pockets.

"Well you dancing on the table says otherwise!" she laughed back as she opened the door.

"you lie!" I said pointing my finger at her.

"Come on, let's get you to bed!" Kellan laughed.

"I love you Kel, but I don't think I'm ready for us to share a bed just yet!" I say pushing him away.

"Dream on lover boy!" Kellan replied as he helped me though the room to the bedroom. Somewhere along the way I had lost one of my shoes.

"I got him" I heard Kristen say.

"you're sure?" Jackson asked from behind.

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow".

Kristen guided me towards the bed making sure I didn't fall on the floor. I felt her pull my top over my head before my mind went blank. Before I knew it, it was morning and my head was banging. I rub my temples, hoping to ease the throbbing sound bouncing around my head but it didn't seem to work any. I roll over to see Kristen lying next to me. My mind went into panic mode as I tried desperately to remember what had happened last night. I couldn't remember a thing.

I searched the pockets of my jeans that were on the floor for my phone. Looking at the screen I see that Charlie had tried to call me. Three times, in fact. She had clearly given up after the third try and left me a voice mail. I dial my inbox quickly to hear her voice.

Hey. I'm guessing you guys went out. Um...crap. I was really hoping to speak to you. I've had a pretty shit night.

Her voice was tried and sad and inside I was kicking myself for not hearing my phone.

So...um...I'm going to try and get some sleep. Jazz asked me to work in the morning...the bar is um...well it is a bit of a mess. I'll explain later. I guess I'll try and call you tomorrow. Bye.

I hear her sigh softly before the line went dead. I feel Kristen stir next to me and she smiles as I look at her.

"Good morning!" she smiles.

I swallow deeply and turn away from her. What the fuck happened?


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

I wake up a little after eight and moan to myself as i think about the mammoth task me and Jazz had ahead of us. The bar had been completely trashed. It would take us all day to clear the place ready to open later tonight. I had rang Rob when I got back having spent a good hour talking to the police only to get his voicemail. He mentioned that the rest of the cast were probably going to be going out but he had said that he was just going to spend the night in his hotel. To say I wasn't disappointed would be lying. Last night I needed him and he wasn't here. I knew that it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help but feel a little bitter, especially since the one person who I thought was going to be the issue, turned out to be a semi-hero. Jack.

I pulled out a pair of joggers and an old strappy top and put them on quickly. I poured myself an orange juice and read a couple more chapters of 'Twilight'. A small knock at the door pulls me away from Forks and vampires. I open the door to see no one there, just a white envelope sat on the floor at my feet. I pick it up, looking down the corridor before heading back inside. I look over the envelope but there was nothing on it, not even my name. I open it none the less and my eyes brows knit together as I read it.

You think that you are good enough for him? You're wrong! What do you have that you can offer him? Do you really think that he will stick around when he becomes the name on every woman's lips? End things now and save you're self all of the heartbreak, because you know you are not meant for him!

My hands shook and tears stung my eyes as I re-read the letter. Who on earth was this from? What had I done to upset someone this much? My first thought was that it had to be Jack, but after what he had did last night I knew it wouldn't have been him. We had finally found an understanding with one another.

My next thought was that it could be a fan of Rob's. But how would they know where I lived? I spent the next half an hour running a million questions through my head but I came up blank. The more I thought about it and read the letter, the more I unravelled. I grabbed my phone not entirely sure who to ring. I dial the first number that comes into my head. It rings.

"Come on Ashley, pick up" I say to myself. After the third ring she answers.

"Charlie?" she asks sounding a bit worse for wear.

"Yeah Ash, I'm sorry to call. What time is it over there?" I ask suddenly feeling guilty that I had woken her.

"It's just after four sweetie" she said yawning at the end.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Ash. Do you want me to call you later?" I really didn't want to but I was being selfish. She could have to be on set all day all I know!

"No, it's fine. What's up?" I hesitated unsure on how to tell her or if I even should. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. My silence had given me away.

"Charlie, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Ashley asked sounding more awake and very concerned. I tried to keep my voice even as I told her about what happened at the bar and the note. She kept quiet except for an occasional 'mmm'. By the time I had finished telling her, I already felt better.

"Sweetie, it's probably just a fan...or the press", Ashley suggested referring to the mysterious note.

"Yeah, the whole fan thing did cross my mind" I said thinking that that had to be the logical explanation for this.

"Have you told Rob yet?"

"No, you were the first person I called. I tried calling Rob last night but he didn't answer", I say hoping that Ash might tell me why he didn't. Thankfully she did.

"Oh, about that...that is my fault. I dragged him out. And well, he had a bit too much to drink. Kel and Jackson had to carry him back to his room" she explained.

"Oh well that explains that then" I say, a little annoyed.

"Don't be too hard on him...he didn't want to come out but I made him!"

"Ash, you're like what five foot? I think if he didn't want to go out then he wouldn't have done!"

"Well Kellan was the one who actually made him but that doesn't matter. Do you want me to go and wake him up? He's just down the corridor?" Ash offers though I could tell she was just trying to keep me happy.

"No Ash, it's alright". It was getting closer to nine o clock and I had to make my way to The Furnace.

"Do you want me to tell him about what happened or I can keep my mouth shut if you want me to?"

"You can tell him if you want, I really don't care, Ash. Um...thanks for the chat", I say as I pull a sweatshirt over my top.

"Okay Hun, I love you and I'll see you soon okay!" Ashley said warmly.

"I love you too Ash. Say hi to the guys for me?"

"Yeah I will, bye sweetie". The phone went dead and I pushed it into my pocket before heading out the door.

I reached The Furnace by half nine to see Jazz already making a start on sweeping the glass that made the floor sparkle. He looked tired but was surprisingly in a good mood, all things considered.

"Hey hunny bunny!"He called to me as I treaded carefully over a bar stool that laid on its side, one leg completely broken off.

"Hey" I say quietly, looking round the bar. It looked worse this morning and I wondered if it had something to do with the daylight. I sighed heavily. I had worked here for almost two years and not once had anything erupted the way it did last night. All of our punters were regulars who loved this place like it was their second home and any new comers liked it too. Jazz was an amazing landlord and he didn't deserve this. Jazz put his broom down as he pulled up two stools from the floor for us to sit on. I looked at him, guilt taking over my body. I reached up and touched the outside of his cut, which had six stitches in. He flinched a little as I made contact. My expression turned quickly to worry but Jazz was quick to make a joke out of it.

"Oh it's just a scratch. I think it makes me look more dangerous!" he laughed. I smile back but somehow couldn't see the funny side of him getting injured.

"Have the police said anything else?" I ask, hoping that they caught up with the arseholes that did this.

"Yeah, they called this morning. Said they had arrested six guys, but they're not admitting to anything. Chances are the fuckers will get off" Jazz replied sounding angry. And I couldn't blame him. He had put everything he had into this bar and now this.

"So Jack turned out to be a bit of a hero last night, huh?" Jazz asked not meeting my gaze. I found it hard to see Jack as the hero but it was true.

"Yeah, I guess he was. Shocking hey?" I said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, you're telling me! He is the last person I thought we could count on in a fight! He took a bit of a beating too. Is he okay?" It was weird to hear him being concerned about Jack. It was usually Jazz who was threatening to cause the injuries.

"Yeah, he's okay. He called me after I got back home".

"Yeah? What did he want?" Jazz asked seeming suddenly curious in Jack.

"He wanted to check that I was okay" I laugh half heartedly. I could barely believe how much of a 180 he had done but here it was right in front of me...the new jack. Jazz saw my confusion and changed the subject to one that usually would have cheered me up.

"So have you told Rob yet?"

"No. I would have done if he had answered his phone. Instead he was out getting pissed!"

"Oh" was all that Jazz replied.

"Come on. If we're going to open tonight we need to start trying to sort this mess out! Have you called any of the others? I'm sure someone could come in and give us a hand!"

"Yeah, everyone said they will come in at some point today to help. Malcolm should be here soon. Thanks for coming in so early cupcake!" Jazz said as he handed me a broom.

"Yeah, yeah...you can thank me later!" I laugh as I take my sweatshirt off and got to work.

RPOV

"You need to leave" I say as I pull a top over my head. My head was banging and I was still no clearer on what happened last night. All I knew was that I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that was not going anywhere.

"What? What's wrong Rob?" Kristen asked as she pulled the duvet off of her. I stood there completely shocked at what was in front of me. Kristen was stood fully clothes in the same outfit she was wearing last night.

"I...you...?" words seemed to fail me as my head try to place together the broken images of last night. All I was coming up with was a puzzle where the pieces had been forced in to the wrong place so the picture looks more like a surreal painting. I paced the room though it was only making me feel worse.

"Rob will you please sit down. You're making me feel dizzy!" Kristen laughed. I couldn't see how this was funny in the slightest. I span round to see her still smiling.

"Kris...um...nothing happened did it? Between you and me, I mean?" I ask dropping my eyes to the floor.

"God no! You don't remember anything about last night, do you?" she asked, trying to hold back a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief, and silent thanked the gods. I shook my head as a small giggle escaped.

"Well, you had a lot a drink...a lot! One of your shoes is lying somewhere in the stair well and I think you won't be allowed back into the bar for a while after your display of dancing!"

"Hang on, what? Dancing?" I laughed feeling a little more at ease now that I found out I hadn't done anything I would regret...well apart from my display of dancing.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone dance like that! Seriously, you should never let yourself get that drunk! I'm just glad there wasn't any paps!" Kris joked as she pulled on her shoes.

"Yeah me too!" I say genuinely relieved. That was one thing I did not want to see on the front page.

"So I'm going to wake the others up and go and get some breakfast. Then we really need to think about heading on set!"

"Cool, I'll meet you guys there!" all I wanted right now was to speak to Charlie. Kirsten let herself out but before I could find my phone, Ashley stormed into my room.

"You need to ring Charlie!" she said pointing her finger at me.

"Good morning to you too!" I laughed. "Actually I was just about to call her...that is if I can find where I put my phone" I say scanning the room.

"Yeah that would definitely be a good idea. She had a bit of a rough night" Ashley as she picked up my phone that was sat on the dresser in front of me.

"Thanks. Wait, you've spoken to her? When?" I ask more than curious.

" She woke me up early this morning". Ashley's face twisted to one of concern and I immediately felt sick.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is she okay?" I ask, the words coming out way to fast.

"Yeah she's okay. Things kicked off at the bar last night, that's all". Ashley moved to the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of water before handing one to me.

"She said that it wasn't long after she got off the phone to you. A group of guys came in, about six, I think, and they were already fuelled up. Charlie served them and one of them took a bit of a liking to her" Ashley stopped to open her water and take a swig, whilst inside, my stomach twisted into knots at the thought of some random guy coming onto her.

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest Rob?" Ashley asked, clearly hesitating on how much to share.

"Ash!" I almost yelled.

"Okay, okay so they stayed for a while, being pain's in the arse, so Charlie says. That one guy that took interest in her, well he kept on at her, trying to get her to dance with him or give him her number. Obviously she said no. He didn't listen to her and came behind the bar". I froze, not being able to breathe. I did not like the sound of where this was heading...not one bit.

"He pulled her out from behind the bar to where the stage is, but she pushed him away. Needless to say he didn't like being told no. And um...well he got a bit rough with her. That's when Jazz stepped in. I'm not really too sure what happened then exactly. Charlie didn't really go into details. All I know is that things got messy, Jazz got smashed over the head with a bottle and..." she froze in her words, eying me cautiously unsure whether to go on.

"Ash, tell me". My heart was thudding in my chest erratically, waiting for what happened next.

"Well...um remember that guy that Kellan almost had a fight with that night we met Charlie?" I nodded in response, knowing full well who that guy was.

"Jack" I spat his name out like it was something that didn't taste nice.

"Yeah, well um...he was there. He got Charlie and Jazz out the back and locked them all in the office. The place was trashed, Rob. I mean full on trashed". I began to dial Charlie's number and waited as it rung.

"Rob there's something else" Ashley began.

"Ash, I don't think I can take hearing any more, okay? I just need to speak to her!" I said as I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Common, pick up" I said down the phone. She finally answered on the sixth ring.

"Hello?" she chuckled.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" I breathed out.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she said sounding fairly happy, all things considered.

"But last night?" I asked, confused. She paused for what seemed like forever.

"I'm okay" she said, her voice now sounding small and vulnerable like a child's.

"I should have been there!" I said angry with myself.

"How could you have been? Rob, it's okay!" she said soothing me. I should be the one soothing her.

"No it's not okay, Charlie! I should have been there when that guy...when he-"

"Stop! Okay, just stop! I will not have you blaming yourself, okay! You can't do this when something like this happens. It part of my job! And you being away is part of yours! "

"Charlie, you getting harassed is not in your job description!"

"It all got sorted in the end, so you can stop all of this self blaming okay!"

"Yeah Jack was there!" I scoffed. "It wouldn't surprise me if it was Jack that started the whole thing!" I said before I could stop my lips from moving.

"And why the fuck would you think that? You barely even know the guy Rob!" Charlie shouted down the phone. This was not how I wanted our chat to go but I just couldn't stop myself from digging a hole and jumping head first into it.

"Because the guy is a dick, that's why!" I shout back. I hear Charlie take a long deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself.

"Okay, you clearly have had a rough night and are probably suffering from a hangover, which I am guessing is why you didn't call!" That one I deserved.

"Look, I can expla-" I begin.

"I don't want to hear it Rob! I have had a shit night, I barely slept and to top it all off, I have to try and get this place looking half decent so we don't lose out on a night's trading! And right now I really can't deal with you and your bad mood! Don't you think it's hard enough for me with you not being here?" I don't know what happened next, but something in me flipped. I wasn't sure whether it was due to me waking up next to Kristen or my hang over that had me in a foul mood, but I couldn't stop the words that came next.

"Right, so you are blaming me for not being there then! Well that's just fucking great! Thanks a lot! Do you think for one minute that this is easy for me?" My hands begin to shake and I knew I was close to losing it completely.

"You chose to go Rob! That was your choice!"

"I made that choice before we even met! Before you even walked into my life! It was always going to be this way! And then you came along and screwed it all up!" I scream at her. I hear a small gasp escape from like she had been hit and winded. Only then did I realise what I had said and how it sounded.

"Oh shit, Charlie, I don't mean it like that!"

"Well I'm sorry that I screwed it all up for you Rob! You can just go back to role playing with your buddies and I'll go back to my life before I met you" The phone clicked dead. Tears rolled down my face freely now and reality sunk in as the morning light peered through the curtains. The room was deadly quiet. This was the second time I had really hurt the woman I loved. I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.


	23. Chapter 23

CPOV

I slammed my phone onto the bar and the tears began to fall. I felt Jazz's arms wrap around me tightly and I began sobbing.

"Charlie, it's okay Hun", he tried to comfort me. His words were lost. How was this okay? Rob had pretty much told me that meeting me was a mistake. Everything we had was now gone. I couldn't see how this was ever going to be okay.

"Jazz, we need to get this place sorted" I said once the sobs stopped.

"Charlie, I can sort this out. Do you want to know what I think?" he asked pouring me a neat vodka. I knock it back and then nodded.

"I think you need to go and see him. You won't ever sort this out by being here. You need to see him face to face and talk it out". Jazz's comment was lost on me. I was clearly the last person Rob wanted to see right now.

"No. I tell you what I need! I need to go out and completely fucked out of my face!" I say picking my phone up. I find Hannah's number and hit dial.

"Hey you! How are you, babes?" Hannah chirped.

"Um not too good Han. How do you fancy coming to see me for a few days?" I ask, hoping that it was possible.

"Yeah, I can do that? What's wrong?" She asks, concern thick in her words.

I quickly explain what had happened to the bar and my chat with Rob. She comforted me as I talked and offered her opinion when needed.

"I have a couple of weeks holiday that needs using so I'm getting in my car right now and heading down, okay babes?"

"Thanks Hannah. You're a great friend" I say sighing. I really needed her right now.

"I'll see you in a few hours". She hung up the phone and I picked up the broom I was using. I helped Jazz with bar for the next couple of hours until Hannah turned up. As soon as she opened the door, she ran up to me, pulling me into a hug.

"How you doing?" she said stroking my hair.

"Not so good" I told her honestly. It felt like someone had ripped my heart out and jumped on it.

"Well I'm here now" she said. I almost believe her that by her being here, everything would be fine. Deep inside I knew that she was just a distraction. After she leaves, I will be back where I was a couple of hours ago.

She pulled away from me and headed towards Jazz.

"Jazz! Come here you sexy beast!" she called to him. I laughed at how free and oblivious she was.

Jazz walked over to her and hugged her, picking her small frame off of the floor. After he put her down she slapped him on the arse.

"Now what happened to you looking after yourself, huh? I leave for a few months and all hell breaks loose!" she said, a little more serious as she surveyed the bar.

"You should have seen it this morning! Charlie has worked her little backside off to get it looking like this. At least we can open tonight!" Jazz said.

"Opening tonight? Oh no! I drove for two hours to come and see you guys! We, my sexy friends, we are getting absolutely fucked!" Hannah laughed, her shoulder length hair flicking around her face. She had cut her hair since the last time I saw her and she looked amazing! I had really missed her.

"Right, now Jazz you get a sign on that door saying that you will be closed tonight and go upstairs and get ready. Me and Charlie are going to go and beautify ourselves. We'll meet you back here in a few hours!" Hannah said as she grabbed my hand. I pick up my phone with my free hand before being led away. She pulled me out side and we get into her car. Just as she starts the ignition, my phone rings. I look at the caller ID and see that it was Rob. I look at the phone in my hand when Hannah brings me to.

"Is it him?" she asked sounding a little angry. I nod in response, unable to take my eyes away. It stops ringing for a moment before ringing again. I sigh deeply unsure on whether on answer it or not. Hannah made the decision for me. She cancelled the call and then turns the phone onto silent.

"Tonight it about you and me! You can deal with him tomorrow okay!" she said reading my agitated expression.

"You're right. Tonight we drink until we fall on the floor!" I say as Hannah flicks a switch making her soft top go down. I throw my hands up in the air as we head towards my flat.

Four hours later...

"whooooaaaa...this sex is on fire!" me and Hannah sing at the top of our lungs as we danced in the middle of a very crowed dance floor. Jazz was at the bar getting us more drinks though I had to admit, I was already feeling a little tipsy. I pulled Hannah back to the table we had when Jazz returned with a round of double Malibu's and cokes and a shot of Sambucca to follow. I knew it wouldn't be long until my aim of being so drunk we would fall on the floor, was fulfilled. Jazz and Han did an amazing job of keeping my mind off of Rob but as the night went on and the more I drank, the more I thought of him.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" I yelled to Hannah over the music.

"But you haven't done your shot yet!" Hannah called back. I look at her, rolling my eyes as I pick up the shot and drink it in one.

"Okay, now you can go!" Hannah laughed. I headed to the bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle before pulling my phone out of my bag. Hannah had tried to hide it in a shoe before we left. I knew that she would attempt this but I also knew where she would try and hide it. I loved the girl to bits but she wasn't very original! I turned my phone on and saw that I had twenty one missed calls, eight texts and two voicemails. Fifteen of the calls were from Rob, three from Ashley, and three from Kellan. Five of the texts were from Rob, one from Ash and one from Kellan. The last text was from an unknown number. I read the text messages one by one.

Sender Rob Sent 2.01pm: Charlie, please answer your phone. I really want to talk to you. Rob xxxx

Sender Rob Sent 2.28pm: I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said what I did. It came out totally the wrong way. Please call me! Rob xxxx

Sender Ash Sent 3.46 PM: Sweetie, are you okay? I heard what happened. I know Rob can be an idiot but he is honestly sorry! Call me if you need to. Ash xx

My heart tugged more and more as I read on.

Sender Rob Sent 6.17PM: I know you're angry with me but please let me explain what I meant. Meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me, even better than this role! I love you. Xxx

Sender Rob Sent 7.04PM: I'm losing it here! All I can think about is how much I have hurt you. I hate myself for it...more than you know. I don't know if you're even reading these messages. Please just let me know you're okay. Rob xxxx

Sender Kellan Sent 7.06PM: Sweetie, if you want me to break his legs, I will...okay I won't but remember that I would, for you! Just call him. Let him explain! Kel :)

I smiled at Kel's message. The last text was sent ten minutes ago.

Sender Rob Sent 10.13PM: I give up.

My eyes stung at the last message and the pain that I had in my chest last time we argued reared its ugly head.

I read the text from a number I did not recognise.

Sender unknown Sent 10.14PM: You don't how many enemies you have made by being with him! One day, one of them will catch up to you. I would be worried if i were you!

I struggled to breath as my heart raced erratically at the last text. Why was this happening to me? Who were they coming from? I calmed myself enough to dial the voicemails I had. The first voice mail was from Ashley. I listened whilst trying to hold myself together.

"Babes, it's Ash. I just want to know you're okay...of course you're not okay, what a stupid thing to say Ash! Um...so I really suck at this! Whatever was said, I know he didn't mean it! You need each other so please try and sort this out. I love you both! Oh and I didn't mention anything about the letter you got...he didn't give me chance. He was so worried when I told him about the bar. Look, I have to go but call me if you need me, okay!"

I was glad that Rob didn't know about the threats cause it would make this situation a whole lot worse. I hear someone knock on the cubicle door.

"Charlie? You in there? sweetie, open the door!" Hannah called. I unlocked and she squeezed in to the small space. She saw my phone in my hand and the look of horror that crossed her face made me smile.

"I hid that!" she exclaimed.

"Well, not very well clearly!" I laughed though I didn't feel like laughing.

"And what do you think you are doing with it? You better not be calling him!" she said rather loudly.

"There's something you need to see" I say pulling up the threat text. She read it carefully and I saw her eyes knit together. Finally she spoke.

"Charlie, how long has this been going on?"

"It started today. I got a letter this morning saying pretty much the same thing" I say holding back the tears.

"Does Rob know about these?" I looked at her confused and she finally caught on. "Oh you've haven't really spoken to him" she said embarrassed.

"I guess it doesn't matter now anyway! It was probably just some jealous fan but now we're not together, they have nothing to worry about!"

"You were going to call him weren't you? Before I came in!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering.

"No I wasn't. I was um...I was just about to listen to the voicemail he left"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked hesitantly as she took the phone out of my hand. I shrug my shoulder as she puts the message on loud speaker.

"Charlie, I don't know what to do. You won't take my calls or answer my texts. I'm lost here! I..um...I can't think about anything else other than what an idiot I've been. Everything hurts when I think of my life without you. I almost got on a plane and came straight back but Jackson and Peter stopped me. Just here me out...please don't delete this before you have heard what I need to say! I didn't mean that you screwed everything up. My life was backwards and boring...I was drowning myself in women and alcohol...my lungs were hurting and I knew I needed to come up for air, but I almost wanted to stay submerged. You were a breath of air, Charlie...can you understand what I'm trying to say? My head was spinning. One minute I knew where I was heading and now I don't. That is what I meant when you screwed it up. I knew where I was going but now, with you...I don't care as long as you're by my side. But I've messed that up too. I'm so sorry Charlie. I love you with everything I have, but I guess that it might not be enough. I'm sorry" The line went dead and I felt Hannah wipe the tears from my face.

"Shit Charlie!" she sighed.

"Yeah" I breathed out. My head was now spinning. I didn't know what to do.

"Charlie?" Hannah asked taking my face into her hands.

"Yeah" I sobbed. She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"Do you have a passport?"

RPOV

I don't know how long I spent staring at my phone. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours. At some point I had fallen asleep though darkness was all that seemed to surround me. I had no idea how to function without her. it was like my body just refused to do anything other than fall further into the darkness. But no matter how far I kept falling I never hit the bottom. At the end of the day, I was here to do my job. At least Edward's emptiness would be real.

For the next three days I was like a zombie. I turned up on set when I was told to, wore the clothes the costume department laid out for me and slipped into a character that I couldn't understand. Edward had it all right in front of him. He was all Bella wanted and vice versa, yet he was too self absorbed and foolish to give in to inevitably what was meant to happen. I had lost the one person I had ever loved and would give up everything I had to just be with her again.

But no matter what was going on inside my head, I still played the role.

"Rob, are you ready?" I hear Catherine call to me. Not for the first time, I had been on set when I mentally disappeared.

"Yeah" I say numbly and get ready for another take. Today's scene was the ballet scene. Cam could only film for a number of days so we had to get his scenes in the bag. It was also the scene where Edward makes one of his hardest choices to save Bella. I didn't know if emotionally or physically if I was up to standard. Thankfully, today it was just my body that was going to take a beating. I was connected to wires that would lift me and throw me around the room. The wires were painfully digging around crotch area. The sooner this scene was over the better.

I limped back to my room after spending almost six hours in the wires. I had bruises all up my legs where I didn't land properly and a graze on my arm when I skidding across the laminated floor. Amazingly, Cam seemed to get away pretty unscathed. I stripped off my clothes and showered. Yeah that was not the best idea, especially when the water ran over my war wounds. It stung like a bitch! Feeling more than sorry for myself I grab my guitar and sit on the bed. My fingers begin to move on their own accord, like I was a puppet being controlled. The cords echoed through the silent room. Words came tumbling out of my mouth as I began to sing along. I had no idea where this sudden burst of inspiration was coming from. I must have been playing for nearly an hour when I hear my door open. I look up to see Ashley standing there, her eyes filled with the type of sympathy that makes you feel like a child.

"Don't look at me like that Ash" I say placing my guitar on the bed.

"Like what?" she asked innocently. I could see that the role of Alice was already taking over Ashley.

"Like I'm some fragile thing that might break any moment. Did you not see me and Cam fighting it out earlier? Not. Fragile!" I say pointing at myself.

"What was that you were playing before I came in? It sounded good" she said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just felt the need to play, you know?".

"Um no, not really, but I never was that musical" she laughed. She sat down next to me before asking her next question.

"Has Charlie called?" Ashley didn't look at me when she asked this and I'm glad she didn't. The slightest mention of her name made my eyes sting. I clear my throat.

"Um no. I've stopped calling her. I think I get message. It's over" I say. Somehow thinking it never made it seem real, but saying it out loud made it brutally clear. It was over.

"Rob I-"Ashley said as she took my hand. "Don't give up just yet, okay!" she said squeezing my hand lightly.

My head falls into my hands.

"So I take it you don't want to come for dinner then?" Ashley asked, though she already knew my answer. I shook my head and felt her small body get up. She rubs my head before walking out silently. I look up to see the door closing before picking up my guitar and playing the unknown song that just wouldn't leave me alone.


	24. Chapter 24

CPOV

I woke up the next morning with a dead arm. I roll over to see Hannah lent on it. I groan as I try and carefully move her without waking the living dead.

"My god, Han!" I say as I struggle to push her. I give her one last shove as I pull my arm out at the same time only to push her off the edge of the bed. Thud.

"What the fuck?" Hannah said startled, now sitting on the floor.

"Oh shit, sorry Han!" I say trying to stifle a laugh.

"This is not funny!" she screamed at me. I threw my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles escaping. Hannah's face was a picture, but even she couldn't keep up the facade. She gave in and laughed too before reaching up to her head with her hand.

"Ouch! Shit how much did we drink last night?"

"I have no idea, but I don't remember too much, except-" I stopped as I remembered the texts, the voicemails and Hannah's idea.

"Except you suggesting we fly to Vancouver. Hannah, did I imagine that, cause that I just stupid!" I laugh uneasily.

"No, I did and I think it's a good idea!" I frown at how it could possibly be anything other than a mistake.

"Think of it this way. You need a holiday, and lord knows I need one! We could be there by this evening. That's if you can pack quickly" she said smiling. My head was beginning to spin. Yeah, I could pack enough for a few days within a matter of minutes. I would need to speak to Jazz, though I'm sure he would understand. Stop! Was I even considering this? No, this was not a good idea.

"Han, I don't think it's going to make any difference okay. He said I was a mistake. Do I really have to go for him to say it to my face. Common, even I can't take that much rejection". I get out of the bed and head towards the coffee machine. Coffee is definitely what Hannah needed. She was clearly sill drunk!

"So I have a few things I need to do today. I have to go to the bar and then do a bit of food shopping. You still like Chinese right?" I say as I poured our coffee.

"Yeah Chinese is good!" she called from the bedroom.

"Great, so I'll pick a few things up. Did you want to come with me or I can leave you here?"

"I'll come to the bar. I need to make sure that Jazz is still alive and it would be good to catch up with him. You can leave me there and then meet me later?" she said as she sat on a stool next to me, now fully dressed. She sipped slowly at the coffee as I prepared us a simple breakfast of bacon, egg and toast.

By eleven, we were both heading towards the bar in her car.

"So, you know I was serious about going to Vancouver?" she said out of the blue. I had hoped that she had just given up on the idea.

"Were you?" I say not really that interested.

"Char, you love him right?" she asked. Without hesitating I answered her.

"Yes".

"Well then what's stopping you?" she pulled into a space just outside of the bar and turned to me, waiting for my answer. I came up blank.

"Well...um...it takes organising, you know. And Jazz needs me here. And I doubt we will even be allowed on set. You need passes to get in and somehow I don't think even your charm would get us in. And what are you going to do if he does see me? I can't just leave you hanging around on set!"

"Well you could always introduce me to Kellan?"She said quietly. I quickly looked at her to see her all of a sudden go shy, something that I had never seen.

"Hannah! You don't fancy Kellan?" I laugh.

"Maybe. What, he's hot! So what do you say? We can go shopping, eat out every night. Hey, maybe we could even crash the set and be an extra! Please! Pretty please? "Hannah looked at me and even tried her best puppy eyes. I thought long and hard, weighing up my options before answering.

"No, Hannah. My answers no" I say seriously as I open the passenger door and head inside the bar.

CPOV

I knew Hannah would follow me into the bar eventually so I made my way inside trying to forget the idea she now had planted in my head. I mean, what was the point? Me and Rob were clearly living in two entirely different worlds and I no matter how much I wanted to reject it, I wasn't good enough for him. He was better off this way. Give it a few days and he would have completely forgotten about me.

"Charlie, if I ever decide to drink again, please just remind me of how I feel right now!" Jazz laughed when he saw me. I heard the door open behind me and knew Hannah had followed. I looked around at her and knew that she was sulking.

"So what is there left to do to get this place sorted then?" I asked Jazz, hoping for a distraction, not just for Hannah but for me too.

"Well not much really. Malcolm stayed on last night and got most of it finished" Jazz replied as he finished filling the fridge. I drop my head. There goes my distraction, I think to myself.

"Charlie, didn't you say you needed to get a few things today?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. Did you need me to pick you up anything?" I ask. Anything that would keep my mind busy was going to be a blessing.

"Yeah actually I do. Um...you know that book shop on the other side of town? The one we got kicked out of?" She smiled. I smile as I remember the incident. I nod my head.

"Well they have this book on Japanese Fashion that I really wanted to get. Do you mind?" She said. Before I could reply she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing down the details.

"Thank you sweetie!" she said placing the paper into my hand.

"Okay, so I guess I'll head on then. Since I'm now going to the other side of town!" I laugh. "Can I borrow your car?" At least it would mean I could get back before dinner. If I had to rely on the buses I wouldn't make it back until next week.

"Sure thing" Hannah said as she threw her keys at me. "Oh Charlie? Can I borrow you're phone quickly. I left mine at yours". I hand her my phone thinking nothing of it. If I need to get hold of her, I would just have to use a public phone.

"Right, you kids behave and I'll see you later!" I call over my shoulder.

Four hours later and I'm all shopped out. I had managed to pick up the book that Hannah wanted. I almost didn't go inside the book shop at all when I saw 'Twilight' sat mockingly in the window. I told myself not to be so stupid and to face the fact that I was going to see a million things that reminded me of him. I bought myself a murder mystery book, though I didn't know why. I had never liked them. My credit card was feeling the strain after my stint around Covent Garden's. The car boot was loaded with nine different bags.

By three forty I was walking back into the bar, one Japanese fashion book in hand. I stumble over my own feet when I saw Jack stood behind the bar with Jazz.

"Um, I didn't realise you were hiring?" I said suspiciously. Jack turned to the sound of my voice and smiled awkwardly. The bruise over his left eye had pretty much healed.

"Oh I'm not! Jack wanted to learn a bit about cocktails for a party he's having. But I'm hardly the cocktail maker" Jazz said giving me that look. I knew what he meant by that look. I was the only one in this bar who ever made cocktails.

"Oh right. Well what are you making?" I ask Jack casually. Inside my head was telling me to run a mile. My heart on the other hand was telling me to give him another chance. I was never one to hold a grudge.

"Um...well I I made this. Try it" Jack said proudly as he pushed a murky green looking drink my way.

"You should have seen the last one he made! There was alcohol being thrown everywhere!" Hannah laughed. I frowned at her sudden eagerness to be nice to him. It looked like I wasn't the only one to give second chances.

I eyed the drink hesitantly.

"And what do you call this?"

"Um...it's a...um...it's called Kermit under a bus!" I had to laugh. It certainly looked like Kermit has indeed ended up under a bus. I sipped at the drink cautiously and spat it out as fast as I could.

"ugh...um what the fuck it that? It tastes like crap!" I say reaching behind the bar and grabbing a napkin. I work quickly to wipe the taste out of my mouth.

"Not good then?" Jack asked sadly shook my head.

"Charlie, will you please show him how it's done! I hate seeing good alcohol going to waste!" Hannah smiled. I smiled back.

"Okay, I'll try".

We spent the next hour mixing different cocktails. Hannah and Jazz had disappeared at some point leaving me and Jack and the elephant in the corner.

"So um...how are you?" Jack said not meeting my gaze. I focused on pouring grenadine over the top of the glass so it bled into the orange juice.

"Yeah you know. Could be better" I smile weekly.

"I know this must be pretty awkward for you, but um...I appreciate you helping me out like this".

"Yeah no worries. It's not like I had much planned anyway". Sadly that was true.

"How's things going with...Rob isn't it?" I winced at his name.

"Um...things aren't" I say trying to hide the sadness in my voice. I wasn't sure why Jack was asking me questions about Rob. The last time he mentioned Rob was to insult me.

"Oh. I'm sorry" he said as he picked up a cocktail shaker.

"Yeah okay" I say sarcastically. What did he care? I felt Jacks hand fall lightly on my shoulder.

"No really, I am. You may not believe me but I do want you to be happy" Jack said. I subtly moved so his hand fell. It felt weird being that close to him.

"Well thanks".

"And for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you. Not just recently but since we met. I know it's probably a long shot, but I'd really like if we could be friends". Jack took a long swig of the drink I had just made and smiled. "This is good".

"Thanks. Let's take it slow with the whole friends thing okay? But I will try" I say honestly. I really didn't want any tension between us. I had enough to deal with already.

"So did you and Han want to come to this party I'm having. It's nothing big, just a few friends having drinks" he emphasised the word 'friends'.

"Yeah that would be nice".

Hannah and Jazz interrupted, both with mischievous looks plastered across their faces.

"What are you to up to?" I laugh.

"Charlie. You are a stubborn person when you want to be, so much so that you often can't see what's good for you and what's not. So Jazz and I are staging an intervention". Hannah was serious. There no hint of comedy or sarcasm in her voice.

"What are you on about?" I asked suddenly worried.

"You know how you can never say no to something, especially if someone has spent their hard earned cash on it? Well Jazz and I have just booked two tickets to Vancouver. We leave in three hours!" she said picking up her bag. My heart stopped beating. I grabbed her hand as she walked past.

"Hannah, what do you mean you've booked tickets? I said I didn't want to go!" I shout. I loved this girl but right now I wanted to kill her. She had not listened to a single word I had said earlier.

"Well tough, cause they're already paid for. Now whilst you we busy shopping I was nice enough to go and pack your suitcase. Your passport is on the top" Hannah smiled at Jazz causing me to look at him.

"Was this your idea?" I asked bitterly. My mouth was becoming very dry and I could feel the walls closing in around me.

"No, not exactly" Jazz said apologetically.

"Jazz please?" I say pleading, though I wasn't really sure what I was pleading for? Maybe for him to say that he couldn't run the bar without me or that he just needed me here. I knew I was clutching at straws.

"Oh and I can't wait to meet Ashley! She has been really helpful with all of the planning and hotel booking. I'll be buying her a drink when we get there!" Hannah laughed. Slowly, everything began to fall into place.

"I gave you my phone and you called Ashley? Shit Han, talk about abuse of trust! And what if I say no? What are you going to do? Kidnap me?" I shout though I wouldn't have put it past her. Hannah walked up to me and took my hands in hers. I couldn't look at her.

"Charlie, I love you okay. But I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You are going!" she said spitefully.

"No I have plans tonight, right Jack?" I say turning to him.

"Um...well...yeah I guess" he said. I felt mean for putting him on the spot but I was hoping he would back me up.

"Charlie, I'm not going to tell you again! If our friendship means anything you will get in the car now!" I sigh deeply. She just had to play the friendship card.

"You're a bitch!" I shout as walk out from behind the bar and pick up my bag. I stomp towards the door beyond pissed off. Pissed off didn't even cover it!

"Have a good time!" Jazz yelled towards me.

"Fuck you!" I shout back causing Jazz and Hannah to laugh. I don't know why they were laughing...I meant it. I throw my bags into the back of Hannah's car and see her suit case already there. She had had this all planned right from the beginning. I fold my arms across my chest tightly, my body refusing to calm down as it shook.

"Ready" Hannah smiled. I flicked my middle finger up to her as she began to drive.

RPOV

I sat in the cast trailer with my guitar on my lap. The melody that flowed a couple of days ago wouldn't leave me alone. I now had lyrics to go with it and I played it for what must have been the millionth time just as Jackson and Ash walked in. Ashley was grinning ear to ear and I guessed that their scene went well. They were filming the scene where Bella got a phone call from James in the hotel. I knew Jackson was looking forward to it as it was the one scene where he actually got to speak a lot rather than just the odd word. I imagined what it would have been like if Jackson has gotten the role of Edward. I knew that things would have been very different, not just for me but for Charlie too. She had been in thoughts constantly since our phone call. I spent hours trying to figure out a way to get her back but I always came up with the same outcome. She hadn't called me or texted me since our argument. I just couldn't allow myself to believe things were over.

"Hey that's sounding really good!" Ashley commented as I propped the guitar up against the sofa.

"Yeah, I just keep playing it. I have no idea where it comes from. I don't even know why I keep playing it, I mean it's not like I'm ever going to perform it, you know?" I reply.

"Well actually that's what we came here to talk to you about" Jackson smiled. I frowned at him and waited for him to explain.

"There's this bar about twenty minutes from here. It's really small and quiet, and their holding an open mic night tonight. I thought we could all go down there. I mean, I know I've been itching to pick up my guitar again". I wasn't sure whether I even wanted anyone to hear this song I had been playing. Ashley picked up on my hesitation.

"Look Rob, we could just go there, have a couple of drinks and I you feel like playing then you can. It would do you good to get out of your hotel room other than going to the set. And might I suggest you have a shower?" Ashley laughed as she wrinkled her nose playfully. I didn't think I smelt that bad.

"Yeah okay. Maybe you're right" I sighed. A night out couldn't do any harm.

"Great!" Ashley said as she clapped her hands. Very Alice like, I thought to myself. "Kellan and I have a few things to sort out but we'll you guys there? I think it starts at seven so it give you enough time to get yourself ready". I looked at my watch. Yeah somehow I think five hours would be plenty of time to get ready! All I needed to do was throw some clothes on. I doubted the bar was very high class.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys there then" I finally agreed. Ashley nudged Jackson and they both had a knowing look between them. My eyes narrowed as I tried to work them out but as always I came up blank. It was like these two had a complete language of their own. All they had to do was look at each other to know what the other one was thinking. It creeped me out!

The rest of filming went okay. We did one of the scenes at the school so thankfully it didn't need much acting on part. I just had to sit at a table and look serious. It was a look that was permanently sketched onto my face these days.

Jackson and Kristen meet me in the hotel bar and we all headed over to the small, rustic bar called 'Addiction'. It was the only bar I had scene where the punters were still allowed to smoke inside. I was more than happy to know that I wouldn't have to go outside in the cold to have a smoke with my pint. We watched at amateur musicians tried their hand at singing. Some of them were good and some of them...well, let's just say I had heard better. But it reminded me of everything I loved about performing. The crowd was slowly getting busier when Jackson decided to give the open mic thing a go. His rendition of King's of Leon's 'Need somebody' was pretty impressive. He was a really good performer who knew how to get an audience buzzing. I clapped as he came off of the stage, his eyes wide with adrenaline. There was a small itch that niggled away at me and I knew the only way it would go away was to get on that stage myself. Maybe after another drink, I decided.

Jackson followed me to the bar whilst Kristen was left at the table being chatted up by some guy.

"Mate that was awesome!" I said putting my hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Thanks man. It's been awhile since I've performed to a live audience but let me tell, it was well worth it!" Jackson shouted as the next song began.

"What you having?"

"I'll take a beer!" Jackson said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read whatever message he got and smiled to himself as he read it before glancing at me. I smiled back, curious at what had made him react like that. We got our drinks and headed back to the table where Kristen was trying to let the guy down gently.

"Oh look, my boyfriend's back!" She smiled as she scooted closer to Jackson. Jackson's face was a picture. He looked like a rabbit in headlights but he quickly slipped into the role and put his arm around Kristen who smiled at the guy. The guy apologised before making his was to his next victim. I laughed after he had left.

"God Kristen, we can't take you anywhere!" I joked. She gave me a sarcastic smile before sipping her orange juice.

Jackson moved his arm off of Kristen and pulled his phone out again.

"Popular tonight aren't we?" I laughed. He smiled before putting his phone back into his pocket.

"So mate, I think it's time you graced us with you vocals!" Jackson said nudging my arm.

"Oh I don't know, man. Not tonight" I answered swigging my beer.

"Common! How many more times do you think you'll be able to get on a stage without being mobbed?" Jackson asked. I thought about it for a moment. He was right. After the film was released I doubted I would ever be able to sing without being recognised.

"Go on!" Kristen egged me on. I gave in easily. I did miss singing. I glanced at the stage and saw that it was empty and headed to the mic. The room silenced quickly as I picked up the guitar on the side and sat down on the stool. The usual rush of adrenaline was nowhere to be found as my mind suddenly focused on Charlie. I knew what song to sing.

"This song is called 'I was broken'" I said as I began playing the cords. I began singing, completely losing myself in the words that had haunted me all of this week. I never looked at the crowd for fear of having a panic attack but this time I glanced up. I honestly thought I had officially gone mad when I thought I saw Charlie. She looked sad and I wondered whether Jackson had spiked my drink. I was delusional and seeing something that wasn't there. I looked away to test myself and when I looked back up, the space where I thought I saw Charlie was now empty. Yep, I needed professional help. My delusion added a new tone and emotion to the lyrics as I continued singing. It was like I finally understood the words I was singing. I had written this song for her without even realising. I opened myself up to the pain that I had been trying to run away from for the last few days, no longer caring how much it hurt. The pain was paralysing but I continued to sing. I had to finish the song, not for the audience but for me. This was me finally accepting that me and Charlie were over.


	25. Chapter 25

CPOV

The car journey and the plane journey was a quiet one, on my side any way. Hannah gave up trying to get me to forgive her and instead decided on trying to kill me with her endless rants about nothing at all.

"I just don't understand it?" she began as the plane began to make its decent. My stomach was doing flips knowing that in less than three hours I would be seeing him again. I didn't know how I really felt about it, to tell you the truth. I didn't know how he was going to react when he saw me. Maybe he still felt that I was a mistake, and that our time apart had only confirmed that. Maybe when I saw him, he would look at me confused before sympathy took over. You know that look where the whole situation gets a million times more tense and awkward, followed by a 'I need to get out of here' smile. All I could think about was how to handle the rejection. I didn't want him to feel guilty or awkward. I would listen to him, nod in the right places and then make my exit. I will not cry or lose it...I will remain numb.

"I mean, how could McDonalds fries and strawberry milkshake go so well together? It defies all logic to dip something savoury and salty into something so sweet! But I'm telling you, it works, it just does! I don't know what made me do it, but I picked up a fry and looked at my shake and thought 'why the hell not'!" Hannah's banter had been trying my patience after ten minutes but after two hours! Shit this girl could talk!

"Okay, okay! I give up! Let's talk! Anything to get you to stop talking crap!" I yelled holding my hands up. She smiled at me smugly like she had overcome a major battle to see victory in the end.

"Well it's about time! God, I thought I was going to have to start quote lines from a soap opera or something!" She laughed, turning in her seat to look at me square in the eyes. Her eyes hardened and I knew she was waiting for an apology. I guess she did deserve one.

"Alright! I'm sorry...I was a complete bitch to freak out at you like that! I know you were just trying to help but Han, you can be so god damn nosey sometimes!"

"No quite the sorry I was looking for but I'll take it! So what's the plan?" Hannah crossed her arms across her chest and shifted in her seat. She honestly thought I had a plan? She was the one that arranged this. I looked at her blankly and shrugged my shoulders causing her to sigh loudly.

"Right so it's up to me to salvage this romance...right let me think"

"Han I don't need you to-" I began but she quickly held up her finger to my lips.

"Thinking here!" she said, her eyes glazing over as she went over to cookoo land. I waited patiently for her to come up with something. Eventually she smiled.

"What?" I asked suddenly worried with the shit eating grin that just spread across her face. She got up out of her chair and headed towards a stewardess. The stewardess looked a little flustered as Hannah spoke to her and I was sure that the stewardess was going to tell Hannah to go back to her seat. I thought you had to be seated when descending? I watched Hannah as she talked to the stewardess only to see them look in my direction and smile. I frown, wondering what the hell Hannah was planning but before I could get out of my chair to question her she was lead behind a curtain. When she came back Hannah smiled at me triumphantly. I open my mouth to question her but once again I was silenced by the finger.

We reach our hotel and all of the tension between me and Han was gone. She told me that her plan was going to be put into action the following morning but tonight, we were going out. I really didn't feel like doing anything tonight. The whole trip was so rushed that I barely had time to think about why I was really here and what this could mean. Hannah's non-stop chatter made sure of that. If I was going to see Rob tomorrow, I needed to get my head straight.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Charlie! I arranged this little trip so we do what I say!" Hannah said as she pulled her case onto her bed.

"Han, we're here because of me so surely that warrants a little power on my behalf?" I argue.

"Nope! Now get you're sexy little arse in that shower and start getting ready!" she sang as she slapped me on my behind. I gave in. There was no point of arguing with this girl, cause she ALWAYS got what she wanted. I take my time in the shower, hoping that if I took long enough, Hannah would change her mind. Not likely with her small high pitch voice shouting at me through the door.

"Char, you have two minutes to get out here before I come in!"

"Han, I will take as long as I need thank you very much!" I say as I rinse the strawberry conditioner out of my hair. Without warning Hannah barges in giving me little time to cover myself up.

"Oh please! It's not like I haven't had to change you out of your clothes after a heavy nights drinking!" she laughed. "now get out of that god damn shower!" she said as she turned the cold tap on. The water suddenly turned freezing.

"ugh...shit...tha-that's c-c-cold!" I say as turn the shower off. I open the door to see Hannah stood there smiling, holding a towel out for me.

"My trip, my rules!" she reminded me as she skipped into her room. I had a feeling Han and Ashley were going to get on well.

I must have gone through about twelve outfit changes before I slumped down, defeated on my bed. I couldn't do this! I was a complete mess and my thoughts were everywhere. I don't know how Hannah expected me to be able to act normal when everything I knew was falling apart. It felt like I was on the edge of a cliff waiting to either jump or be pushed. That sick, twisting feeling you get when you are waiting for something bad that you know is going to happen, but you don't know when...that feeling took over my whole body. It leaves me completely paralysed. it dawned on me that I might not ever function properly again. He was my north star that kept me on course...without him I didn't whether I was coming or going. I look down at the outfit I had tried on last and shook my head at the fact I was wearing a green skirt and a pink top...my shoes didn't even match. I hear the door open and don't bother looking up.

"What the hell happened in here? Did a leprechaun come in through the window and steal you fashion sense? Jesus!" I shake my head as the tears threaten to spill over. Hannah was at my side quickly, her arms wrapped around me.

"Oh Char, I didn't mean what I said about the leprechaun! Crap! Um..." she bumbled nervously.

"No, it's...it's not your fault" I sob.

"Do you want me to help?" Hannah asked looking at the mountain of clothes that sat at my feet. I nod silently as she began to sift through what she had packed.

Knowing what she had packed for me clearly helped as she pulled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a emerald green corset that looked like it was going to break one of my ribs. After half an hour she had finished and we were ready to go.

"Right common you! You're tapping into valuable drinking time here!" she laughed as she headed towards the door. I followed her to the door when my body froze. Us coming here wasn't a good idea. How could it ever end well?

"Char?" Hannah questioned when she noticed I wasn't following her.

"I can't do this Han, we need to go home!" I said turning to head back to my room to pack. She grabs my hand quickly stopping me dead in my tracks. She looks at me for a long time and I was hoping that she was considering my proposal of going home.

"Charlie. I need this break as much as you okay. Work has been hell!" she began. She was playing the guilt card.

"I really need a good night out with my best friend!" she smiled squeezing my hand a little. I sigh knowing she was right. I was being selfish.

"Okay, we'll go out! But I can't promise I'm going to be very good company" I say honestly.

"That's okay. I'm sure I can find someone else to talk to!" she grinned wickedly. I had to laugh at her and she tugged on my hand a little; this time my feet moved on their own. A little under half an hour later and I saw stood in a cue outside the bar. It was really busy in here tonight. I looked around as Hannah pulled out her phone and began texting someone. My eyes fall on a poster on the door. I die on the inside.

"Hannah why on earth would you bring me somewhere with open mic? Shit! Don't you think I get enough of that at the 'Furnace'?" I say looking around for a taxi to make a quick escape. I don't see one.

"Sweetie, I think that there might be some people here who take the singing seriously. Not like Albert!" she laughed.

"Albert is actually one of the best we have thank you very much!" I say jumping to the defence of one of my favourite regulars.

"Humour me" she said as the cue moved closer. Eventually the bouncer lets us in and I'm shocked by the amount of smoke in the air. I see people smoking indoors and think about how it creates a certain type of atmosphere. I missed it, in a way. Hannah grabbed my hand and pulled me further into the smoky but I smack into the back of her when she stops suddenly.

"Ouch! Shit Han!" I laugh.

"And I thought we were meant to be the actors!" a small voice laughed. I peered around Hannah's shoulder and could not believe what I was seeing.

CPOV continued...

I stared at her in complete disbelief and I was sure my mouth was hung open like I was catching flies. I look at Hannah for some kind of explanation but she just smiled, you know that smile when you have been caught out...

"So am I going to get a hug or what?" Ashley laughed holding her arms open. I shake my head, bringing myself to, before stepping into her arms. She hugs me tightly before pulling away to look at me a little confused.

"You look...fairly good?" she questioned.

"Well thanks Ash!" I laugh sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean...it's just...all things considered" Her little reminder of why I had been a mess these last few weeks made me feel sick. She smiled at me weakly just as Kellan turned up. He must have been just behind us. Again, I'm pulled into a pair of arms that I had missed.

"I can't believe your friend persuaded you to come here!" he laughed.

"She didn't. She kidnapped me!" I say completely serious causing Kellan to pull away and look at me. I feel Hannah's hand nudge mine and I took the hint.

"And this would be the friend that did that...Kellan this is Hannah. Hannah, this is Kellan. I'm guessing you and Ash already know each other?" I presumed. Hannah couldn't have planned this one her own.

"Yeah, we're pretty much best friends now!" Ashley said pulling Hannah into a hug. Kellan eyed Hannah for a while until I hit him on the shoulder. He laughed lightly. I hear someone pick up the mic and turn to look, only to see Rob onstage, his guitar in hand.

"This song is called 'I was broken'" he said. His voice was all wrong. It was strained and sad, but it stil made my heart skip a beat. He looked tired...more than tired. His skin looked paler than usual, though I couldn't be sure whether it had something to do with filming. He started to strum the strings and a soulful melody rang in my ears. He looked up, and his eyes feel straight on me, like he knew I was here. I froze as I waited for a reaction. My heart accelerated as his eyes bore into me...I waited for some kind of emotion to show but it never happened. He looked down at his feet as he continued to strum. I swallowed hard to shift the lump that was forming. That was the answer I was waiting for. I walk away towards the door only to be stopped by Jackson.

"Of course, you're all here!" I say more to myself than to him.

"Charlie, where are you going?" he said slowly. I look towards the door before looking back at his questioning face.

"I have to go!" I say trying to dodge him. He must have worked out! I was sure that he wasn't that big last time I saw him.

"No. You need to say and see this!" he said before picking me up and man handling me to a table where Kristen sat. I thought I smiled at her but her reaction to me told me that my lips hadn't moved.

"I'm Kristen, it's so good to finally meet you!" I recognised her from the photos that were printed before Rob left. She stood up and hugged me tightly. I didn't know how to react. In front of me was the one person I was terrified about meeting.

"Hi" I say weakly before Rob's smooth voice catches my attention. He was looking away towards the back of the bar.

_I was alone  
I was tired but now I'm bound  
My head is off the ground  
For a long time I was so weary  
Tired of the sound, I've heard before  
Knowing of the nights I'm out the door  
Haunted by the things I've made  
Stuck between the burning light and the dusty shade_

I find it hard to look at him whilst he sang. I look at Ashley who was swaying a little to the music to Kellan who was looking at Hannah. Pretty much, I made my eyes go everywhere other than on him. It just hurt too much.

_Said I used to think the past was dead and gone  
But I was wrong, so wrong  
Whatever makes you blind must make you strong, make you strong  
In my time I've melted into many forms  
From the day that I was born, I know that there is no place to hide  
Stuck between the burning shade and the fading light_

I was broken for a long time

His voice shook a little but he continued to sing as my head began to swirl. This was becoming too much. I knew I wasn't ready.

_But it's over now  
Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now_

Yes and you,  
yeah well you walk these lonely streets that people send, people send  
There are some wounds that just can't mend  
And I do pretend  
Now I'm free from all the things that take my friends  
And I will stand here till the end  
Now I know I can take the moon  
Stuck between the burning shade and the faded light  
I was broken for a long time  
But it's over now, it's over now

I glanced up at him when his voice strained to hit the note. I knew it wasn't because he couldn't hit it but because of where his head was at right now. I could see it written all over him. He saw me here and now he's like this...my fault.

_Mm it's over now, now, now  
It's over now, it's over now.  
It's over now, now_

Said I was broken for a long time  
But it's over, but it's over

The words start coming out faster and louder and I couldn't take my eyes off of him, though it was killing me to do so. The only other time I had seen him sing he was completely composed and smiling. Now, his leg tapped vigorously and he shook his head at the words heightened.

_But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over, but it's over  
But it's over now, now, now, now  
But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now_

His voice shook more as he sang on. I was completely mesmerised. He was slowly losing control, right in front of my eyes. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting. The words started to sink in.

_But it's over, love is over  
But it's over now, now, now_

His voice broke and my heart broke at exactly that moment.

_I was broken for a long time now  
But it's over, but it's over now yeah  
Over now, it's all over, it's over now._

I looked over to Hannah and Kristen who were shouting and 'whopping' at the top of the lungs. The lads clapped for their friend who had just put everything he had into one song. I wanted to clap...I wanted to cheer for him...but everything stopped working. My mind wouldn't function...thoughts no longer flowed.

"Thank you" I hear Rob say modestly, clearly shaken by his performance. Eventually the noise dies down. Ashley slides in next to me and puts her arm around me.

"Charlie?" she asked. I stared at the empty stage.

"Charlie, sweetie, look at me!" she said turning my head with her small hand.

"Ash...I...he...ugh" I couldn't get the words to come out.

"Sweetie, he wrote that for you. He sang that for you", she said softly. Her words didn't register as my body begins to shake.

"I have to go!" I say getting up quickly. I was out from behind the table before any of them had even stood up. The only thing that was racing through my mind was that I just had to make it to the door. I didn't look up as I pushed my through the crowds, sure that I was going in the right direction. My breaths come out short and the tears finally fall. I had hurt him...he lost control because of me. The threats I had that I didn't deserve him finally made sense. I say it over and over in my head as I walk further towards the door. _I don't deserve him. I don't deserve him. I don't deserve him. _

I slam into a body and expected to be shouted out but I feel a warm set of arms wrap around me.


	26. Chapter 26

CPOV

The arms held me close to the body they belonged to. I recognised his scent before he even spoke. It was slightly spicy, with a hint of cigarette smoke. My body continued to shake and only when I sobbed out loud, did I realise I was crying. This was everything I had wanted and dreamed of since our argument but for some reason I had that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, waiting to wake up from it all to be one sick, twisted dream. I felt his arms tighten around me more; it wasn't tight enough. If he held onto me strong enough then I wouldn't have to wake up...I wouldn't have to go back to hurting all of the time and being unable to function. But what did this all mean? I saw the look on his face when he saw me before he sang. I heard the way he sang about how I broke his heart. And now, I could feel his body shake under me as we both held onto to everything we hoped and dreamed for. And as if he read my mind in that instance, he confirmed what I was hoping.

"Don't leave me!" he said his voice shaking. "Stay with me!" I pulled away to look at him to see his eyes moist. I had lost count how many times it felt like my heart was breaking this evening but having him here, right in front of me with unashamed tears falling down his perfect face almost floored me. I felt my legs begin to buckle beneath me but rob's held onto me. His eyes searched mine trying to read my thoughts, though I doubted he would have any more chance of figuring them out than I did!

He didn't need to say anything...this was enough. To have him hold me, to want me was enough. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself into his chest. I felt his hand reach around the back of my head and he stroked my hair, soothing me. I don't know how long we stood like that. It was like time had stood still and everything and everyone around us faded into nothingness. Right now it was just him and me, giving in to everything we needed...each other.

"Charlie? What are y-" Rob began but I pulled away quickly placing a finger on his lips, silencing him. I didn't need words...I didn't want questions and answers. I wanted him. Simultaneously we both wipe a tear from each other's face. I pulled his head down to my level and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Our lips moved slowly together, each wanting more...craving each other beyond explanation. Robs fingers twist in my hair pulling me closer still. It was all too much...he was too much. I didn't deserve him, I never did yet here he was in my arms. I could feel myself beginning to slowly lose it, no longer able to keep the painful sob building up in chest from ripping its way out. It wanted to leave a wound so big that I would never fully heal, never be whole. I gave in, allowing it to come freely rather than trying to hold it back. Pulling away from Rob was painful in its self as I watch his face twist with confusion. The sobs broke through me and I willingly gave in, as my body violently shook. I wrap my arms around myself hoping to force it back in. It didn't work.

"Charlie? Shhh stop my love. Breath!" he smooth voice said. Small, sharp gasps whooshed out of me. I wondered to myself if this was what having a panic attack was like? The sides of my vision begins to blur so I squeeze my eyes shut. Behind theses closed eyes I could still Rob's broken face and a raw pain in his eyes.

"Look at me, my love" I hear him say though his voice was becoming lost in the loud sobs that tore though me. All of a sudden I feel my feet go from under me and up into Rob's arms. He carefully made his way through the crowd with one arm under me, the other supporting my back. I curled into him, grabbing his shirt tightly in my hands. I was safe here. I hear him speak over the music that had started up again.

"Guy's I need to get Charlie out of here!" Rob said quickly, his voice tense.

"Charlie, sweetie? You okay? What did you do to her?" I hear Hannah's voice shout to Rob. I wanted to defend him, to say that she had it all wrong but I could not find the breath to speak.

"Who the hell are you?" I hear Rob say with aggression.

"I'm her best friend you jackarse! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even be here!" Hannah said.

"Well then I owe you an apology. And a thank you, but not right now. Right now I need to get here out of here. Where are you staying?" his voice was rushed and I could hear his heart beat through his top. It was too quick.

"We're at the Angel's Arms. It's not far from here". Hannah had managed to compose herself and I smiled mentally at the thought of Rob getting off lightly.

"Right, well I'll bring her back there in the morning" Rob said before turning and walking back through the crowds. The sobs slowed down allowing me to breath almost normally. I feel Rob kiss the top of my head before resting his head on mine.

"It's okay now. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" he said as we left the bar. I had no idea where we were going but I didn't care. I listen to his heart beat slow and let the sound soothe me into a half slumber.

RPOV

The dim lights of the city whooshed past us as the cab moved towards the hotel I was staying in. Charlie's head was led in my lap as I stroked her hair softly. She had completely blacked out in the bar and I had never been so scared. Now she slept peacefully, like an angel, making me fall in love with her all over again. The cab pulled up outside of the hotel and I handed the driver some notes before waking my sleeping beauty.

"My love, we're here" I said shaking her slightly. She opened her eyes that were still red from the tears and smiled. I helped her out of the car and we walked hand in hand to my room. For days I had been going over all of the things I wanted to say to her but words seemed to fail me. I open the door to my room in silence and lead her inside. I help her off with her jacket, lying it on the back of a chair that sat idly in the corner of the room. Charlie stood there unmoving and I wasn't sure if she was debating a quick escape. I couldn't lose her again. It tore me apart the last time. I took her hand and she followed me into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving mine as I took my coat off, placing it in the wardrobe. I lead down on the bed, my arms open as Charlie moved up towards me and fell into my arms. At that point every muscle in my body relaxed. She was where she was meant to be...in my arms. Her hand rests light on my stomach, the warmth from her skin seeping through the material of my shirt. I hear her sigh as I pull her closer into me, the scent of her strawberry shampoo filling all of my sense. My head was swirling. I use my hand to tilt her head towards mine, so that our eyes could finally see what they have wanting for so long. I don't know how long we laid there, just looking at each other, but at some point my body took over as I moved my lips onto hers. A small moan escapes as our lips connected. It was like everything was falling in to place. My lips moved slowly over hers, enjoying everything about them...the way they felt...they way the tasted...the way they melted perfectly into mine. Charlie increased the intensity when she forced her tongue inside my mouth, exploring it completely until my tongue met hers. Her hands shot up into my hair, tugging it hard as the kiss deepened. I bring my hand up to her face pained to feel her skin moist. She was crying. I didn't say anything...I didn't want to bring attention to her pain. It was selfish really and I cursed myself for being so absorbed by her. Her hands left my hair and moved slowly down to the front of my shirt as she began to try and undo my buttons. She managed to undo three of them before her hands started shaking making it impossible for her to undo the last few. She persisted, her small fingers working erratically. I had to stop her...she wasn't ready for this. I take her small hands in mine and pull away to look at her.

"Stupid buttons!" she laughed lightly though the sparkle that was usually in her eyes when she laughed was nowhere to be seen.

I pulled her back into my chest, my arms wrapping securely around her as her shoulders heaved up and down quickly.

"Look at me my love" I say. I knew that she was slowly losing control again like she had in the bar. And I knew what it felt like. It feels like every muscle and organ in your body is in complete turmoil, each slowly giving up as the mind works overdrive to make some sort of sense of what was happening. But no matter how much long this goes on for or how much it hurts, you body holds on with the last ounce of strength is has in the hope that things will go back to how they were. The only problem is that all your body knows is how to hold, even when normality returns. It is in one word, confused.

Charlie looks at me, her eyes moist and I bring my hand up to her face, rubbing my thumb slowly across her skin. She smiles slightly and eventually her eyes close and her breathing returns to normal. I carry on rubbing her soft skin as it seemed to have a calming effect on her until she finally fell asleep. I didn't submit to slumber easily. I forced my eyes to stay open so I could watch her. I loved the way how she would frown slightly when my thumb stopped moving across her cheeks and how the frown would dissolve into a small smile when my thumb moved again. The way her lips part every so often to take in a small breath just about sent me over the edge. I watched her for as long as I could, remembering every single detail until my eyes finally became heavy and I drifted off.

I woke the next morning alone in my bed. I panicked immediately and shot straight out of bed in search for her. My heart began to slow when I heard the shower running wildly in the bathroom and the steam pouring out of a small crack of the open door. I stood outside and listened as she began to sing to herself, clearing thinking I was still asleep. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing when she started singing 'Man, I feel like a woman'. This woman was adorable. I move closer to the door but the singing stopped. I knew she would start singing again cause the shower was still running so I edged my head closer when the door opens completely. I look up to see Charlie standing in front of my wrapped in a towel.

"Busted!" she laughed. This time her eyes did sparkle and I knew then that things were going to be okay.

"No, I was just um...um checking for bugs...in the wood!" I pathetically tried to lie. Charlie burst out laughing, as she walked towards me. She threaded her fingers into my shirt and tugged on it lightly.

"Get in here Rob" she said as she pulled me into the steamy room. My eyes took their time adjusting to the room and by the time they did, Charlie was already back in the shower. The water slid quickly off her body as she ran her hands along her long hair. I strip off and step into the shower and am met by Charlie's hands, stroking my chest. I run my hands down her arms onto her hips and then slowly back up until my fingers meet her breasts. Charlie's head falls against my shoulder as my fingers stroke her soft skin, grazing slightly over her hard nipples. She moans slightly causing me harden instantly. I bend my head down to her neck and nibble lightly as her hands move around my body, over my back. Everywhere she touched, she left a trail of tingling electricity that threatened to make me lose control. But I didn't want to push her too quickly. She on the other hand thought otherwise.

"Rob will you stop being a gentleman and fuck me already!" she laughed lightly. I slam my lips onto hers , pushing her up against the cold tiles and hitch her leg up around my waist. I was hard already so I didn't need any more persuasion. I lined myself at her entrance and push slowly into her causing her to moan out loudly.

"Fuck!" Charlie said as I push myself deep still. Her finger nails dig into the skin on shoulders as I slam into her.

"God I've missed this!" I say in short breaths, loving the way her warm centre felt around me. I pull out a little before pushing back in.

The water that fell over us made a slapping sound as our bodies slammed together over and over again. I used on hand to pull Charlie's body close into me whilst the other one help to hold me up on the wall.

"Harder, please!" Charlie pleaded with. I happily did what she asked. It didn't take long until Charlie's moans got louder until she was on the edge.

"Come for me, my love" I whisper in her ear. She let herself go, throwing me over the edge with her, both of us driving head first in a whirl wind of pleasure as her walls convulsed around me. I shoot my load inside her, holding on to her shaking body as we both come down from our release.

"Oh my god" she laughs easily, stroking my hair out of my eyes. I laugh with her, surprised at how powerful the release was.

"Do you have to be on set today?" she asked as she turned off the shower. I had completely forgotten about filming.

"Yeah I'm sorry my love. I could try and pull a sickie or something?" I said wanting nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with her.

"No you can't do that! I was kinda hoping you might be able to sneak me and Hannah on set actually" Charlie fluttered her eyes at me slightly not that she needed to. I was already putty in her hands.

"Ah yes, Hannah...I need to thank her" I say wrapping a towel around Charlie's wet body. "I would love nothing more than to have you come on set".

"Do you think you can arrange it?" she asked clearly getting excited about the prospect of being on set.

"Well, I guess I could pull a few strings. I am the leading man after all!" I say dramatically.

"you're my leading man" Charlie said before placing a quick yet sweet kiss on my lips. I smack her on her ass as she walks past me.

"Only if you'll be my leading lady!" I call into the bedroom. Charlie pops her head around the corner smiling that smile I loved.

"Always!"

CPOV

I called Hannah as Rob finished getting ready to head on to set. I didn't know what sort of reaction I would get from her as I had left her at the bar with the rest of cast last night.

"Good morning!" I said when she answered the phone.

"Good morning to you too!" she laughed warmly. "You sound happy!" she commented. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I am!"

"So who is the bestest friend in the world! Common, I want to hear you say 'Hannah you are the bestest friend in the world!"

"Hannah, you do know that 'bestest' isn't even a real word" I laugh.

"I don't care...say it"

I sigh knowing that she wasn't going to let it go until I said it. Rob walked into the bedroom and planted a small kiss on my head.

"Hannah, you are officially the bestest friend in the world!"

"And don't you forget it! So what are the plans for today?" I watched Rob try to tame his hair in the mirror and laugh as his face twists with frustration as his hair does its own thing.

"Well, we are on our way over to your hotel now to pick you up and head to the set. Rob made a phone call and got us passes for the whole week" I hear Hannah squeal with excitement for almost a whole minute until she finally managed to calm herself.

"Let me speak to him!" she said unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Put him on". I knew that there was no point trying to argue with her so I got off the bed and walked over to Rob. He looked at me confused as I held my phone out for him. Hesitantly he took it.

"Hello Hannah" he said, though I could have sworn there was the presence of fear in his voice. Hell, Hannah scared me!

"Yes I guess I do. Thank you...so much!" he began. I watched him as he listened to what ever Hannah was telling him.

"What? You...you want me to say it now?" I smiled at him as I realised that she was going to get him to say something similar to what I had to say. Rob took a long breath before beginning his praises.

"Hannah, you are..." he stopped and I guessed that she was giving him a word by word account of what he needed to say.

"...the nicest...loveliest...most wonderful person... and I will always...be in your debt for as long as I live" he repeated. I throw my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"You want me to do what?" he said loudly making me jump. I watched him intently as he slowly kneeled in front of me, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, I'm doing it! Okay...I...Robert...I'm not saying that! okay okay...I, Robert sex on legs Pattinson...promise to treat Charlie...like a queen and to...bow down to her every need...for as long as I live...and to get you Kellans phone number" he finished quoting her and I gave him an apologetic look before taking my phone back.

"Was he on his knees?" Hannah giggled.

"Yes!" I laugh loudly.

"My god, he has it bad for you! So give me a ring when you're out side and I'll come and meet you!"

"Yeah okay. Thanks Han!"

"You're welcome cupcake!" she laughed before hanging up. Rob, who was still on his knees looked up at me thoughtfully. His eyes glazed over as his mind went somewhere else before looking up at me and smiling.

"What?" I ask as he took my hand in his.

"Nothing" he said simply before standing up and leading me out of the door.

It didn't take us long to reach the hotel where me and Han were staying but it gave me a chance to gaze out the window and make a mental note of the shops I wanted to go in. The whole time Rob held my hand and watched me intently. Every now and then I would look over to him and see him deep in thought but his lips would quickly turn into a smile. I left Hannah and Rob to chat as I changed quickly into jeans and a loose fitting shirt. Once I was ready we all got back into the car an began to make our way to the set.

"So Franky...how many hot celeb's do you drive around?" Hannah began questioning Frank. It was really nice to see him again.

"Um...a few miss" Frank replied. Me and Rob sat watching Hannah in awe as she questioned Frank further. This girl was anything but shy and subtle.

"Really? Do you drive Kellan around too?"

"Yes sometimes, but he usually has his own driver"

"Well isn't that interesting! So Franky...do you ever have stars making out on your back seat?" I cough loudly, choking on nothing as I remembered the night Rob took me to meet his friends. I look at Rob and see his eyes darken as he clearly remembered the night too.

"No, not really. Most of them are well behaved, with the few exceptions!" Frank replied and I could see his eyes look at me with the rear view mirror. My cheeks began to get hot but I could tell Frank was smiling too.

"No! You have to tell me who!" Hannah say leaning closer to the front seat.

"We're here" Frank said as we pulled into the set. I breathed a sigh of relief that we had made it before Hannah could question Frank further. Security was high and very visible as a man opened one of the gates, letting our car drive through.

"We will continue this chat later Franky!" Hannah said as we got out of the car. I was hoping that the set was going to be enough distraction to make Han forget about the unfinished chat. Rob showed us to the cast trailer before he had to go into makeup and become Edward. I was excited to see what he would look like and his interpretation of the character that I had been reading about absorbedly for the last few weeks. I had managed to finish the second book and was now half way through the third.

One of the many assistants on set found me and Hannah discussing the celebrity life style before she took us on a guided tour of the set. I knew that Rob would have had something to do with this to make sure that me and Hannah weren't bored whilst he worked.

"So here we have the Cullen's house. We will be using it for today's scene" Laura, the assistant told us.

"Um what scene are they doing today?" I asked curiously.

"It's when Bella meets the Cullen's for the first time" she said smiling. I had to suppress a school girl giggle that was threatening to erupt.

"So that means Kellan is going to be on set then?" Hannah asked coolly. I looked at her and she mouthed 'what?' before walking closer to Laura.

"Yeah he should be" Laura replied. Hannah turned to me with her mouth hung open causing me to laugh. I took my time looking at the Cullen's house, taking in every detail. It wasn't quite how I had pictured it from the book but I loved it none the less. After an hour, the set was buzzing with various crew, each trying to get ready for the scene. Eventually the cast began to arrive on set.

"I didn't know they let any rift raft on set now?" I hear Kellan joke from behind me. Hannah quickly runs her hands over her hair before turning to meet him.

"Hey Kellan" she said calmly. I was amazed at how she could go from being to totally obsessed fan to a cool and collected person.

"Hannah!" Kellan smiled as he pulled her into a hug and picked her off of the floor. I looked at them slightly confused before he finally placed her back on the floor. Only then did I really look at Kellan and Ashley. They looked...different.

"How's the head?" he asked her.

"Fine amazingly" she smiled.

"Man, this girl can drink! Seriously Charlie, you should have seen her! We played this drinking game and honestly, Han was the only one left standing by the end of the night!" Kellan laughed. Hannah had always been able to drink anyone under the table but I was a little surprised considering how big Kellan was.

Ash and Jackson arrived on set next and after a quick hello they we're ushered on to the set. Hannah and I were talking to Peter and Elizabeth when Nikki and Kristen came over to us. Kristen and I had never really had the chance to talk, and I hoped that my erratic display last night didn't make a bad impression on her. She was actually really nice and I was glad to be here for a whole week, giving me enough time to get to know her. She looked completely different too. Her makeup was barely visible compared to how she normally wore it and her clothes were the complete opposite to everything I had ever seen her in.

"Hey guys!" Kristen said as she walked over to us.

"Wow, you look just like how I imagined Bella to look like" I say in awe. Kristen fidgeted where she stood, clearly not entirely comfortable with her new look.

"Really? I feel...I don't know...I little silly I guess" she openly admitted.

"Well, it could be worse! You could be covered in white makeup like them!" I laugh looking over at Ash and Jackson talking.

"Yeah, they definitely got the raw end of the deal. Just you wait till you see Rob!" she smiled.

"Now that I can't wait to see!"Hannah joked. I pushed her lightly as Kristen told us she had to get on set. Everyone was there apart from the leading man...my leading man. Rob came on set a few minutes later and headed straight towards me and Hannah. Me and Han both looked at each other trying our hardest to contain our laughter but it didn't work. Rob looked mortified.

"You look great!" I try to say convincingly as I looked over his pale skin. It was defiantly quite some transformation. His hair had been tamed and styled though I honestly preferred his hair when it was out of control. Rob looked at me and immediately I noticed his eyes. They had completely changed colour.

"Yeah, they can be really irritating!" he said knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"Well chalky... it looks like you're needed!" Hannah smiled. I loved how she could come up with a nickname for anyone without even thinking.

"You're never going to let me live this one down, are you?" he asked her.

"Nope!" she said, emphasising the 'p'. Rob dropped his head in defeat.

"If you get bored, you can just head back to the trailer or call Frank. He can take you back to the hotel" Rob said thoughtfully.

"No, I think we'll stay. I'm really looking forward to this. Since reading the books, I have to admit that I actually really like them! I'm afraid you are now dating a fan" I whisper to him causing him to laugh.

"God forbid!" he smiled before placing his lips on mine. As soon as he did, I completely forgot where we were and the presence of almost fifty people around us. I feel Hannah grab my hand, trying to unsuccessfully pull me away as Rob's arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Come on Char, you don't want to ruin his make up!" she laughed tugging on me once more. Rob gave up his release on me before running his thumb over his bottom lip, laughing. Even when this man wasn't trying to be sexy as hell, he did it effortlessly. Me and Hannah took our places behind the cameras ready for the scene to begin. Rob shot me one last smile and winked at me as he took his place, ready to become Edward Cullen.


	27. Chapter 27

CPOV

I watched Rob in complete awe as he turned into another person before my eyes. Everything he did was different to the Rob I knew and loved. His usual nervous tick of running his hands through his hair was completely gone...he man before me oozed confidence. Rob had spoken to the director and insisted that we sat next to her whilst the scene was being filmed. We had the best seats available! The rest of the guys were really good too. Ashley was hilarious as Alice and even when I had read the books, I wondered how Ashley could act any crazier than she already did. Hannah's attention was totally on Kellan. Her mouth would fall open whenever Kellan spoke his lines. Me and Hannah found it hard to keep quiet when Rob messed up his lines but we threw our hands over our mouths for fear of being thrown off the set for being too loud. Now that would be embarrassing! Thankfully, Catherine laughed louder than we did! The filming process was long and really repetitive as the director called cut on numerous occasions, though from where I was standing the scene was great. The whole time, the cast were extremely professional and I couldn't but watch my friends in awe as they did what they were great at. It was a totally different experience for me than it was for Hannah. For me, seeing Rob in character and interacting with the other actors was a side of him I had never seen before. He was totally professional and I tell from the look on his face when ever his mind shifted from his own thoughts to Edwards. Hannah, however, was only here for one reason and that one reason came in the form of Kellan. I watch her staring at Kellan as he talks to Jackson about something only for him to turn around and look directly at Hannah. Kellan gives her a small wave before...blushing?

"What on earth was that?" I ask Hannah hardly able to believe that I just saw Kellan blush at a girl!

"I have no idea?" Hannah says and I believe her. If anything had happened between them last night then Hannah would not have been able to keep it to herself.

"I think he likes you" I say honestly. I had see Kellan around a number of different women and not once did he ever look like he was nervous.

"Oh shut up! He does not!" Hannah says looking over to Kellan again where he was placing Jackson into a head lock. She giggles lightly at him before taking my hand in hers. "Really?" she asks me full of hope. I wiggle my eyebrows at her just as Kellan walks over. I glance over to where Rob and Kristen were going over the script. As if he knew I was looking at him, Rob lifted his head before blowing me a kiss...a completely soppy gesture but one that melted my heart.

"How are you guys not bored out of your minds yet? You've been here, what, three hours?" Kellan asks.

"Yeah around that" I say. I couldn't believe we had been here three hours already.

"I don't think it's boring!" Hannah blurted out nervously. I frown at her and wonder what on earth happened to my confident best friend.

"Good, I um...really wouldn't want you to be bored. So...I could give you the guided tour of the Cullen house if you like?" Kellan asked, the rosiness returning to his cheeks.

"Oh one of the assist-" I began but am quickly silenced by Hannah's glare. Hannah smiles sweetly at Kellan like butter wouldn't melt just as Rob comes over to where we were standing. In one swift movement he pulls me into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist before kissing me. I don't know how he does it but every time he kisses it's like the world stops turning.

"Get a room!" Kellan jokes. I feel Rob try to push him away, his lips still connected to mine.

"So how about that tour?" Hannah prompted Kellan though I think it wasn't just for me and Rob.

"Yeah great idea" Kellan says and I could hear him smiling as he spoke. I vaguely remember the sound of their feet moving away from us but my attention was totally focused on the man in front of me. I fight every urge of twisting my fingers into his hair, and instead settle on placing my hand around the back of Rob's neck and deepen the kiss. I savour every single second of how he felt...how he tasted and he just about sent me over the edge when I could feel his harness pressing against my stomach. I pull away reluctantly smiling.

"Now how am I meant to concentrate after that?" Rob sighed lightly trying to catch his breath. my lips ghost over his neck causing him to shiver. I can't help but enjoy the sort of reaction I have on him.

"You're mean" Rob smiles as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"How did you manage to sneak that onto set?" I say eying his suspiciously as he raises his finger to his lips. I watch him as his expression changes quickly as he reads a text message.

"Everything okay?" I ask. He doesn't answer me and just shakes his head slowly.

"Rob?" I ask again, now feeling more worried. Had something happened back at home? I touch his arm and he quickly comes to.

"Yeah, everything's' fine" he says smiling though it doesn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong. He kisses me once more and then looks at me like I was the most important thing in the world to him.

"So..." he began smiling. "I have this friend who seems to like your friend" I smile at his play ground approach and put the text message to the back of my mind.

"uhuh and what is your friend going to do about it?" I ask playing along.

"Well I think he's shy" I burst out laughing at Rob's description of Kellan and all Rob can do is look on at me in mock shock as I slowly stop laughing.

"Kellan...shy?" I joke trying to regain some sort of composure.

"Well I think that we should be good friends..." Rob begins as he arches his head down to my neck. His hot breath sends a fire through my veins. "...and give our friends some space later. You know, let them get to know each other better" Rob breathed lightly against my skin.

"Uhuh, and what will their friends do?" I ask wrapping my arms around Rob's neck.

"I think they could get to know each other better too" Rob whispered in my ear, his words dripping with a double meaning that made my legs turn to jelly. As if to support his words, he pushes his errection against me again.

"Rob, we need you back on set buddy! Catherine wants you and Kris to do the bedroom scene now" one of the assistants call out.

"I thought we we're doing that til next week?" Rob calls back twisting his body toward the sound of the assistant voice.

"Yeah we were but Catherine has got the other Cullen's doing some last minute retakes and figured since the set is just across the lot, that you might as well do it now...something to do with less eyes watching?" the man shouts back, shrugging his shoulders lightly at the last part. I hear Rob sigh heavily before turning back to me. I smile at him, kiss him once before turning to go and find Hannah. No doubt she was still with Kellan and I highly doubted that Kellan would be able to get any work done with Hannah around. Rob's hand takes mine before I have taken two steps.

"And where do you think you are going?" Rob smiled huskily.

"He said...?" I say looking back towards where the assistant had gone to.

"You have clearance for all of the sets, Charlie" Rob said excitedly. For some reason, he really wanted me on set.

"oh okay" I say a little unsure. Rob reads my thoughts instantly.

"Oh... I'm such an idiot! Of course you don't...it'll be awkward. Forget I even asked. Why don't you go and find Hannah then go to Frank and go shopping?" Rob frowns. I feel guilty immediately as soon his words leave his mouth. I came here to see him...to be with him whenever I could and now I was letting a silly scene get in the way. My stomach twisted at the memory of our first date when I took his script and insisted on helping him rehearse. It just happened to be the same bedroom scene I was now about to see him act out with Kris. I was trying my hardest to get over my insecurities when it came to Kristen, I mean, she is actually a really nice person. I mentally yell at myself "they're just acting" before looking at Rob whose lips were now in a straight line.

"I really want to see you do this scene Rob" I say, hoping that he could hear the honesty in my voice and not the fear.

"Honestly Charlie, it's okay" Rob says trying to reassure me. I take his face softly in my hands and pull his face towards mine so he could see me properly, so he could see in my eyes that I wanted to do this for him.

"Rob, I want to be there. Besides, I have a pass to every set, from what I hear, so you will have to physically move me off set if you don't want me there!" I smile. Rob plants a soft kiss on my lips before saying a simple, yet heartfelt 'Thank you' and led me towards a small car where Kris and Catherine were.

"Do you do that often?" Kristen spoke her lines perfectly. I was holding my breath the whole time as the scene continued. I could feel my stomach beginning to twist into knots as I watched Rob on the small screen in front of me and Kristen.

"Just the past couple of months" Rob speaks smoothly, smiling a little as he does. I have to keep telling myself that it was Edward and Bella I was watching and NOT Rob and Kristen.

"I like watching you sleep. It's kinda fascinating to me. Um well I just want to try one thing. Just stay very still". The scene continued as if it was in slow motion, every single one of their movements painfully slow. They edge closer together but the movement was so minute I wasn't even sure it was happening. I felt Catherine squeeze my knee softly, the anticipation rolling off of her. I swallow deeply as I watch the scene play out. Thankfully, Catherine called cut just before Rob and Kristen kissed. I blew out along breath as Catherine went over to the bed to talk to Kristen. Rob came and sat next to me, his eyes searching mine. I had to be honest with him...I really wanted to be able to watch him work but I was sure that this whole things must be as awful for them as it was for me.

"Do you mind if I go?" I say feeling weak for giving in so early on. I keep my eyes fixed on Rob's face, waiting for any sign of how he was feeling or what he was thinking. Eventually he sighed and then chuckled lightly.

"Charlie, of course I don't mind. I'm surprised you even came in the first place! It was completely selfish of me to ask you to watch this scene...it's just, I like you being here on set. I feel like I know what I'm doing when you're here. Like I said...selfish" Rob said pulling my hand onto his lap.

"That's not selfish Rob. I just don't want you, or Kristen for that matter, to feel like you can't give this scene everything you have because I'm sat ten feet away. If anything, I was the being selfish even being here. This scene is so important and it isn't right for you or Kristen to feel awkward" I say relieved that he didn't want me to stay. I would have, if he had asked but I would have had my eyes shut the whole time. Rob brings my hand to his lips as he kisses my knuckles.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Rob asked seriously but I couldn't answer. I had always thought I was the lucky one.

"Join me for dinner?" I ask sweetly.

"It would be an honour" he said kissing my hand once more as I got up.

"See you later chalky!" I laugh, using Hannah's nickname for Rob as I headed towards the door. Just before I open the door, I glance back at Kristen who was now looking at me. She smiled warmly and I knew it was her way of thanking me for giving them space. I nod once before heading to save Kellan from the clutches of my best friend.

RPOV

I loved Charlie even more for telling me that she wanted to leave the set me and Kristen were still on. I knew that she had only come in the first place because of me. I'm surprised she stayed as long as she did but even though I felt lost without her, I knew that the scene was going to be better off for it. Kristen was acting differently and I had guessed that was what Catherine was talking to her about just before Charlie left. Now, as Catherine view the scene on the monitor that was half the size of the ones they usually use, Kristen and I sat talking about what had happened last night.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Kristen asked my suddenly. I frown at how she had even come to that conclusion.

"What? Are you being serious?" I ask completely bemused. I watch Kristen as her eyes dart over the room. I laugh to myself at how she came across as this hard, cold person who didn't care what anyone thought of her, but I could see that she did care.

"I..I don't know. It's just after what Charlie saw...if the roles were reversed I know that I would hate her" Kris admitted. My phone beeped once causing Catherine to glare at me from behind her screen. I had completely forgotten to turn it off after the last text and I'm surprised Catherine wasn't throwing her head phones at me.

"Well, it's a good thing that it was Charlie and not you" I say without thinking as I pull my phone put of my pocket. I see the same anonymous number as before and I open the text message cautiously. Sure enough it was the same sort of thing.

What is the point of loving someone who you know is going to break your heart? She will never love you as much as you want her too. Why waste your time?

"Rob? You okay?" Kristen asked worriedly as her hand fell lightly on mine. I had put the first message to the back of my head but two in a matter of hours made me feel uneasy. For start, there was few people who had my number and the ones that did would never even consider sending a message like that. the only conclusion that I could come up with was that somehow, and that part I was still trying to work out, somehow a fan had got a hold of my number. There was no other explanation for it. I decided to call Nick and let him know about the messages.

"I'll be back in a minute Catherine. There's something I need to sort out" I call over to Catherine though she was clearly deep in thought over the scene as she waved me off. Kristen looked up at me confused.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. I shake my head before answering.

"No it's fine. I'll be back soon" I say as I open the door to the mock bedroom and head out side. The sun was beginning to set and my thoughts turned to Charlie. She had only been off set for a few hours but my body already ached for her to be close. Once more my phone beeped and even though I was sure whether I wanted to look at it or not, I pulled my phone out. I smile when I see Charlie's name on the screen.

You blew me away on set today Rob. Thank you for letting me be a part of that. I can't wait to see you later. All my love...always...Charlie x x x

I smile widely at her text, thinking to myself that she could never know how much it meant at that moment. I find Nick's number in my phone book and hit the dial button. He answered after two rings, calling out to whoever was with him to put his calls on hold.

"Rob! Aren't you meant to be on set right now?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm just taking a breather while Catherine goes over the shots" I say wishing I had brought my cigarettes down with me.

"She's giving you a break? Wow, you must have done well today!" Nick joked. I try to laugh at his attempt of a joke but it just didn't come naturally. It sounded more like I was choking.

"Rob?" I could hear the concern in his voice. I don't know why I was letting these messages get to me. It don't think it was the fact that someone had managed to get my number, though that was a concern...I don't even think it was what was said in those messages. I just didn't know what to feel about them.

"Something happened today Nick. I got a couple of text messages from an unknown number pretty much telling that being with Charlie is a mistake. I don't know what to think about them Nick" I say honestly.

"Okay, well I can see two possible explanations...one, it's one of your mates messing around or two, a fan has managed to get your number" Nick suggested the same conclusion I had come to.

"I know none of my mates would do that Nick" I say honestly. Every one of my friends who had met Charlie loved her instantly.

"Well then that only leaves the fans. Look I can get you a new phone with a new number. That will solve this little issue and then you can go back to concentrating on the film" Nick suggested. I loved Nick but I was beginning to see that he was less of a friend and more of my agent. I don't know why I expected anything different but all of his concerns were around the film and my career. I didn't want to think that was because of the cut of money that he was entitled but realistically, he interest in me was purely from a financial point of view.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea" I say to his idea.

"Don't let it worry you Rob. And besides it seems like you and Charlie are pretty strong?" Nick said with an almost accusing tone. I then realised that I hadn't told him about Charlie's unexpected visit and us working things out.

"So you know about me and Charlie then?" I ask him wondering if he was going to tear me a new one for not telling him myself.

"Yeah, I received a call from one of Catherine's assistants letting me know that you had two passes cleared for the set. I guessed that one of those would have been for Charlie" Nick replied.

"In my defence Nick, I didn't know she was even thinking about coming here. Ashley was the one who organised everything. This time yesterday, I was barely functioning on set" I tell him honestly. I hear him sigh before talking again.

"Well, if Charlie being there helps you to get this film back on track, then it can only be a good thing right? Just promise me she won't distract you too much!" Nick laughed. I smile to myself hoping that she did distract me.

"Yeah okay. I'll speak to you soon" I say before hanging up the phone. I pull up the two messages had received and read them once more. I still couldn't get my head around why a fan would send something so...hurtful? I thought about trying to call the person and speak to them directly but thought better of it. I could get a new phone within the hour and never have to worry about some teenage fan who took her idea of admiration for me too far. I delete the messages without giving them another thought and headed back onto set. The sooner we could get this scene wrapped up, the sooner I could be with Charlie.

The scene took longer than expected and didn't get back in the car until half eight. The first thing I did was call Charlie.

"Hey you!" Charlie sang as soon as she answered then phone. I let out a breath that felt like it had been held for too long as soon as I hear her sweet voice.

"God I've missed that!" I say as the tinted window came up between me and Frank.

"Missed what?" Charlie asked innocently. I could hear her moving around in her room.

"Hearing your voice" I say honestly. Charlie chuckles lightly at my response making me smile.

"Rob, it's been what...four hours since you saw me last?"

"It's been too long" I sigh. Today had really taken it out of me. My body felt like I had been running all day and my mind was just as tired. "Are still on for dinner?" I asked wishing that Frank would drive a little faster.

"Of course. Go back to your hotel and get ready then head over to here" Charlie suggested.

"I need to see you now. I could just get Frank to drop me off at your hotel now?" For me, the sooner I could have her in my arms the better.

"Uh well you probably want to have a shower or something and I'm not even ready yet so.." Charlie trailed off.

"We could always stay in?" I hint innocently. All I wanted to do tonight was curl up on the sofa with her and be with each other. Nothing else mattered to me right now.

"Nope! I have it all planned out! You'll ruin my plan!" Charlie said mysteriously. I had no idea what she had planned for us but I couldn't wait.

"Okay my love. I will go back and have a shower then I'll head over" I say looking out the window. It was dark already and I didn't know the area well so I had no idea how long it would be till I was back at my hotel.

"Don't be long...I miss you!" Charlie sighs sweetly"

"I miss you too. Be there soon" I say hanging up the phone. I press the button to bring the divider down between me and Frank before leaning over the chair.

"Everything okay Rob?" Frank asked. I smile to myself.

"Yeah Frank. Everything is perfect!" I see Frank smiling too. "So does this thing go any faster?" I say hoping that Frank would understand my meaning. Immediately I felt the car begin to move faster as we made our way in the darkness to my hotel.


	28. Chapter 28

CPOV

I knew that after the last time I cooked, it was definitely a better idea to eat out. I had spoken to Ashley earlier in the day and she had recommended a local restaurant that Summit had spoken to before filming started. Accordingly, there had been some sort of arrangement made that the restaurant would shut off a portion of their site just for the cast and crew for whenever they needed a night out. I guessed that the owners would have made a substantial amount of money but that they also had to sign some sort of legally binding letter to keep the custom under lock and key. Ashley assured me that tonight, we would not be disturbed.

Hannah had come back to the hotel a few hours after I did and she didn't seemed too bothered when I told her that I would be leaving her on her own for a second night in a row.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked her once more as I finished twisting my hair up. Hannah had packed my clothes before we left and I was happy to see that she had packed the dress that had been sat in the back of my wardrobe with its price label still on. Back home, there was never anywhere nice enough to wear the dress to but from what Ash had told me, tonight would be perfect. The dress was simply and yet sexy at the same time. It was made with a chocolate brown, silky material and shaped perfectly. It was strapless and was heart shaped over my boobs, dipping fairly low at the front. It hugged my hips closely and the hem, that was layered, rested half way down my thighs...not too short but still sexy. Hannah had packed a pair of strappy heels that were exactly the same colour as my dress, and once the two were combined, it made it look like I in fact had long legs that travelled forever upwards.

"I'm going to be fine! I'll probably just say in and have an early night!" She said sat on my bed, her long fluffy dressing gown covering her body.

"Okay, but I promise we will do something together tomorrow night, okay!" I say as I finished applying my mascara. A knock at the door sent my heart racing as I knew who would be standing behind it.

"Could you let him in for me?" I ask Hannah, fluttering my long lashes at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed before getting off of my bed and headed to the door. My hands were shaking so much I had to stop and take a deep breath before applying one last coat of lip gloss. I loved the fact that even though we had been on a few dates now, and had been together for months, that Rob still had this crazy effect on my body. The usual butterflies reappeared as I stood up and smoothed my dress down. I take one last deep breath before grabbing my clutch bag and headed to my man.

I walked out into the living room where Hannah and Rob were in some sort of deep conversation. I clear my throat causing Hannah to jump out of her skin before spinning around, and see that she was grinning ear to ear. Her eyes glistened like she was...

"Han, you okay?" I laugh nervously.

"Yes! Yes of course!" she answered quickly. I glanced at Rob and saw him smiling a little to himself. When his eyes met mine, I saw him breath out quickly, leaving his mouth open, clearly struggling for words. I could feel myself beginning to blush as he took his time looking me over, taking his time on my legs.

I walk over to him, standing a little taller than normal; thanks to the amazing heels I was wearing. Rob blew me away every time I saw him but tonight I struggled to breathe. He was dressed in a black suit that fitted him perfectly with a white shirt underneath. He was even wearing a black tie to finish the look off. The white makeup he was wearing earlier was nowhere to be seen and his hair, now styled made me weak at the knees. He ran is hand through his hair and laughed nervously, before bringing his eyes level with mine. They were brighter than normal and I wondered if it was because I almost got used to the golden contacts he had in earlier.

"You look...wow... just...breath taking" he said twisting his fingers around mine. My skin tingled as soon as it made contact with his.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself!" I joke. Rob looked more than perfect.

"So you kids had better get going! Have a good time! I don't want to see you back here until at least half eleven!" Hannah smiles as she practically pushes us out of the door. I frown at her, wondering why she wanted us to leave so quickly?

"See you later Han!" I call back over my shoulder as we made our way to the lift, hand in hand. We step into the lift and just as the doors shut, Rob gently pushes me until my back is flat against the metal wall and his body was pushed flush against mine. I could feel my heart slamming into my chest as Rob's eyes darkened ever so slightly. He strokes a stay strand of hair behind my ear before his lips moved closed the gap until they finally met mine. I breathe out in between his kiss, like I had been holding it in for too long and now, as I felt myself relax into him, every cell in body screamed for us to be closer. The kiss was soft yet deep and for some reason it felt important that I showed him what I was feeling. I wanted to show him exactly how he meant everything to me through one kiss because I felt everything he was putting into his kiss. One hand rested softly on my waist as the other mindlessly played with a strand of hair at the nape of my neck. As Rob pulled away, all I wanted to do was hold onto him and from the smile that was playing on his lips, I was sure that my face said everything.

"I missed you" Rob said simply, like he needed a reason for the display of affection. I smile as I wipe my lips gloss, which now coated his lips, off with my thumb.

"Really?" I breathed out, my head still spinning from the kiss.

"Would you like me to show you again?" Rob laughed lightly, his eyes dancing. My body moved on its own at his offer but I was stopped as the lift hit the ground level and the doors opened. We smiled at each other knowing that we had all night together as we made our way out to the back of the hotel where a car was waiting. Rob holds the door open for me and as I get in, I see Frank sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey Frank how are you?" I say warmly as Rob climbed into the seat next to me.

"I'm good, thank you Charlie!" I could hear him smiling. This was a man who clearly enjoyed his job.

"So tell me Frank, do you ever get a night off or does this guy have you running around after him?" I joke as Rob takes my hand in his once more. He pulls both of ours hands onto his lap and begins to rub small circles on the top of my hand.

"A night off would be a fine thing!" Frank laughed though I knew he was joking too.

"Oh Frank that's awful!" I exaggerate my tone. I didn't even need to look at Rob to know that he would be shaking his head, smiling.

"Rob! I think you should give Frank more time off! Clearly he needs it!" I say looking at Rob now. Sure enough he was smiling.

"Well, we can't have Frank working all the time can we? Okay, Frank? After you drop us back to the hotel, I want you to take some time off!" Rob said to Frank as he began to drive us to the hotel.

"Really?" Frank asked not believing his luck. He glanced in the mirror at me and I'm sure my surprised look was reflected on his features too. We had only been joking after all.

"Sure, why not? Go and surprise the wife!" Rob said waving his hand in the air like it was nothing.

"Well if you insist!" Frank smiled before looking at me in the mirror once again. I winked at him causing him to laugh out loud. I lean over Rob and place a single kiss on his cheek before looking out of the window at the city passing before me.

We reach the restaurant a little after eight and sure enough, like Ash had promised, the restaurant was beautiful and we were lead to our own secluded area. No one had seen us go in and I knew that for one night, we wouldn't be disturbed by the press or the fans. For one night, we could be a normal couple.

The night moved quickly but I savoured every single minute of it with Rob. The food was out of this world. The starter was simply the best thing I had ever eaten. After Rob ordered our mains, I excused myself and headed towards the ladies bathroom. I had to walk through the main part of the restaurant, towards another secluded section. The main part of the restaurant was fairly busy and I was shocked that neither I nor Rob had heard the other diners. Just as I walked past the secluded section at the back, I heard, what I could have sworn was Hannah. I shake my head, thinking I must have been hearing things and carried on walking to the bath room.

I walk out a few minutes later and instinctively glance towards the screen where I thought I had heard Hannah. I threw my hand over my mouth in shock...I had heard Hannah! And she wasn't on her own either.

I hurry back to the table to tell Rob what I had just seen. He had his phone in his hands and his face was serious...worried even. I sat back down and looked at him, knowing that something was wrong.

"Rob? Everything okay?" I ask bringing him out of his thoughts. His eyes focused on the screen of his phone once more before smiling at me, like nothing had even happened.

"Yeah, of course. It's just Frank" he said putting his phone away. Deep down inside I didn't believe him and was a little sad that he felt he couldn't tell me but I didn't want it to ruin our night. I chose to leave it alone for now and changed the subject.

"You know how Hannah was dressed in her dressing gown before we left? Looked like she was ready for a night in, yes?" I said unable to stop myself from smiling at her sneakiness.

"Yeah?" Rob smiled, unsure where I was heading with this.

"She's in the other screened part of the restaurant" I laugh, shaking my head.

"What? You sure?" he asked, now laughing. My distraction tactics had worked this time.

"Yep. Hey can you do me a favour? Can you call Kellan and see what he's doing tonight?" I asked as a plan came together in my head.

"You're swapping me for Kellan? Well, I guess he is cute!" Rob said seriously causing me to laugh loudly.

"Please?" I ask once more once I had finally caught my breath. I watched Rob as he dialled Kellans number. His face frowned, hearing what seemed to be Kellans ring tone coming from the other side of the restaurant. He looked at me and I smiled, seeing that Rob had worked out what I was up to.

"Hey mate! What you doing?" Rob asked as he took a mouthful of his pasta. I watched him as he spoke to Kellan.

"Oh right, I see. So you're just chilling in the hotel huh? Yeah I'm with Charlie now. No, we decided just to get a take away and sit in a park and eat it" Rob said clearly improvising with what Kellan said. I couldn't help but laugh imagining us eating take out in a park.

"Well we're heading back soon so I thought maybe I would stop by yours. We could have a few drinks?" Rob said trapping Kellan. I could hear Kellan trying to come up with some reason for us not to come over and I decided to call Hannah. She picked up quickly and sounded a little flustered.

"Hey, what are you doing calling me?" she asked as soon as she answered.

"Oh I just wanted to check in. I felt a bit mean leaving you all on your own" I replied still watching Rob. His hand was now over his mouth as he tried to stop himself from laughing.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about going to bed actually. I'm pretty tired" she lied.

"Yeah I bet. Well I'll let you go then. Oh Han, how is your food? I heard the lasagne is great here!" I ask knowing that she would have ordered the same thing she always ordered. The line went quiet and Hannah knew that I had caught her out.

"Wh-what are you on about Charlie?" she laughed nervously.

"For god's sake Hannah! Just face it! You've been caught out you little hussie!" I laughed just as Rob ended his call with Kellan.

"So finish you meal and then join us for a drink will you? And don't forget to tell Kellan that mine is a white wine!" I said pressing the end call button.

RPOV

Just as Charlie left to go to the bathroom, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I had put it on silent not wanting it to disturb me and Charlie, but now, I wish I had just left it back at the hotel. I looked at the screen and saw another text message from the same number that had texted me earlier in the day. I had tried to put it to the back of my head like Nick had suggested but how could I not worry about it? I hesitantly opened the message and felt every muscle in body tense as I read the text.

Make the most of what time you have with her, cause you never know when it will be cut short... accidents happen.

My fists balled tightly on their own, and the rest of my body shock with anger. This was just sick. Before, the texts were out of order, for sure but now, this person was threatening Charlie's safety. The texts were getting more and more personal and to be honest, they scared the hell out of me. I doubted that the person doing this was a fan. I mean, sure a lot of them were obsessive to the point of it being scary but I had never ever feared for my safety, or more importantly, the safety of someone I loved. I knew that if I told Nick about this recent threat that he would still play it down to keep me calm but how could I ignore this? Something needed to be done...I need to find out who is sending these.

Charlie came back to our table smiling ear to ear and I quickly put my phone back in my pocket. I didn't like lying to her but I had to tell her it was Frank. I didn't want to worry her with it...not yet. Charlie quickly changed the conversation to Hannah though from the look on her face, I could see that she didn't believe me and it ate me up inside.

We finished our meals before heading over to the bar like Charlie had suggested and I hoped that Kellan and Hannah's secret meeting would be enough to distract me.

"You two are so busted!" Charlie laughed as she made her way over to the bar where Hannah and Kellan sat, both looking entirely guilty.

"I can explain!" Hannah began to say, a small blush creeping up her cheeks as Charlie hugged her. I glanced at Kellan and laughed quietly at the whole situation. Kellan simply shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip from his drink.

"There's nothing to explain Han! I knew you liked each other...all of those glances across the set! I would have to be pretty blind to miss those!"Charlie said laughing hard. "I'm just amazed you didn't tell me. And I thought I was meant to be your best friend!"

"We all have secrets Charlie!" Hannah said, but not before subtly glancing in my direction. I smile knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"So I think you must owe me a white wine Kellan...you know, for introducing you two!" Charlie said completely serious. Kellan rolled his eyes and laughed to himself as he placed another order with the barman.

The rest of the night was spent drinking and talking and then drinking some more. Charlie and Hannah were like a couple of giggling school girls as they whispered in the corner, no doubt discussing how Hannah and Kellan first got together.

"No, you're lying!" Charlie suddenly burst out laughing. She looked at Kellan then back to Hannah and they both doubled over laughing.

"What?" Kellan asked suspiciously causing the two girls to crack up once more.

"You need to tell me everything!" Charlie giggles taking Hannah's hand before heading towards the bathroom.

"Why do women feel the need to go to the bathroom together? I really don't understand it! I mean you go in, you piss and you come back out!" Kellan said shaking his head before sipping at his pint.

"Some how I don't think they are going in there to piss" I smile, trying to engage in a conversation. My head was still all over the place and no matter how hard I tried to forget about the text message, it just wouldn't go away.

"You okay, man? It's not like you to nurse the same pint for two hours" Kellan remarked nodding towards my pint. I looked down at it and saw that I had barely taken three mouthfuls from it.

"Yeah, just got a few things to think about" I said looking towards the bathroom.

"Everything is okay between you and Charlie right?" Kellan asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah, everything is great with Charlie. It really couldn't be better actually" I say smiling. All I had to do was think of Charlie and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, what's up?" Kellan persisted. I didn't want to bombard him with my problems but I really needed to talk to someone who was going to have a better response than 'just forget about it'.

"You ever had a fan get hold of your mobile number?" I ask Kellan hoping for his sake that he hadn't. He shook his head and waited for me to continue. I moved a little closer to him so I didn't have to talk too loudly, though there wasn't anyone else to hear.

"I've been getting these messages. They're really fucked up man" I say remembering every single word of each of them.

"What like kinky fucked up?" Kellan asked grinning. My jaw tensed and I ran my hand through my hair which only gave me away.

"Oh so not kinky fucked up then. How bad are we talking Rob?"

"Bad. Really bad" I say taking my phone out of my pocket and brining each message up on the screen for Kellan to see. I watched him read each one, each time his eyebrows knitting together more and more, until he finally read the last one I received only hours ago.

"And you think it's a fan sending these?" Kellan asked clearly not convinced. Neither was I, but I couldn't think of anyone else who would be twisted enough to send them.

"No I don't but who else could it be? And how did they even get my number in the first place?" I asked as more of a rhetorical question. I heard Hannah's laugh and knew that the rest of the conversation would have to wait. Hannah fell into Kellans lap, the alcohol clearly taking affect on her, not that Kellan seemed to mind. He pulled her in closer before his lips assaulted hers. I looked away and saw Charlie looking a little more sober than Hannah was. She sat next to me, her blue eyes sparkling. She looked absolutely stunning and felt my trousers tighten just from looking at her.

"Hey" she smiled as her lips moved to mine. I could taste her sweet lips gloss mixed with white wine and it sent my body crazy.

"Hey" I say once I had pulled away from her kiss. Her hand ghosted on my thigh, slowly moving higher as she moved her lips close to my ear. Her hot breath sent a shiver that coasted through out every single muscle.

"I want you...right now" she moaned softly in my ear. It took everything to remind myself that we were in a public place and that Hannah and Kellan were sitting only a metre away, so I didn't force her onto the table and take her then. I moaned deeply feeling my trousers tighten a little more. I moved her off of me in one quickly motion but kept hold of her hand. Kellan and Hannah looked as us, not expecting my sudden movement.

"Well thanks for drinks guys. Kel, I'll see you on set tomorrow!" I said before grabbing my phone out of my pocket. Charlie watched me with an amused expression on her face as I frantically dialled Frank's number. It felt like it took him forever to answer.

"Frank, we'll be around the back" I said hastily as I lead Charlie though the back exit into a dark alley. I shoved my phone in my pocket and then slammed Charlie into the wall, my lips already finding hers. She greeted them hungrily as her tongue pushed its way into my mouth, small moans coming from her. My hands lift her dress up over her thighs, my fingers expecting to find her knickers. My breath caught in my throat when my fingers came into contact with bare skin. I pull away from Charlie, raising my eyebrows at her.

"No underwear?" I grinned.

"Thought it would save time" she said out of breath, smiling before I pushed my body flushed against hers. My fingers craved to touch her centre and they weren't disappointed when they felt how wet she was.

"Fuck Charlie" I growled as I pushed two fingers straight into her. She bit down on my shoulder to stop herself from screaming out as I pushed a third finger inside. My lips assaulted her neck as her fingers twisted themselves into my hair. She tugged on my hair roughly, turning me on even more until her hands made their way down to my belt.

"No, my love. Right now it's all about you" I moan into her shoulder as my fingers began to work her into oblivion. I wanted to see her in pure ecstasy. Her breath started to become more and more laboured as my fingers worked quicker, pushing in as far as they would go. Her finger tips dug my shoulders as her teeth nibble on my neck. I could feel her beginning to tighten around my fingers as my thumb rubbed her clit. Charlie tried to stifle her moans but as her release came, she screamed out my name.

"Ugh Rob! Fuck!" She screamed as her walls vibrated over my fingers. She was dripping wet as she rode out her orgasm, her hands holding onto my shoulders. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I let go of her leg. Her whole body was shaking just as we saw the headlights to Frank's car.

"Ready?" I asked her laughing. Even in the darkness I could see how flushed her cheeks were. She began walking towards the car but her legs gave way beneath her. I laugh out loud as I wrap my arm around her waist to support her.

"Yeah, you may laugh now...just you wait till I get you back to the hotel!" she smiled. Once in the back seat I leaned towards Frank.

"Put your foot down Frank!"


	29. Chapter 29

CPOV

The journey back to the hotel felt like it took forever, even if it did only take around half an hour. The whole ride back I sat next to Rob, one of his arms wrapped securely around my shoulders whilst the other held my hand softly, tracing small circles in my palm. My heart was still racing from what we had just done outside in the alley way. I knew it was risky so I was more than surprised that Rob did what he did. He had so much to lose, with his career and I promised myself that we would have to be more careful. All it would take would be a member of the press to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I didn't want to wake up one morning to see our antics all over the front page of every newspaper. Rob needed to keep up his pretence of being a completely innocent young man, one who could easily fit into the role of a 'teenage' vampire, who was the perfect gentleman. I giggle to myself at the similarities and the differences between Rob and Edward.

"What's so funny" Rob purred into my hair as his lips kissed my head.

"Have you always been this...naughty?" I chuckled, knowing that the word 'naughty' didn't even come close to what he was really like.

"Naughty huh? No, not until I met you. You bring out that side in me!" Rob whispered in my ear, before nibbling lightly on my lobe. I breath in deeply, the action completely taking me by surprise as his fingers began to trace up the inside of my thigh. A few minutes later we arrived back at the hotel, and hand in hand, we waited in the lift, watching the numbers painfully slowly moving up. The sexual tension was only amplified by the small space we were in, our bodies touching. I knew that Hannah would be out with Kellan still, and even would guess that she was staying the night in his room. I wanted to make sure. If what I hope happens, does, the last thing I want to be thinking about is whether Hannah was going to walk in at any moment. I wanted to give Rob my full attention. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled Hannah's number. Rob looked at me a little puzzled but was more than patient whilst I spoke to my best friend.

"I know you miss me, Char but you've only been gone an hour!" Hannah laughed as soon as she answered.

"What can I say? I just can't' live without you!" I laugh.

"So...um... what can I do you for?" Hannah asked sounding slightly out of breath. I frown wondering what she was doing.

"I just wanted to see what time you were coming back...or if you were coming back?"

"Oooo...um..." I heard Hannah giggle.

"Han?" I ask.

"Kel...urgh..." I pull the phone away from my ear, hoping that I was wrong. But I knew my friend!

"I'll take that as a no! You little hussie! Have fun and be safe!" I laugh down the line before hanging up. Rob looked at me and it looked like he wanted to ask, but knew better.

"Do I even want to know what she was doing?" Rob asked, shaking his head.

"No, probably not!" I giggle. The lift stopped on our floor and it within a minute, we were in mine and Hannah's suite. Rob excused himself to make a call in my room whilst I fixed us drink. When he came back, he had stripped out of his clothes and was not wrapped in one of the dressing gowns the hotel provided. In his other hand was one for me. I handed him his glass, now filled with a large shot of Whisky and he handed me the dressing gown he was holding. Rob sat down in one of the armchairs, his eyes totally fixed on me. I loved the way he looked at me and each time, it sent a wave of heat coursing through me. He looked at me like I was the most important thing to him. He watched me, his eyes darkening ever so slightly as I slowly unzipped the zip on the back of my dress. It came down in one, smooth motion leaving me standing their naked. I can't help but smile as Rob instantly licks his bottom lip.

"Perv!" I laugh out loud as I shrug my dressing gown on. Rob was quick to his feet before I could tie the belt around, taking the edges of the gown from my hands.

"Only a little" he smirked before his lips caressed my neck. I close my eyes, in complete ecstasy with the feeling of Rob's tender lips on my skin. Slowly, his hands move underneath my gown, wrapping strongly around my hips before softly moving up until I felt the dressing gown drop to the floor. I smiled to myself and wondered what was even the point of me putting on my gown, though admittedly, I loved the tension of him undressing me. My skin ached to be touched by him, as his fingers ghosted lightly over my breasts. Without warning, his mouth takes one of nipples, the warm and wet sensation making my knees go weak. My fingers twist tightly in his hair as he sucked and licked me, each time my nipple getting a little harder. I moan out loud as he moves to the other nipple just as someone knocks on the door. My hands freeze in his hair, all of my senses going into overdrive.

"Room service" the voice behind the door called out. What? I didn't call room service?

"Rob?" I ask more than confused. Maybe they had gone to the wrong room. Rob flicks his tongue over my nipple before pulling away.

"Go into the bedroom" Rob ordered, his voice low and husky. My heart accelerated hoping that this was something to do with him. I place a kiss on his lips before walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind me. All of the lights were off but Rob had lit a couple of candles whilst he was in here earlier. He had it all planned, right from the beginning. The throbbing between my legs increased as my imagination went wild with the possibilities. I could hear Rob's voice from the other room, though I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying. The wait was killing me. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, I heard the door handle pull down and it opened slowly to reveal Rob standing there, still in his dressing gown but now holding a silver tray in his hands. Carefully, he used his back to push the door wider as I moved up the bed. He placed the tray at the foot of the bed and when he went back to close the door, I took a peak at what was on there. Fuck me.

I tried to look innocent as Rob sat down next to me but my heart was beating out of control. His hands cupped my face, his eyes dancing as the candle light bounced off of them, and then his lips moved closer to mine. Our lips met, and instantly I melted into his kiss. I took my time, enjoying the way he felt, the way he tasted. We moved in perfect time with one another making the kiss mean a whole lot more.

"Lie down my love" Rob whispers in-between kisses. Rob pushes me slowly down until my back hit the soft mattress, his body now hovering over the top of me. His eyes were burning with desire, and I could feel every ouch of his emotion he was showing me with his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his voice deep.

"Always" I replied simply but meaning every word. I trusted him with my life.

"Close your eyes" he whispered. I did as he asked, my heart feeling like it was going to explode. With my eyes closed, all of my other senses were beginning to take over and I could feel Rob moving a little on the bed. His warm hands brings my legs up so my feet were flat on the bed as his lips left open mouthed kissed up the inside of the bottom of my legs. Each kiss edged closer to my already wet entrance as his hands moved up my body also, my legs shaking from the sexual tension. The suspense was immense. His lips were now on my thighs and once again, my fingers twisted tightly in his dishevelled hair. Carefully Rob edge himself up the bed, his body supported inches above me by his arms. With my eyes still closed, Rob's lips covered one of my nipples again, making it harder than before. Something I didn't expect was the sensation of something cold...really cold and wet to cover the other nipple. Rob's mouth disappeared from my other nipple and I gasped out loud as it was quickly covered with the same cold substance. My eyes flew open and I peered down my chest just in time to see Rob's tongue flick over one of my nipples, licking whipped cream off of it.

"Fuck that tastes good" Rob moans loudly and I could hear him smiling. My chest rises, begging to feel his tongue again. His attention moves to the other nipple, as I feel some of the cream begin to drip down my ribs. Rob's tongues quickly licks the drip off right up to my nipple, sucking every bit of the cream off of my skin. I moan louder, my hips thrusting up, my growing impatience threatening to undo me. My body felt like it had given in and I didn't know if I had the energy to lift my arms to touch him.

"Oh fuck" I breath out quickly as I feel something cold brush against my entrance. I hadn't been expecting it and the sensation sent me wild.

"Oh..." I moan as Rob repeated the movement, when I noticed his head was now between my legs. Again the cold object brushed against me, this time the tip of it pushed into me a little. Rob then moves up the bed and I see him trying to smile as he crawls up the bed, a strawberry clenched between his teeth. Oh. Fuck. Me.

Rob hovered above me, as his shaking arms lowered himself down so his face was above mine. Slowly he fed me the strawberry whilst taking a bite himself as his sticky lips brushed mine.

"You taste so fucking good, Charlie" Rob moaned with his mouthful. His lips smashed down on to mine, capturing them hungrily, the taste of strawberries lingering in his mouth. I throbbed even harder, with the thought of me licking cream off of Rob's perfect chest. The thought was enough to tempt me so with all the strength I had left, I rolled Rob over so he was lying flat on his back with me straddling him. I found the whipped cream in a small bowl on the silver tray, not to mention a whole lot of other fruit and yes...chocolate sauce! I bet the room service guy knew exactly what Rob had planned. With Rob's eyes watching me intently, I covered one of my fingers in cream before seductively putting it in my mouth. Rob's eyes widen as he watched my every movement, not to mention his hard cock that was now pushing its way out from the gown. I had completely forgotten he was still half dressed but I knew that it wouldn't last long. Slowly my hands made their way up Rob's thigh's, pushing his dressing gown apart as I moved up the rest of his body. I took my time, touching every inch of his chest and down one of his arms. The muscles flexed...fuck me, this man was perfect. My body takes over as my lips moved over his chest, my tongue adding to Rob's excitement as his body arched up towards mine. I place one hand on his chest, signalling for him to be patient as I reached for the silver tray with my other hand. Fining it, even in the dim light, I dipped my fingers in the chocolate sauce before running a long line of it up his chest, ending at the hollow of his neck. A purring sound came from deep within Rob's chest as his eyes closed, his head rolling back further into the pillow. Slowly I licked every last speck of chocolate sauce from his chest, leaving the bit on his neck till last. Using the tip of my tongue, I taste the last bit before moving my lips to Robs. He needed to taste what I was tasting. He moaned loudly as I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth, massaging his tongue with mine. I pull away, more than out of breath, wanting to give him more. I found a slice of mango, placed it between my teeth and lowered myself over Rob's lips, feeding him the fruit. I wanted him to feel the immense pleasure he had given me with the whipped cream so keeping Rob distracted with my lips, I carefully moved, found the cream and dripped it onto his hard cock.

"Shit Char-" Rob began to call out but before he could finish my name, my lips were around the tip of his cock, tasting the whipped cream. His hands rested on the back of my head as my tongue took it's time flicking and licking every drop of whipped cream, before I took his whole length in one. Rob's body began to writhe as I began to move my head up and down, changing how hard I was sucking regularly.

"Fuck...I'm...urgh" Rob moan as I worked him into a frenzy.

"Don't hold back" I say, removing him for a brief second before moving my lips back around him once more. Rob's moans became deeper, sounding more and more animalistic with each passing second. I sucked harder as my head moved faster until his body gave the release it craved. I took my time, tasting him until Rob's breathing became less laboured and his chest moved evenly.

I was throbbing so much now...

I crawled up his body, straddling him like before as I lower myself onto him. Rob's hips trusted up sending him deeper into me than ever before.

I cry out as our hips begin to move together, my hands on his still sticky chest. We move perfectly in sync with one another, like we were made to fit only each other. Every thrust...every touch...every movement felt like we were one...perfectly in tune with each other's needs.

I could feel the coil in me twisting tighter and tighter, as my body begged for its release. Rob shifted his body, so I was more sitting on his lap, his legs beneath me.

"Please...now..."I purr out. Rob didn't need any other instruction as he met my new, faster rhythm, using his hands on my hips to pull me onto him harder.

"Oh...god...I'm" I moan out as I came spiralling undone, one wave after another assaulting my body. Rob joined my release, his strong arms wrapped tightly around my body. The movements slowed, as did our breathing, as we stayed in each other's arms.

"I'll go and get a cloth" I say feeling my skin stick to his. As if the timing was perfect, just as I got up, my phone beeped saying I had another message. I grab my phone, but not before looking down at Rob on the bed, his arms stretched over his head, with his eyes closed. I took my time looking down his body before making myself walk away towards the bathroom to get a cloth and read the message I had received. I wondered who would text this last but once I saw the number, I wish I hadn't picked my phone up.

Last chance Charlie...walk away from him, if not for your own safety then for his. Accidents happen.

I immediately felt sick and within seconds, I was leaning over the toilet, throwing up violently.


	30. Chapter 30

CPOV continued...

"Frank, can we please go a little faster?" I ask frank, unable to keep still in my seat. My mind went into over drive as we made our way over to the hospital.

"Ashley, did Catherine say anything else? Did she say what happened?" I ask Ashley.

"Charlie, you've already asked me that, sweetie. No she didn't" she said softly taking my other hand. Hannah was rubbing small circles on my other hand. I pull both hands away and tug on my hair. This had to have something to do with the texts! Not hours ago, the person had threatened Rob's safely and now this happened. I didn't believe in coincidences.

"Charlie, I can see what is going through your head, okay and it's not because of that. Please don't let that crazy person scare you okay. It was just a freak accident on set. I'm sure it happens all the time, right ash?" Hannah soothed, looking toward Ashley for a bit of backup.

"God yes! All the time sweetie!" Ashley agree with Hannah. I knew they were just trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I didn't even know how seriously Rob was injured.

"We're her Charlie" Frank said over his shoulder. As soon as the car had stopped I threw the door open and ran into the hospital to see Kellan, Jackson, Peter and Catherine waiting for me.

"What happened?" I asked, my breathing laboured and uneven. I look at Kellan for some sort of explanation but he wouldn't look at me. Everything started to spin in that moment.

"Oh god, it's really bad isn't it?" I sob, my chest feeling tighter and tighter. My whole body was then wracked with violent sobs that tore though my chest, one after another. I couldn't breathe.

"Charlie, Shhh stop...Charlie" Kellan breathed as he tried to hold me.

"Is he...is he.." I couldn't get my words out. I didn't want to think it let alone say it out loud.

Finally Kellan grabbed the top of my arms and shook me until I focused on him.

"Jesus Charlie, will you listen to me for one minute. He's fine...he's fine" Kellan soothed me whilst he brushed away my tears.

"He's...fine?" I question. Kellan nodded and I suddenly felt very embarrassed at my outburst. Peter walked over to us and took my hand.

"Come and sit down" Peter said softly as he lead me over to a chair. Jackson and Peter both knelt in front of me. Kellan had joined Hannah, his arms wrapping around her. Hannah snuggled into his body and I felt jealous of the comfort they were giving each other.

"We were doing training with the harnesses, ready for a scene we were going to shoot tomorrow" Jackson began to explain. My attention was on him fully as he explained the rest.

"It wasn't anything we hadn't done already so there really shouldn't have been a problem. Rob was strapped into his harness ready to be pulled up in the air. All of the safety checks were done, before hand...there was nothing wrong with the harness at all. Rob was pulled up by two of the co-ordinators and we were ready to go. Him and Kellan were play fighting in the air, just having a laugh really, and then next thing we knew Rob had hit the ground" I held my breath with every word spoken. I looked up at Kellan whose face was twisted with guilt. That was why he wouldn't look at me before.

"Everyone rushed over thinking it could be something serious but Rob stood up and laughed it off. It was only when Kristen touched his ribs did we realise something was wrong. Rob being Rob insisted he didn't need to go to the hospital, but Catherine wanted him to get himself checked out".

"And we all just wanted the afternoon off so we came along for the ride" Kellan chipped in making me laugh.

"Are you Charlie?" a nurse came over and asked me. I get up from my chair nod. "Well someone has been asking for you...ever since he got here actually. You are one lucky lady!" the nurse smiled. Didn't I know it. She lead me to the room they had put Rob in and left me to walk in by myself. I open the door and see Rob with his back to me, his bare skin on show. I frown to myself. He looked fine. That was until he turned around. I gasped as soon as I saw the angry purple bruises splaying across the whole of one side of his body. And back came the tears.

"Oh Charlie, please don't cry. I'm okay" Rob said walking over to me. My head drops and I shake my head as the tears flowed freely now. Rob chuckled a little as he placed his hand on the back of my head, stroking my hair softly.

"I thou...I ...thought you...h-had..." I sobbed.

"You silly thing I'm fine, a little sore but no permanent damage I promise". I carefully wrapped my arms around Rob's body, relieved that he was okay.

"So it was an accident? Because you and Kellan were messing around?" I asked a lifting my head from his shoulder.

"Yes, now will you stop worrying. I had Kellan doing enough of that all the way over here. And besides, it's a good thing this happened actually" Rob chuckled. Now that caught my attention. I pull away and look at him now smiling wildly. How on earth could this be a good thing?

"The doctors have signed me off work for three weeks...no strenuous activities, such as filming" Rob smiled.

"You mean you have three weeks off? to come home?" my heart was doing cartwheels in my chest.

"Well we will have to stay here a couple more days until I can move properly but yes, we can go home together" Rob breathed out, kissing my head lightly. I had been dreading leaving the set in two days time but now I couldn't wait. It would mean I would get Rob all to myself for three whole weeks.

The door opened and a doctor came into the room.

"Right Mr Pattinson, you can go now. Make sure he gets some rest okay!" the doctor said the last part to me.

"I will, thank you" I smiled gratefully. I helped Rob put his top back on before we joined the rest of the cast.

Catherine pulled Rob to one side to talk to him about rescheduling the scene they were meant to be filming while I stayed with Hannah.

"You okay?" she asked wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I am now" I sigh.

"Did you talk to him about...you know?" Hannah whispered to me. I knew she meant the text.

"No. It was an accident Hannah. Nothing to do with that" I say quietly. Hannah sighed heavily showing she didn't agree with what I was doing. But really, right now, there was no need to worry Rob. The doctor told him he needed to rest and I knew that as soon as he knew about the texts, he would go into protective mode.

"Okay, I think you should but it's your choice".

Rob came back over to us looking worn out.

"Let's get you back to the hotel" I said wrapping my arm around his waist. An hour later we were back in mine and Hannah's room. Hannah had decided to stay will Kellan, giving me and Rob some privacy.

"Did you want me to run you a bath?" I ask taking my shoes off and sitting on the bed next to him.

"No, right now all I want to do is hold you" Rob said smoothly pulling me closer to him. He winced a little and I apologised quickly. Even more carefully I rested my head on the side of his chest that wasn't injured. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

***two days later***

"Here we go. Home sweet home" I say opening the door to my small flat. It was nice to be away from the set. As much as I enjoyed my time on set, it was a bit of a relief to be back to normal. I had no idea how Rob or any of the others kept this life up. I was totally knackered. Rob made himself at home whilst I called Jazz to let him know we were back.

"So did you miss me?" I laugh down the phone when he answered.

"well, no not really" Jazz said seriously though I knew he was joking.

"Well in that case, I guess you won't want me back at work anytime soon?"

"Now I didn't say that! Of course I missed you! So I take it everything is okay with you and Rob?" Jazz guessed correctly.

"Yes, everything is fine now. I really don't know what I would have done without him, you know" I say honestly.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you guys, honestly. So when are you coming back to work?" I knew it wouldn't take Jazz long to get me back in the bar. In a strange way, I had actually missed it. I was looking forward to a bit of normality.

"When do you need me?"

"Tomorrow would be good" Jazz sighed. He sounded stressed and I felt guilty for being away for so long. Rob was here for three weeks and all I wanted to do was stay with him, but I couldn't let Jazz down.

"I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Great! I'll see you then. It's good to have you back!" Jazz said before hanging up the phone. It meant I had all of tonight with Rob. I walk back into the living room to see Rob led out on my sofa, snoring. I can't help but smile at the image before me. He looked too cute for words. I decided to let him sleep. I had a few things I needed to do. I tested Hannah a quick message.

Back safe and sound. I never did really say thank you for dragging me to Vancoover, so thank you. Let me know when you get home safe. Love you xxx

She replied a few minutes later.

Don't mention it. Besides if I hadn't, me and Kellan wouldn't be together. So thank you! Do me a favour, think about what I said about contacting the police. I'm just worried about you. Xxx

I sigh loudly. She wasn't going to let this go.

Okay, I will think about it. See you soon Han xxx

I decided to wash our clothes before nipping out to the shop to get a few bits in for our dinner. When I got back, Rob was still asleep and none the wiser. He clearly needed to rest and even though I knew being on set was tiring him out, I guess I didn't really see how much.

I spent the next hour making our dinner, and even though I am a complete klutz in the kitchen, Rob slept through me dropping a saucepan and me burning myself. The meal was nothing special, just a simple chicken casserole. The food was ready and the table had been set. I walk over to Rob and kneel next to him, placing my hands softly on his chest. I lean down so my lips touched his. I kissed him a couple more times until his lips began to respond to mine, moving slowly. A purring sound comes from deep in his chest as we kissed. I pull away short of breath.

"Well hello there sleepy!" I smile stroking his hair.

"Mmm, was I out for long?" Rob asked his voice thick with sleep. Just his voice was making it difficult for me to restrain myself.

"Only a few hours. I've made dinner. Hope you're hungry!" I say placing my hand under his back and helped him up. Rob was still tender and it was hard for him to sit up without it hurting somewhere.

"I could get used to this...being woken up like that, having my dinner ready for me" Rob smiled as we walked over to the table I had set. It was nothing spectacular but a few candles set the mood.

"Well, I guess you are injured so I should look after you" I laugh sitting down opposite him.

"And what about when I need undressing...will you help me with that?" Rob said as he put a mouthful of chicken into his mouth. His eyes darkened dramatically as he watched me, waiting for my response.

"Yes" I say simply trying to hold back the grin that was trying to push past my lips.

"And what about when I need a bath?" Rob smiled cheekily.

"Rob?"

"Mmm?"

"Eat your food!"

"Yes m'am"


	31. Chapter 31

RPOV

It felt amazing being back in Charlie's flat. It felt like I had come home, having being away for too long. Charlie had spent a few hours pottering around the flat whilst I had been asleep. Whether it was jet lag or just the long hours on set finally catching up with me, either way I could barely keep my eyes open. Not only had Charlie cooked me a meal, but she had also washed my clothes and moved the rest of my belongings into her room. My script and iPod sat on a table on one side of the bed. On the opposite side of the bed was Charlie's copy of 'Twilight' and 'New Moon'. I smiled at the image. We spent the rest of the night on the sofa, my arms wrapped around Charlie's body as some film neither of us was watching, played on the screen. Charlie was being careful around me, as to not knock my bruised ribs. The pain was wasn't as bad now but it still hurt to move. I couldn't completely hate the fact that I had been injured, even though I knew it messed the filming schedule up a little bit but it meant I got to spend three weeks with the woman I loved. I knew that Charlie had to go back to work the following evening but I had something in mind that would keep me busy for the days ahead. I had a few favours to ask. My stomach flipped when I thought about what I was planning to do but I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Charlie asked, looking up at me. I looked down at her angel like face, her eyes dancing as she looked at me.

"Just at how unbelievably lucky I am" I grin widely. The TV screen went black and the credits began to roll on the film we didn't really watch. I couldn't even tell you what it was about. Charlie yawned, her hand falling over her mouth.

"Come on sleepy!" I chuckle as I begin to sit up. I stand up first, take Charlie's hand and pull her up with me. Slowly I lead her into the bedroom. I waited for Charlie as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom and washed her face before I took a few minutes in there myself. I look down to the sink and see both of our tooth brushes sat next to each other. This is how it was meant to be. After finishing up in the bath room, I go back into the bedroom to see Charlie already tucked under the duvet. I turn off the light and carefully make my way over to the bed, before pulling the sheets back.

Charlie waited for me to get comfortable before she moved herself carefully into my arms. In the calm darkness, I could hear the soft sound the Charlie's breathing. This was the one thing I missed the most when I was away on location. Just being able to hold her was enough to make my heart burst at the seams. I could tell from Charlie's breathing that she was still awake but only just. I bend my head down to kiss the top of her head and she made a comforted sound that almost sounded like she was purring.

"I love you Charlie, with all my heart" I whispered into her hair.

"I love you more" I could hear the smile that was no doubt passing across Charlie's soft lips. It was only her cute sleepy state and my still slightly bruised ribs that was stopping me having my way with her. But she was tired, and I didn't have the heart to disturb her from her almost sleep. After a few more minutes, Charlie's breathing fell into a steady, slow pattern that helped me to drift off myself.

The sunlight pouring in through the curtains woke me up around eight the next morning. I felt better rested that I had done in a long time. I don't know whether this was due to having Charlie in my arms, or the fact that I felt more than at home in Charlie's bed. I looked across the bed to see Charlie still fast asleep. Her soft brown hair was sprawled across her pillow creating almost a halo around her head. Her soft eye lashes fanned across her flawless complexion and her lips looked kissable. I could see now that she was wearing one of my t-shirts, the velvet skin of her mid-drift teasing me a little bit more. I carefully moved onto my knees and looked down at the sleeping angel in front of me. I had lost track of time how long I had been watching her, completely mesmerised by her beauty, when she finally woke up. She stretched her arms above her head, still slightly disorientated by the sleep, until she looked at me. Her blue eyes almost floored me, as I felt my heart skip more than one beat. Charlie's lips tugged a little before she spoke.

"Pervert" she laughed before reaching her hand for mine. I gave her my hand willingly and she pulled me down softly on top of her. I noticed then that my ribs were not hurting half as much as they were. I must have been frowning cause Charlie immediately thought that she had hurt me.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry baby!" she said, her voice full of as her hands explored my chest, ever so carefully. Her touch brought goose bumps to my skin. All of a sudden, my boxer shorts felt too tight. A deep growl escaped my lips making Charlie's hands stop dead.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, her voice small. I blew out a long breath.

"That couldn't be further from the truth, my love" I breathed out glancing down to my erection, before looking back at her again. I watched her glance down to my boxer shorts, her soft tongue running over her bottom lip.

"Pervert" I chuckled making her look up suddenly, a warm glow beginning to grace her cheeks.

We spent most of the morning just hanging about in her flat. I made us some breakfast as Charlie washed the dishes from our meal the night before. We both sang along to whatever song came on the radio that morning. It had been a while since I had heard Charlie sing so hearing her soft voice was a great way to brighten my morning.

"So any plans for later?" Charlie asked me as she rinsed one of the glasses in the sink.

"Not really. I have few phone calls to make but other than that, not much!" I smile, glad that my schedule was so empty. It gave me time to put my plan in motion.

"You could always come down to the bar?" Charlie suggested. I moved behind her as she continued to wash the dishes, placing my hands on her waist as my lips pressed against her neck.

"You don't think I would be a distraction?" I smile as my hands move slowly to her stomach, my fingers beginning to undo the button on her jeans. Charlie tried to focus on what she was doing, but I could tell she was struggling to concentrate when a glass fell out of her hands, causing the water to splash over us.

"No" her head rolled to one side, making it easier for me to plant open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased as I felt the button on her jeans open allowing me to pull down on her zip. I slid my hand inside of her jeans. She gasped a little but made a point of picking up the glass and finish washing it. I loved that she was so stubborn.

"Yes" she purred.

I nibbled her neck softly as my fingers danced their way under her knickers, finding her wet folds. Charlie pushed her hips against me in response to my fingers.

"So, I'm not even a little bit distracting?" I moan into her ear as her wet hand moves behind her to find my jeans bulging with anticipation. Slowly she began to massage me, though the jeans suddenly became a huge barrier. My fingers moved further down her wet folds before I pushed a finger inside of her. Her left hand gripped the side of the sink whilst my right did exactly the same as I pushed a second finger into her.

"Fuck Charlie" I moaned into her hair as her palm rubbed me. It wasn't enough. I wanted her to feel, skin to skin, what she was doing to me, the way my body reacted to hers. I pulled my fingers away from her warm centre, causing Charlie to whimper. It took everything I had not to laugh. I didn't think I had the patience to walk her to the bedroom so when I saw the kitchen table, free of anything, my mind went into over drive. I had always wanted to do this. My lips fell onto Charlie's and as we kissed I turned us around as I began to walk forwards, making Charlie step back carefully. My hands moved to the bottom of her top and pulled it quickly over her head. She repeated the gesture, but was a lot more careful as she pulled my t-shirt off. Charlie's hands were on my chest instantly as I stepped her back further until she stumbled in to the table. With her still standing, I pushed her jeans and knickers to the floor before I lifted her onto the table. Her eyes were wide and full of lust as she watched me pull my jeans and boxers down. My manhood stood ready. I couldn't wait any longer. I close the gap between us, wrap Charlie's legs around me as I push myself into her. She calls out in pleasure as I push myself all the way in. Her arms wrap around my waist as I pull her to almost on the edge of the table before I start to move my hips. I move in and out slowly, enjoying the sensation of how deep I could go inside of her. Each slow thrust brought me a step closer to my release.

"Faster" Charlie breathed out, her cheeks glowing. I pick up my pace as her teeth sunk into the flesh on my arm. Her arms wrap around my body tighter as I move quicker. I could feel the dull ache in my ribs return, and no matter how hard I tried to block it out, I couldn't. I grit my teeth together, wanting to satisfy Charlie at least once before I let the pain take me.

"Stop, this is hurting you" Charlie said, her eyes looking up at me worried.

"I'm okay" I say thrusting once more to prove me point. A sharp jolt of pain shot through me. Charlie's hands rested on my chest as she pushed lightly. I pull out from her angry at myself.

"Sit on the chair Rob" her voice was soft, though the way she said it, made it seem like an order. I did what I was asked as sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table. I watch Charlie as jumps down from the table and bends down onto her knees in front of me. Her eyes look up at me, filled with nothing but love before her lips kissed the tip of my hard cock. It twitches happily in response before Charlie's mouth took my whole length in, in one go.

"Shit Charlie" I moan as my fingers snaked into her hair softly. Her head bobs up and down as she expertly gave me what I would undoubtedly call the best blow job of my life. I watch her every movement, and relished in every small noise that would come from her. She began to moan loudly and I could see that she was pleasuring herself whilst pleasuring me. One hand gripped at the base of my cock as her other hand laid hidden between her legs. Knowing that she was doing that to herself brought me closer to the edge faster than I could have imagined.

"That's.. it my... love... I'm al-almost" I stutter as Charlie sucks harder and takes me in deeper that I could have imagined. My hand fists her hair tightly. Charlie's soft moans get louder and I can see the muscles in her arms flex in the light as she works herself closer to her orgasm. I can feel myself getting light headed as my own release gets closer and closer. Charlie timed it perfectly, her own orgasm sending her moans deeper, causing a vibration on my cock that pushes me over the edge. Charlie's mouth took in everything I had to offer. She takes her time enjoying me as her tongue licks keenly over my sensitive skin. Finally she looks up at me, discreetly wiping her mouth.

I wrap both of hands around her arms and pull her up off the floor, before sweeping her off her feet so she was sat in my lap. I press my lips hungrily against hers, surprised at how much fire I still had in me. I could taste myself against her lips.

"Okay, so maybe you might be a distraction!" Charlie laughed against my lips. I smile widely before leading her into the shower.

Before I knew it, Charlie had finished getting ready to go into work. She looked stunning, even though her uniform was nothing more than a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt. Her long hair had dried naturally, making it wavy, which was now pulled up into a high ponytail. Her makeup was minimal. Her lips were still slightly swollen from earlier and I couldn't help but smile at remembering how they got like that. I sat on the sofa watching her mentally run through that she had everything she needed. Eventually, happy that her bag was full with the essentials, she bent over me and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"Mmm do you have to go to work my love?"I purred against her lips. My arms wrapped around her body tightly and she playfully began to struggle.

"Yes! I do!" she laughed widely as my fingers tickled her sides. Eventually I let her go, even though I really didn't want to. I had things I needed to sort out and I couldn't do it whilst she was here.

"I won't be back too late" she called back as she headed towards the door, not before taking on last glance at herself in the mirror.

"Okay! I love you!" I sang at her making her laugh.

"Love you too!" the door closed and I was on my own.

"Right Pattinson, time to make a few phone calls" I say to myself as I pull my phone put of my pocket and begin dialling the first person I needed to speak to.


	32. Chapter 32

RPOV

It felt amazing being back in Charlie's flat. It felt like I had come home, having being away for too long. Charlie had spent a few hours pottering around the flat whilst I had been asleep. Whether it was jet lag or just the long hours on set finally catching up with me, either way I could barely keep my eyes open. Not only had Charlie cooked me a meal, but she had also washed my clothes and moved the rest of my belongings into her room. My script and iPod sat on a table on one side of the bed. On the opposite side of the bed was Charlie's copy of 'Twilight' and 'New Moon'. I smiled at the image. We spent the rest of the night on the sofa, my arms wrapped around Charlie's body as some film neither of us was watching, played on the screen. Charlie was being careful around me, as to not knock my bruised ribs. The pain was wasn't as bad now but it still hurt to move. I couldn't completely hate the fact that I had been injured, even though I knew it messed the filming schedule up a little bit but it meant I got to spend three weeks with the woman I loved. I knew that Charlie had to go back to work the following evening but I had something in mind that would keep me busy for the days ahead. I had a few favours to ask. My stomach flipped when I thought about what I was planning to do but I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" Charlie asked, looking up at me. I looked down at her angel like face, her eyes dancing as she looked at me.

"Just at how unbelievably lucky I am" I grin widely. The TV screen went black and the credits began to roll on the film we didn't really watch. I couldn't even tell you what it was about. Charlie yawned, her hand falling over her mouth.

"Come on sleepy!" I chuckle as I begin to sit up. I stand up first, take Charlie's hand and pull her up with me. Slowly I lead her into the bedroom. I waited for Charlie as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom and washed her face before I took a few minutes in there myself. I look down to the sink and see both of our tooth brushes sat next to each other. This is how it was meant to be. After finishing up in the bath room, I go back into the bedroom to see Charlie already tucked under the duvet. I turn off the light and carefully make my way over to the bed, before pulling the sheets back.

Charlie waited for me to get comfortable before she moved herself carefully into my arms. In the calm darkness, I could hear the soft sound the Charlie's breathing. This was the one thing I missed the most when I was away on location. Just being able to hold her was enough to make my heart burst at the seams. I could tell from Charlie's breathing that she was still awake but only just. I bend my head down to kiss the top of her head and she made a comforted sound that almost sounded like she was purring.

"I love you Charlie, with all my heart" I whispered into her hair.

"I love you more" I could hear the smile that was no doubt passing across Charlie's soft lips. It was only her cute sleepy state and my still slightly bruised ribs that was stopping me having my way with her. But she was tired, and I didn't have the heart to disturb her from her almost sleep. After a few more minutes, Charlie's breathing fell into a steady, slow pattern that helped me to drift off myself.

The sunlight pouring in through the curtains woke me up around eight the next morning. I felt better rested that I had done in a long time. I don't know whether this was due to having Charlie in my arms, or the fact that I felt more than at home in Charlie's bed. I looked across the bed to see Charlie still fast asleep. Her soft brown hair was sprawled across her pillow creating almost a halo around her head. Her soft eye lashes fanned across her flawless complexion and her lips looked kissable. I could see now that she was wearing one of my t-shirts, the velvet skin of her mid-drift teasing me a little bit more. I carefully moved onto my knees and looked down at the sleeping angel in front of me. I had lost track of time how long I had been watching her, completely mesmerised by her beauty, when she finally woke up. She stretched her arms above her head, still slightly disorientated by the sleep, until she looked at me. Her blue eyes almost floored me, as I felt my heart skip more than one beat. Charlie's lips tugged a little before she spoke.

"Pervert" she laughed before reaching her hand for mine. I gave her my hand willingly and she pulled me down softly on top of her. I noticed then that my ribs were not hurting half as much as they were. I must have been frowning cause Charlie immediately thought that she had hurt me.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry baby!" she said, her voice full of as her hands explored my chest, ever so carefully. Her touch brought goose bumps to my skin. All of a sudden, my boxer shorts felt too tight. A deep growl escaped my lips making Charlie's hands stop dead.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, her voice small. I blew out a long breath.

"That couldn't be further from the truth, my love" I breathed out glancing down to my erection, before looking back at her again. I watched her glance down to my boxer shorts, her soft tongue running over her bottom lip.

"Pervert" I chuckled making her look up suddenly, a warm glow beginning to grace her cheeks.

We spent most of the morning just hanging about in her flat. I made us some breakfast as Charlie washed the dishes from our meal the night before. We both sang along to whatever song came on the radio that morning. It had been a while since I had heard Charlie sing so hearing her soft voice was a great way to brighten my morning.

"So any plans for later?" Charlie asked me as she rinsed one of the glasses in the sink.

"Not really. I have few phone calls to make but other than that, not much!" I smile, glad that my schedule was so empty. It gave me time to put my plan in motion.

"You could always come down to the bar?" Charlie suggested. I moved behind her as she continued to wash the dishes, placing my hands on her waist as my lips pressed against her neck.

"You don't think I would be a distraction?" I smile as my hands move slowly to her stomach, my fingers beginning to undo the button on her jeans. Charlie tried to focus on what she was doing, but I could tell she was struggling to concentrate when a glass fell out of her hands, causing the water to splash over us.

"No" her head rolled to one side, making it easier for me to plant open mouthed kisses on her neck.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased as I felt the button on her jeans open allowing me to pull down on her zip. I slid my hand inside of her jeans. She gasped a little but made a point of picking up the glass and finish washing it. I loved that she was so stubborn.

"Yes" she purred.

I nibbled her neck softly as my fingers danced their way under her knickers, finding her wet folds. Charlie pushed her hips against me in response to my fingers.

"So, I'm not even a little bit distracting?" I moan into her ear as her wet hand moves behind her to find my jeans bulging with anticipation. Slowly she began to massage me, though the jeans suddenly became a huge barrier. My fingers moved further down her wet folds before I pushed a finger inside of her. Her left hand gripped the side of the sink whilst my right did exactly the same as I pushed a second finger into her.

"Fuck Charlie" I moaned into her hair as her palm rubbed me. It wasn't enough. I wanted her to feel, skin to skin, what she was doing to me, the way my body reacted to hers. I pulled my fingers away from her warm centre, causing Charlie to whimper. It took everything I had not to laugh. I didn't think I had the patience to walk her to the bedroom so when I saw the kitchen table, free of anything, my mind went into over drive. I had always wanted to do this. My lips fell onto Charlie's and as we kissed I turned us around as I began to walk forwards, making Charlie step back carefully. My hands moved to the bottom of her top and pulled it quickly over her head. She repeated the gesture, but was a lot more careful as she pulled my t-shirt off. Charlie's hands were on my chest instantly as I stepped her back further until she stumbled in to the table. With her still standing, I pushed her jeans and knickers to the floor before I lifted her onto the table. Her eyes were wide and full of lust as she watched me pull my jeans and boxers down. My manhood stood ready. I couldn't wait any longer. I close the gap between us, wrap Charlie's legs around me as I push myself into her. She calls out in pleasure as I push myself all the way in. Her arms wrap around my waist as I pull her to almost on the edge of the table before I start to move my hips. I move in and out slowly, enjoying the sensation of how deep I could go inside of her. Each slow thrust brought me a step closer to my release.

"Faster" Charlie breathed out, her cheeks glowing. I pick up my pace as her teeth sunk into the flesh on my arm. Her arms wrap around my body tighter as I move quicker. I could feel the dull ache in my ribs return, and no matter how hard I tried to block it out, I couldn't. I grit my teeth together, wanting to satisfy Charlie at least once before I let the pain take me.

"Stop, this is hurting you" Charlie said, her eyes looking up at me worried.

"I'm okay" I say thrusting once more to prove me point. A sharp jolt of pain shot through me. Charlie's hands rested on my chest as she pushed lightly. I pull out from her angry at myself.

"Sit on the chair Rob" her voice was soft, though the way she said it, made it seem like an order. I did what I was asked as sat on one of the chairs surrounding the table. I watch Charlie as jumps down from the table and bends down onto her knees in front of me. Her eyes look up at me, filled with nothing but love before her lips kissed the tip of my hard cock. It twitches happily in response before Charlie's mouth took my whole length in, in one go.

"Shit Charlie" I moan as my fingers snaked into her hair softly. Her head bobs up and down as she expertly gave me what I would undoubtedly call the best blow job of my life. I watch her every movement, and relished in every small noise that would come from her. She began to moan loudly and I could see that she was pleasuring herself whilst pleasuring me. One hand gripped at the base of my cock as her other hand laid hidden between her legs. Knowing that she was doing that to herself brought me closer to the edge faster than I could have imagined.

"That's.. it my... love... I'm al-almost" I stutter as Charlie sucks harder and takes me in deeper that I could have imagined. My hand fists her hair tightly. Charlie's soft moans get louder and I can see the muscles in her arms flex in the light as she works herself closer to her orgasm. I can feel myself getting light headed as my own release gets closer and closer. Charlie timed it perfectly, her own orgasm sending her moans deeper, causing a vibration on my cock that pushes me over the edge. Charlie's mouth took in everything I had to offer. She takes her time enjoying me as her tongue licks keenly over my sensitive skin. Finally she looks up at me, discreetly wiping her mouth.

I wrap both of hands around her arms and pull her up off the floor, before sweeping her off her feet so she was sat in my lap. I press my lips hungrily against hers, surprised at how much fire I still had in me. I could taste myself against her lips.

"Okay, so maybe you might be a distraction!" Charlie laughed against my lips. I smile widely before leading her into the shower.

Before I knew it, Charlie had finished getting ready to go into work. She looked stunning, even though her uniform was nothing more than a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt. Her long hair had dried naturally, making it wavy, which was now pulled up into a high ponytail. Her makeup was minimal. Her lips were still slightly swollen from earlier and I couldn't help but smile at remembering how they got like that. I sat on the sofa watching her mentally run through that she had everything she needed. Eventually, happy that her bag was full with the essentials, she bent over me and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"Mmm do you have to go to work my love?"I purred against her lips. My arms wrapped around her body tightly and she playfully began to struggle.

"Yes! I do!" she laughed widely as my fingers tickled her sides. Eventually I let her go, even though I really didn't want to. I had things I needed to sort out and I couldn't do it whilst she was here.

"I won't be back too late" she called back as she headed towards the door, not before taking on last glance at herself in the mirror.

"Okay! I love you!" I sang at her making her laugh.

"Love you too!" the door closed and I was on my own.

"Right Pattinson, time to make a few phone calls" I say to myself as I pull my phone put of my pocket and begin dialling the first person I needed to speak to.


	33. Chapter 33

CPOV-Two weeks later...

The last two weeks had been pure bliss. Each morning I would wake up in Rob's arms and each night I would fall straight back into them. I tried not to think about how I would only have one week left with him before Rob was due to go back onto set. A couple of days ago, he visited a doctor and they confirmed that as long as he takes it easy over the next few days, he would be fine to go back. These last two weeks he was meant to be taking it easy, but often I would walk into a room to see him searching for something on the internet or be on the phone. Each time he said it was work related. Something to do with risk assessments and rescheduling. But today at least was my day off from 'The Furnace' and I couldn't wait. I had planned for us to take a picnic to this isolated park I knew. Just me and him.

"So what did you want to do today?" I purred into his ear. We were both still led in bed, even though it was almost nine o clock. I run my hand up his firm chest as my lips begin to assault his neck. I could feel Rob getting hard beneath me...another thing I have enjoyed almost every morning.

"Your appetite is insatiable, my love" Rob smiled rubbing my bare back.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" I whisper in his ear before nibbling his lobe. Robs hands run slowly down my back and back up my arms until his hand gasped the top of my shoulders. I was hoping he was going to flip me over and have his wicked way with me but my fantasy was sort lived.

"Charlie, I have to go and meet with Nick" Rob sighed. I pull away from him and sit on my heels.

"Since when?" I ask trying not to sound like I was prying.

"Um since yesterday. He called and said that there was a script he wanted me to take a look at" Rob said moving out of bed. I frowned at how odd he was acting this morning. I hoped it was just due to getting out of bed on the wrong side.

"Doesn't he usually just send them to you?" I ask innocently.

"Yeah, but this one I need to see now" he said walking into the bathroom turning the shower on. The tone of his voice sounded distracted.

"Oh okay" I sigh climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over me. I didn't want to huff and puff like a child but without knowing it, Rob had ruined my surprise for him. I had spent all day yesterday planning it. I hear Rob get into the shower just as my phone rings. Looking at the screen I see Hannah's name come up. I answer it quickly, hoping that she would be able to cheer me up.

"Hey Han" I sigh.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" she laughs cheerfully.

"Nothing. Everything is just peachy!" I say slamming my hand down on to the mattress.

"Everything okay with you and Rob?" Hannah asked seriously. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yeah everything's fine" I say deciding that I wasn't going to let this ruin my earlier good mood. "So what can I do you for?" I smile pulling the duvet off of me. I hold the phone to my ear using my shoulder as both of my hands pulled open my drawer to pull out some clean knickers and bra before moving across to the wardrobe.

"Well, it sounds like I might be able to do something for you!" Hannah caught my attention.

"Yeah? What could you do for me?" I chuckle as I pull out a pair of old jeans and white cotton top.

"Well I could just happen to be in town for the day and I could take my best friend out for lunch...and if I'm really nice, I could take this friend shopping!" Hannah smiled. I could already see her smiling that smile she got whenever the mention of going shopping came up.

"What? You're in town?" I practically scream.

"Yep and what better way to spend my day than with you?" Hannah laughed. "So what do you say?" Like she even needed to ask. Rob was going to be busy most of the day Nick and I didn't particularly want to spend the day on my own.

"Of course! I'm getting ready now!" I smile. We talked for a few more minutes and arranged what time and where to meet. Rob came out of the bathroom just as I was stood in front of my wardrobe wearing nothing but my black lacy bra and knickers. I had decided that a shopping trip and lunch called for more than my oldest pair of jeans and a white top. Instead, I was looking for my red summer dress that looked fun and smart all at the same time, especially with my white and red heels to match.

"You might turn a few heads if you just wear that" Rob said, his voice playful. I turned around to see him stood there dripping wet with nothing but a towel around his waist. God help me! This man was just perfect. Rob's eyes took their time looking me over. Under his gaze, and in this underwear set, I felt sexy. He walked slowly over towards me before bending his head down to kiss the top of one of my breasts, his wet hair dripping across my chest. Playfully yet forcefully I push Robs head away causing him to groan defeated.

"I thought you had to go and see Nick!" I chuckle turning around to find my dress. I felt Rob's lips press into my neck almost making me drop to me knees.

"Well Nick can wait!" Rob purred as his tongue swept over my jaw. I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. God, I was so weak when it came to Rob. I take a deep breath before composing myself.

"Nick can, but Hannah can't!" I laugh finding the dress I was looking for. I walk to the other side of the room. If I hadn't I knew that my dress would just end up on the floor.

"Hannah?" Rob asked surprised.

"Yeah I know! I had no idea she was even in the area. So since you and Nick will no doubt be going out for lunch, I figured me and Hannah will do the same. With a bit of shopping thrown in for good measure" I say pulling the dress over my head and down my body.

"Well in that case..." Rob smiled picking up his wallet from the table on the bed side cabinet. He pulled out his credit card before handing it towards me. I looked at it and it took me a minute to get what he was suggesting.

"Rob no, I do-" I begin to say but Rob's lips were on mine, silencing me. I pull away breathless.

"Rob, I don't need your money!" I breath out pushing the card away.

"I know you don't but I want you to pick whatever you want. Do it for me!" he said smiling that smile he knew I couldn't resist. "Charlie...for me" he said a little more seriously and I was a goner. I smile to myself knowing that I could pick out something that would only cost twenty pounds and he wouldn't know any different.

"Oaky babe" I smile taking the card and placing it in my purse. I spend the next half an hour straightening my hair and applying my make-up. I look out the window and see that today was going to be a scorcher. I quickly apply some sun lotion before finding my sunglasses and spray a spritz of perfume for good measure. Today I felt sexy!

"Will I see you later?" I say to Rob before giving him a quick kiss.

"I certainly hope so!" he smiled pulling me into his arms.

"I love you" I smile.

"Love you more" Rob smiled back before I headed down stairs to find a taxi.

My day with Hannah was amazing! We grabbed an early lunch before hitting the shops. A few hours later and I had only bought one new top that cost me no more than fifteen pounds.

"Come on Char!" Hannah called to me before pulling me into another shop, only this was one shop I never shopped in. I loved the dresses in here but not the designer price tag that came with them. I had stupidly told Han about Rob giving me his credit card and ever since she was on a mission to make me make the most of it.

"Char, do you even know how much money he earns?" Hannah smiled as she started to move through a rack of dresses.

"No Han, and nor do I care how much he earns!" I shake my head before taking a sip of water from my bottle. I looked around, suddenly unsure if I was even aloud to my drink in here.

"We're talking six figures...per film!" Hannah gleamed. I quickly grabbed her arm, hoping that no one had heard what she had said. I shoot her a look to tell her to be careful what she says out loud.

"Look, he is expecting you to use it, otherwise he wouldn't have given it to you! And besides, I have plans for us tonight so you need to wear something super sexy!" Hannah grinned. She had that look in her eye.

"Hannah" I begin sternly. "What do you mean you have plans for me?" I had hoped for a quiet night in with Rob.

"Look, it's going to be a while before we can do this again so please, just humour me!" she smiled sweetly before handing me an armful of dresses. "Please" she begged.

"Fine!" I sigh as she lead me to the nearest changing room.

After trying on every single dress Hannah had picked out for me, I thought I would be able to get away with not buying anything. Nothing looked right on. That was until Hannah pulled out one more dress. I tried it on reluctantly before turning around to face Hannah.

"Well?" I sigh throwing my hands into he air. I was in serious need of a coffee...or something stronger. Hannah's face dropped and her eyes began to water. What was wrong with her?

"Han? What's wrong?" I chuckle taking her hands in mine. Slowly she turned me around to face the mirror. I gasped not recognising the woman stood before me. She looked amazing. I looked amazing. The dress was...perfect. The smooth silver fabric felt amazing to wear. The top of the dress was heart shaped around my boobs, needed no straps to hold it up. Just under the heart shape was a line of diamante jewels lacing the whole way round. The fabric nipped in close to my body, hugging each curve I had in just the right way, before it fell effortlessly to the floor. It was simply the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Oh Char, you have to get it!" Hannah cooed over the dress. I glanced at the price tag and my face dropped.

"No, I don't...not at four hundred pounds" I say sadly taking one last look at myself. It would be the sort of dress you would see the stars wear at premieres.

"This is what the card is for! Char, Rob said himself he wanted you to pick whatever you wanted!" Hannah pushed. I felt guilty for even considering it. But he had said that...and I would pay him back every penny...with a little more persuading from Hannah, I bought the dream dress. We left the shop both giddy on how much we had just spent on one dress. Deciding I needed to sit down, we both ordered a coffee.

"I can't believe I just bought that!" I smiled shaking my head.

"But it was worth it!" Hannah smiled before her phone began ringing. She pulled it out of her bag and looked at the screen. A small smile graced her lips.

"It's Kellan" she said quickly before taking the phone call away from the table. I took this time to check my phone and sure enough I had two text messages, both from Rob.

I hope you and Hah are having fun. Turns out Nick has arranged a meeting with a potential director for the script. I won't be home until late. I'm so sorry my love. Rob x x x

My heart sank a little.

P.S. I love you x x x

Okay, that one did make me smile a little. Hannah came back to the table and placed her phone in her bag.

"Kellan okay?" I ask taking a sip on my coffee.

"Huh?" she frowned.

"Kellan? Is he okay?" I ask again.

"Oh right, yeah, he's fine!" she smiled sweetly.

"Well it looks like I'm on for tonight! Rob is stuck in a meeting till late so..." I smile.

"So you and me, my dear, are going to set the town on fire!" she sang, throwing her hands in the air. I laugh freely at how silly she could be.

Hannah came back to my flat so we could both get ready together. Two bottles of wine and three hours later, we were both ready to leave. And I had to admit we both looked amazing. Hannah had told me that she had made reservations at some swanky bar in the city, somewhere we could really show off our dresses. I had briefly spoken to Rob as Hannah curled my hair and he confirmed that he wouldn't be leaving until much later. I tried not to let the thought of not seeing Rob till tomorrow get me down. But the next phone call certainly did...


	34. Chapter 34

CPOV continued...

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke?" I say finding it hard to keep my voice even.

"I'm really sorry sweetie. You know I wouldn't call unless I had to!" Jazz's pleading voice was doing nothing to keep me calm. Hannah and I were ready to go out! I was literally just getting my bag together and now this!

"Jazz, is there no one else free who can help you out?" I asked him. My voice was just about begging him for there to be another option. His sigh said it all.

"Charlie, I really need you in. You are my last hope!" he pleaded. God, why tonight of all nights?

I sigh defeated, with Hannah looking on as I take one last look at myself in my dress.

"I'm going to have to change my clothes Jazz" I sigh sadly. I didn't know when I would be able to wear my dream dress again.

"No, there's no time. Just come down in whatever you're wearing. I don't care if you're wearing a bin liner, I need you here now!" Jazz said louder. I could hear some sort of commotion breaking out though I couldn't tell you what it was.

"Char, I gotta go! please just hurry up and get here!" He sighed before hanging up the phone. Charming!

"Why tonight off all nights!" I shout up towards the heavens. Hannah came over and put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, knowing instantly what I was going to say.

"You have to go to work, don't you?" she smiled weakly. I nod defeated as I head into my bedroom to change. Jazz could go to hell if he thinks I'm getting this dress dirty! He can just wait! Hannah follows me into the bedroom, looking a little panicked.

"Charlie, I though Jazz needed you, like right away?" She asked curiously.

"Well yeah, but I'm not going to have some idiot spill beer on this!" I say smoothing down my dress. "Han, I am so sorry! Is there anyone else you could call and see if they will go with you?" I ask her as I struggle to unzip myself from my dress.

"No. It's a bit last minute! Charlie, Jazz might only need you for a couple of hours. We can go and help him and then sneak off as soon as it gets quiet!" Hannah suggested.

"I don't know, we could be there all night! I don't want you to miss out going to this bar. You've been raving about it all day!" I say huffing, the dress finally getting the better of me. I look to Hannah for some help.

"I was only excited because I was going there with you! It's fine Char, let's just get to 'The Furnace', and we can go from there. The night is still young!" She smiled picking up my phone and handing it to me. I grab my keys, my evening bag, some antibacterial hand gel, a hair band and my trusted blade bottle opener before heading out the door.

As we walked towards 'The Furnace', Hannah and I got whistled at repeatedly from lads on a night out. Hannah giggled and swayed her hips even more as we got closer to the bar which made me laugh. About five minutes from the bar I decided to ring Rob and let him know what was happening.

"Hey my beautiful angel" he smiled as soon as he picked up. He could still send my heart beating.

"Hey, how's the meeting going?" I ask just glad to hear his voice.

"Yeah it's going okay. Hoping it should be ending soon" Rob said. It sounded busy where he was.

"so um it turns out that I'm needed at work for a bit, thanks to Jazz! Um, I have no idea where we will be when you get out of your meeting, so just ring me and I'll let you know if I'm still at work!" I say seeing the bar in front of me. I frowned seeing all of the lights were off.

"That's strange" I say out loud.

"What is my love?"

"Um, the lights are off at the furnace?" I say turning to Hannah. She shrugged her shoulders showing she had no idea what was going on either.

"Maybe you should call Jazz before you go in there? I don't want you going in there on your own! Who knows what's going on in there" Rob said, his voice thick with concern.

"Yeah, maybe I will call him. Um can I call you back?" I ask as my heart started to race. What if something was wrong? Jazz only ever turned the lights off just before we closed.

"Yeah sure. Just be careful okay?" Rob purred.

"Okay, I love you"

"Love you too" I could hear Rob smiling, almost like he was holding back a laugh, but my focus was on the bar.

"I'm going to ring Jazz" I say to Hannah we both outside the front of the bar. I couldn't even hear any music. This was getting weird.

"What if he's hurt?" Hannah suggested. She was right...what if he couldn't answer the phone? I took a few seconds to decide what to do and then grabbed Hannah's hand.

"I'm not doing this on my own!" I say to her, not that I needed to give her a reason.

"Okay, let's go" she said her voice small. I could feel my legs begin to shake ever so slightly as I tread carefully up to the door before pushing it open. The door creaked making me think of all of those horror movies where that happens. I was being stupid, I know, but my heart was racing like mad. Slowly, with Hannah's hand in mine, we walked into the darkness. My eyes blurred slightly as they tried to adjust from the street light's outside to the now pitch black room.

"Jazz?" I called out quietly as we stepped further inside. Nothing...absolutely nothing happened. I swallowed deeply, thinking that something was seriously wrong here. All of a sudden, I could hear the soft cords of guitar begin to play, making me jump. I felt Hannah squeeze my hand softly before letting it go.

"Han, where the hell do you think you're going?" I hiss at her into the darkness. I really couldn't see a god damn thing. I stood frozen as I began to recognise the song that was playing. It was 'Never gonna be alone' by Nickleback, one of my favourite songs.

Slowly, small lights begin to come on around the walls like little fairy lights, all different colours. The music continued to play softly as lights around the stage area comes on. I blink trying to make my eyes adjust quicker when a pair of hands cover my eyes, sending my heart slamming into my chest. I feel someone's hot breath next to my ear before they spoke.

"You look simple breath taking" Rob's voice spoke. His hands fell from my eyes and I spun around quickly to see him facing me. Over his shoulder I saw none other than Bobby, Marcus, Tom and Sam each on stage. They were the ones playing out my favourite song. Sam's smooth voice sang out the opening lyrics.

"Dance with me" Rob smiled holding out his hand, looking unbelievable handsome in a grey suit, white shirt and black tie. It was funny but in the shock of seeing him there, the only thing I could think about was how his suit matched the colour of my dress. Slowly I took Rob's hand as he led me to the dance floor. I watched him completely in awe and shock of how he was here. Rob's hands fell on my waist and pulled me in close to his body as my arms reached around his neck, his warmth radiating into my body. Slowly we began to sway to Sam's voice as he continued to sing.

"W-what on earth is going on?" I manage to stutter, causing Rob to laugh. His lips kissed the top of my head. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, I look around the bar for the first time, now that I could actually see it. All of the tables had been pushed to the sides of the room, each one now having an arrangement of candles. The room smelled of strawberries and I guessed it was due to the candles. The fairly lights that were hung around the walls, changed colour from green to blue to purple to red...it was hypnotic, so much so that I barely noticed the people standing around the bar watching us. Hannah was stood next to Jazz, crying of all things. I frowned and moved on to the next person. Ashley, Kellan, Jackson, Kristen, Peter, Nikki...the whole gang were here. Kellan walked over to Hannah and took her into his arms before turning back to watch me and Rob. Rob lips stayed by my ear, singing softly along with the music. Next I saw all of the bar staff that Jazz hired, each of them swooning as they looked at me and Rob. It was beginning to get weird. Along the bar was a lot of the local punters I had served over the years. Even Jack was there, sat with a pretty blonde that I didn't recognise. All of the people I cared about were in this one room and I had no idea why.

"Um, what is going on?" I ask Rob again, pulling away to look at him. Sam had stopped singing but the others continued to play their instruments as the song reached the instrumental.

"Charlie, do you remember how we met?" Rob asked, our bodies still swaying to the music. I nod once smiling, remembering the day.

"That morning, I was a completely different person to who I am now. I was a mess" Rob chuckled nervously. I frown, watching him stutter over his words.

"But then you came into my life and everything changed. I wasn't scared about where I was going because I knew that you would be there with me...I wasn't scared about how to be strong, because you were strong enough for the both of us...but most of all, I wasn't scared of my future, because I knew from the first time I looked into your eyes that you were going to be my future Charlie" Rob spoke now with tears in his eyes. I felt my own tears spill over as I listen to what Rob was saying.

"You are the one I am going to laugh with, and the one to cry with" Rob chuckled as his thumb rubbed away one of my tears. "You are the one I am going to love, until my heart stops beating. Charlie, I love you" Rob stopped dancing and pulled away from me and I watched in suspense as his hand went into his pocket before beginning to kneel on one knee. I choked back a sob as I realised what he was doing.

"Charlie, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of marrying me?" Rob's voice shook as he looked up at me, his eyes glistening filled with nothing but pure love. I glanced down to see him holding a velvet box, the lid now open to reveal the most stunning ring I had ever seen. The song had finished and I could feel the excitement and tension in the bar, as everyone waited for me to give my answer.

"Y-yes" I sob, smiling ear to ear. Rob's face lit up, his smile matching mine as he slipped the ring onto my finger before standing up. His arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up and spinning me around the room as his lips found mine. Everyone around us was clapping, hooting and cheering but all I could see or hear was Rob. A pair of champagne flutes filled with champagne were handed to us and I looked up to see Jazz crying too. I choke back another sob and laugh as he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo" he whispered in my ear. Next was Hannah.

"You knew what was going on, didn't you!" I asked as everything fell into place. She nodded grinning ear to ear before taking my hand and looking at my ring. More people followed, all coming over to hug and congratulate me and Rob. I still couldn't believe it. I was going to marry the man I loved. My cheeks began to hurt pretty early on from all of the smiling.

Tom, Sam, Marcus and Bobby all hugged me and Rob and some music started playing over the speakers. Jazz was back behind the bar with the rest of the staff busy serving away. Everyone was in on it! Rob was busy talking to Kellan when Jack approached me, a smile on his lips. He brought me into a hug and I had to admit, it felt a little weird. I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Congratulations Charlie!" he sang as he hugged me.

"Thank you Jack! I see you brought a date!" I smile, glad that we could be on good terms.

"Yeah, that's Rachel! She's in the ladies, I think, but I will introduce you two later!" he smiled as his hands fell on my waist. We danced awkwardly with each other as we spoke and laughed but it wasn't long until Rob came and found me.

"May I dance with my fiancée? Rob smiled holding out his hand.

"Sure, of course! Congrats again guys!" Jack smiled before disappearing. Rob wrapped one arm around my waist whilst the other held onto my left hand, bringing it to his chest. For the first time, I got to look at my ring. It was stunning. A white gold band now hugged my finger perfectly as a large white diamond stood was centred by strands of other smaller diamonds, twisting around it.

"Oh Rob" I sigh studying it.

"Do you like it?" he purred, watching my every movement

"Of course! I love it!" I smile looking up at him.

"And I love you, future Mrs Robert Pattison!" Rob smiled.

"Mrs Pattinson? hmmm? I kinda like that!" I chuckle. Rob laughs also before bringing his hand to cup my face and pulled me in softly. His lips met mine and I melted into his kiss. Everything felt right...the people we loved were here to celebrate this moment with us and I was officially the luckiest woman alive. I smiled into his kiss knowing that this night was going to be perfect.


	35. Chapter 35

RPOV

Perfect...everything was perfect now. Charlie looked absolutely stunning as she showed off her engagement ring to Ashley, Nicki, Kristen and Hannah. All the girls were giggling like crazy. I took a swig of my lager as Kellan, Jackson and Peter walked over to me. Each of them hugged me in turn, patting my back and congratulating me.

"Well done mate!" Kellan smiled.

"Congratulations Rob. I'm so happy for you" Peter added.

"Thanks guys" I grinned like a mad man. I really could not have been happier in that moment. "I don't know what I have done to deserve her" I say honestly. I watched her with a huge grin on my face. My vision was blocked as Jack walked over towards me. I could feel the tension radiating from Kellan, remembering the first time we had met Jack. It was certainly not a good experience.

"I just wanted to say congratulations Rob" Jack smiled as he handed me a glass with what looked to be whisky in it. I eyed it warily but took it eventually and knocked it back in one, before placing the empty glass on the table next to me.

"Thank you Jack" I say genuinely.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour the first time I met you. I admit I was a little concerned when I first heard about you and Charlie, but she's happy. And that's all I can ask for" Jack smiled holding out his hand. I taking his hand in mine and shake it.

"That's all I want...for Charlie to be happy".

"Well I'll leave you guys to celebrate. I was meant to be taking my date to the new Chinese restaurant in town but I had to come and say congrats before we went. Have a good night Rob" Jack smiled.

"Yeah you too" I say before he walked over to his date and led her over to Charlie. Jack hugged Charlie and kissed her cheek before leading his date out of the bar.

"Well that was weird" Jackson commented.

"Yeah" I agree with him.

"I still don't trust him" Kellan said in a low voice.

"He's alright. We just got off on the wrong foot" I say defending Jack. Who would have thought?

The next person to come over to us was Kristen. I couldn't read her expression.

"Hey Kris!" Kellan smiled.

"Hey guys" she smiled though I could tell it was put on. I take Kristen's hand and pulled her to one side.

"You okay?" I ask quietly. She nods slowly but doesn't look at me.

"Once upon a time I thought it would have been me that you would have given a ring to" she said sadly not meeting my eyes. I look at her confused.

"Kristen...I...I don't know what to say" I say honestly.

"Don't say anything Rob. I'm just being stupid. I've had a bit to drink that's all" she tried to argue. I could see that she was completely sober. I went to open my mouth to say something but she walked away from me, her head dropped low. My head started to spin with Kristen's words but I was soon brought back when Charlie kissed my cheek before dancing her way over to Jazz. I took a few seconds to look around the bar. It was filled with all of the people Charlie and I loved, all happily chatting amongst themselves. Kristen's words were soon forgotten as I concentrated on enjoying the night.

A few hours later and our guests started to leave to head for their homes. Charlie and I said our goodbyes, hand in hand, a symbol of what was to come. Kristen seemed almost herself when she said her good byes and even hugged Charlie before she left. After a while it was just me, Charlie, jazz and one other member of bar staff left in the bar. Jazz was running around like a mad man, trying to tidy the bar whilst the bar staff, a young girl with jet black hair made a poor attempt to collect the empty glasses. Music played across the speakers softly and the candles were all still lit creating a warm glow around the bar. I felt a pair of warm, familiar arms wrap around me.

"Dance with me?" Charlie's soft voice asked...as if she even needed to ask. I would do anything for her.

Without taking, I walked her away from the bar and wrapped my arms around her as she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she breath out pulling me closer to her. For a couple of minutes we didn't say a thing. We just got lost in the music and each other as we danced.

"Aw bless him" Charlie said suddenly. I looked over to where she was looking to see Jazz on the verge of pulling his hair out. I could tell that he was trying to show her how to break down the beer taps to be cleaned but the girl just wasn't listening. Charlie and I watched as the bar maid pulled off her apron, threw it on the bar and then walked out.

"What the hell?" Charlie said as she pulled away from me and walked over to Jazz, who looked ten years older in that moment. I followed Charlie over.

"Where did Beth just go?" Charlie asked.

"She decided that she didn't want to work here anymore" Jazz said shrugging his shoulders before looking around at the mess he had been left with. I immediately felt guilty. It was my idea to have the engagement party here. Charlie turned around to look at me and I knew what she was thinking. She is selfless and amazingly generous. I nod my head knowing that she was asking my permission. She hugged me and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Go on back to the hotel. I won't be long I promise!" she whispered.

"It's okay my love, I'll wait" I offer.

"No Rob, honestly it's fine. Besides, I think you might want to get some rest before I get back" she smiled wickedly that made me hardened at the thought of it.

"Don't be long!" I smiled and then kissed her cheek. Charlie made her way around to behind the bar just as Jazz looked up.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it missy!" Jazzy said shaking his head.

"Jazz, don't be so god danm stubborn. There is no way you can get all of this done by yourself!" Charlie said firmly. I smiled at how Charlie made every single person she came into contact with stop and listen to her.

"Char, it's you freaking engagement party! Don't you think you might be needed elsewhere?" Jazz said wiggling his eyes brows.

"Yeah later but right now, I'm going to stay and help you" Charlie smiled sweetly as she began to expertly break down the pumps. I smile at her stubbornness. Jazz walked over to me with a sympathetic look.

"I could order her to go home...as her boss!" Jazz considered.

"Yeah, but you know that wouldn't make her leave!" I laugh.

"You sure Rob? you guys should be together tonight!" Jazz said.

"We have forever with each other" I say genuinely and then cringed at how lame I sounded.

"I won't keep her long, I promise!" Jazz said holding his hand out. I shake his hand before saying another goodbye to Charlie and then got in a taxi and made my way back to the hotel.

In some ways, it was a good thing that Charlie stayed behind cause it gave a little while to check out the hotel room. I had paid for the honeymoon suit and gave the hotel staff some specific requests on how to decorate it. Sure enough, the hotel team had done an amazing job which left me with nothing to do but wait...

There hours later and I was beginning to get worried. It was now almost one in the morning and there was still no sign of Charlie. I must have checked my phone at least a hundred times to see if she had called me and somehow missed it. I gave up, the worry finally getting the better of my and tried to ring her mobile. I held the phone to my ear as it went straight to voice mail. I heard Charlie's sweet voice speak.

"Hey, this is Charlie. So it looks like I'm busy...sorry about that, but I'm sure it's something important so leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can! Promise! Byeeeee!" I smile a little but it does nothing to hide my concern.

"Um my love, it's me. I'm not checking up on you I promise, but it's getting later and I'm really worried! Where are you? So um...I'll try ringing Jazz and the bar! I miss you and I love you" I hang up and instantly find Jazz's number. Again it went straight to voice mail. And the bar's number wouldn't even connect. I tried to talk myself out of being worried...I mean there was a lot of cleaning up to do...or maybe Charlie decided to stay and have drink with her best friend? Maybe she was in ataxia n on her way over now? But no matter how much I tried to talk myself out of being worried, the sick, twisting feeling at the pit of my stomach told me something was wrong. A few seconds later and my phone rings. I grab it quickly expecting to see Charlie's name on my screen but instead it was Ashley.

"Ash, it's one on the morning! what on earth are you still doing up?" I ask.

"Rob where are you?"

"At the hotel. Why where are you?" I ask.

"Rob , turn the TV on now!" Ashley breathed out. Her voice shook as she spoke. Quickly I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. I watched as the screen went from black to a familiar image...

"What the fuck?" I breath out, completely confused by what I was seeing. I turned the volume up as loud as I could get it. I completely forgot about Ashley on the other end of the line as I listened to the news broadcast.

"Less than an hour ago, this well known and loved bar, 'The Furnace' caught fire. Little is known about the details surrounding this incident. Both the local police and fire brigade are at the scene, trying to control the fire burning away violently inside. It is known that two people, one male thought to be the bar owner and one female have been rushed to hospital after being pulled out of the blaze. The police are yet to issue a statement regarding the cause of this blaze although one officer has suggested, off the record that the fire looked to have been started on purpose. We won't know the official details until an investigation has taken place, but it could all to soon turn into a hunt for a suspect not just for arson, but also for manslaughter. We will have more on this story in our next report at three am. In other news..."

Everything went numb as the room started to spin. The only thing I could see in my head was the image of the furnace going up in flames as the fire fighters tried to stop the fire and then an image of Charlie's smiling face looked at me.

"Rob! Rob, is Charlie with you?" I could hear that Ashley was crying.

"No" I whisper so quietly I didn't think she heard me.

"is...is she still...was she still at the bar?" Ashley asked. I barely felt the cold tears running down my face.

"Y-yes" I say, my voice breaking into a sob. The pain in my chest was unbearable. I could no longer see the screen in front of me, as my tears blinded me. I could hear Ashley saying 'no' over and over again.

"I'm sending Frank to come and pick you up. I'll meet you there Rob" Ashley said before hanging up. I dropped my phone as the pain in my chest became paralysing. My whole body shook as the sobs took over. All I could think was that I couldn't lose her.

Frank was at my door in less than ten minutes though it felt like hours. I don't remember walking to Frank's car and getting in but my mind and body had gone into auto pilot. I'm sure Frank broke every rule when it came to getting me to the hospital but he made it there quicker than I could have hoped. Getting out the car, I run towards the reception in the hospital, ignoring the press that were already camped outside. How the hell did they know already?

"Rob!" I heard Hannah speak. I had completely forgotten about her. She ran over to me, her arms wrapping around my numb body as her tears soaked into my shirt. I hadn't even changed. Still in auto pilot, I begin to stroke her hair as Kellan came over and gently pulled her away from me. My eyes fell on Ashley's tear soaked face next.

"Where is she?" I breath out in a voice that didn't sound like my own.

"She's in intensive care. Rob, she breathed in a lot of smoke" Ashley sobbed uncontrollably.

"And Jazz?" He had been in there too.

"We're not sure. They're not telling us anything!" I walked away from Ashley and grabbed the first nurse I saw. She looked over my shoulder and saw my friends watching and guessed instantly who I was.

"Mr Pattinson?" She asked. I nodded.

"Okay, Charlie has been taken down to intensive care. The doctors are running some tests. She inhaled a lot of smoke. She received a few minor burns to her arms and chest which are also being tended to. She has a laceration to her head that will require stitches." the nurse spoke slowly.

"But is...is she going to be okay?" I ask, holding my breath until it hurt.

"Yes, she should be fine" the nurse spoke. I felt my knees go weak and felt a pair of arms grab me to make sure I didn't fall.

"And Jazz, the owner of the bar?" I ask suddenly thinking of him. The nurse hesitated for a split second and then I knew that Jazz might not have been so lucky.

"Mr Mathews received extensive burns across his arms, shoulders and back. Most of his injuries are third degree burns and will almost definitely leave scaring. The doctors have placed him into a coma whilst they deal with his injuries". I felt a lump form in my throat. Jazz was seriously injured.

"Can I see Charlie?" I ask quickly, sensing he nurse was needed elsewhere.

"Not right now. The doctors are still with her assessing her. When they are finished with her I will come and get you" the nurse said before leaving. For the next three hours I sat with our friends as we all silently prayed for both Charlie and Jazz.


	36. Chapter 36

RPOV

Some people say that you never know what you have until it's gone. Well they're wrong. I know exactly how lucky and blessed I am to have Charlie in my life. I knew that she was the one person who could make me smile when no one else could. I knew that from one smile, she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The nurse had told me that Charlie would recover and I thanked God for not taking her away from me.

All of our close friends stayed with me the whole time. Kristen turned up an hour after I had got there and she silently sat next to me before taking my hand in hers. Nick had called and said that he had issued a statement to the press confirming both happy and sad news that me and Charlie were engaged, and yes, it was Charlie that was caught in the fire. Nick was handling it and no matter how much he had pissed me off in the past, right now I loved him for taking on the press.

Hannah sat in the corner of the waiting room, with Kellan sat behind her, holding her close. He rocked her body gently and for some reason it reminded me of a child being soothed. Hannah's face was ghostly pale and her tears had made her mascara run down her face, though her blood red lipstick was still perfect. The image creeped me out. No one wanted to break the silence as we all sat and thought of Charlie and Jazz, hoping and praying in our own way. The only sound in the room was the sound of the generic white clock, ticking on the wall. I never understood why they put a clock in these rooms? Did we really need to be reminded of how long we had been here, how long we had been waiting to hear about the ones we loved? The noise was slowly getting under my skin and after what felt like too long, I stood up, making everyone come back from their thoughts, as I walked over to the clock, determined to make the noise stop. I flip the clock and try to pull the plastic back off to get to the batteries but it wouldn't budge. I pushed the clock, getting more frustrated with it, like it's ticking was a cruel laughter, taunting me. Yeah, I was losing it. I struggle with the clock, my breath coming out raged as I fought with a stupid piece of plastic. I grind my teeth together and my vision is blurred as the tears take over when I feel two pairs of hands. One takes the clock away from me whilst the other wraps their arms around my neck. It had been Hannah that had hugged me and I watched over her shoulder as Kellan effortlessly made the clock stop ticking.

"Rob, Charlie is going to be fine! Do you know how I know that?" Hannah's soft voice spoke. I could feel everyone watching us.

"No, how?" I whisper, not able to find my voice. Hannah pulled away from me and looked me straight on, her smudged eyes filled with tears.

"Because when I first met Charlie, she had nothing. She had just come out of a bad relationship, she'd lost her job and had even lost her home. Most people would have given up by then. But Charlie, she didn't moan about how cruel life was, and she didn't want anyone to help her. She is unbelievable stubborn!" Hannah laughed making me smile. That was definitely the Charlie I loved. "She sorted herself out, with no help from anyone. And it is her strength and stubbornness that makes me know that she will be fine!" Hannah smiled. We already knew that Charlie would physically be okay, but it was the aftermath that I was worried about. But Hannah's words made me remember that Charlie was a fighter and there was no way she would let this pull her down. For the first time since I heard about the fire, I felt a small glimmer of hope.

Just as I was feeling better, the door opened and two police men walked in. Their faces were tight and straight-faced.

"Mr Pattinson?" One of the men looked directly at me and knew that I didn't need to confirm who I was. He already knew. I nod anyway.

"My name is PC Woods and this is PC Chase. I understand that this must be shock for you and your friends but we have a few questions we would like to ask you all about the fire" PC woods explained. His tone was soft yet it didn't do anything to ease my nerves.

"Yes" I say quietly as I sit back down. Kellan and Jackson stand up and give their seats to the officers and they both, with Hannah sat on the floor. Kirsten and Ashley sat either side of me, and like before they both took my hand in theirs.

"Mr Pattinson, can you confirm that you and your friends were in The Furnace pub this evening?"

"Yes, it was mine and Charlie's engagement party" I say feeling like our celebrations had been a life time ago.

"Could you provide a list of names of everyone that was there?" PC Woods asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Um why do you need a list of names?" I ask. Both of the officers looked at each other before PC Chase answered.

"Mr Pattinson, the fire was started deliberately". I heard Ashley gasp next to me and looked around the room to see the shocked faces of my friends.

"Are- are you sure?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Yes. An accelerant was found at the scene. Also Charlie's injuries show signs of a physical struggle. The injury to her head is from being struck". The room began to fade as I shook with anger. Someone had done this Charlie on purpose?

"Do you of you know of anyone who would want to harm Charlie or Mr Marshall?" PC Chase asked us all. I shake my head, trying to come up with something...anything to help catch the person who did this.

"This is your fault!" Hannah shouted at me. I looked at her completely taken back by her outburst. Kellan was holding her back.

"Hannah, h-how is this my fault?" I ask feeling a pain begin to rise in my chest.

"Because you are Robert fucking Pattinson! Fucking everyone knows who you are and one of your psycho fans is behind this!" Hannah shouted still trying to come at me.

"What do you mean miss?" PC Woods asked Hannah. I couldn't believe he was listening to this.

"Charlie has been receiving threatening messages from some fucked up fan of his! That is how it is your fault you prick!" Hannah screamed at me. My world stopped then. Charlie had been getting messages too?

"Okay miss. Lets calm down. Mr Pattinson, did you know about any messages that Charlie had been getting?"

"No, no I had no idea she was getting them too?" I say as the guilt set in. It was my fault.

"Getting them too? You've been getting them too?" Ashley asked, her eyes searching mine for answers.

"Yes" I say simply.

"Oh my god. Rob, why didn't you say anything? Charlie's been getting these for months" Ashley's words struck a nerve.

"You knew about them too? Why didn't either of you tell me!" I shouted finally losing it. "I could have done something to prevent this!"

"What? What would you have done Rob? You've been getting them too and you didn't do shit! You should have gone to the police!" Hannah said, now crying.

"Okay. Mr Pattinson, you need to tell us everything about the messages that you have received. And you need to tell us what you know about the messages Charlie has been getting" PC Chase said to Hannah. Both of us nodded as Hannah was taken to a separate room with PC Chase to be questioned. PC Woods stayed with me and Ashley, whilst the rest of our friends silently left the room.

"Mr Pattinson. Do you still have the messages you received?"

"No, I deleted them as soon as I got them. I thought that they were just from some fan too. I spoke to my manager Nick, about them and he told me not to worry and that he would change my number. With everything that has been going on recently, he never got round to doing it" I say my anger directed at Nick now.

"Do you have your mobile phone on you?" PC Woods asks. I nod my head and take the phone out of my pocket.

"Good, We should be able to trace where the messages have come from" he said smiling a little before using his radio to speak to another officer.

The questions continued for another hour, and I tried to answer each one with as much detail as I could give. But in the back of my mind, I was still furious at myself. Why didn't I come forward earlier? And why didn't Charlie tell me about the messages she had been getting? If it was a fan of mine that had done this...I would never forgive myself.

"Okay, thank you Mr Pattinson. I think we have a lot to work on. We will keep you informed of our progress and may need you to come in for some more questions. Here is my card if you think of anything else" PC Woods said pulling a card from his coat. I take it nodding just as Hannah and Kellan come back into the room. PC Woods and PC Chase left, leaving me and Hannah staring at each other.

"Tell me everything!" I hiss at Hannah. Taking a deep breath, Hannah launches into her story.

"She's been getting them for a while. I begged her to tell the police about hem but she wouldn't listen. She got the last one when we came to see you on set. It said that if she didn't break up with you something would happen...accidents happen" Hannah's voice shook as she spoke. "Then you had the accident on set and she thought that it was something to do with the text".

"But that was an accident. I was messing around in the harnesses" I say.

"Yeah, but Charlie thought that it was the sick fucker that was texting her" Hannah said. I thought back to when Charlie came to the hospital and how she was so scared. It began to make sense.

The door opened again and a nurse walked in with a clip board in her hand.

"Mr Pattinson, you can see Charlie now. She's been given a lot of pain relief medication so she is very groggy so you can only see her for a short time" the nurse said trying to sound upbeat. It pissed me off.

"You both should have told me" I say to the girls before following the nurse to Charlie's room. I don't know why I was blaming them. I knew deep down inside that there was only one person to blame and that person was me. Because of my career, Charlie was in hospital.

I didn't know what to expect when I saw Charlie, but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of the woman I love with burns across her body, a needle in her hand and tubes snaking around her face. I couldn't control the sob that broke through my chest as Charlie lay in front of me, sleeping. Even in sleep she looked pained. Slowly I walked over to the side of her bed and pulled the chair in the room next to her. Ever so carefully I lift her hand into mine, rubbing my thumb over the back of it. I took a moment to fully assess her injuries. Both of her arms were now wrapped in white bandages covering the burns I had been told about. Even tucked under the sheets, I could see another bandage that wrapped around her torso. She had dark bruising around her left eye and a cut filled with stitched sat just above her right eye on her forehead. The anger I was feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before.

"I promise that I will kill the person that did this to you, my love" I say, even though Charlie was asleep and there was no one else to hear my threat. My anger seemed to give a little once my threat had been voiced but it came back in full force as Charlie opened her eyes, now red and sore from the smoke. Confusion took over her features as she looked around the hospital room.

"Charlie, I'm here my love" I say quietly, ignoring the anger I was feeling to focus on her.

"Wh-where am-" Charlie tried to say with her dry throat. She was unable to finish her sentence before a shattering coughing fit took over. Quickly I grabbed the glass of water next to her bed before holding Charlie's head up with one hand and help her drink the water with the other.

"That's it, my love, drink" I say helping her. After a while Charlie stopped drinking so I place the cup back on the table and turn my focus on her. I carefully stroke her hair as she closes her eyes.

"What happened?" Charlie asks me, her voice still rough.

"There was a fire at The Furnace" I begin to tell her.

"Oh my god! Jazz? Where is he?" Charlie began to panic. Even though she was in hospital too, Charlie was nothing but selfless in asking for Jazz.

"Shhh, he's here too. I haven't been to see him yet" I tell her. I didn't want to tell her that he was going to be okay, because honestly I just didn't know. From what the nurses had said, he was a lot worse off than Charlie and the last thing Charlie should be worrying about is Jazz. She needs to focus on herself and get better.

"How did it happen? Was it the candles?" Charlie asked. I had forgotten about the candles on tables and could see why Charlie would connect the two.

"No my love, it um it was started on purpose" I say slowly watching her reaction.

"I don't remember what happened" Charlie said quietly as the tears began to fall down her bruised face.

"What do you remember my love?" I ask. I knew that I shouldn't have asked her but I couldn't stop myself.

"I-I remember a party...for us" she began, trying to smile though it hurt her to do so.

"Yes, that's right. It was our engagement party" I explain to her. I hoped that she would have smiled at that, but all she did was break down sobbing.

"I-I remember you going back to the hotel. I was helping Jazz clean up. Th-then Jazz went into the office...the phone was ringing...and...and-" I could see Charlie struggling to remember and see that she was getting more and more annoyed with herself.

"Shhh my love. It's okay. You don't need to remember now. Just rest" I say stroking her hair once more as she laid back and closed her eyes. Small sobs still continued to come from her body as she began to slip back to sleep. Her eyebrows frowned as she slept making her look like she had the worlds worries on her shoulders. I stayed with her the whole time as she slept. Jackson had come in at some point and said the rest of them were leaving. Hannah had refused to go so her and Kellan were still in the waiting room when the door opened for a second time. I didn't look up thinking it was the nurse.

"Shit Charlie" I heard Jack say quietly. My head shot up and I quickly wiped away the tears on my face, that I hadn't realised had fallen.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" I ask him as he stood focused on Charlie.

"I just heard what happened. I had to come and see her" Jack explained. His face was almost as pale as Charlie's.

"I thought you had a date?" I scoff not meaning to sound rude, but I wanted to spend time with Charlie on my own...I wanted to be the one to worry about her and look after her.

"Yeah, I sent her home as soon as I saw the news this morning. Do you- can I get you a coffee or something man?" Jack asked me, his concern now focused on me.

"Um, yeah actually a coffee would be great thanks" I say hoping that a hit of caffeine and sugar might make me wake up a bit.

Jack left the room but returned a few minutes later. He stood next to me as we both looked at Charlie.

"What happened?" Jack asked shaking his head.

"We're not really sure. The place went up and um, Charlie and Jazz were still in there" I said running my hand through my hair still trying to make sense of it. We both looked on at Charlie in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence like you would expect. In fact, it was almost comforting to have Jack with me. He eventually began telling me about Charlie and what she was like when they met. He openly told me how he had treated her like crap when they were together and how he was happy that she had found someone who made her happy now. There was no resentment in his voice, only a hint of regret.

After an hour, the nurses did come in to check on Charlie and Jack decided to leave.

"Hey, if you need anything or if there is anything I can do to help, just get Hannah to ring me okay man" Jack smiled weakly.

"Okay. Thanks Jack. See you around" I say smiling back at him. I would have watched Jack leave but my attention was sharply brought back to Charlie as she began to fidget in her sleep, her small voice trying to say something. I walked over her, my hands soothing her as they cupped her face.

"N-no" Charlie spoke in her sleep.

"It's okay my love. Wake up" I say hating to hear the pain in her voice. Eventually Charlie's eyes flew open, her breath coming out in short, fast gasps.

"Charlie, breath. That's it" I say trying to calm her as she shakes her head back and forth.

"No, I don't understand?" Charlie cries.

"What is it my love?" I say, my face getting more serious.

"She-she was there Rob? I-I don't-"

"Who? When?" I say, begging her to talk.

"Kristen. She was at The Furnace after you left" Charlie cried out, tears streaming down her face. I carefully sit on the bed and pull Charlie into my arms as I try to digest what she told me...Kristen had been there?


	37. Chapter 37

RPOV

Kristen was there?

I just couldn't get my head around it. Charlie cried openly as I held her hand. I didn't want to question what Charlie remembered, especially after what she had been through but I was finding it impossibly hard to take in. Charlie's sobs make me look at her. She looked battered and bruised and very tired. Had Kristen caused this? Was she to blame? I needed to think about what Charlie has just said.

I spent the next half an hour soothing Charlie, telling her that everything was going to be okay now. To me, it felt like I was telling her a lie. If Kristen was there...if she had started the fire...I couldn't even comprehend the possible future. The uproar...the police interviews...the press...

A nurse walked in to check on Charlie, giving me a reason to get out of here for a while. I immediately felt guilty. Surely I should stay at my fiancées side...what sort of man did that make me? But I soon convinced myself that there was no way I could support Charlie until I confronted Kristen. I wanted her to look me in the eyes and tell me she didn't do it. I kiss Charlie softly before leaving the room. My head was filled with too much confusion. I know Kristen...I knew her before I met Charlie...and I didn't think she could do something like this. Sure she was a fire cracker if the press pushed her the wrong way or if someone said something she didn't agree with but this? I really didn't want to believe that Kristen was not the person I thought she was. But did that mean Charlie was wrong? She had been through a hell of a lot so any one would forgive her for any confusion. But when Charlie had looked at me, she had been so sure. I could see the hope and confusion in her eyes. Maybe Kristen had gone back there but left before the pub went up in smoke? Maybe she had seen someone heading towards the pub when she left? But then another thought came to me...if she had gone back to the pub, why hadn't she said anything about it? And then there is why would she have gone back? My head hurt as I tried to sort out the carnage that was going on inside of it.

I head straight for the waiting room expecting to see Kellan and Hannah still there but I am frozen to the spot by the surprising force of the anger I felt when I saw Kristen sat in the corner, her face hidden in her hands. I open the door making Kristen look up at me. We just looked at each other, not saying a thing. I tried to see if I could see any trace of guilt in her features...and to me, I thought I saw it there, even if it was only for a split second.

"How's Charlie?" Kristen asked, her voice quiet.

"She's just been pulled from a fire, Kris. How the fuck do you think she is doing?" I saw letting my anger get the better of me. I take a deep breath to calm myself. My hands ball into fists, as they shake by my sides. I blink away the tears that begin to form. How could she have done this? I try and think back, as far as my mind would go to see if there was something I missed...some sign that she was behind this. I mean, fuck! We work so closely together, everyday. We opened up to each other, laughed together...hell, even cried together. But then my mind began filtering the images that I thought would never matter...

Me waking up with Kristen in my bed, after the guys had dragged me out...she said nothing had happened...

The next image was of Kirsten and me sat in the club with open mic, where Jackson performed...the same night Charlie flew to another country to try and sort things out. I then see an image of Charlie's face when she saw Kristen...She had hit me on the head, rubbed it better...and there was definitely a kiss. But that was just Kris being friendly, right?

The last image was of Kristen, last night. She had approached me and told me something about how she thought it would have been her, I would marry? The look in her eyes then told me a million words.

My face drops as things begin to piece together...the play fighting...the kiss...Kris helping me to bed that night...I remember after Charlie had said yes, I glanced at Kristen and there was a look of sheer pain. But it was gone the next time I looked at her, replaced by a look of happiness. Kris is an amazing actress and I saw her slip into another character right before me and I hadn't even noticed. Kristen had feelings for me? I shake my head. Even if she did, would she really go this far? Kristen's small voice breaks my confusion.

"Rob, I have something I need to tell you about last night" she began. I felt my whole face drain. It was her? I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

"I went back to the bar, after every one had gone". I look up at her finally.

"Charlie was cleaning the bar down with Jazz when I got there" Kristen continued. I paced the room restlessly, praying that the rest of story would not be what I thought it would be. A thought comes to me and I speak up just as Kristen's open her mouth to tell me the next part.

"Why did you go back there Kristen?" I ask, my voice coming out like a deep growl. Her eye brow frown in confusion at the tone of my voice before her eyes shot open wide, pure shock taking over.

"Wait...you think...y-you think that..." Kristen couldn't finish her sentence.

"I don't think anything Kirsten. That's why I asked you...why did you go back?" the words came out more strained as I held back the anger that was willing to break free.

"I-I came back for my coat. I didn't realise I had left it behind. I was lucky that Charlie was still there" Kristen chuckled. Straight away alarm bells were ringing.

"You didn't arrive with a coat" I say between my teeth. Kristen looked towards the door, not meeting my questioning gaze.

"Okay, so I went back to speak to you. I wanted to apologise for what I had said before. I don't know why I said that" Kristen said shaking her head.

"Why did you feel the need to lie to me about that? You could have just said that and not given me some shit story about your coat" I shout, letting the anger get the better of me.

"I-I don't know. You know me Rob. I hate to admit I'm wrong...I hate having to apologise for my behaviour...but I was wrong" Kristen admitted quietly. My eyebrows knit together not fully understanding or believing her reasons. All I saw was the immature girl that the press had commented on so many times. I had to put her lying down to her age because I just didn't want to believe that she was actually hiding something a lot sinister.

"Do you have feeling for me Kris?" Kristen looked at me ashamed before nodding her head silently. I breathe out a sharp painful breath.

"What happened when you saw I wasn't there...that it was just my fiancée...the woman I love more than anything" I saw feeling the anger on the verge of breaking through me once more.

"I talked to Charlie. I told her that I was happy for you two...that you found someone who would treat you right" Kirsten said, her words spilling out now, like she couldn't get them out quick enough.

"I thought you might had told Charlie about what I had said to you and I didn't want there to be any tension between any of us. I realised that Charlie didn't know anything about what I had said. We talked for a little while as she cleaned up...we even had a drink together!" I listened to every word she said.

"What happened then?"

"After we had a drink, Charlie called a cab for me. It was late and she said she didn't want me even attempt walking back to the hotel, cause that was what I had been planning on doing...but she changed my mind, helped me into the cab and then went back inside" Kristen finished telling her story. I stared at Kristen trying to make sense of what she had said. She sat in her chair fidgeting, her hands shaking ever so slightly. I realised then that the whole time she had been telling me her version of events, not once had she looked me in the eyes. I shake my head, feeling something about Kristen I never thought I would...I didn't trust her.

"I don't believe you" I say sadly. The silence that follow only convinced me further. Without another word Kirsten stood up and walked out of the room.

The room began to spin then, as I thought about the real possibility that Kirsten had been behind the fire...behind Charlie and Jazz getting injured. Without thinking I head to find a nurse and the next thing I know I'm walking into Jazz's room. I froze in the door way as I looked at Charlie's boss and to be honest, a friend of mine. The engagement party would not have been possible without him.

Now my friend laid in a coma, with extensive third degree burns across his body. Most of them had been covered up with something that looked a lot like cling film, but the few across his face were left uncovered, fuelling my guilt even more. The entire left side of his face had been burned, and now the little skin that was left behind was red raw. I watched him, tubes connected from his body to various machines as they helped him to breath and kept him safe whilst he was in this coma. I wanted him to wake up...I wanted to ask him if he had seen anyone after Kristen had left...if he saw who did this to him and Charlie. I swallow back the lump in my throat thinking about how Charlie was going to be after she had seen her best friend in this state. The anger crept back so I turn and walk out the room before it took over. I walked all the way out side with lighting a cigarette in mind but as my shaking hands go into my pockets I feel two things. The first begin my phone, the second being the card PC Woods had given me hours ago. With shaking hands I dialled the number on the card and brought it to my ear. It rang three times, and with each ring came the doubt and hesitation but quickly each were washed away with the image of Charlie and Jazz.

"Pc Woods" the familiar voice answered. I took a deep breath.

"Um, yes...PC Woods? This is Robert Pattinson...um...I think you might want to um...to question Kristen" I say shaking.

"I take it you mean Miss Stewart?" PC Woods asks me.

"Yes, you need to speak to Kristen Stewart".


	38. Chapter 38

CPOV

No matter how hard I thought or how much I tired to remember why Kristen was at the bar, I came up with nothing...just a black wall that I couldn't pass. I could see the pain in Rob's eyes when I told him that Kristen had been at the bar and I immediately felt guilty. I even began to question what I was remembering. But no matter how much I question it or hope to hell and back that I'm wrong, all I can see is her face. After Rob left, one of the nurses came into to check on me and she said that I had been one very lucky girl to be alive. My head hurt, my body ached and the burns on my arms hurt like hell, but I knew that somehow I was alive.

Two days later and I'm still in the hospital. I was taken off of the intensive ward and moved to a more private room. It was no more comforting but at least there was a TV. Even with the TV, my mind wouldn't settle. I had heard barely anything about how Jazz was. The only information I had been given was that he had been placed in a coma. I cried for almost two hours solid when I had found out but Rob stayed with me, holding my hand the whole time. I begged to be able to see him but I was told until they brought him out of the coma, I would have to wait. Since then all of my friends had been in to see how I was doing. There was always an awkward atmosphere in the room and I wondered if Rob had told them about Kristen being at the furnace that night.

Rob sat next to me as we both watched some programme on the TV about monkeys in some jungle. I couldn't focus on it.

"So are the press still camped outside?" I ask. Rob looks up at me and I see my answer in his eyes.

"Yeah" he replies. I can see the tiredness in his eyes. Dark circles were beginning to form.

"You should get some sleep. It's not like I'm going anywhere" I chuckle trying to make light of the situation.

"No, I'm not leaving your side, my love. Never again" he said defiantly. I knew that there was no way of making him go, even if it would be better for him. My nurse came, one who I had grown to love to pieces over the last two days.

"Hey sweetie, how are we feeling today?"

"Better...I would be feeling even better if he would go and get some sleep" I say inclining my head towards Rob. I catch Rob roll his eyes so I nudge him with my hand, making him laugh.

"Well that is love, right there for you" the nurse replied.

"So any chance I get to see Jazz today?" I ask. Every time I saw this same nurse I would ask her the same question. Each time she would tell me no, so I was more than surprised when she smiled at me and answered.

"Yes, today you can. Mr Marshall has been brought out of his coma and has fully regained consciousness. He is pretty groggy but he keeps asking for you" the nurse smiled. I smiled back and looked to Rob who face was filled with concern.

"My love, don't you think we should give Jazz some time to find his bearings. I imagine he's feeling pretty crappy with all the meds they will have him on" I just stared at Rob. Each time I had asked Rob about Jazz, he either dodged the question completely or he would give me a vague answer, claiming not to know anything new. There was no way I was going to wait in this room, knowing that Jazz was awake, especially since he was asking for me.

"Well, I do know Jazz and if he is asking for me, then he is ready for visitors Rob" I say briefly. The nurse looked to Rob as if she was asking his permission to take me to see Jazz.

"Okay, well if you can't take me to find him then I guess I'll have to find him myself!" I say throwing my legs out of the bed. Rob was quick to stand and hold his arms out, readying himself in case I fell.

"Rob, my legs were not injured. I think I'm going to be just fine" I say stubbornly as I pull the dressing gown Ashley bought me over my hospital gown.

"It's okay, I'll take her to him" Rob told the nurse. She smiled sweetly at him before leaving Rob to guide me to Jazz. He wrapped his arm low on my waist, being careful not to knock any of my burns. I had been extremely lucky. I had only received minor burns to my arms and a small burn to my chest. I've been told with they will all heal with no scaring left, thankfully. The same can't be said for my four hundred pound dress I was wearing. A lot of it was burnt and the rest was cut off of my body. I can't help but feel a small pang of sadness for the dress., even though I knew it was a ridiculous thought.

"Charlie, there's something you need to know about Jazz before you see him" Rob said keeping his eyes to the ground as we walked towards what I hoped to be Jazz's room.

"What?" I ask. Right now I didn't care what it was. I just needed to see him.

"Charlie, he was closer to where the fire started. His burns are a lot worse than yours" Rob said. His serious tone made me realise that I hadn't thought about Jazz's injuries. I had just been so happy that he was alive, I didn't really think of anything else.

"I don't care what he looks like Rob. He's still the same old Jazz to me" I smile as we walk to a lift. Inside Rob held my hand softly, rubbing lightly.

Slowly Rob held open the door to Jazz's room, allowing me to enter first. I walk in and look at the man lying on the bed in front of me. I gasp loudly, bringing my hand over my mouth, like it would keep back the sight before me.

"Now sweetie, you could try to be a little more happy to see me" Jazz said trying to smile. I could see the amount of pain he was in just trying to do that.

"Hey" I whisper, my eyes still on him. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I barely recognised him. The whole of the left side of his face had been burned and most of his bleach blonde hair was now singed.

"Hey Jazz" Rob said quietly stepping into the room. I felt his fingers twist with mine before squeezing lightly. It was his way of saying he was here.

"Well come on in guys. Don't just stand there" Jazz said. His voice was rough. I walked over to his bed and saw the bandages on his arms.

"We match!" I say smiling weakly.

"Hey we do! We'll be setting a new fashion trend in no time!" Jazz chuckled before coughing loudly. Tears begin to sting my eyes. Rob had tried to warn me but nothing he could have said would have prepared me for this.

"Jazz I'm so sorry" I sob, letting the tears take over.

"Babes, it wasn't you who started the fire!" Jazz laughed before holding his bandaged hand out towards me. I let go of Rob and take Jazz's hand instead.

"No, but you were holding my engagement party! And if I hadn't of been there chatting your ear off all night, maybe we would have left earlier and th-then this wouldn't have happened" I cry.

"Charlie, I would have been there regardless. If you hadn't of stayed behind to help me, then I still would have been at the bar. So if anyone should be apologising it's me. I should have been firmer with you and told you to go with Rob" Jazz said. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"You did tell me" I half laugh, half sob.

"Well, then I should have sacked you for not doing as you were told!" Jazz smiled once more.

"Even then, you couldn't have got rid of me" I say honestly. Jazz helped me when I had nothing else and for that I will always love him.

"Okay, so I'm a crap boss and you're stubborn! Even now?"

"Yeah, I guess!" I laugh with Jazz.

"Hey Rob, put the box on will you? I've missed, what...two days of my gossip!" Jazz said trying to sit up.

"You need to keep still!" I say pointing my finger at him.

"You sure you want to marry this control freak Rob?" Jazz laughed. Rob turned the TV on before looking back at me and Jazz.

"Without a doubt" Rob smiled. I smile back but my attention quickly turns to the TV screen. On the screen was Kristen.

"Rob, turn the volume up, will you?" I say frowning. Rob looks to the screen and I swear I heard him say 'shit' under his breath. Me and Jazz both watched as the news headline hit.

Breaking news just in. Kristen Stewart, Actress taking on the role of Bella Swan in the popular Twilight series has been taken into police custody for questioning over the arson attack on the furnace bar three days ago. The bar had been the location for the last news break that Robert Pattinson proposed to his girlfriend, who happens to be a barmaid in the Furnace. Robert Pattinson broke hearts all over the world in this recent engagement. Could Kristen Stewart's heart be included in this long list? Stewart's people are yet to release a statement but a source close to the actress has said that Kristen had gone to the police, on her own terms to help them with their enquiries. No arrest had been made for the arson attack. Robert Pattinson's team have issued a statement saying that the family and friends appreciate the support of the fans and press but would also wish for them to respect their privacy at this time. But with Robert Pattinson's co-star under the hot light, we imagine that the press will be ever more present. In other news...

I tuned out to the next news report and just stared at Rob waiting for his reaction. I was expecting him to be shocked at this but his face was neutral.

"Well, shit! I was not expecting that!" Jazz said to break the silence. I watched Rob carefully. Frowning, I see a flicker of guilt cross his features. My mouth drops open as it sinks in.

"You told the police?" I ask Rob. I see the look of confusion on Jazz's face. So he didn't even remember Kristen being there.

"Yes" Rob said simply though I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"So the police think Kristen is behind the fire?" Jazz asked.

"And the texts" Rob said out loud. It was a not so subtle dig at me for not telling him about the text messages. We discussed them after I had woken up properly and we both decided we were both in the wrong not to tell the police about both of our text messages.

"Maybe with the texts, yes but the fire? I don't know Jazz. I just remember Kristen coming back to the bar after we had closed. I don't remember why she was there just that she was there. The next thing I remember is waking up here" I say running my hands through my hair. Urgh, I needed a hot bath.

"Well, I don't think she would do it. I mean, why would she? And not being funny but she is tiny! Char, I've seen you chuck men out the bar, three times her size" Jazz said.

"What are you getting at?" Rob asked curiously.

"What I mean is considering Charlie went face to face with whoever started the fire, well, if it had been Kristen, considering how small she is, Char would have kicked her arse!" Jazz said matter of factly.

"Jazz, I don't remember confronting the person...this here-" I say pointing to the cut on my head. "-this could have been from me falling over my own feet and smacking my head on the bar".

"Who knows what Kristen is capable of" Rob said quietly. His tone worried me. In his eyes, Kristen was guilty...Jazz felt she wasn't. And me...well, I didn't have the faintest idea! The doctors said that it was likely that my memory will come back. I just hoped that it was soon. I didn't like having this black spot in my memory. I knew that inside my head, could be the knowledge to catch who ever has been sending the messages and who set fire to the bar. An idea came into my head at that moment and I just hoped I was strong enough to see it through.

"I need to go back to the bar" I say suddenly. Both Jazz and Rob looked at me like I was mad. Rob walks over to me, his warm hands resting on my face.

"My love, right now you need to rest. I don't think it's a good idea just yet" Rob said softly.

"What if by going back to the bar, it triggers some memory that I've pushed to the back of my head? Rob, if there is a small chance this might work, then we should do it. Did you ever think what if Kristen is innocent?" I ask him. Admittedly I didn't know if I thought that myself but I needed him to let me do this.

"She might not be" Rob said fiercely.

"But if she is...she's going through all of this police questioning...Rob, think about the effect it could have on her career...on the film. Not to mention your friendship" I say looking deep into his eyes. The tension there softens slightly. Rob takes a deep breath before answering me.

"Maybe. As soon as the doctors say you are well enough to go home, then we will THINK about going back to the bar. But not until your one hundred percent better!" Rob said placing a small, sweet kiss on my lips. I thought then that it was a good idea but I could not have been more wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

RPOV

I had almost lost her...again. If it wasn't my stupidity then it was some accident. Each time I thought about how close I had come to losing Charlie, my heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces. The night she had said yes, was undoubtedly the best day of my life. The woman I was crazy about wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. But it all turned sour so quickly.

A week on from the accident, we are back at Charlie's flat. I had moved in to look after her while she still recovered. Charlie's burns were healing slowly and I could see in her eyes how much discomfort they caused her. But it wasn't just her physical injuries that were beginning to make me worry about her. Charlie just hadn't been the same since the fire. Often she would be completely lost, staring at nothing as her head was somewhere else. I had asked her a couple of times what she was thinking only for her to shrug her shoulders and smile at me weakly. Kristen had been the focus of the media's attention after her questioning through the week. She wasn't arrested, though the police said they were still following up on their investigation. I didn't really know what to believe or to expect when I first called the police. Did I really believe that Kristen could do this? In my heart I knew the answer and it made me feel both sickened and guilty all at the same time. If Kristen had done it, then she wasn't saying anything to the police.

I tried to keep any newspapers or magazines reporting the fire away from Charlie, but keeping her from watching TV was not as easy. Charlie would stare at the screen, her face expressionless as she watched one show that twisted what was really going on. In one instance, they even suggested that Charlie was to blame...that because of her relationship with me, she had upset the many 'Twilight' fans that expected their off screen Bella and Edward to be together. I took the remote out of Charlie's hands and turned the TV off that day. It barely registered a reaction from Charlie.

It wasn't just the day time Charlie was struggling with. She was barely sleeping at night, and when she did finally get to sleep, she would be tossing and turning, sometimes talking in her sleep. The words were never clear enough for me to make any sense of them and when I asked her the next morning what she had been dreaming of, she simply said she couldn't remember.

I didn't expect tonight to be any different. Silently, we walked into the bedroom before taking our clothes off and sliding into bed. For the last few nights, Charlie had kept to her side of the bed, rolling over so her back was to me. I didn't want to push her, but the mostly lack of conversation and connection between us was getting to me. No matter what I said or did, I felt like Charlie was pulling away.

I closed my eyes, ready to try and sleep when I feel the bed move next to me. I first thought that Charlie was just getting comfortable. She had said a couple of days ago that her burns were begining to itch where they healed. But I felt a warm hand reach up and rest on my chest. I move my arm hesitantly across the bed only for Charlie to move too. Her small body slid closer to mine as her head rested on my bare chest. I breathe out a breath that felt like it had been trapped for way too long that it hurt, as I carefully pulled Charlie closer to me. She didn't say a single word but to me, this meant so much more than her words ever could. I had tried comforting her in the beginning but as she withdrew into herself, she wouldn't let me get close. I hadn't felt her soft skin in almost four days. My fingers stroke her bare shoulder softly. Both of our breathing slows to an even rhythm and eventually we both fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Something wakes me up. Opening my eyes I see that the bedroom is still submerged in darkness, I hear the heavy rain outside pouring down and to begin with, it's a nice feeling. I roll over, loving the idea that it was still night time...that I still had a few hours to hold Charlie as she slept but instead of seeing Charlie's sleeping body, the is a cold space on the bed. I turn my head to look at her alarm clock and see that it reads 2.57am.

"Charlie?" I call out into the darkness. I guessed that she had gotten up to get a drink or go to the bathroom but all I get is a deafening silence. Maybe she had fallen asleep on the sofa? I get out of bed, pulling a t-shirt over my head before heading out of the bedroom door. All of the lights throughout the flat were turned off.

"Charlie?" I call once more. Nothing. Turning on the lights in every single room, I begin to panic when Charlie is nowhere to be seen. I head straight towards the wall where Charlie normally hangs her house keys to see that they were gone. Panicking, I run back to the bedroom, throw on a pair of jeans and my shoes before grabbing my own set of keys and run out the door. I had completely forgotten about the rain but it poured down onto me, quickly soaking me all of the way down to my skin. I knew that there was only once place Charlie would have gone at this time. I push my legs to run as fast as they can. Even when my muscles start to burn, I push myself still. I could barely see where I was going as the rain dripped from my hair into my eyes. Eventually, I turn onto the street where the bar was. I only stopped running once I reached the front of the bar to see Charlie stood in the pouring rain wearing virtually the same as me. As I walked slowly up to her, I could see that her skin was deathly pale and she was shaking.

"My love? What are you doing here?" I ask her softly as I step carefully closer to her. Charlie doesn't turn to look at me, her eyes fixed on the burnt building. I barely noticed what was left of the bar as I watched Charlie.

"I th-thought it would h-help me remember" Charlie said, her teeth chattering in the cold. Standing behind her, I wrap my arms around her.

"You'll catch the death of you, if you stay out here. Come on, my love. Why don't we go home". My voice is hesitant and I realise that I'm afraid for her.

"How could someone do this Rob?" Charlie asks me as her body slowly stops shaking. The first name that came into my head then was Kristen. How could Kristen do this?

"I don't know" I say honestly.

"This is everything Jazz has. He put all of his savings to buy this place and now it's all gone!" I can hear the strain in Charlie's voice as she tries to hold back the tears. A dull ache in my chest makes itself known as Charlie begins to cry.

"Shhh" I say turning her around so I can pull her into my arms properly...so I could hold her and comfort her. "It's only a building Charlie. We could have lost Jazz...I could have lost you" I say bring my lips to rest on her forehead. I bring my eyes up to really look at the Furnace for the first time. I had only seen the destruction on the news reports. I could now see the true damage and how unbelievably lucky Jazz and Charlie were to get out at all.

"I just want to know who would this? And why!" Charlie sobbed as my hand stroked her wet hair.

"Me too...me too".

I eventually pull Charlie away from the bar and get her back inside the flat. I lead her into the bathroom. She stands frozen in the middle of the room as I pull a towel from the cupboard. I wrap it around her, rubbing my hands up and down her arms carefully to dry her. She looks up at me as my wet hair dripped onto her face. Slowly she raises her hand and pushes my hair back from my eyes. Her touch is so soft that I can't but help look at her. She just looked at me whilst her fingers ghosted down my cheek before wrapping purposely around my neck, pulling my head down towards her. Her lips meet mine unexpectedly, moving slowly. I couldn't focus on anything else other than the taste of her lips. Hungrily, she deepens the kiss as her hands fall from my neck and push underneath my wet shirt. Placing my hands on her shoulder, I push her away causing her to look at me with such hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"My love" I breathe out, shaking my head slowly.

"Please...I just...I really need to..." Charlie breathed out. I don't know what I was thinking, but as she looked at me like that...such longing and needing in her eyes...I should have said no. I should have dried her off and tucked her into bed. I should have just held her in my arms. But I couldn't say no. I never could.

Slowly I bring my lips back down to hers, moving slowly to begin with. I wanted to give her every chance to pull away but she never did. Instead the kiss deepened once more as her tongue pushed into my mouth. I massage her tongue with mine as her hands begin to peel away my top. I let her take it off this time, breaking the kiss only to get the top over my head. I carefully pull her top off and unclasp her bra to leave her half naked in front of me. For the first time, I could see the raw skin left from her buns on her chest. Self consciously, Charlie wrapped her arms around her. Without saying a word, I take her arms and move them back to her side before bending my head down to place one single soft kiss on her chest.

"Beautiful" I whisper before taking her hand and lead her into the bedroom.

I made love to her slowly and softly, every movement, every touch feeling deeper and more meaningful than anytime we had made love before. Charlie had said she needed this but honestly, I needed to feel her close as much as she did. That night, as the rain fell heavy outside, the drops making a relaxing sound, Charlie fell asleep in my arms. For the first night since the accident, she slept all the way through the night, not stirring once.


	40. Chapter 40

CPOV

I should never have gone back. The only thought that went through my head was how i wouldn't ever get to see Rob again...my love...my world...

I closed my eyes and waited for them to finish me off...to get what they finally wanted...

Two hours before...

"I don't have to go my love. I can call Kellan and Jackson and cancel" Rob said sitting next to me on the bed. It had been two weeks since the fire and the police were no closer to finding out who started the fire. Kristen had been questioned some more but the only thing we heard on the matter was that she was not being charged. Since then i made a promise to myself not to let this accident control my life. I was alive and so was Jazz. I am in love and set to marry the man who is my everything. I didn't want my life to put my life on hold$ anymore.

"Honestly Rob I'm going to be fine. And besides, this is the last chance you guys will get to blow off some steam before you go back on set. I will be fine" I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You could always come with us" Rob said smiling.

"I have to start sorting the bar out. Jazz is coming out in a few days and I don't want him to see the bar like it is now" I smile knowing that Rob wasn't referring to me joining the lads tonight. For the last few days Rob was being persistent in trying to get me to go back to the set with him...to stay there until they finish filming.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Rob sighed.

"I can't" I whisper not meeting his eyes.

"Why?" Rob asked for what must be the millionth time.

"You know why" I say pulling my arms from him and stand up. I stand in front of my mirror and look at the red scars beginning to form on my arms.

"Charlie, there is nothing here for you now" Rob said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"That's not true Rob" I say stepping out of his arms. He couldn't see it but everything I have but him is here. Jazz hadn't decided on whether he would be able to save The Furnace. I said to him that with the two of us, we could bring it back.

"It's because Kristen is going to be there, isn't it?" Rob said finally understanding one of the reasons. I don't say anything but my silence confirms Rob's question. "Char, I don't like it anymore than you do, but Summit has put too much money into this film to even think about trying to re-cast Kristen. Trust me, I wish they could, I do but it's just not possible. There is too much riding on this film for them to back out" Rob said softly.

"I understand Rob, really I do but I just don't think I can do it. I'm sorry" I say cutting the conversation short. I hear Rob sigh loudly and I feel guilty for not being stronger. He would have to put up with Kirsten more than I would.

"You should get going. You know what Kellan gets like if you're late" I say sadly. I hated leaving it like this. Rob picks up his jacket before walking over to me in three long strides. He takes my face in his hands and looks intently at me.

"Char, I love you more than anything. I don't want you to stress about this...it's just me being selfish. I guess I just don't want to leave you alone again" Rob whispered. My heart melts at his words. I press my lips softly against his. Pulling away I see a small smile come to his lips.

"I promise I won't be home late" Rob smiles placing one last kiss on my lips.

"Well I'm probably going to be a while at the bar so don't worry about rushing back. I'll call you when I finish" I say pulling my hair back into a ponytail.

"I love you" Rob smiles.

"I love you too" I reply feeling every word as I watched him walk out of my flat.

I take the next few minutes to change my clothes. I take off my skinny jeans and shirt and replace them with baggy track suit bottoms and one of Rob's old t-shirts. I push my feet into my trainers; grab my keys, my phone, cleaning stuff and my I-pod before heading out of the door feeling determined.

I had been back to the bar a few times since the fire, mostly to discuss the next step with the fire Marshalls and the police. They finally gave me the go head, allowing me to clean the bar out.

I stood outside of the bar and looked at the smoke and fire damaged building that was like my second home. No matter how many times I saw it like this; I still struggled to come to terms that someone would have done this on purpose. I told myself that cleaning the bar would be therapeutic...a way to cleanse all of the bad memories this place had recently created.

"Come on girl" I say to myself before taking the first step towards the bar. Carefully I push open the burnt door and the smell that hits me almost knocks me backwards. Coughing, I place my hand over my mouth as I forced myself to take one more step inside. I feel the remains of what could be a bar stool crunch beneath my feet as I stepped further into the darkness. I push the door open as much as it would go trying to get as much light in as possible. I worked out that I would have a few hours of light left before I would need to leave.

I walk to the blackened windows, pulling out a cloth before wiping away the soot. I needed to get as much light in here as possible. Turning around to look at the actual bar, I couldn't help but stop dead. An over whelming sadness washed over me as I looked the bar where I had served drinks for years. It's usually polished surface was now covered in a thick black paste...a mixture of the ash and water from the fire brigade. I push my index finger along the bar, moving the paste away. I look down at the trail I had just made. There, underneath the black paste was the same polished bar. I smile to myself, feeling a glimmer of hope. The bar itself hasn't been damaged.

The same couldn't be said for the areas behind the bar. My thoughts go to Jazz and how he had been in the office. He must have left the office after the fire started. The amount of damage was paralyzing. The photo's that had been on the wall of Jazz when he first took over this place were nowhere to be seen. None of the photos were left...not the one of me and Jazz playing a drinking game together...not the ones of the regular customers...not the ones of the staff. The bitter taste in the air caught in my throat as a sob threatened to break out. I pull out a bottle of water from my bag and drain half of it in one go. I was losing my nerve to be in here and it made me angry. I was being stupid! The bar needed sorting out and Jazz was in no fit state to do it anytime soon. It was up to me. Letting out a short burst of breath, I pull my I-pod out of my bag, place the ear buds in my ears and turn the music up loudly before I started on cleaning the bar.

As Aerosmith blared through my headphones, I found a new sense of determination as I pushed myself further. I started by dragging any remaining tables and chairs out of the door and outside. I found the remainders of some of the candles from our engagement party. I push myself harder. I knew that there was no way I could get all of this done in one night but I was like a girl possessed. After an hour, I took another break and leant against the bar to view my hard work. It was looking a lot better. I had been able to sweep the floor and removed any thing I could get my hands on behind the bar. I didn't even want to think what the alcohol would taste like now.

Wiping my hands on my trousers, I pull my phone out of my bag and send a quick text to Rob. Knowing Rob, he would be worrying about me and not actually having a good time.

Everything is going good here. Getting loads done even if I am covered in soot head to toe. Make sure you have fun tonight Rob...I mean it! I love you. Char xxx

A few seconds later my phone beeps.

Okay, you promise me that you won't over do it and I'll promise to have fun...deal? I love you more. Robxxx

I smile at his response ad type a quick reply.

Okay deal. I'll ring you when I finish...oh and Rob...I love you more! Xxx

I put my phone into my pocket and head back behind the bar to carry on removing the remains.

Half an hour later I'm dancing to 'Dude looks like a lady' like a mad woman. I was so focused on the cleaning that I didn't realised I was actually having fun...sort of. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and smile thinking of Rob. This time it was from Kristen. I hesitate, my thumb hovering over the buttons. I knew I should probably have deleted it without reading it but I still couldn't convince myself that she was behind all of this. Pressing the button, I open the test message and read it.

Char, I know that you probably won't believe me but I swear I had nothing to do with the fire. I wouldn't do that to you...or to Rob. I care for you both like my own family. I would never hurt either of you.

I stare at the screen as my stomach twists. I don't know what it was exactly...whether it was being back in the bar or hearing from Kristen but images of us in the bar that night came into focus. Before I could do anything the images began to speed up as they revealed themselves to me. I close my eyes and let the memory take over...

Kristen had come back into the bar. She looked awkward...like she wanted to tell me something. Jazz had been there too but said a quick hello before heading to the office. Kristen had pulled a stool up to the bar before sitting in front of me. The next image is see is us talking...laughing. I pour us both a drink and we toast to something, both smiling happily. The next image is of me wrapping my arm around Kristen's waist as I help her out of the door. She had been really drunk and I helped her outside to a taxi. We hug before the taxi drives off with her in the back...

I shake my head as the images disappear...Kristen had been there but she had left before the fire started. I feel my legs begin to shake and I slide down the side of the bar before my legs let me drop. I drop my head into my hand as the room starts to spin just as another image takes over...

I'm back in the bar on my own...I'm focused on clearing the back bar, my back facing the door and the only entrance for staff to get behind the bar. I remember hearing something move in the corner of the room but saw nothing.

I can feel sharp, stabbing breaths escape my lungs as I sit on the floor, the images assaulting me...

I smell the fire before I saw it. I almost didn't trust my senses and sniffed the air more only to confirm it. The smoke came quickly then, filling the bar. I screamed for Jazz...once...twice...three times as my eyes began to sting and the smoke filled my lungs. I could see the faint warm glow coming from the back area but it quickly began to burn brighter as it moved through the bar. I try to run to the office but I stop...why did I stop?

The memory creates a pain that is almost unbearable...

I try and look through the smoke, my eyes straining to stay open. A figure comes in to view...there is some here with me. I open my mouth to call for help but just end up inhaling more smoke. I cough uncontrollably now as I hold my hands out towards the figure. I stumble closer and slowly the figure begins to reveal itself.

A hand on my shoulder brings me out of my memory...but I didn't need to see any more. I knew who was there...I knew who had started the fire... I knew who had almost killed me and Jazz... and that person was now stood right in front of me.


	41. Chapter 41

RPOV

"Will you please stop watching your phone and just ring her Rob!" I hear Ashley say next to me. I didn't need to look at her to know that she was now rolling her eyes.

"I can't. I know that this is what Charlie needs to do to move on. She has to do this on her own" I say placing my phone on the table and opt on picking up my beer instead. I take a swig to find that the beer was now warm.

"So is she coming back to the set with us?" Ashley asks as Kellan and Jackson finally turn up. It was meant to be just the three of us, but after receiving a call from Jackson saying that they were running late, I called Ashley in the hope that I wouldn't have to look like a loser and sit in this bar on my own.

I shake my head and can see the disappointment in Ashley's eyes. Hell, I was feeling that same disappointment only a hundred times worse. On numerous occasions, I tired talking Charlie round but I was getting nowhere.

"I can't push her on this. She wants to stay though I think it is more for Jazz than for her" I say honestly. Each time I questioned her on the matter her whole body would stiffen and she would find something else to talk about.

"Give her some time, mate. She'll come round" Kellan adds as he rests his arm on the back of the chair.

"Yeah maybe" I say taking another swig of my warm beer as my thoughts drift once more to Charlie. My eyes fall to my mobile once again as a feeling of worry washes over me...

CPOV

I try to blink but my eyes stay frozen on the person in front of me. My mouth is open though no words want to come out. Everything inside of me is telling me to run, to fight...to do anything to get away from him. I watch him as a small smile tugs at his lips as he sees how his presence alone has paralyzed me.

"Well aren't you happy to see me...Charlie?" just the sound of my name coming from his lips is enough to make my gag reflexes start to spasm. I close my eyes and swallow hard, wishing that this was just some sick game my mind was playing on me. When I open my eyes, he is still there, his arms folded across his chest. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. It takes me a further three attempts to even say his name. The reality of it all just hurts too much.

"J-Jack...What are you doing here?" I say barely whispering as my hands begin to shake.

"Well I was hoping to get a drink but looking at this place..." Jack said, his voice drifting into nothing as he took one step closer to me. I could see the amusement in his eyes...in his smile...it was overpowering. At this point, I don't know whether Jack knew that I knew the truth...that he was the person behind all of my paranoia and fear. He was giving nothing away other than his sick sense of humour. I decided to play along.

"Yeah, don't think you will be getting a drink tonight" I say trying to smile though it felt like my face was contorting, giving away my complete mind shattering fear.

"Well it's a good thing I brought my own!" Jack smiled triumphantly, holing up a bottle of what looked like whisky in his left hand. There was barely a couple of shots left in it. He shook the bottle as the small amount of alcohol sloshed against the sides before he took one more step closer to me.

"Well I would love to join you, but as you can see, I have a lot to sort out still. Jazz is coming home" I say making my voice sound stronger than what it was. I watched him as he laughed to himself. It made my whole body go numb. A thought came to me and I knew I had to try my luck.

"And besides, Rob is going to be here soon anyway to give me a hand" I lied.

Jack watched me for a second before shaking his head.

"Now now Charlie...that's not very nice now is it? I thought that after everything we have been through you wouldn't lie to me". Jacks voice was now cold and fierce as he closed the distance between us. My mouth went completely dry and my body began to shake uncontrollably, as his hot breath moved over me.

"I-I'm not lying" I whisper. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, my cheek red hot and my lip tingling. I felt the warm trickle of blood down my chin. I look up at him. His whole body shook as his fists clenched together.

"Now look what you have made me do!" Jack shouted as pure hatred radiated from him. I look back to the floor, not wanting to even look at him only to see that my phone had fallen out of my pocket. My heart raced as I realised that I had one chance to get help...one chance to save myself from him, because I knew that this time, there was no chance of me leaving here alive. I glance at Jack, checking to see where he was looking. He paced back and forth, shaking his head, mumbling as I reached out slowly and slid my phone next to me. I glance down at the phone and begin to search for Rob's number. Jacks voice made my head shoot up quickly.

"Why must you do that Charlie! You always bring out the worst in me! All of this..." he began, signalling to the burnt bar "...this is all of your fault!" I could see that there wasn't a single amount of regret in his voice and that scared me more than anything.

"How is any of this my fault?" I ask, unable to stop myself. I knew that my question would allow him to dwell in his own logic on how this was no longer his fault, how in his mind, it never was. I watch him as he thinks his answer over. The Jack I knew was no longer there. The Jack I once loved had disappeared. In his place was a man I feared.

"Why couldn't you just love me?" Jack asks with no emotion. I shake my head in disbelief.

"Love you? I did love you...once. But not now. How could I love someone who thinks it is okay to hurt people? Who...who has hurt me before" I say remembering the first time he hit me. My lip throbbed endlessly now as if to send me a reminder that I really didn't need.

"You made me hurt you Charlie. I used to watch you work and flirt with all of those men. You looked like a cheap whore!" Jack shouted making me flinch.

"Look, you're drunk. I really don't think now is the time to be dragging up the past. Why don't you go home and sleep it off. We can talk in the morning" I suggest knowing full well that I wouldn't escape that easily.

"You're right" he says quietly looking at the floor. My eyes shoot up in shock. It had actually worked? I waited for him to turn away, to walk out the door. He opens his mouth once more, sealing my fate.

"Now isn't the time to be dragging up the past. So lets focus on now shall we?" Jack replies, his voice darker than before. My heart sinks as I feel his eyes on me.

Looking behind him, I can see the door is still open. Another plan comes into my head though i had little to no hope that it would work. But I had to do something.

Knowing that he was still watching me, I made a very deliberate move towards the door. Just as I had hoped, he spins around to see the door still wide open. Turning back to me he laughs.

"Silly me" he smiles before walking purposely over to the door. Those few seconds where he had his back to me was enough time to hit the dial button on Rob's number. I prayed that he answered as I slid my phone behind me and out of sight. Just as Jack begins to walk back over, I glance one last time and see that Rob had picked up. The seconds flickered by on my screen. I breath a small sigh of relief. I took a second to think what to do next.

"So this was all of you? You set the bar on fire?" I say hoping that I was speaking loud enough for Rob to hear me.

"Yes you stupid bitch! All of this was me...but it is your fault!"

"And the text's...you sent those as well Jack?" I watch Jack as he puts his bottle on the bar before pulling his hands through his matted hair.

"Yes but you made me do it Charlie! Don't you see? None of this is my fault!" Jack laughed erratically. Even as I watched him, I still could come to terms with it. Yes, Jack had been a little unstable but never, ever did I think he would be capable of this.

"I don't understand?" I sob as I feel the fear kick in once and for all. Tears spring to my eyes and fall freely over my already moist skin. I couldn't control them.

"Oh Charlie, please don't cry, my baby girl" his use of his nickname for me brought back way too many memories. I shake my head trying to dislodge them. Jack strides over to me in three meaningful steps before kneeling in front of me. His cold hands reach for my face. I struggle against him, using as much strength as I could manage but even then, it was no good. I sob once more as his rough fingers brush my tears away firmly.

"Baby girl, this is all for the best...you were never meant to be his" Jack spat causing me to recoil like he had physically hurt me. "You could never be good enough for someone like him! Him and all of his fake friends and their fake modesty...you were always meant to be mine Charlie" Jack's lips moved next to my ear as my body froze once more. His fingers gripped my face tighter as he pulled my face closer to his. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips together as hard as I could.

"Charlie, you're only going to make things worse if you deny me...if you deny us" Jack spoke his voice deep and dark. I fought harder as his free hand pushed itself up the inside of my thigh, his fingers pushing deep into my skin through my trousers. I knew what was coming next...what he had planned. There was sonly one thing left I could do and that was beg...

"Please Jack, don't do this" I sob, using both of my hands to unsuccessfully push his hand on my thigh lower. My whole body cringed at the thought of what he wanted...what he would do anything to get. The hand around my face dropped for a split second, only to tighten around my neck. Instantly my hands flew to my throat as his other hand continued to move higher up my thigh until he came to the place he wanted. His palm pushed down forcefully, massing me. I fight...I fight him with everything I had...I fight him for me, for Rob, for Jazz. I kick my legs only to have him crush the with his...I dig my fingers into his shoulder only for him to persist...my body was beginning to give up, as my last energy flows out of me rapidly...His palm pushes on me hard causing me to cry out in pain. Jack lets go of my throat only to twist his fingers into my hair and with one swift movement, slammed my head against the back of the bar. I blink repeatedly as his evil face comes in and out of focus until everything around me began to fade.


	42. Chapter 42

RPOV

My world came crashing down around me. I felt every last ounce of colour from my face drain away as I listened.

"Rob?" Kellan asked me, worry taking over him. I hold my hand up to him.

"So all of this was you? You set the bar on fire?" I hear Charlie say. Her voice was shaking as she spoke. I could just hear her.

"Yes you stupid bitch! All of this was me...but it is your fault!" I hear him say. I recognised his voice instantly. A rage so fierce pulsed through every muscle. He did this? It was him.

"And the text's...you sent those as well Jack?" Charlie confirmed the night mare that was going on right now. My heart pounded inside my chest as my whole body began to shake. I stood up as quick as I could, the phone pushed against my ear so I wouldn't miss a single word. I could see my friends faces as their confusion and worry for me washed over them. Kellan placed his hand on my shoulder. I held my hand over the mouth piece for the fear that Jack would somehow hear me if I spoke.

"It was Jack" his name left an acidic taste in my mouth. "The fire, the texts...he has Charlie" I say quietly as tears reached my eyes. Kellan and Jackson didn't need anything else explained to them as Kellan pulled his keys out of his pocket and we three of us ran out of the bar. Kellan had parked a few metres away from the bar so within a few seconds we were in the car.

"Where?" Kellan asked.

"The Furnace" I say listening to the nightmare that was unfolding.

"Yes but you made me do it Charlie! Don't you see? None of this is my fault!" I could hear Jack laughing. I balled my fist so hard that it hurt.

"I don't understand?" Charlie cried out. The fear in her voice broke me into a million pieces. I wanted to tell her to hold on...that I was coming for her but I knew that she had called me without Jack knowing. I could picture her trying to hide the phone from his sight. Another image took over...Jack finding the phone, the complete insanity in his eyes as he walks towards the woman I loved.

"Kellan, hurry!" I say to kellan. I saw him look at me and nod once before he put his foot down. I felt Jackson lean forward and place his hand on my shoulder. It did absolutely nothing to calm me.

"Oh Charlie, please don't cry, my baby girl" I hear Jack say. His nick name for her made me feel sick. He had her right where he wanted her. I could hear Charlie crying openly now making my heart break all over again. I should be there to protect her from him, but instead I was out with my friends drinking. I punch the dash board in anger, feeling a sharp pain shoot through my hand. How could I let this happen? I tried to piece together the last few weeks, to try and make some sense as to how this had happened. Jack had played the perfect role. Shit, he had even congratulated us at our engagement party! I was going to kill him. I didn't care what it meant. I couldn't think about anything else other than the feel of my hands around his neck, the look on his face as he struggles to breathe.

"Baby girl, this is all for the best...you were never meant to be his. You could never be good enough for someone like him! Him and all of his fake friends and their fake modesty...you were always meant to be mine Charlie" I hated him...I hated everything he was...a lying, deceitful psychopath.

We were a few minutes away from the bar and even though Kellan was driving way over the legal limit, we were not getting there fast enough. I could hear Charlie's weak sobs as Jacks voice got louder. I knew that he was close to the phone...close to her. I swallowed to stop myself from being sick.

"Charlie, you're only going to make things worse if you deny me...if you deny us" I pull my hair with my free hand, the tears rolling down my face now. If he touched her...hurt her...

"Please Jack, don't do this" Charlie cries out, complete fear and pain filling her words. I could only imagine what he was doing to her. The sick feeling in my stomach surged as Charlie begs him to stop.

Kellan pushes his car as fast as it can go and a minute later he is slamming the brakes outside of the bar. I open the door before the car had even stopped and practically threw myself out. My phone is still against my ear as I hear a loud thud followed by complete silence.

"Charlie?" I shout out before throwing my phone on the floor. Jackson and Kellan run behind me, but I reach the door first, throwing it open. The image I saw was worse than I could have imagined in my worst nightmare. Jack was straddled over Charlie's legs as his hands pulled down her trousers. Charlie wasn't moving. My whole body froze and then every part of me began shaking. Jack hadn't heard us come in as he continued to remove Charlie's trousers. I saw red as his hand reached up to her face, stroking her soft skin.

I scream as I hurl myself towards Jack, his head turning just in time as my fist connected with his face. He fell back onto the floor. Quicker than I have ever moved before, I grab the top of his shirt and drag him away from Charlie.

"How could you?" I scream at him as I move him so he was sat up against the bar. I slam my fist into his face for a second time...a third...a forth.

"You...sick...bastard" I say each word as my fists pounds into his face. His blood covered both is face and my hands. I pull him up each time, and land another punch. I could only see him top of Charlie and each time an anger so strong that it scared me, took over. It was like I was possessed. I could see Jacks eyes roll into the back of his head as his floated in and out of consciousness. I pull him up to his feet as he comes to...smiling. The fucker was smiling!

"The whore deserved it!"He shouted at me. Holding onto him, I hit him once more before pulling him back up. I was face to face with him, his lip split open, his nose broken and his eyes swelling.

Grabbing his head, I bring it down to meet my knee. He falls to the floor this time. I move to kick him when Kellan and Jackson grab me, each of their arms trying to hold me back.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" I scream out loud as I try to twist my way out of my friends grips.

"Rob...Rob...stop it man!" I hear Kellan say though his voice sounded like it was far away.

"Charlie needs you" Jackson says. The mention of her name brings me back enough to see through the red haze clouding my eyes. I glance down at Charlie, still not moving as my chest heaves up and down.

"Go to her" Kellan says softly. They wait until I calm myself enough, so they can trust that I won't go back to killing Jack, before they both let me go. I walk over, out of breath towards Charlie. I kneel next to her and see that there was blood. A lot of blood. Carefully I touch her face.

"Ch-Charlie?" I cry. She doesn't move.

"Pl-please open you e-eyes, my love. Please...please" I say sobbing. For the longest five seconds, I believed that she was dead...that he had taken her from me. Just as I was about to go back to finish Jack off, Charlie moves.

"Charlie?" I say softly as her eyes flutter open. I breathe out a shaky breath which turned into a full blown sob. My chest felt like it someone was sat on it.

"R-Rob?" Her voice was rough and it didn't take me long to see the red marks around her throat.

"I'm here" I say stroking her cheek softly. I hear something move to the left of me and look up just in time to see Kellan kick Jack in the stomach before pulling his phone out. I guessed he was calling the police and an ambulance. I bring my focus back to Charlie. She awkwardly moves herself until she sees that her trousers were down. Her breathing became erratic as the situation dawned on her. Without causing her any more pain, I help her pull her trousers back up before moving her into my arms. We both cry uncontrollably in each other's arms. I had almost lost her...he had almost killed her. I glance across to Jack who was as in silence whilst Jackson waited by the door and Kellan held Jacks arms behind his back. He caught my gaze and then smiled at me. I wanted to be sick.

"I'm s-sorry" Charlie sobbed.

"Stop that!" I say stroking her hair. It was stick and matted with blood.

"I th-I thought...he-" Charlie's whole body shook.

"Shhh, my love...it's over...it's over" I say over and over again until Charlie's breathing slowed. In the distance I could hear the sounds of sirens fast approaching and I knew that this nightmare was over.

The next few minutes were a blur of complete chaos as seven police officers ran in followed by three paramedics. Kellan went to hand Jack to one of the officers but quickly let go when he realised that the officer wasn't going to be gentle with Jack. The officer grabbed Jack roughly before flipping him onto his front, smashing his already bloodies face into the ground. Another officer knelt roughly on Jacks back.

Just as the paramedics came over to Charlie and I, I heard the words that allowed me to breathe again...

"Jack Potter, I'm arresting you..." It was finally over.

"Sir, you need to let her go so we can deal with her" I hear the female paramedic say softly. I look at her, tears in my eyes. I couldn't...I couldn't leave her.

"Sir, she has a wound to her head and we need to get her to the hospital" the woman said more firmly. I slowly let go of her.

"Rob?" Charlie cried out for me.

"I'm right here" I say as the paramedics lay her down on the floor and began to assess her injuries. Another paramedic touched my shoulder.

"You might want to get yourself looked at too" he said looking down at my clothes and them to my hands. I follow his gaze and see that I am covered in blood. I can't help but smile a little before saying "It's not mine" to the paramedic. I swear I saw him smile a little too before helping out his colleague. I stand up and head over to where Jack was being arrested. I wanted to see it.

Kellan and Jackson stood next to me, each of them putting a hand on my shoulder as we all watched Jack get taken away. Not once did I see any regret our guilt on Jack's face.

"You alright man?" Kellan asked. I knew he wasn't expecting me to answer. How could I?

A few minutes later Ashley, Nikki and Kristen turn up. All of us stood in silence as we watched the paramedics take care of Charlie. They had moved her onto a stretcher and placed Charlie on a drip. I felt Kristen stand next to me.

"Kris...I-m so sor-" I begin to say. I couldn't believe we had thought it was her.

"Ssh Rob. You don't have to say anything" Kristen smiled weakly. I took a second to look at each of my friends before looking back to Charlie. They all loved her like they loved me. This was affecting them just as it was affecting me. In that moment, I felt overwhelmed by they love for me and Charlie.

"Rob?" Charlie calls out, the fear present in her voice. I go to her without saying anything to my friends as Charlie is taken on to the ambulance. The cameras flashed erratically, each trying to capture the scene. I climb onto the ambulance, ignoring the hundreds of voices shouting. The doors close, blocking out the shouts from the press that had found their way to the front of the bar. The ambulance puts on its sirens before setting off.

"Rob" Charlie breathes out. I take her hand carefully and rub my thumb over it softly.

"I'm here Charlie...I'm here".


	43. Chapter 43

RPOV

"Rob, why don't you go and get some sleep?" I heard Ashley say to me. I turn my head to look at her, every muscle in body aching.

"No" I say simply.

"Rob, you need to rest" Ashley said softly.

"No Ashley. I'm not leaving her" I say firmly, looking back to Charlie. Charlie was asleep now, though I think it was more through the sheer exhaustion. She didn't want to sleep, convinced that Jack would somehow come back to get her. Every tear that ran down her bruised face made me want to kill Jack once again. When I first got to them, I knew that I was going to kill him. If it hadn't been for Kellan and Jackson, I truly believed I would have.

I hear Ashley open the door and leave quietly, leaving me to be with Charlie. I sat next to her, stroking her hand softly when she opened her eyes.

"Hey" I say trying to smile but I just couldn't do it. Charlie looked at me, her eyes having lost the sparkle that I loved so much.

"Rob, have you been here the whole time?" Charlie asked. I could hear the concern in her voice for me.

"Of course. I'm not leaving you" I say matter of factly.

"You need to rest" her voice was still raw.

"And you sound like Ashley" I say smiling.

"Is she here too?" I nod.

"They're all here" I say. Even though each of them at some point have told me that i needed to eat or that i needed to rest, i still loved my friends for being here.

"When can we go home?" Charlie asks as tears form in her eyes again. I stand up and place a kiss on her forehead before sitting back down.

"Not yet, my love" I answer, which cause Charlie to let out a small sob.

"Shhh, it will be okay" I say softly.

"How could I have been so stupid Rob? As soon as I saw him, I knew that I had to get out of there but instead, I tried to talk to him...be his friend. Why didn't I run?" Charlie cried, shaking her head.

"You did the right thing...you called me".

"But what if you hadn't had gotten there in time...he could have..."Charlie sobs. I carefully lie next to her on the bed, and wrap my arms around her bruised body. We lay like that for a long time...I had lost track of how long. When PC Chase and Woods came into the room, neither me or Charlie moved.

"Mr Pattinson, we need to talk to Charlie about what happened. Why don't you go and get a coffee?" PC woods suggested. I shake my head.

"No chance. I am staying right here!" I say defiantly. The officers look at Charlie to see her nod, allowing me to stay before they started their questions. Even if she had said no, the officers would have had to physically drag me out of the room. I sat completely numb at Charlie began to tell them what had happened. I held her hand the whole time as she recalled when she had first gotten to the bar to when Jack attacked her. The numbness I felt to begin with was replaced by an anger so fierce, it consumed me. I realised that if I had been a few minutes later, then Jack would have...I shake my head, trying not to think about him.

"Charlie, if...and it's a big if, if Mr Potter denies the charges, there is a chance that you may be asked to give evidence in court" PC Woods told us.

"What? You're fucking kidding me! How could he deny the charges?" I shout instantly. This was insane.

"We don't know that he will, it's just precaution Mr Pattinson" PC Chase explains to me.

"Rob, it's fine. Yes, I can give evidence if I have to" Charlie spoke. I looked at her, amazed by her bravery. She was an outstanding person. To go through what she went through and still have the courage to stand up to Jack...it blew me away.

After an hour of countless questions, the officers finished their enquiries.

"Ok I think we have everything we need. Charlie, if there is anything else you remember, please ring us. We will keep you updated if anything changes" PC Chase spoke softly.

"Thank you" Charlie smiled before they both left. Shortly after, Hannah, Kris, Kellan, Jackson, Ashley,Nikki and Peter all came into the room. Each of them carried something, from large bouquets of flowers to teddies and balloons. The sight made Charlie smile properly since all of this happened.

"How's our girl doing?" Kellan smiled as he handed Charlie a massive teddy.

"Better" Charlie smiled.

I stood next to Kris as the others sat around Charlie. Kris smiled at the scene in front of us.

"Kristen, I am so sorry! I can't believe I could have thought that-" I say shaking my head. The guilt I felt was paralyzing. I had worked with her for months, and out of everyone on set, I connected with her the most. How could I have been so stupid?

"Rob, please don't apologise" Kirsten began.

"No, please. I need to do this. I feel horrible for even thinking it. I am so sorry" I say looking at her, hoping she could see the regret in my eyes.

"Rob, I forgive you. I'm just happy that Charlie is okay" she smiles before hugging me. "Are you okay?" Kristen whispers in my ear.

"Not really, but I will be" I say honestly. I pull away from Kristen and look at all of my friends. Kellan was being...well, being himself as he moved the teddy's arms to make it look like it was giving Charlie a hug. Ashley sat on the bed, brushing Charlie's hair as Nikki painted Charlie's toe nails. Peter was making her laugh, no doubt telling her about something stupid that I had done and Jackson was busy placing flowers into a vase. I look at them all and feel an overwhelming warmth. The things that had happened were awful...life changing, but I knew that with our friends love and support, Charlie would pull through this. She was strong and I admired her beyond imagination. Yeah, things were bad but with them around us, they would help us heal.

Three months later...

"Don't open them! No peeking!" I smile as I hold my hands over Charlie's eyes as I lead her into our new home.

"Rob, where are we?" she laughs.

"You'll see!" I smile. I lead her further into the house. After Charlie had been release from hospital, I managed to stay with her for a couple of weeks before I had to go back to set. I begged her to come with me, but she insisted on staying so her and Jazz could fix the bar. They had received a generous donation by an anonymous person to use as they wished. Of course, they both knew thatit had been me, though I never admitted it. I went back to set, but I couldn't stop thinking about Charlie. Hannah had stayed with Charlie for as long as she could, until Charlie ordered her to go home. Charlie had said that she wanted to get back to normal and no matter how many of us told her it was too soon, she wouldn't listen. Jack had been charged with attempted murder, attempted rape, arson and criminal damage. We were waiting for the case to go to court.

The time I didn't spend on set, I spent house hunting. It took me only a month to find and arrange the decorators to finish the perfect home for us. It was in the middle of nowhere and still not too far from the bar. I knew that would be one thing that Charlie would want. I had gotten back from filming the last scene only last night, and before I surprised Charlie, I had to see this place for myself. It was on one word...perfect. In an instant I could picture Charlie cooking in the kitchen as I told her about my day. Or even Charlie outside in the garden playing with our daughter... We had never discussed having children but the image of it was so powerful, I knew that one day it would happen. I couldn't wait to share that life with Charlie

"Can I look now?" Charlie laughed.

"Okay, hang on" I say positioning her. After a few seconds I pull my hands away. I hear her gasp almost instantly.

"Rob...wh-what is this place?" she asks whispering. I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"This my love, is our home" I whisper in her ear.

"Rob..." was all she could say as she began to look around the room. I watched her, fascinated by her every smile, her every gasp.

I give her the full tour of the house. Half an hour later and we are stood in the large garden in front of the small lake. The sun was beginning to set on the day, creating a warm glow across the fields.

"Rob, this is...I...thank you" she smiles ecstatically.

"Do you like it?" I ask into her hair.

"Oh my god! Of course I do!" she laughs placing a soft kiss on my lips. I pull her closer to me as I melt into her lips. Pulling away, I brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"So what do we do now?" Charlie asks me, her eyes sparkling.

"Now...now we plan our wedding" I say before placing my lips onto hers. This house was a symbol of our new start...our new life. And right now, I couldn't wait for that life to start.


End file.
